The Prefect and the Prankster
by sidsaid
Summary: Rose has lived with the pranks for 6 years, retaliated respectfully, but everything changes when she makes an agreement with Scorpius Malfoy, and Albus Potter is none too happy to see it. But when do pranks go too far and become a cry for help? moreinside
1. Chapter 1

**My first more-than-one-chapter-fic :D OMG. So excited!**

**This is not going to be the longest of fics, just a couple of chapters. Well more than a couple, but definitely not 20! It will be very fluffy, it will get a bit angsty, with a few twists and turns that can't be seen from the first chapter. Because that wouldn't really make any sense, would it?**

**It will involve Rose/Scorpius, Lorcan/OC, Rose/Albus (family), Albus/Scorpius (friendship) and Lorcan/Rose (friendship) **

**Rated T for some very mild language.**

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter and its characters, they belong to a Miss JK Rowling.

Rose has lived with the pranks for 6 years, retaliated respectfully, but everything changes when she makes an agreement with Scorpius Malfoy, and Albus Potter is none too happy to see it. But when do pranks go too far and become a cry for help? This story follows Rose, Albus, Scorpius and Lorcan through the trials and tribulations of friendship, love, family and discovering yourself. Rated T for some language. (Romance/Family/Angst)

* * *

**The Prefect and the Prankster.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

* * *

"Look Rose, first snowfall of the year," Rose looked up from her Arithmancy book, raising an eyebrow at her best friend Lorcan, his face just about pressed up against the high-arched window.

"And this means what exactly?" She replied looking back down at her book. Lorcan pouted and moved back onto the arm of the armchair Rose was sitting on, he peered over her shoulder, rolling his eyes.

"Rose, why do you insist on being the most boring person in the world." Rose frowned, and glared at Lorcan.

"You are reading ahead! I know us Ravenclaw's are supposed to be smart and everything, but seriously it's snowing, can't we go outside and have fun? For once?" She folded the book closed, straightening her back and twisting slightly towards her friend.

"Lorcan, first of all, it only just started snowing, it won't have fully laid anything substantial for another 30 minutes, and it is not a crime to keep ahead." Lorcan grabbed the book from her hands, ignored the high-pitched noise she made, and threw it across the room, narrowly missing Henry Davies in the year below.

"Really? Did you really have to do that?" "I think I did, you are such an old woman, and I have had enough of it. Get up, get your out-door clothes on, or I will find Lysander, and leave you here all alone."

Rose sighed "_accio book_" she murmured, and got out of her seat, catching her Arithmancy book as she turned to face Lorcan.

"How I manage to tolerate you I will always wonder, and can't you just wait? Plus, you better be careful, I am a prefect, and I can punish you for throwing my property around." Rose said smirking, hitting Lorcan's chest with the edge of her book.

He frowned and protected his chest from the sharp edge of the book.

"You couldn't survive without my constant presence, and you are starting to sound exactly like your cousin Lucy, is being psychotically pompous your new thing?" He said smirking and crossing his arms across his chest.

Rose was completely used to her daily round of insults from her best friend. It's how they had come to be friends. Whenever they had been put together as children, they would clash because of their intelligence, and their egos. These two qualities which they shared proved to be a link to several other things they had in common, such as Muggle history, fiction and pop music. They also shared the same ambition to be curse breakers, and travel around the world.

Outsiders would have thought they were more than best friends, not understanding that the Rose-Lorcan dynamic was simply platonic, and they thought of each other as necessities to each other's existence. They were like Holmes and Watson, except they solved Arithmancy problems rather than crimes.

Rose gave him a smile and replied sharply, "You are sounding rather malicious today, what happened to being son of naturalists. You really are quite normal; your mother should be quite disappointed in you."

Lorcan merely rolled his eyes, and watched as Rose went up to her dorm to get her coat. Lorcan went up to his, and grabbed for his coat, scarf and gloves.

When he got back into the common room, the snow was starting to thicken up outside, and the common room was mostly empty, apart from two 7th years who were studying in the corner by Rowena Ravenclaw's statue.

Rose strolled back down the stairs wrapped up in a knee-length red coat, fluffy black scarf and a thick multi-coloured striped woolly hat, with a jingling bobble on the end.

"Nice hat, from Nana Weasley I suppose?"

"As a matter of fact, from my mother, she has a knack for making hats. Why? Would you like one too? Or were you thinking of something more like your grandfather's rather interesting Rowena Ravenclaw headdress?"

"As a matter of fact, I would like one, and it protects against Wrackspurts thank you very much." Rose smiled, she always liked that Lorcan did inherit the Lovegood way of thinking, it had proven heartening on occasion.

Lorcan opened the exit to reveal a cold-looking first year. The first year was about to rush past before Rose stopped him.

"Now Timothy, you know that's not how it works, what was your question?"

Timothy sighed, "Can a Dementor die?"

Rose smiled, "I know it may seem a bit tedious for me to ask you, but this gives you the chance to learn, and maybe next time you can answer the question."

Timothy nodded and bit his lip in thought, "well if a Dementor can be born, it must be able to die."

Rose looked towards the knocker and it spoke, "sound logic, genius like flowers always needs pruning and nurture."

Timothy smiled, and Rose lightly flicked her wand, a chocolate frog appearing in her upturned hand. She handed it to Timothy and he smiled, "thank you Rose." He rushed past her into the common room, probably getting his coat to play outside in the fresh snow.

"You really try too hard to be a good prefect Rose, keeping a selection of sweets in your room just to treat little first years. It's rather strange." Rose just smiled in reply, quickly turning and saluting the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"It makes them better people, and I feel better doing what Rowena would want us to do. Helping each other learn and grow." Rose nodded reassuring herself and her actions, Lorcan laughed, "at the exhaustion of your own pocket."

Rose shrugged, "I don't need money, you are more than what I need for my daily dose of fun." She said sarcastically, and grabbed onto the crook of his arm as they made their way down the spiral staircase.

Once the pair had reached the bottom of the staircase, they peered through the windows to see a number of the lower-years playing in the courtyard, and what looked suspiciously like a Weasley Wizard Wheezes fireworks display.

Before Rose could do anything, Lorcan steered her away from the courtyard and through to the entrance hall. From there they began to walk towards the lower gardens which would be full of people in their own year, where the snowball fights would be more strategically planned based on different obstacles and hiding places.

The snow was falling thick and fast, already reaching 2 inches high, the footprints they were making, quickly disappearing as they walked.

"So Mr Scamander, how are your wondrous attempts at courting Miss Wood going?"

Lorcan inwardly laughed and shook his head, "it would be going better if everyone didn't think _we_ were going out."

Rose laughed, "funny isn't it, you'd think they'd know that males and females can just be friends."

Lorcan shrugged and Rose took out her wand from her pocket, lightly flicking it in her hand. "Do you think it would help if every now and then I hexed you? It would be great to have someone to practice on."

He laughed, "Thanks Rose, that will definitely make me seem more of a catch." He replied sarcastically, Rose just laughed as the snowflakes in front of her began turning into small petals.

"_Avis" _she muttered and 5 yellow canaries started flying around them, "it was only a suggestion Lorcan. However, I think your problem is more with my cousin than with your chatting-up skills."

"So are you suggesting I hex him, and take my rightful place as king of Hogwarts?" Lorcan said laughing, Rose shook her head and one of the birds broke off and landed on Lorcan's head.

"Why don't you take some pointers from him, and he does the same, because I don't exactly enjoy listening to Albus during Potter-Weasley gatherings talking about his conquests, especially those conquests with Malfoy. It is quite pitiful to think I am related to such a womanizer, particularly when I thought James was worse. Then there's the whole pranking thing, it's getting old. How long has it been? 6 years?"

"What do you have against him?" Lorcan asked, taking out his wand and making the birds go away, causing Rose to pout at him.

"I just told you," she replied putting her wand back in her pocket and tucking some of her fringe into her woollen hat.

"No I meant about Malfoy, he doesn't seem that bad, but you always have something to say against him."

"Well to put it finely I don't like his attitude; it infuriates me that he managed to get so many O's in his O.W.L.s without trying." Rose said heating up and feeling her cheeks go red, most probably from the cold she thought. "He always thinks he is better than everyone, and I blame him for Al acting like such a prat now-a-days. Then whenever he is over at the Potter's, he tries his hardest to annoy me, he makes me wish I was 17 so I could use _Calvorio_ on him_._ I bet he wouldn't think he was so high and mighty if he was bald." She spluttered angrily, finally letting in a breath once she had finished.

Lorcan couldn't help laughing, "You're such a girl, that's hardly enough to make you hate him so much."

Rose frowned, "you should agree with me, how you, being a Ravenclaw, can think that he should be as smart as us, and manage to do it without trying hard when he is a Gryffindor!"

"Your mum was a Gryffindor Rose, and I don't think it's fair to not allow anyone other than Ravenclaw's to be smart." Lorcan said rolling his eyes, he looked over at Rose and she had let go of his arm and had her arms crossed across her chest.

"Fine Lorcan, don't agree with me, but it doesn't change that I am right." Rose muttered, Lorcan looked at the sky and shook his head, "don't start that, then we'll be arguing for hours."

"And you wouldn't win anyway," Lorcan was about to say something but Rose quickly kneeled, rolled a snowball between her glove covered hands and threw it directly at his face.

"You little sneak," she laughed and started running towards the gardens which were just ahead. There were about 20 people down there, all screaming and throwing snowballs, surrounded by the freshly covered bushes, trees and flowers.

Lorcan caught up with her and threw his own snowball at her, making her scream.

They joined everyone else with their ongoing snow war, which seemed to be the 5th year against the 6th year. After 10 minutes of continually bending down and throwing snow, Rose had numb cold fingers, even through her gloves, so she decided to surrender and find a bench away from the snow ball fighting.

Rose took off her gloves and took her wand from her pocket. She melted the snow on the bench and sitting down, swiftly dried her gloves, and dug deeper into her pocket, taking out a small book with an un-moving picture of a man and a woman on the front.

The snow had reached nearly a foot tall, and it was still falling, but more lightly. Therefore she casted an _Impervius _charm on her book, and started to read.

There was a rustle which she ignored, reading on through the book.

"_Joanie, cheer up, you still have me if that makes any difference at all." Jake said laughing, punching her in the arm, trying to elicit some sort of reaction. _

_Her eyes continued to darken as she stared at the half-crushed letter in front of her. Willing herself against crying. _

"_I won't stand for this Jake, this is not how it's going to end, I'm going to be the one doing the dumping, and not by some stupid little note, who does he think he is." She spat out, crushing the letter fully in her hand, standing up straight and throwing the note into her fire. _

"_As your best friend, I vote against you doing this." Jake said trying to reach for her but she quickly stormed towards the front door of her small terraced-house.-_

"Hey Rosie," Rose swiftly looked up frowning at the sound of her horrible nickname, given to her by Albus, her _favourite _cousin. On looking up she couldn't see him, but she heard a giggle coming from behind a nearby tree. She took out her wand and stood up, her book still open between her fingers.

"Albus, just come out, you wouldn't hit me from behind would you, it wouldn't be very Gryffindor-like."

Rose heard another laugh, and turned around again, she still couldn't see Albus. Then she heard him shout "Obscuro" and everything went dark...

There was a continuous stream of laughter as she tried to grip the blindfold that was blocking her vision. She had dropped her wand and book in her struggle, and she was moving and shouting towards Albus.

"Come back here Albus, I am going to kill you!" She screamed, she heard the laughter withdrawing, and she felt alone. She was still scrambling around, now on her knees, the snow soaking through her jeans, her legs only partially protected by her boots.

This situation was evident as to why Albus was a prat, and probably the worst cousin she could ever have, and that tally included James and Fred.

"Albus Severus Potter, you are so going to die when I find you," she whispered as she felt around the snow for her book and wand, bare handed. She heard something snap, and she prayed that it wasn't her wand, and if it was, Albus was going to pay.

"What _are_ you doing Weasley?" She heard some way behind her, the voice was deep and sort of smooth, her mind going straight to Scorpius Malfoy.

"What does it look like I am doing, that stupid cousin of mine has blinded me, and I dropped my wand. Like you wouldn't know." She said annoyed, and frowned as she continued to pat the area around her.

Her fingers gripped around something smooth and wooden, she picked it up and muttered the counter-spell. Her sight coming back to her, but also revealing that the knees of her jeans were completely wet, and her fingers were frozen.

She looked up to see Scorpius smirking down at her, with one pale hand out towards her, and the other gripping her book, his white-blond hair falling in front of his light grey eyes. Rose forced herself to push the word handsomely out of her head.

Rose grabbed straight for the book, which he easily pulled out of her reach. She struggled up, cold and soaking, huffing once she reached a standing position, though she was still a foot away from Malfoy's tall 6'1 height.

She reached out for her book again but he pulled it away, admitting defeat this time, she sighed and landed back on the bench taking the hat from her head, and shaking her thick red curls out. Scorpius forced himself to push the word beautifully out of his head.

"Could you please give me back my book?" Rose asked, leaning her head back.

"Sure, but one question," Scorpius replied taking a look at its cover, and raising an eyebrow. "Since when are you into trashy Muggle novels?"

"Since Professor Thomas told us to read it for Muggle studies." Rose replied quickly, trying to sound nonchalant.

"You don't do Muggle studies," he said giving her a suspicious look.

"And how would you know that?" she replied crossing her arms.

"Because_ I_ do Muggle studies. I thought it would make a change for a Malfoy to be taking a Muggle based O.W.L and N.E.W.T."

"Oh how nice of you, making a difference in the world one step at a time." Rose said sarcastically looking at the sky, allowing the snow to hit her face.

"Do you have to be such a cynical bitch all of the time?" "Do you have to be such a slick git all of the time?" Rose retorted glaring at Scorpius, her hair blowing around her, giving her a somewhat menacing look.

Scorpius sighed and pushing the snow off of the rest of the bench, took a seat next to Rose – much to her dismay – and handed her, her book back.

"You know Weasley, I thought you were more of a classic love story kind of girl, rather than cheap one-dimensional romance novels." Rose raised an eyebrow, and she flicked open the book.

"And what exactly would you know about Muggle literature?"

"Well I know my Dickens and my Hardy." Scorpius replied leaning over towards Rose. "So are you going to tell me why you are reading this trash?"

Rose turned to him and paused in thought, "I really shouldn't tell you, it's a secret, but I suppose since you caught me... But you'd have to promise not to tell anyone, including Albus."

"Cross my heart," he said also adding in the gesture. Rose sighed and put the book back into her pocket.

"I've convinced myself that somewhere in one of these stupid books is an answer as to why Lorcan and I have convinced everyone we are in a relationship, of course I haven't found an answer, and it's frustrating because every time he tries to approach a girl, they don't want to get me angry because they think we are going out. Then you and Albus come around and easily grab away the girls he likes, while acting like utter buffoons, because you two go through girls like Hugo goes through mince pies, and it's disgusting I should add. And it makes me think I am a snarky bitch, and I'm not, I know I'm not. I know it doesn't make sense, and of course it wouldn't, it's you I'm talking to."

Scorpius looked quizzically at Rose, "well there's something I wouldn't have expected from you Weasley, you actually accepting that you are a snarky bitch."

"Oh I hate you," Rose gritted her teeth together, but Scorpius just smiled, "I'm joking. You know I can joke around, it is possible."

Rose looked into his face, it was sympathetic, an emotion she would have never expected on Malfoy's face. She couldn't help thinking that it was quite becoming.

"Wait, Lorcan isn't your boyfriend," Scorpius said with horror, Rose just looked at the ground dejectedly.

"I'm still joking Weasley, chill out, how about you start hanging out with other people other than Lorcan, he can go on his dates, and you might actually find another friend." Scorpius said light-heartedly, with a genuine smile on his face.

"The problem with that Malfoy is Lorcan is the only person in this school who has anything in common with me," Rose replied sighing.

"Well what about me? I'm a prefect, like you, I read, like you, and I already know half of your family." Scorpius began, listing off his fingers.

"Ahh, and the problem with that is that I don't like you, and the only reason I am at least listening to what you are saying is because you are my last resort. You always annoy me and you truly don't try as hard as I wish you did, I think I'd find your company quite frustrating."

Scorpius laughed, "Is that the reason you hate me so much? I always thought it was because I stole Albus away from you. Would it make any difference if I said that I never slept last year during O.W.L.s and was constantly revising over my work?"

"Well that would clearly be a lie, I didn't see you revise once."

"I did, I just wanted to enjoy myself during daylight hours, unlike you."

Rose raised her eyebrow at him, looking him over, "well what about you continually annoying me. That is certainly a reason why we can't be friends." Rose added, now unsure about all her beliefs pertaining to Scorpius Malfoy.

"I'm only joking around with you, remember I'm not the one who used _Obscuro _on you. Plus Albus has that whole practical joke thing going on, I can't help being involved."

Rose shrugged, "that just means you are not as bad as Albus, which is quite shocking, because here's me thinking you were the King of Prat's, and it turns out he is."

Scorpius grinned, which Rose strangely felt comforted by, "why thank you, that shows what talking to me face to face will actually do to your ideas about me. So what do you say Weasley, friends?"

Rose bit her lip, watching Scorpius' hand hovering by her arm, his long, pale fingers wiggling towards her.

"I suppose that would mean we would have to be decent to each other."

Scorpius smirked, "nah, we can have our moments if you like."

Rose couldn't help laughing a little, and nodded, "fine, but when I find Albus and jinx him, you can't stop me."

Scorpius smiled, "of course not, he deserves whatever he has coming to him."

They both looked at each other, with the same smile on their face, Rose looked back down to the hand that he was still holding out, and shook it with her own. Surprised at its warmth despite the cold weather, and surprised at the tingling sensation she felt leading from the tips of her fingers to her toes.

"I think this means we should use our first names now, it would seem a bit weird." Scorpius said, hand still gripping Rose's.

"I will have to think about that one Malfoy, we aren't _that _close yet." Rose answered mimicking Scorpius' unique smirk quite successfully.

"Very well," Scorpius said nodding, Rose looked down at her hand, which was still in Scorpius' long and slender fingers, she quickly let go and made a weak smile, putting her gloves back on.

They were silent for a couple seconds before Scorpius spoke up, "can I just clear up one thing. I don't go through girls like your brother goes through mince pies. I quite like the girls I go out with. I just haven't found the one I want to stay with for more than 2 weeks."

"I suppose now that we are friends, I will have to deal with that, even though I don't like it one bit."

"And now that we are friends, I will have to deal with your incessant need to work all of the time." Scorpius replied smiling, and getting up from the bench.

Rose followed suit, grabbing the hat from her lap, and shoving it back on her head, the bauble jingling away.

They could still hear the shouting from the snow fight, and Rose saw Albus in the distance, talking to Emma Wood.

She swiftly took out her wand causing Scorpius to look back at her, he laughed silently as she began to walk determinedly towards Albus.

"Hey Albie," she glowered standing a few feet from him, her wand pointing at his chest.

Albus looked up and went towards his pocket to grab his wand, sensing the impending doom.

"_Immobulus_," Rose said freezing Albus on the spot, and Scorpius still next to her started to laugh at Albus' face.

Many of the people around them stopped throwing snow balls and watched what would unravel between the two cousins.

"Albus, you are my cousin, and I know I have a familial obligation to love you, but you have royally pissed me off. I know I will probably regret this later on, actually scratch that, I probably won't. But right now you deserve it. _Colovaria_."

Albus' hair began to turn from black to a bright shade of pink, eliciting laughter from the audience, and Albus to start to turn red.

Rose nodded at her work and walked towards Emma, "hey Emma, I think Lorcan wants to talk to you." Emma raised an eyebrow speechless, and staggered away from Rose and in the general direction of most of the teenagers, many of whom were still laughing at Albus' frozen body, and bubblegum pink hair.

"There is no chance Albus knows how to fix that charm." Scorpius said as Rose walked towards him, she smiled and nodded, "that's the general idea."

Scorpius looked after her as she started walking back up the hill, her hands in her pockets, and her curls just sticking out from under her hat. If there was one thing he knew about his feelings towards Rose Weasley, it was that he did respect her.

He turned back to face Albus, unfroze him, and just watched as Albus started shouting at him about not defending him against his own cousin. Scorpius just laughed seeing Rose disappear through the entrance hall and Albus now understanding he was no longer listening, stormed off after her.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I really hope you liked the first chapter. And I shall post the next very soon, since I have already written it :D. But you know, I like reviews (good or bad), it might make my fingers click publish the next chapter quicker ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah I just procrastinated. And writing is normally where I go to when I procrastinate. Oh dear... **

**Anyway this is Chapter 2 of course, I promised a quick update :D **

**Thanks those who left me reviews :D they made me smile! **

_Disclaimer numero dos: I do not own Harry Potter, only the plot. _

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Lorcan had been surprised to see Emma Wood approach him, especially after weeks of him attempting to talk to her, and failing.

She approached with a tender smile on her face, causing him to blush deeply. He returned her smile, although he knew he probably looked like a grinning fool.

"Hi Lorcan, how's the fresh snow treating you?" Emma asked smiling and straightening her white ear muffs and twisting the tips of her long brown hair.

"Great, winter has always been my favourite season," Lorcan replied awkwardly and Emma nodded.

"Rose said you wanted to talk to me, what's up?"

Lorcan made a confused look unconsciously and thought he hadn't heard right. He couldn't help scratching his head, something he often did when he was nervous, "I, um."

"I got your note by the way, it was really nice of you, and sugar quills _are_ my favourite, how did you know?" Emma interjected, Lorcan smiled.

"You were telling me on the train that you liked them, and when I went to Honeydukes the other day, I saw them and thought of you."

He saw a lopsided smile spread across her face, her smile. She stepped slightly closer to him, and standing on her toes kissed his cheek, stepping back still smiling, and noticing Lorcan had reddened substantially more.

"Do you want to walk me back to Gryffindor tower?" she asked grinning at him, Lorcan just nodded still shocked at the previous closeness.

They turned in the general direction of the castle and their shoulders brushed as they began to make their way back up to the castle, making small talk as they went.

Once Lorcan had dropped Emma off outside the Gryffindor common room, he could just about contain his joy. She had agreed to have a Butterbeer with him during the next Hogsmeade weekend next week.

As he made his way up the spiral staircase to Ravenclaw tower he heard banging and frustrated harrumphing. Once Lorcan had reached the top he saw Albus standing at the door, kicking it. His hair still bright pink, Lorcan contained a laugh as he stepped onto the landing.

"Albus, you really shouldn't be doing that, if a teacher catches you, they won't be happy, or worse still, if Rose catches you." Albus quickly turned, he looked very angry.

"Can you please open the door, so I can murder that cousin of mine." Albus grunted and tried pulling on the eagle-shaped knocker.

"You know I can't have you killing my best friend Albus, and I don't think your family would be very happy if you killed Rose." Lorcan said trying to create a calm atmosphere.

"I'm still going to talk to her, just answer the question please." Albus said looking behind Lorcan and crossing his arms. Breathing noisily through his nose.

Lorcan smirked, "patience is a virtue Albus, so what is the question?" He started to take off his gloves and placed them in his pocket, waiting for Albus.

Albus huffed, "does a Boggart have a clearly defined form in its own company?"

"Well does it?" Lorcan asked, and Albus replied with a glare.

"You are just as bad as Rose, just answer the question Lorcan." He said, obviously trying to keep his voice low.

Albus had always just about managed to tolerate Lorcan, he was nearly as bad as Rose. Albus preferred Lysander, but _everything _was either about Victoire, Wrackspurts or 'your annoying cousin Molly'.

Lorcan smirked and walked closer to the door, "it only takes some logic Albus, it's not very hard," Lorcan cleared his throat and spoke clearly, "if a tree falls in the forbidden forest and no one is around to hear it, it still makes a sound. Therefore a Boggart which is yet to replicate a persons' fear must still take a form as it is still in existence."

"Good observation," the knocker said and the door swung open.

Lorcan couldn't help turning back to Albus and smirking, guiding him into the huge, circular common room with his arm in a sweeping motion. "You're welcome."

He received an eye roll in reply and Albus pushed past and entered the common room.

Rose was laid out on one of the chaise longues', reading through 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them,' humming away to a pop song.

"Rose!" Albus shouted, she turned her head and smirked at his still bright pink hair, Lorcan sat in an armchair waiting to see what would unfold.

"Hello Albus, still can't think of the charm to get rid of your new hair colour?" Rose asked, getting into a sitting position.

"Come on Rose, just change it back please, it's embarrassing enough, and it was only a joke before. I would have reversed the spell, but you had already gotten rid of it by the time I looked back. Plus you were with Scorpius." He pleaded.

"I don't know Albus, it wasn't very nice of you," Rose said sighing and looking at the starry ceiling.

"Please Rose, I'm your cousin, don't you love me? And I will forgive you and Scorpius for going against me."

Rose just about stifled a laugh, and shaking her head she took out her wand and turned his hair back to its natural colour.

"Are you sure you don't want some highlights? They are in right now," she suggested smiling.

Albus shook his head and sat on the end of the seat and looked around the room.

"It's very blue in here," he said simply, twiddling his thumbs.

"Well done Albus, you know your primary colours." Rose said sighing, putting the book on a nearby table.

"Well Rosie, I think it's about time I went back to my own common room, see you at dinner. And Lorcan, I forgive you for taking Emma."

Lorcan blushed and Rose started to laugh, Albus jumped up and exited the common room, leaving Rose and Lorcan the only people left in the Ravenclaw common room.

"What exactly did he mean by you being _with_ Scorpius? Hmm Rosie? Pray tell." Lorcan asked leaning into his arm chair and removing his scarf.

She glared at him and threw one of the pillows at him. "If you keep using that name, you will pay for it."

He smiled, "just tell me what you were doing with Scorpius, something interesting I hope? Did you turn him bald by any chance?" Lorcan rubbed his hands together and leaned forward, waiting for a good story.

"Well I decided to be friends with Scorpius." Rose said plainly, crossing her legs and leaning against the chaise longue, showing only three quarters of her face to Lorcan.

"What?" he shouted in reply, clearly very confused. "You said you hated him, and you said you were always right."

"I wouldn't say that Lorcan," Rose said turning back to him and folding her feet under her.

"You are unbelievable Rose Weasley, so why did you come to this decision may I ask?"

"Well seeing as you have got yourself a new girlfriend, I thought that it would be wise to find myself someone else to hang out with while you are off with Emma." She folded her hands into her lap and sent a smile Lorcans way.

"And out of everyone you chose Scorpius Malfoy?" Lorcan asked leaning further forward, trying to catch something in Rose's eye that would show she was joking.

"I know it seems quite strange Lorcan, but he isn't as bad as you think, he knows quite a bit about Muggle things, and he is quite smart."

Lorcan at this point remembering that his best friend was insane began to laugh.

"Rose, you are the one who thought he was bad! And I know you are just trying to make yourself seem right. You are so deceptive; sometimes I wonder if you should be in Slytherin."

Rose looked away from him but couldn't help smiling, she would never admit she was wrong, but that didn't mean she did not want to keep the pretence up.

"Come on Lorie, let's go to the Owlery, you can tell me about the development between yourself and Miss Wood, and I can send a letter to my mother." Rose stated, standing up and sending a smile towards Lorcan.

He sighed and followed after her, she picked up a couple of her books and opened the door. This would surely be a long year, he thought as he closed the door behind him.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Kind of short, but I am separating it in a certain way. Since it was so short I might just round up this string of updates tomorrow. :D I shall see when and how I will update after that.

**I hope you liked it, and please review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Howdy do da day :D **

**Another update, this one's longer than the last one.**

**AND Thank you for putting this in your alerts and favourites :D**

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

The trip to the Owlery was short. Rose had written a short note to her mother about needing 12 galleons for Apparition classes which would start in the New Year.

Rose had decided on a selection of books for her birthday, rather than an owl, which meant that she had to use one of the school owls.

Lorcan had told her about what he and Emma had talked about, and she just smiled.

"I suppose I should thank you." He asked sighing, his hands dug deep into the pockets of his trousers.

"Well, if you _really_ wish to, I did tell her you wanted to talk to her," Rose said smiling and swapping the two books she was holding into the other hand.

"Thank you Rosie," Rose rolled her eyes but smiled anyway, "you're welcome Lorie."

They made their descent down the steps and towards the great hall, chatting animatedly about the underlying meaning of Boo Radley's character in 'To Kill a Mockingbird'.

Half of the great hall was full when they entered, and they spotted Albus and Scorpius sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table. Albus stuffing a chicken leg into his mouth, and Scorpius carefully cutting his own with his knife and fork.

Emma Wood sat across from them, and Lorcan took the opportunity to sit next to her, making Rose follow him, and take a seat next to Scorpius.

"Good evening, Al, Emma, Malfoy." She said smiling, pouring out a glass of pumpkin juice, and laying her books down on the table.

"Evening," Al said mid swallow, Rose groaned and put a pie in her plate, flicking one of her books open.

"Good evening Weasley, and what's this you are reading?" Scorpius asked, flicking the book's cover back, revealing a picture of Hogwarts – Hogwarts, A History: Revised.

Rose didn't open the book again and started to eat her pie, "it's quite good, you should read it, you may learn something. Did you know that Thestrals' pull the carriages here from the station?"

"I thought nothing pulled the carriages," Al said, mouth still stuffed.

"Of course _something _pulls them, and you can only see them if you have witnessed death. I would have thought you'd have known that Al, there is a whole section about 'The uses of Thestral's in the years leading up to the Battle of Hogwarts.' It's all about your dad." She gave him a know-it-all nod, and tucked her out of control hair behind her ears.

Albus shrugged, and finished off the potatoes in his plate, and sat back and stretched, waiting for dessert to be served.

"That sounds _so_ exciting," Scorpius said sarcastically, putting his knife and fork down, and picking up the other book Rose had.

Rose glared at him and he laughed, she looked towards Lorcan who was laughing with Emma, she sighed.

"Look who's being snarky now," she said and Scorpius smiled, Albus pretended to gag into his plate.

"Can we go back to you two not being friends anymore?" he said, quickly swallowing a glass of pumpkin juice.

Rose smiled and took another sip of her pumpkin juice. She looked over towards the entrance, seeing her brother Hugo and Albus' sister Lily, enter the great hall. They sat across from her, Hugo raising an eyebrow at her, and grabbing food in a similar fashion to Albus. This method of eating food inherited from their father – Ron Weasley.

"What brings you here today Rosie? Do you really want to be a Gryffindor that badly?" Hugo asked, digging into his dinner.

"No Hugo, and sitting on the Gryffindor table isn't a crime," Rose replied modestly, taking a bite of one of the carrots on her plate. "Plus, I'm about to go," she finished.

"But you haven't even had dessert!" Albus said shocked, wiping the juice from his face with the back of his hand.

"I think I'll pass on that, plus Lorcan seems otherwise preoccupied, so I'd rather not over stay my welcome," she said simply, getting up and picking her books up.

"I'll come with you," she looked down to see that Scorpius had spoken and was getting up. Albus looked at him, trying to pull him back down, but he shrugged him off.

"You really don't have to." Rose glanced at Albus who was frowning into his pumpkin juice.

"I have to go to the library," he added and she nodded reluctantly, and he got up.

Albus grimaced and groaned, poking at what was left of his dinner. He didn't like how this friendship was going. Rose never sat on the Gryffindor table, it may have slightly been Lorcan's fault, but then why was Scorpius going with her?

"Bye Lorcan," she shouted as they began to leave the hall, he just looked her way and nodded.

They reached the door and the rest of the Weasley brood entered the hall; Molly, Lucy, Roxanne and Louis.

They gave them their 'hellos' and continued on down the hall, and towards the fourth floor.

"What exactly do you need to use the library for?" Rose asked, holding the two books firmly between her arms, and against her chest.

"Oh nothing," Scorpius said simply, his hands in his pockets and taking very long strides, causing Rose to have to speed up.

She frowned, "then why did you say you did?"

"To hang out with you of course," he said bumping her with his shoulder.

Rose gave him a quizzical look. That was one thing she had never expected to hear come out of Scorpius' mouth to her. He was grinning at her, revealing his straight pearly white teeth, teeth she hadn't especially noticed before.

"I don't think continually neglecting my cousin for me is a good idea, you are supposed to be his best friend, it wouldn't look good at all if he knew you were slowly leaving him for me." Rose replied stopping at the door of the library.

"He'd survive, and I couldn't just neglect _my _new friend, now could I Rosie?" Rose glared at him and hit him with one of her books.

"Don't call me that Scorpie," she replied giving him a look.

"But we have to have pet names, we just have to," he started with mock eagerness.

"You are very strange Malfoy, and this is another reason why we haven't been friends, Lorcan isn't as... childish as you."

"You are such an old hag Weasley, have some fun, how about Red?" Scorpius suggested, grinning at her, his hand on the door to the library.

"I wonder why you chose Red," Rose replied rolling her eyes, just about containing a small smile.

"I suppose we don't need to enter the library now that I know you have deceived me, Blondie." She continued, backing away from the library, and walking towards the staircase concealed by the tapestry.

"Very nice Red, and watch your step please," Scorpius said pulling back the tapestry and beginning to make his way down, Rose in front of him.

She turned back and rolled her eyes, "as if-" as Scorpius expected, Rose hit the trick step and started to fall down the stairs. Scorpius just about grabbed onto her arm before she did any serious damage, and he dragged her to the bottom, turning her to him.

"Told you so," Scorpius said, half-laughing, Rose was frowning, looking slightly disorientated.

"Ouch, your hand is hurting me," she said pulling at the hand that was gripping her upper arm.

Scorpius let go, and looked at her forehead, carefully pushing a couple of curls away, it was slightly bleeding.

"I told you to pay attention," Scorpius kneeled down and picked up the books Rose had dropped, and he pulled her through the tapestry on the second floor, and down the hall towards the girls' bathroom.

"Are you actually serious? This is Myrtles bathroom," Rose moaned, trying to pull Scorpius away from the entrance to the bathroom.

"We won't be there for long, it's just to get some water, and there are mirrors."

"Are you not a wizard? _Aguamenti _and stuff." Rose said groaning as Scorpius opened the door. Making sounds uncharacteristic to Rose Weasley.

"Just be nice, then she won't be so annoying," they stepped inside and they could hear a slight gurgling.

She lazily tied her hair into a thick ponytail, clearing her forehead so Scorpius could have a better view.

Scorpius helped Rose onto the side of one of the sinks, and he transfigured one of the sheets of the books into a rag.

"Hey, Scorpius, books are expensive," Rose complained, sighing as Scorpius looked at her forehead.

"It was a blank page Rose, and it can be fixed, _I am a Wizard_." He said mimicking her voice, she groaned and he smiled.

The gurgling got louder, and they heard a singing voice get closer.

Scorpius dampened the rag, and dabbed it on her forehead, Rose continued to frown. He slightly lifted her head with his forefinger, and considering the situation, he had to be in quite close proximity to Rose. So close, Rose could smell his cologne, she thought it smelled distinctly of citrus fruits. She kind of liked it.

"Be nice," he repeated just before the singing got louder, and one of the toilets made a strange sound, Moaning Myrtle appearing before them. Smiling and fluttering her eyelashes at Scorpius.

"Hello, now who have we here, in _my_ bathroom." She said with a high-pitched voice, taking a seat on the other side of Rose, right by Scorpius.

"Good evening Myrtle," Scorpius said, finishing cleaning Rose's head, and putting the rag in the sink, but not moving away from right in front of her legs.

"So you know my name, but I don't know yours," Myrtle said leaning forward, Rose was trying to contain a look of disgust.

"It's Scorpius, this is Rose," Scorpius said smiling at Myrtle.

"Hmm, what brings you to _my _bathroom, nobody ever comes here, and they normally ignore me, or make fun of me. Just like your father and mother," Myrtle said, glaring at Rose.

Rose raised her eyebrows and put up her hands defensively. "I don't know what you are talking about," she said sternly.

"Oh sure you don't, you think you're so much better than me, because you're breathing and I'm... I'm dead." Myrtle balled her hands into fists.

Rose frowned and got off of the sink, causing Scorpius to step back, or else they may have definitely gotten too close.

"You're ridiculous, this is why nobody-," Rose didn't get to finish because Scorpius stepped in front of her, blocking Myrtle's view of Rose.

"I'm sure Rose's parents didn't mean to be horrible Myrtle, they were only young." Scorpius tried smiling.

Myrtle glared again in Rose's direction, but turned and smiled at Scorpius.

"Your dad was always very nice, _he _talked to me, _he _was nice to me." Myrtle said, getting closer to Scorpius, he tried not to make a face as she did so.

"That's nice to know Myrtle, but we must be off, it's quite late, maybe we will see you again." Scorpius said hurriedly and making his way to the door, Rose rushing after him.

"Don't bring _her _next time, but you're more than welcome _Scorpius_." She said winking at him, he quickly opened the door and stepped out with Rose, shutting it firmly behind him.

Rose and Scorpius started to walk down the corridor in silence before Rose burst out laughing, nearly dropping the books she had picked up again.

"_Your dad was always very nice, _he _talked to me, _he _was nice to me._" Rose mimicked in Myrtles high voice, just about stifling her giggles.

"Ha, ha, ha, it's so funny Weasley, but what does that say about my dad compared to two of the golden trio." He said pointedly.

"Oh so my mum and dad were mean to a ghost, that's hardly Daily Prophet material." Rose replied scornfully, "and now you have a new girlfriend, good for you."

Scorpius frowned, crossing his arms across his chest, "and you call me childish."

Rose laughed again, "don't take it out on me, you are the one who is going out with a ghost, and here I was thinking you were Malfoy the school womanizer, but you're really the school aparationizer."

"That's not a word Weasley, and I think that fall may have turned you stupid," Scorpius replied clearly annoyed.

"You'll live," she replied reaching the stairway, and beginning her descent down to the first floor.

Scorpius went in his pocket, taking out his wand and pointing it at Rose.

The spell he non-verbally aimed at Rose began to turn her hair green, she hadn't yet realised. He smiled putting his wand away and hurried up after her.

"Well Weasley all I have to say on the matter is that at least people want me, even if it is Moaning Myrtle. Face it, I'm beautiful, even better, irresistible." He said smoothly, casually walking in step with her.

Rose snorted and turned her head to see Scorpius grinning, she shook her head, and walked along the corridor back towards the great hall, hoping to find Lorcan still there. Disappointed in herself that she was starting to miss Scorpius' citrusy smell.

"Oh Malfoy, your modesty nearly kills me," she said sighing and gripping at her heart. Then she frowned noticing there was something wrong.

She had stopped outside of the door to the great hall and put a hand to her hair, lifting her ponytail up to her eyes. She grimaced.

"Malfoy! What on earth do you think you're doing, are you crazy? If I had walked in, do you know what everyone would have said!" She shouted at him, feeling around for her wand before taking it out and pointing it at Scorpius.

"Calm down, it's not like you did walk in, which is quite unfortunate." He replied coolly, not bothering to take his wand from his pocket.

Rose turned her hair back to its normal colour and shook her head at Scorpius.

"You're lucky I don't hex you right now," she snarled.

Scorpius started to laugh, "well next time you don't say I'm going out with a ghost! It's called self-preservation."

She sighed and put her wand back down, "you're really lucky Malfoy, but next time you'll be running away from your own bogeys."

"What a lovely picture," he replied still smiling.

Rose frowned, starting to walk past him, pushing him with her shoulder. "And this is why we weren't friends!" She shouted back to him as she reached the staircase towards Ravenclaw Tower.

"But you love it Weasley, you know you do!" Scorpius shouted after her, just missing the red colour that began to cover Rose's face.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading, and please review, because I really do like reviews, I like to know what you all think! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again.**

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter. Obviously.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Rose had screamed into her pillow when she finally got to her bed in the girls' dormitory. Frustrated at what Scorpius had done, and annoyed that she hadn't retaliated, and had actually admitted to herself that she liked the way he smelled.

"What was I thinking?" she said to herself, turning around and looking at her dark blue canopy. "He bloody turned my hair green, and I just give him a warning, what's wrong with me?"

Rose sighed and sat up, trying to fully mull things over.

She had never not reacted and retaliated to anything Malfoy had done or said. It was just what she did. If he jinxed her, she would jinx him back harder. Then what had changed today? This was the big question on her mind. Was it because she had decided to be his friend? But surely that wouldn't have drastically changed how she treated Malfoy.

It must have been something else, Rose thought, anything else.

Then there was his smell, he did smell nice. It's not like it was unexpected, he knew how to look after himself, she knew that much. And the way he talked to Myrtle, he was...nice. This was a whole other side of Scorpius Malfoy Rose was seeing, and she actually liked it, which was very worrying to her.

Rose heard laughter outside, followed by the door opening. Two of her roommates came in, smiling and laughing together.

"Hi Rose," Marianne said, jumping into her own bed next to Rose and kicking off her boots.

"Hey guys, did you enjoy the snow today?" Rose asked, sitting up against her headboard and looking towards Carina who sat on Marianne's trunk, moving it in between Rose and Marianne's bed.

"It had its moments, but what we'd really like to know Rose is what on earth was going on between you, Albus and Scorpius?" Carina replied, smirking at Rose, her head perched on her hands.

"Oh, well you both know about my occasional disdain for my cousin."

"And your apparent disdain for Scorpius Malfoy," Marianne added.

"I decided to befriend Malfoy, I feel it will be better this way." Rose watched as her roommates' eyebrows rose.

"You're friends with Scorpius now? Just like that?" Carina said leaning closer towards Rose, her mouth hanging open.

"Well yes, we've known each other a while, and we're not too different, he suggested it." Rose replied casually, folding her legs under her.

"You truly amaze me Rose Weasley, how you even manage to get _Scorpius _to even speak to you, engage you, and actually call you his friend." Carina said sighing, getting a far-off look in her eye.

"I assure you, it's not all it's cracked up to be, he really does infuriate me, and the amount of times he has embarrassed me in front of my family. I hate it." Rose laughed lightly, trying to make the situation sound less amazing.

"You must be the only one Rose, he is gorgeous," Marianne said loudly, "do you think he would go out with me Rose? Could you ask him, now that you guys are friends." She added, jumping onto Rose's bed.

"Uh, I, well that's not the kind of things we talk about, I'm afraid you will have to pursue him on your own Marianne." Rose said, just about containing a grimace at her request.

"Too bad really, and what about Lorcan? We saw him going off with Emma Wood." Carina asked.

"He is attempting to woo her," Rose muttered giggling to herself, the girls joining in with her.

"Look at him, he's all grown up, trying to get a girlfriend," Marianne said smiling, "now it's only Lysander left."

"I think Lysander is perfectly fine with chasing my cousin," Rose said nodding, causing Carina to burst out laughing, and nearly fall off of the trunk.

"Isn't your cousin getting married though?" Marianne asked, her face masked with confusion.

"Yes, but he seems to have been wrapped up in all of Victoire's Veela glory. Then there's Molly, who absolutely loves him, it's all a mess really." Rose sighed, and shrugged. "How about you go after Lysander, Marianne, and then Victoire can get off my back about trying to get me to tell Lysander to stop sending her letters." She continued smiling.

Marianne raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "I think I'll leave that to Molly."

She got up from Rose's bed and sat back in her own, Carina doing the same.

"G'night guys," Rose said taking her pyjamas and going into the bathroom.

Rose was glad that she had Marianne and Carina to talk to about the trivial little things about school life. The things she preferred to not talk about with Lorcan, just because he didn't understand girl problems.

Problems like; why she didn't bat bogey hex Malfoy after he turned her hair green? Was this really a sign that they were friends and would therefore treat each other better?

Rose laughed to herself and shook her head, there was no reason to treat Malfoy any better, he was just as annoying and infuriating as usual. Even if he did save her from falling to her death, and is thoughtful about others' feelings, even a ghosts. Maybe he is a tiny bit more agreeable, but still, he is Scorpius Malfoy, and he is still supposed to be one of the worst human beings in the world, beside Albus and James Potter.

**XxX Scorpius & Albus XxX**

"So traitor, how was the library with Rosie?" Albus asked, slouching in an armchair looking over at Scorpius who was reading through a Muggle music magazine.

"Oh, you wouldn't want to know, it may be a bit too heavy for your poor head to take." Scorpius replied not looking up, causing Albus to throw a cushion at him.

"Fine, you can have my attention," Scorpius put his magazine down and turned to Albus.

"So, what did you do then?" he repeated, folding his arms.

"Uh well we decided against the library, she nearly fell down the stairs, we visited Moaning Myrtle, I turned her hair green, and surprisingly instead of hexing me, she warned me. It was a very strange experience, your cousin is quite unusual." Scorpius said, stretching his long arms and legs. Attracting the looks of a couple of 4th years his way.

"Well I suppose that makes up for that incident this afternoon. But I can't believe you agreed to be friends with her, what's wrong with you?"

"I don't see how that's got anything to do with anything Potter," Scorpius said quickly, Albus scrunched his nose up and stared at him.

"Why do you say it like that? Hmmm Scorpius," he prodded, "the fact is Scorp, it was meant to be me and you, versus my dear cousin." He continued, frowning.

"As 6th years and myself being a prefect, I think we have grown out of that Al, and it's the perfect time for you to be decent to your cousin again. You used to be really close, and she's the same as she always was. You just hate that she got sorted into Ravenclaw." Scorpius said casually.

"I'll have you know that I have not grown out of it, and it is not the 'perfect time' to be nice to my cousin, stop being a Rose sympathizer." He said huffing.

Scorpius laughed, "it's quite nice being a Rose sympathizer, she can be funny if she tries, it's nice to talk to someone who isn't you."

Albus made a fake laugh and hit him with another cushion, "you're starting to sound like you fancy my dear cousin." He said laughing for real now.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows and didn't say anything, "wha- what?" He stuttered, Albus giving him a questioning look at his sudden nervousness.

He hadn't even thought about 'fancying' Rose, but now that Albus had asked him that question it made Scorpius think about it for the first time, and he knew that he definitely couldn't deny it.

"You don't, do you?" Albus asked, staring at Scorpius.

"No, no, of course not," Scorpius said quickly, laughing statically.

Albus laughed along with him, "of course not, that would be crazy, you fancying my cousin, her dad would kill you."

Scorpius nodded, gritting his teeth, "yeah."

"And of course me too, even if I do like mistreating her myself," Albus added.

Scorpius laughed weakly, and opened up his magazine again. Stopping himself from slapping himself. Albus again reminding him of Rose's existence, and the fact that she smelled like jasmine.

"I have an idea Scorp, next Hogsmeade weekend we truly get our own back on Rose." Albus said triumphantly, "it may involve some banned WWW products, but it will be a spectacle, you can bet on that."

"Really Al, you really think I want to get detention just because you have this insane idea in your head that you should punish Rose 24/7?" Scorpius said sighing, closing his magazine once again. He looked over at Albus who was frowning.

Albus was his best friend, but seriously, the guy had issues when it came down to Rose Weasley. He had other cousins, why couldn't he concentrate on them too? The constant need to prank Rose meant that Scorpius had to spend the majority of the day talking about her, which meant thinking about her. At first it was thinking about the best way to ambush her, but it soon turned into thinking about talking to her, and being friends with her. Sure it wasn't exactly a bad thing (being friends with her), but Scorpius knew that friendship meant thinking about Rose Weasley even more, and he had only discovered that after becoming friends with her. It was a problem, seeing as he had found that he was liking her more and more. Liking her like he liked the girls he went out with. Which he felt was a really bad situation, especially when Albus was hell bent on keeping them as distant from Rose as possible, only getting close enough to prank her. Rose was pretty, he knew that, beautiful in fact, and of course he would never say that in front of Albus, but he couldn't help thinking about the many problems that would incur because of his decision to become friends with Rose.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my best friend? Last year you were completely up to picking on Rose, you don't seriously plan on picking her over me." Albus said shocked.

Scorpius sighed and rolled his eyes, "as a matter of fact I have a date on the next Hogsmeade Weekend, and I thought you did too. What happened to Emma?"

"You saw her with Lorcan, and don't try and lie to me, you don't have a date, you haven't had a date since the beginning of term."

"Well that may be as a result of your need to pick on Rose, and have me tagging along." Scorpius replied simply, crossing his arms.

"The fact is, next weekend, we will go to Hogsmeade and if we happen to stumble upon Rose, well that will be a different story."

Scorpius sighed again, "fine" he breathed out and Albus smiled.

"Glad you agree with me."

"I really do not like you Albus Potter."

Albus laughed and got up, and began to make his way over to the corridor of the dorms. Winking at the fourth years, and twinkling his emerald eyes at them before going through.

Scorpius rolled his eyes as the girls giggled and sank deeper into his chair.

Even with Albus' complex, he still managed to charm girls, who stupidly believed that being Harry Potter's son and decent looking meant he wasn't an idiot. But he was, oh yes he was.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading, and review! :D Update tomorrow. Might as well!


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjourno readers :D Editing this while watching Chamber of Secrets :D**

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Over the next week Scorpius and Rose had steadily been spending more time with each other. Rose would often sit at the Gryffindor table, along with Lorcan for breakfast and lunch, and the Heads Alastair Nott and Violet Zabini had put Scorpius and Rose on Tuesday patrols together. This meant that Rose would have to meet Scorpius after Quidditch practice, except Rose didn't understand time and came much too early and distracted the team with her suggestions.

Albus' dislike of their new friendship continued to grow, as they would often begin talking about subjects he was not interested in, therefore leaving him to talk to Hugo, or worse, his own sister.

During a Defence Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T level class on Wednesday, Albus had attempted to start a duel between Scorpius and Rose by spilling ink all over Rose's work and blaming it on Scorpius. However it backfired when Rose easily siphoned the ink from her work, and forgave (a confused) Scorpius. The main confusion being that Scorpius sat 2 tables away. Albus had the smallest feeling that Rose knew he had spilled it, and didn't react just to keep her flawless behavioural record clean.

Albus' second attempt during the class involved taking a Doxy carefully from the jar the class was studying them in, and putting it on the back of Rose's robes. It ended with Marianne (sitting next to Rose) screaming, the Doxy flying deliriously away from the screaming, and landing on Albus' face. The Doxy then proceeded to bite Albus' nose, and he screamed. Rose turned around wand in hand, pointed at his face and using a charm she lifted the Doxy away from Albus and put it back in the jar.

The professor stood in front of Albus, his arms crossed and frowning. He had taken 10 points from Gryffindor, sent Albus to the hospital wing for the Doxy antidote, and given Rose 20 points for acting calmly and responsibly.

When Scorpius went to find Albus after D.A.D.A. he was pouting in an arm chair of the common room, carefully touching the bite mark on his nose, and groaning.

"Serves your right really Al, a Doxy. Really? I think your idea of a prank has truly crossed the line." Scorpius said casually, jumping into the arm chair next to Albus.

"This whole situation is annoying me, just stop being friends with Rose." Albus said huffing.

"Stop being so immature Albus, you have other friends, you just hate thinking you are losing to Rose, and that's hardly the case." He looked at him frowning.

Albus breathed out quickly, "I'm not being immature!"

Scorpius laughed and got up, "get over it Albus," he patted him on the head and walked off to the boys dormitory, Albus glaring after him.

He wasn't being immature, he was being perfectly reasonable. Rose had a best friend, she didn't need to take his. Albus couldn't help thinking that it was always like that. Albus had something, and Rose just had to take it and smash it to the ground. It always happened. Albus would get an E, and Rose would better him and get an O, and everyone would crowd around her and praise her genius. Including his own parents. He wouldn't ever admit it to himself, but he resented Rose for it. It was like she was perfection personified, and anything he did, would never compare to what Rose did. That's why he had started the pranks. It got him attention at least, from those he cared to get attention from. The Howlers he sometimes got made him feel better, at least then he knew his family cared, and instead of talking about Rose being the smartest witch ever to grace the steps of Hogwarts since Hermione Granger. They would talk about Albus, and how his behaviour is slowly deteriorating.

It wouldn't make any sense to anyone else. But Albus just wanted to win against Rose, for once in his life.

Albus didn't speak to Scorpius or Rose till Friday, collecting his thoughts for his plan, which he _would_ go through with on Saturday.

"The fact is Weasley, there is no way that stirring Draught of Living Death once more clockwise, would make a significant difference to the transparency of the potion. It would be whether the maker has managed to get the right shade of lilac beforehand." Scorpius said, sounding uppity, as himself and Rose made their way to the entrance hall from the great hall on Saturday, followed by an angry looking Albus.

"I have tried it, and I'm always right, it gives an additional 10 minutes sleep, even if your pathetic eyesight can't tell the different between slightly transparent, and completely transparent." Rose retorted, giving herself a smile.

Scorpius shook his head, "If you take Draught of Living Death, an extra 10 minutes will make little difference, you still would have slept for a ridiculous amount of time."

She shook her head, "well Malfoy, you would have to ask someone who takes the Draught that question." Rose replied smoothly, grinning at Malfoy.

"You know what you two, I don't care!" Albus shouted from behind them, his hands stuffed into his pockets, he growled and pushed past them both, hurrying towards the exit off the grounds.

"What's got his knickers in a twist?" Rose asked, looking at Malfoy.

"I would know that why exactly?" Scorpius said, wrapping his scarf around his neck and pushing his hair from his eyes.

"Well because you're his best friend you idiot," she replied, rolling her eyes.

Malfoy frowned and pulled her hat down in front of her eyes, and ran ahead of her.

"Hey! Come back!" she shouted, lifting the hat from her eyes and running after Scorpius who was already 10 metres away from her.

Albus turned around and sneered, thinking of several jinxes he wish he had the guts to perform on them both.

Scorpius slowed down next to him, and Albus' face smoothed out.

"So Albus, what is this plan of yours?" Scorpius asked, nudging him with a shoulder.

Albus looked at him questioning his meaning, Scorpius started to laugh.

"Have you already forgotten? It doesn't take much." He said laughing.

"I haven't forgotten, thank you very much, I was just very sure you weren't a willing participant." He replied not smiling.

"Al, cheer up, go on, treat me, what's this plan you've thought up?"

Albus turned around, Rose had stopped running, and was just walking quite far behind them, her wand waving about and what looked like her singing. Most probably practising non-verbal spells with a distraction, oh how perfect of her he thought.

He cheered up seeing that Scorpius was anxiously waiting for his plan, at least he hadn't completely lost his best friend to Rose Weasley.

"I was thinking, our very own fireworks display, just for Miss Rose Weasley." He said slyly.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, "that doesn't sound like much of a prank, have you gone soft on me Albus Severus?" he asked.

"Of course not, these fireworks happened to be made specifically for my cousin, they'll leave her jumping, I'm certain of that." Albus replied easily, now grinning.

"Very well, just as long as we won't have to take Rose to the hospital wing afterwards." Scorpius said, now looking at Albus studiously.

He frowned, he'd called her Rose. He never called her Rose.

"No, it shouldn't do, I wouldn't say completely harmless, but she'll survive." He said though slightly disheartened.

"Good," Albus smiled weakly at Scorpius' reply, and they exited the castle grounds.

**XxX Rose XxX**

Rose had been reciting a song she had learnt to remember the 12 uses of Dragon blood, pretending she was some sort of composer and her wand was a baton. The songs were one of the techniques she used to remember important things.

Once she reached the exit she swiftly put her wand away, and began her way down to Spintwitches to buy Christmas presents for Fred, Louis, Lily and James, all of whom were avid Quidditch players and she decided she would do them a favour, and buy them all personalised Quidditch goggles. Though she did at times admit that she detested her cousin Albus, she still loved him, and in some way they were closer than herself and her other cousins. So she decided on getting him new Quidditch robes. She had no doubt that Albus would probably get her a box of chocolate frogs, and then proceed to eat them all himself, but she didn't mind.

She wondered whether she should get Malfoy something, she was in unchartered waters with Malfoy. Their friendship was at its early stages and for all she knew, it could crumble before Christmas.

Rose had decided on buying her Christmas presents while Lorcan was off on his date with Emma, most probably at Madam Puddifoot's, Lorcan being a beginner at picking the Puddifoot kind of girls out from the Three Broomsticks kind of girls. Emma was definitely a Three Broomsticks kind of girl.

Lorcan however, would receive a selection of several Muggle thrillers. While the rest of her younger cousins would receive a simple box of chocolates, her three cousins Victoire, Roxanne and Dominique would be happy with nothing less other than something unique, like themselves, something which Rose would not be able to purchase in a shop.

Her parents and several uncles and aunts were happy with the mince pies she made them every year. Having taken over the duty from Nana Weasley.

Rose opened the door to Spintwitches, noticing the young shop-assistant Ciarán. Rose had been to the shop a couple of times before with Louis and Lily, Ciarán had started working there at the beginning of the year.

"Good morning Ciarán," she said politely, making her way over to the till.

"Hi Rose, long time no see," he replied smiling, "how can I help you today?"

"I would like to purchase some goggles," Ciarán nodded, and opened up a small book.

"Personalised I suppose?" Rose nodded in reply, "I suspect you want 3 wizard sizes, and 1 for a witch." He asked, knowing exactly who Rose was buying the goggles for.

"Yes, and for Albus, I was thinking some new Quidditch robes, I have his measurements here." Rose shuffled around in her pocket, and pulled out a small roll of parchment. "Oh, and my specifications for the goggles are on here," she took out another roll and handed it to Ciarán.

Ciarán eyed it, and began to laugh, "now who exactly supports the Grodzisk Goblins?"

"That's Fred, he has taken a fancy to Anka Michalski." Rose replied smiling. He nodded, and attached the sheets to the small book.

"That will be 3 galleons for each pair of goggles. Equalling 12 galleons, and the new Quidditch robes will be 6 galleons. So that will be 18 galleons please." Ciarán wrote in a few more things, "I suppose you would like this delivered to your home?"

Rose nodded, and went through her pockets, taking out a small pouch, and emptying half of its contents into Ciarán's outstretched hand. He placed the money in the till, and wrote down the sending information.

"All done, they should be completed by Friday the 5th of December, and will be delivered the very same day.

"Thank you very much," Rose put her money pouch away and sent a beaming smile Ciaráns way.

"No problem," he smiled back, placing the book inside the register, "bye, and have a good Christmas." He spoke after her as she exited the shop, and breathed in. It had started to snow again.

**XxX Lorcan XxX**

"Uh, so would you like some tea?" Lorcan asked slowly, eyeing Emma.

Emma tried to hide her sigh, "don't they have Butterbeers here or something less... lame." She finished, trying to nicely hint to Lorcan that she did not like Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop one bit.

"Well it is a _Tea Shop_," he replied smirking, and combing a hand nervously through his dark blonde hair.

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "how about we do something unexpected and strange." She asked, putting her gloves back on, causing Lorcan to raise an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, following suit, "we just got here."

"Yeah, and it's a good time to leave, we still have the whole day left." She replied, standing up. "Seeing as you Lorcan, truly don't know the type of girls' who like this hell-hole."

Emma pointed around her, and Lorcan following her finger saw several couples sitting at the other tables, kissing each other. Most of the girls who were there were easily identified as girly girls, giggling away, swooning at whatever their boyfriends said. Emma definitely not being part of that group of girls.

"Oh," he said frowning and standing up after her.

"It's fine Lorcan, we can forget about this whole situation, if you turn this whole date around." She said smiling and taking the crook of his arm, leading him towards the exit of Madam Puddifoot's.

"Okay, so you want strange and unexpected? How about The Hog's Head, is that outrageous enough for you?" Lorcan said grining.

Emma burst out laughing, causing couples in the shop to look her way, they quickly exited and Emma continued laughing.

"You are sort of funny Lorcan, but I have the slightest feeling that The Hog's Head would be the wrong choice today, it's a bit too outrageous for me." She said stopping her laughter, and squeezing Lorcan's arm.

"Very well, I suppose Potage's will have to do then," he looked down solemnly and shook his head, "I thought you could take it, I thought you would have liked seeing the scarier side of the magical community."

She grinned and then stopped herself, "wait, what on earth would we be doing in a cauldron shop?" she asked, truly confused.

"I know a few people, it can get pretty interesting in there, me and a cauldron is a very exciting mixture." He said smiling.

"I see," she nodded, however glancing at Lorcan out of the corner of her eyes.

"Oh, and we can grab some Butterbeers before we get there." Lorcan added.

Once they had grabbed a couple of bottles of Butterbeers from The Three Broomsticks, they made their way to Potage's, Lorcan trying to make himself sound exceptionally skilled in potion making. Though he was, it was a difficult assumption to prove while walking.

Lorcan entered the store from a side entrance, strangely holding a key for the door. He led Emma down the hall and through a dimly lit room in the cellar.

He lit a couple of candles with a box of matches left on the table, and started to open up some drawers, taking out ingredients and setting them on the table.

"You're going to be amazed Emma, trust me," he said smiling, and lighting up the medium-sized cauldron that was on the table.

"Why? Are you going to make liquid luck?" she said peering into the empty cauldron.

"You know that Felix Felicis takes 6 months to brew." He replied grinning, and starting to throw things into the cauldron.

"Well then Lorcan, what will you be making me?" she asked, trying to catch everything Lorcan was putting into the potion with her eyes.

"It's something surprising, you'll like it."

Lorcan continued adding things from random jars, cans and packets. The potion turning from bright blue, to pink, to red, and started smelling of red liquorice, the potion surface glittered and made quiet whispering sounds.

He pulled out a piece of parchment and swiftly wrote down something in charcoal and threw it into the pot.

"Surprise number one, finished." He said grinning and pouring the contents into separate vials. "Now surprise number two," he began again, adding things in a blur.

"This better be impressive Lorcan," Emma said softly, opening a bottle of butterbeer and drinking it, Lorcan replied with a smirk and mixed the potion rigorously.

"Trust me," he replied smiling, and again poured the turquoise liquid into vials.

Emma was sipping at her butterbeer. Lorcan turned towards her and handed her a red potion and a blue potion.

"The red one you have to throw on the ground, the blue one you have to drink."

"Hmm, and do I trust you enough to drink this unknown potion?" Emma asked, looking at the blue potion with a raised eyebrow.

"Well that's up to you, but it's less fun without it," he said grinning, and opening up his own Butterbeer. "Come on, and I'll show you exactly what I mean." Lorcan took her hand and led her back out of the shop, and through to the small park off the main street.

**XxX Rose XxX**

Rose had reached the small park in Hogsmeade after picking up some sweets for herself and a couple of extra quills. She had her notebook laid out on her lap and was writing various equations and runes in preparation for Victoire, Dominique and Roxanne's presents. She had the idea of making 2 way mirrors, the idea stemming from a conversation she had heard her mother and Uncle Harry having.

Unable to find the contraption in any shops, she deemed it acceptable for her three cousins. It had proved somewhat difficult, Rose had the mirrors, however the various charms she needed to cast were written in runes.

Rose started humming to herself as she worked, just about noticing Lorcan and Emma walk past her and into the grassy area of the park. However they were still in view, but oblivious to her.

She watched as Lorcan drank a blue potion (which was familiar to her), and Emma did the same. They both dropped the red potion, and out of the mixture a series of gas-like wisps of colour escaped. Twisting and turning in the air, making shapes and creating pictures. The array of colours wrapped around the pair, and Emma was looking around herself in awe.

Rose knew that with the potion they had drunk, it would have been something else all together. The potion enhanced the consumers' vision so they could see things invisible to the naked eye for a couple of minutes.

She sighed and started to write again, oblivious to Albus and Scorpius entering the park, Scorpius rolling his eyes as Albus crept closer to Rose as he hung back. The snow slowing to a halt.

**XxX Albus and Scorpius XxX**

"I hope Rose kills you for this," Scorpius whispered as Albus moved away from him, approaching Rose from behind.

Albus glared at Scorpius and then turned back around, taking the small objects (which looked like mini firecrackers) from his pocket. He carefully placed them under the bench Rose was sitting on, and backed up.

"All done, they should react with the snow," he whispered to Scorpius who was slowly shaking his head.

The firecrackers slowly ignited, and began to let off a white smoke. Rose twisted in her seat, smelling the smoke. She frowned and stood up, placing her things inside her bag. The small fireworks fully ignited and with a loud sound began to explode.

They flew out from under the bench and began to explode around Rose, not touching her, yet getting very close, so close that she thought they would hit her.

Rose squealed as the fireworks trapped her in a circle, spinning and exploding around her, leaving ash on her cheeks. Rose was turning quickly her hat flying off and her hair swinging around her face.

Lorcan and Emma began to notice, and were momentarily shocked because of their enhanced vision, but quickly ran over to her, attempting to help her.

After spinning a couple times, and some of the firecrackers exploding in her hair, she stood completely still and slowly breathed out.

"Albus Severus Potter, you come out right now! Or there will be a howler coming your way in the very near future!" she shouted out into the park.

Albus was too busy laughing and Scorpius pushed him. "It's not that funny Al, now get rid of the fireworks." He said frowning.

He rolled his eyes in reply and made his way over to Rose, whose eyes were shooting lasers at him. Albus gave her a smile, and she glowered even more.

"I was being serious about the howler Albus," she said adamantly.

"Oh that's so kind of you, you know how much I like those things." He replied, putting his hand to his chest.

"Albus Severus Potter, you better stop these things right now!" she shouted at him again, he put his hands up defensively.

"Oh come on Rosie, enjoy it, it's like your own personal firework show."

Rose began to hit away the fireworks, slowly stepping closer to Albus, the fireworks now hitting her in the face, but not burning her.

Albus was still grinning, until he noticed how much closer Rose had gotten to him, so he began to back up, backing away from her menacing glare.

He was not paying attention to wear he was walking to, causing him to trip over a branch, and land on his butt in the snow. Rose smiled and then jumped at him, tackling him to the floor, the fireworks hitting them both now as she began to slap and poke Albus, him squirming and trying to reach for his wand.

"Don't even think about it Albus, you're not 17, remember," she sneered, poking him in the side, probably leaving a bruise.

"Ow, Rose! That hurts, come on, it was only a joke, ask Scorpius." He said between pokes, causing Rose to slow and get up looking towards Scorpius.

"What?" she growled towards Scorpius, the last fireworks slowly disintegrating around her.

"Hey, it's not that bad if you think about the usual Albus jokes," he said grinning her way.

Rose frowned and crossed her arms, "fine, Albus, I doubt that you will ever stop pestering me, which is quite depressing, but do not expect me to just take it okay, I saw what you tried to do with that Doxy. You are just very lucky that we are not currently in the school grounds, Mr Potter." She finished, pointing him in the chest, him squirming back at her sharp fingers.

"Glad that we have reached an understanding Rosie, this will never end."

He smiled, though inside, Albus felt even worse, the actual reaction he wanted (which he didn't even know what that reaction would be) wasn't this.

Emma and Lorcan had already started talking again, now sitting on the bench that Rose had got up from.

Rose frowned and pushed past Albus, exiting through the gates and making her way back to school. Completely forgetting her hat which was discarded on the snow.

Scorpius shook his head as Albus gave him a thumbs up and joined him at the exit.

"I think that went according to plan, despite that little fight we just got into," Albus said smoothly, glancing towards Emma and Lorcan and opening the door.

"Except she really beat you up Al, I don't think the firework show was to her taste." Scorpius replied laughing, drawing a hand through his hand. "You do realise the girl is much better at hexing and jinxing than you are," he added.

Albus held back a frown and shook his head, "doesn't matter," he muttered under his breath, being downgraded once again, this time by his best friend.

**XxX Lorcan & Emma XxX**

"Despite that distraction, I must say you have outdone yourself Lorcan, I actually really liked that." Emma said, sounding surprised. The effects of the potion finally wearing off.

Lorcan rolled his eyes and smirked, "and here is something to finish our date off with." He went into his coat pocket and took out a small red paper bag.

Emma took it and it opened it up, grinning at its contents. "Another sugar quill, why thank you Lorcan."

"Don't mention it," he said nonchalantly, getting up and placing Rose's hat in his pocket.

"Oh so modest you are," Emma replied getting up and carefully tucking her hair behind her ears.

It began to snow again, though only in light flurries.

"It's one of my valued attributes; maybe we should get back to school before it gets heavier." Lorcan suggested turning himself towards the gate.

"Wait a second," Emma said quickly, looking to the ground, her cheeks quickly turning a deep shade of red. She mumbled something to herself, Lorcan only hearing the words 'Gryffindor' and 'brave'.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked, turning back to her.

After a few moments, Emma looked up and smiled. Her hands reached up slowly and pulled Lorcan's face down towards hers, she lightly kissed his lips, and let go again.

Lorcan slightly disorientated by Emma's sudden action, stood still, a shocked look in his eyes. Emma had broken into a grin, and she started to laugh at Lorcan's face. After a couple of seconds he too was laughing with her.

"Thank you Lorcan," she said again, taking his right hand and lacing her hand through his. "I'd like to do this again."

"Hmmm," Lorcan murmured in reply, "I'd like to do _that_ again," he added.

Emma chuckled and tightened her grip on his hand, and began walking him towards the exit, "maybe later." She said, pulling him through the gate and onto the main road.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Ahhhhh, now that was a pretty long update! :D

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! :D**

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter, just the plot to this story.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

* * *

"Are you okay Rose?" Lorcan asked timidly, handing Rose her hat, untying the scarf from his neck, and slowly sitting down on the chair next to her in the Ravenclaw common room.

Rose was roughly scratching writing onto a roll of parchment on a side desk, her face a scowl. She snorted at Lorcan's question.

"Of course I'm okay Lorcan," she said snidely, continuing to scribble on the parchment.

"Come on Rose, don't be like that, you know it's just a little joke he likes playing, he'll grow out of it soon enough." Lorcan spoke up, smiling.

She turned to him, carefully putting her quill down on the table, "you really think after 6 years of this, he is going to _ever _stop, even Lysander's not that delusional Lorcan."

"What am I supposed to say? I can't read Albus' mind, and unless you want to learn Legilimency, there is no chance you'll ever know why he does it, unless he tells you." He replied offhandedly, unzipping his coat and leaning back into the chair.

"That's a good idea actually, and I definitely don't think that Albus is skilled in Occlumency. Thank you Lorcan," Rose finished writing something on her parchment, and folded it in half. She got up and straightened her jumper.

"You're not seriously taking what I said to heart, are you?" he asked quite surprised, seeing as Legilimency was a banned practice, and Rose was not usually into breaking the law.

"Well it's either that or Veritaserum, and I don't have the time, nor the ingredients to make it." Rose said, picking up her extra parchment and quill, and gripping them tightly in her hand.

"Rose, be serious now," Lorcan said, shaking his head as she began her walk towards the exit.

"I am far past being adult about this situation Lorcan, Albus Potter will get his comeuppance, I can promise that." She said adamantly opening the door to the common room.

Lorcan rolled his eyes and leaned back, and rather than think about Rose's growing insanity, he thought about the kiss Emma had given him a mere hour earlier.

**XxX**

Rose tried to keep her composure as she went down the spiral staircase to the fifth floor. She heard footsteps as she made her way to the staircase leading down to the fourth floor, and turned swiftly.

Scorpius was looking at her with a confused expression.

"What's with the face?" he asked as he stopped in front of her, Rose had her arms folded glaring at his chest.

"Don't act like you don't know Malfoy." She muttered, he didn't answer so she looked up, he was smiling, a full toothed grin.

"Don't you smile at me like you weren't part of the whole plan," she said frowning. However Scorpius continued to smile down at her, not saying anything.

Rose waited a few seconds for him to say something, but he stayed silent, keeping that lopsided grin of his stuck on his face.

She stared, her anger slowly dissipating because of his smile, her own smile growing on her face, and before she could restrain herself, she was grinning also.

"There you go, that's what I wanted to see," Scorpius said, turning his grin into a small smile. "Now where are you going? Dinner's not for an hour." He asked, allowing Rose to start going down the staircase.

"The library, I have some research to do," she said, reaching the landing, and turning to him. He jumped down the last stair, and stood next to her.

"Maybe I can help you, what's the subject being researched?"

"Oh, just Legilimency," she said casually and began making her way down the corridor.

"What do you mean 'just Legilimency' you do realise that it's banned and there won't be any instruction manuals in the library." He replied, an eyebrow raised.

Rose sighed, "I suppose, do you know anybody who can teach me?" she asked, facing him.

He laughed and grinned again, "of course Weasley, I know plenty of people who can teach you Legilimency, it's common place magic in my family, seeing as we are destined to rule the world with mind interpreting and truth serums."

She huffed out again, "your way of mocking me, only insults yourself Scor- I mean Malfoy." She corrected herself quickly, blushing profusely.

Scorpius smirked at her mistake, "it's more likely you'll find an instruction manual on Occlumency I'm afraid, not as dangerous you see."

Rose looked at her feet and crossed her arms again.

"Don't worry Weasley, I'll help you, it's quite easy to get your own back when Albus is involved. His problem is that he is way too confident in himself to look behind him." Scorpius said simply.

She looked up again, and raised an eyebrow, "really? And you'd help me?" Rose asked, continuing to the library and opening the door. Scorpius followed her in.

"Yeah, I don't see why not," he replied lowering his voice to avoid the librarian's watchful glare.

"I'm surprised he doesn't hate you for being friends with me, you can't just suddenly start siding with me all of the time, it looks very suspicious." Rose whispered, and taking a seat by a table right at the back of the library, placing her parchment and quill on the table.

"I think I'm allowed a few more friends than just Albus, he'll have to live with it, plus I like you _Rose._" He replied smiling, and sitting across from her.

"Hmm, you truly perplex me Malfoy. Now since you have decided to betray your best friend, you will spend the next hour helping me." Rose smiled back and Scorpius nodded slowly, leaning back into his chair, and putting his arms behind his head.

**XxX Albus XxX**

Albus was lying on his bed when Scorpius said he was going to quickly get a book from his cousin Alastair Nott down in the dungeons.

It had been 45 minutes and he wasn't back, that definitely meant that he had gone somewhere else, and wasn't planning on coming back to the dorm room.

Albus was slightly glad that Scorpius had decided today was not the day to betray him again, and though he didn't exactly help him today. The fact that Scorpius had insulted him – though in an unconscious way – was quickly forgotten. He didn't even really care about Lorcan and Emma. It's not like he loved her, he was fine with just being friends with her.

He looked down at his hands and sighed again, he still knew that the reaction Rose had given him wasn't good enough. He wanted more, he wished she'd been able to get out of her wand and hex him. Albus felt better when he got a true reaction out of her, it meant that he was making a difference, making her see how he felt...

Except, Albus wasn't entirely sure how he felt. He knew he didn't hate Rose, no he used to love her once, no he still did. It was everyone else's obsession with her, her good grades, and her perfection. He wanted everyone to see her in her tarnished form. Imperfect and real. Then they would at least treat her normally, not like some gift from God, because Merlin, Albus had had enough of it.

It was jealousy, complete jealousy, and Albus didn't care. He'd admit it, he'd even admit it if he was asked. But nobody ever did.

'_Why do you always pull pranks on your cousin Albus?" _

He'd wished for those questions from the start, it was like he wasn't even making a dent in Rose's veneer of perfection. Then whenever she'd hex him or jinx him, he could tell something had changed, he could read it in her face. They may have been the best of cousins before, but Albus was too self-centred to keep coming in second best to his cousin.

Albus got up and ignored the question Jake Thomas asked him, opening the door and making his way through the common room and out of the door. His hands in the pockets of his jeans and slumping forward.

Once he had reached the fifth floor staircase he heard giggling coming from the corridor of the fourth floor. It sounded like Rose's laugh.

He continued down slowly, and peered around the corner, spotting Scorpius and Rose walking towards the staircase down to the second floor. Their shoulders so close together that their hands were nearly touching.

Albus frowned and stepped onto the landing as they pulled back the tapestry to the staircase and descended down to the second floor.

**XxX Rose & Scorpius XxX**

"Don't fall this time Weasley," Scorpius asked sighing.

"Don't worry, I'll watch my step, I don't want another conversation with Moaning Myrtle thank you very much," Rose said laughing and pulling back the tapestry, and slowly making her way down the staircase.

Rose reached the bottom of the staircase and held her arms out, "ta-da," she said smiling, Scorpius smirked and pushed her as he reached the bottom.

"Hey, you should be careful, I might hex you," Rose said walking towards the next staircase.

"More empty threats Weasley, come on, really." He replied sighing again, and stepping down the stairs.

"They aren't empty," she said following after him, her arms crossed. "I just haven't gone through with them, yet." She continued simply, reaching the bottom of the first floor steps.

They continued on reaching the ground floor and began their walk down the hallway to the great hall. Several other students joining them.

"What are you planning on getting me for Christmas then Weasley, since we're like best friends now?" Scorpius asked casually, a smirk playing on his lips.

"How do Doxy droppings sound?" she asked.

"I'm already getting that from Albus, he's taken a liking to those Doxy's," he replied, now smiling at Rose, who was frowning.

"Is this some sort of pivotal moment now? Our first obstacle in this friendship?"

"I suppose you could say that, and since I spend about 50 percent of the Christmas holidays with Albus, and therefore 40 percent of it with you, I think it's important to establish some sort of rule." He said offhandedly, finally reaching the Great Hall and stepping in.

"Something simple and small, plus we don't want Albus thinking that we're best friends, he'd hate that. He already hates me enough at the moment." Rose replied running a hand through her red curls and sighing.

"He doesn't hate you," Scorpius said, surprisingly softly. Rose gave him a look and he was smiling. "Come on Weasley, he'll get over himself." He said putting an arm around her shoulders. Rose stiffened slightly and he quickly let go, though several people had saw what he had done.

They both sat down at the Gryffindor table and Rose was looking at the jug of pumpkin juice in front of her. "Thanks Scorpius."

He smiled, taking the jug and pouring himself a glass, "no problem Rose."

**XxX Albus XxX**

Albus had continued slowly after the pair, however too far for him to hear their conversation. He watched as Scorpius put his arm over Rose's shoulder and quickly pulled it away. Albus couldn't help silently groaning. Rose was just getting closer and closer to taking everything he had away.

He took his usual seat next to Scorpius, but did not look at Rose, who was slightly smiling at what Scorpius had just said.

"So did you get your books?" Albus asked, unenthusiastically taking a steak from a dish in the middle of the table, and eyeing it precariously. Behaviour unlike Albus.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me Al." Albus held back a sneer as Scorpius quickly got up and jogged over to the Slytherin table.

Albus looked at Rose who was looking back innocently. "Stop doing this Rose." He said.

"I'm not doing anything Albus," she replied casually, scooping a spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth and smiling.

"Scorpius is my friend, not yours," he said sternly, gripping his wand in his pocket. The back of his neck slowly heating up and turning red.

"Now is little Albie jealous?" she asked smirking.

"Just stop it Rose, I've had enough of you taking everything from me." He said plainly, getting up and walking out of the great hall. Leaving all of his food unfinished, something that Albus never did.

Rose looked after him, confused at what he had said, but when Scorpius got back with his book, she couldn't give him an answer as to what was wrong with Albus.

Though Rose was completely aware of Albus' strange behaviour. He had never in her entire 16 years left his plate unfinished, and had never ever left the Great Hall before desert. She knew something was wrong, and she had to make the decision whether to interfere or not. Her choosing the latter making all of the difference.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Just quickly saying that Alastair Nott is Scorpius' cousin because Theodore Nott married Daphne Greengrass. And you know how Astoria Greengrass is Scorpius' mum. Just making it clear. :D


	7. Chapter 7

'**Ello 'ello 'ello ;) **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

* * *

Rose was walking back to Ravenclaw tower alone, Lorcan going to the Gryffindor common room with Emma after they had finally gotten to Dinner.

"Hey Rose, slow down," she heard from behind her, Rose slowed her inhuman pace and turned.

"Oh sorry, I walk fast when I zone out," she replied to the two girls who had caught up with her.

"We can completely understand why you would have zoned out," Marianne said vaguely, Rose not quite catching the double entendre.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, looking at the girls incredulously.

"Oh stop being so deceptive Rose Weasley, we must know, it's only right that you should tell us." Carina said grabbing onto the crook of Rose's arm as they made their way up the 4th floor staircase.

"I really don't understand what you two want to know, I'm afraid you'll have to give me more information." Rose said eyeing the two girls who were grinning at her.

"It seems that Miss Weasley is not feeling very giving today Carina."

"Hmm, I think so too Marianne. What on earth is going on between you and Scorpius?" Carina asked, just about holding back a gasp.

"So that's what this is all about, I told you last week, we are just friends remember." Rose replied simply, letting go of Carina's arm and grabbing onto the banister.

"Is this girl really the smartest in our year?" Marianne asked Carina who was shaking her head.

"I don't know anymore, she just doesn't seem to know the answers like she used to. Remember last year, it was all up to her when we were trying to figure out whether Violet and Alastair were dating. And she figured it out in a flash." Carina said frowning.

"Hmm, it's problematic; I feel that she's lost some of her Ravenclaw logic."

"I'd have to agree, we should also consult Chi, she's always been good at reading those tea leaves, we should get her to investigate what's wrong with Rose." Carina replied worriedly.

"I_ am_ right here," Rose shouted, her arms crossed at the two girls at the bottom of the spiral staircase, Rose having gone up a couple of steps. "And what have Violet and Alastair got to do with anything between me and Scorpius?" Rose asked, truly confused.

"Hah!" Marianne shouted and pointed at Rose.

Rose thought for a second and then something clicked, and she gasped at them both.

"You two think I am going out with Malfoy!" Rose shouted, trying to add some disgust, but failing miserably. "Why would you even think that?"

"Say's the girl who just called him Scorpius for the first time, EVER." Carina said smirking, Marianne nodding enthusiastically with her.

"I, I, well, shut up," Rose stuttered shaking her head, "I told you we are just friends, okay. You should really stop saying things like that, if Albus ever heard you."

"Oh come on Rose, don't ruin this for us, and don't use Albus as an excuse for anything." Carina said sternly.

"But, they are best friends and Albus hates me enough because I'm friends with him now." Rose replied.

Carina smiled in reply, "sounds like Mr Potter is trying to ruin a good thing here."

"I agree, we can't have Albus ruining Rose's chances of going out with Scorpius Malfoy, now can we. It's just meant to be you see Rose." Marianne said simply, sending a supportive glance Rose's way.

"No! I do not want to date Scorpius Malfoy, and stop trying to convince yourselves I will." Rose said glaring at them, however her voice had wavered slightly.

"Rose, we are Ravenclaw's, which makes us smart. You can't deceive us, we can see the truth in your eyes." Carina said softly, Rose's expression quickly changing.

Rose didn't say anything, her faced had turned a colour closely resembling a strawberry, she turned and continued up the steps, running and pulling at the knocker, which was attempting to give her a question. Rose didn't listen to the knocker, and continued pulling at the door as Marianne and Carina appeared behind her.

She finally stopped, and sat leaning against the door, pulling her fingers through her hair.

"Don't say anything, please." Rose said quietly, the two girls sitting either side of her.

"About you fancying Scorpius, or you just having a breakdown and trying to murder the knocker?" Marianne asked smiling.

"Oh," Rose said sighing, and pulling her knees to her chest, leaning her head on her knees and shaking her head.

"Rosie," Carina said.

Rose's head snapped up sending a glare at Carina, "don't call me Rosie."

Carina smiled and laughed, Marianne following after her, and Rose then doing the same.

"I'm actually a nutter, aren't I?" Rose asked, moaning and hitting the back of her head against the door.

"Oh, we're all a bit crazy sometimes, we're not half surprised, this _is_ Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy we are talking about." Marianne said nodding, and nudging Rose with her shoulder.

"I don't fancy him, I promise," Rose said quietly.

"Oh look at that nose growing Pinocchio." Carina said laughing, "don't worry Rosie, we won't tell anyone, not even Chi and Zelda, though they'll probably guess. He did put his arm around you, even if it was for a split second."

"So that's what triggered you both, I hate that you two are so perceptive, it's like you are invading my privacy. And anyway, what would you two even get from me going out with Malfoy?" Rose asked.

"You have to ask Rose? It would be a true love story." Marianne said sighing, "we do like drama, and Hogwarts doesn't exactly have television."

Rose laughed, "I forgot you two were obsessed with that, so what? Are you just waiting for the day when my father and Draco Malfoy have a stand-off?"

"Ooh, we never thought that far ahead, that sounds like good material." Marianne said smiling.

Rose shook her head and got up, "well it won't happen, that's not my dad's style. Well unless he's had a few fire whiskeys, but nevertheless, we will not start dating any time soon."

"We'll take your word for that, definitely." Carina said offhandedly, grinning at Marianne and getting up with Rose.

"I don't want to hear this subject again, okay." Rose said sternly, the girls nodding submissively, but as Rose turned to knock the knocker again, they grinned at each other.

**The Next Day**

"So, so-called best friend, where have you been?" Rose asked Lorcan, spotting him sitting in an armchair reading a Muggle book.

"Sorry, I got held up with Emma, but I'm glad you didn't decide to start learning Legilimency." He replied putting his book on the table.

"Yes, myself and Mr Malfoy came up with something better and easier than that." Rose replied, sitting on the table.

"Oh really? That's why Albus was shooting daggers at you both yesterday at dinner." Lorcan said smirking, Rose frowned. "And what is this plan then?"

"You'll have to wait and see, it is a very complex plan, and may break a few school rules. So I wouldn't want you to get involved." Rose said simply.

Lorcan's mouth had dropped open, "you'd never break a school rule."

"They're not the important ones, and it's not hard to get away with, we could just call it an accident." Rose replied, crossing her legs.

"What has Scorpius done to you?" he asked, slightly frowning, though it soon turned to a smile at his best friend's change of heart.

"We figured it would be a better solution than trying to figure him out, he is a very complex person." She replied, uncrossing her legs and getting up. "And if you want to see it all unfold, be on the fifth floor in an hour."

Lorcan watched as Rose went back into her dorm room, with a skip in her step.

**XxX Albus & Scorpius XxX**

Albus had decided to consciously forgive Scorpius again for wondering off with Rose again, and they were playing a game of Wizard's chess.

The younger Weasley's and Lily were sitting around them in a corner of the common room. Hugo and Lily speaking in hushed whispers.

"Do you two have to twitter away like that," Albus asked angrily, Lily looked up and frowned. Scorpius sending him a questioning look, which he didn't see.

Lily and Hugo continued speaking, and Albus looked towards them glaring. Molly and Lucy looked at their older cousin with confusion.

"Stop looking at me like that Albus," the 14-year old glared back at Albus, and turned back to Hugo.

"What's wrong with you?" Scorpius asked, taking out one of Albus' knights.

"I don't want to play this anymore," he replied harshly, Scorpius rolling his eyes.

"Can you act like a human please," Scorpius asked, putting away the chess set, his eyes following Albus who had put his hands in his pockets.

"I'm acting perfectly normal," he said, now folding his arms across his chest.

"If this is about Rose you should just speak your mind," Scorpius said standing up, he looked over at Hugo and Lily who were looking at them both.

"It's not about Rose! Does everything have to be about her all of the time?" he shouted. Some of the other people in the common room looked their way.

Scorpius sat back down, "fine, just sit down Al, you're acting like a prat."

Albus looked around the room and people were looking at him, he sighed and slumped back in the armchair.

"Can we do something else?" he asked Scorpius, leaning further back into the chair.

"Do you want to go down to the great hall? Lunch is in an hour." Scorpius suggested, finishing packing away the chess set and banishing it to his bed.

"Yeah sure," he replied, following after the now standing Scorpius. Who was now leading him to his doom.

**XxX Rose & Lorcan XxX**

"What exactly have you got planned?" Lorcan asked, as he watched Rose take out her wand.

"Just be patient," she replied.

They were on the fifth floor, outside of the prefects' bathroom.

Rose took out a small scrap of parchment and began reading it out, before straightening her back and pointing her wand to the floor.

"_Aguamenti" _she murmered, a blast of water began covering the floor around them, causing Lorcan to step back and stand in one of the alcoves holding a suit of armour.

"Rose! What are you doing?" Lorcan said trying to keep calm as the entire hallway was covered in inches of water.

"It's a brilliant idea, really Lorcan," she said, looking down at the sheet again and spoke up, "_Glacius_". The water lining the floor began to freeze within seconds, and Rose smiled at her work.

"An indoor ice rink, this is such a great prank for Albus, you're a genius," Lorcan said sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"No, there is just one last piece of the puzzle, these things," she pointed to the 5 suits of armour that lined the corridor. "You know how much Albus hates those things, and unluckily for him Professor McGonagall told me about a little spell she made back in 1998. But we are going to have to wait for Albus first."

Rose gingerly walked over the ice to get to the alcove Lorcan was standing in and fully admired the ice floor she had made.

**XxX **

"Did you just hear that?" Albus asked, as they went down the stairs to the fifth floor.

Scorpius had heard what sounded like Lorcan scolding Rose, but decided to ignore it, knowing what Rose was up to.

"No, probably just someone outside," he replied casually.

"Hmm, why is it so cold?"

Scorpius shrugged and continued down the stairs, coughing out loudly when he was a few steps away from the bottom.

**XxX**

Rose heard Scorpius' cough and pointed her wand up into the air, she said clearly, "_Piertotum Locomotor._"

The suits of armour around them began to move, stretching out their joints and dropping the weapons they held in their hand. The suits stepped onto the ice, however slightly slipping and sliding over the ice. Rose felt they made the desired effect.

**XxX **

Scorpius had gotten to the bottom of the staircase, stepping onto the clear ice, keeping his balance perfectly, and looking up at Albus as he descended.

Albus frowned at the face Scorpius was pulling, which was a mix between anticipation and worry.

Upon reaching the third to last step, Albus made the bad decision of jumping the rest of the staircase, landing on his butt when he slipped over on the ice.

"What's wrong with the floor?" Albus shouted, Scorpius not able to hold back a snigger.

Albus looked further down the hall, noticing 5 of the suits of armour were lined across the corridor, seeming to look at him.

Two of the suits of armour slid forward, grabbing Albus by the arms, causing him to scream out very loudly.

He began to scream out words and phrases incoherently as the suits of armour began to drag him along the fifth floor corridor slipping and sliding over the ice. Every time he pulled away from them he would slip over on the ice, and the suits would catch him again.

The suits were the one thing Albus was scared of, it was the stories his dad used to tell him before he went to bed. Instead of telling him fairytales from 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard' like normal parents would, his father would tell him about his various adventures and war stories, leaving out anything too scary. One of which was how Professor McGonagall made a mass puppet army during the war, made of statues and suits of armour. Albus had never been able to look directly at the armour and statues all his time at Hogwarts. He was too scared they'd come alive like they did in 1998, and his greatest fear had now come true on a Sunday morning in mid November 2022.

Lorcan and Rose were busy laughing away in the alcove as Albus stumbled about, trying to reach for his wand.

Scorpius was watching from the bottom of the staircase shaking his head as his best friend slid the length of the corridor and 3 of the suits of armour crashed to the ground. He saw Rose and Lorcan carefully step out of the alcove and grab Albus who began to scream again, squirming against them.

"Albus, you can stop," Rose said between laughs, she took her wand out and ordered the suits to go back to their places and stopped the spell.

Albus had his eyes tightly closed and was still struggling.

Scorpius took out his wand, melting the floor and making the water disappear. He walked over to the three of them and smiled at Albus' frown.

"Did you enjoy the little skate Al?" Rose asked still laughing, Albus shot daggers at her.

"You are so gonna get it Rose Weasley," he snarled, shrugging Lorcan and Rose off him. He turned to Scorpius and pointed a finger at him, "and you tricked me."

"Just some unadulterated fun Al, it goes both ways." Scorpius said grinning, and then looking up at Rose, "nice work."

She smiled and slightly curtsied, "come on Albus, it's all just a joke."

Albus frowned again and got up from the floor, "I'm going to Lunch." He said angrily and turned towards the staircase.

"I think he enjoyed that," Lorcan said shaking his head and following after Albus. "Are you coming then Rose?" he turned and asked.

Rose nodded and turned to Scorpius, "are you?"

"Of course," Rose smiled and they both walked towards Lorcan who was eyeing them suspiciously. Suddenly aware of the way Rose's blue eyes were bright and her smile beaming, and Scorpius' hand which ghosted over Rose's waist.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thanks for reading! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Good Morning, Afternoon and Evening :D**

**This is shorter than usual, since it's sort of a 2-parter or 3-parter. I'll decide later. But basically this is a short Chapter :/ **

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

By the Charms lesson after lunch the next day, Albus had gotten over the incident on Sunday, and was his usual self again, well as usual as he had been lately. It still wasn't clear to anyone what was wrong with him, and he wasn't feeling very ready to open up.

Tuesday saw Rose and Lorcan sitting at the Ravenclaw table for lunch, reading through a letter given to them both from the Heads'.

"Are they actually serious about this?" Rose asked, frowning at the letter, and turning it over in her hand.

Lorcan shrugged, "well it looks quite serious, it's got the school crest and everything."

Rose nodded, and felt the seat next to her be filled, she turned to see Scorpius with a similar letter in his hand.

He noticed Lorcan looking at the one in Rose's hand and looked confused, and then saw the 'P' on Lorcan's robes.

"I forget you're a prefect sometimes," he said to Lorcan.

"Yeah, that's because he doesn't act like one," Rose said simply, placing the letter inside of her pocket.

"So do you think it's real? We're going to have a Winter Ball this year?" Scorpius whispered to them both.

She nodded, "but I can't understand why they want it to be a secret between the prefects, it won't be one for long, you can already see everyone getting itchy. Plus it says on the letter it will be held the week before the end of term, and the last Hogsmeade weekend is in 2 weeks. People would want to know before then." Rose said studiously.

The two boys nodded in agreement, "I'll see what I can get out of Alastair," Scorpius replied, getting up and walking towards his cousin who was talking to Violet by the door.

"Your face tells me you don't like the idea of a Ball." Lorcan said, "scared nobody will ask you?" he added smiling.

Rose stuck her tongue out and tucked some of her curls behind her ear. "Actually Lorcan, I just think that they are going to make us prefects in charge, and if anything goes wrong, it will be on us."

"Nothing will go wrong, it's just a ball, with teachers there. So I doubt Albus will try and prank you during the ball." Lorcan replied, reading Rose's mind.

"I wasn't thinking that at all," Rose said frowning.

Lorcan smiled, "sure sure Rose, though you should be worried about who you will be going with."

"Well it's not final, and you're not going with me?" Rose asked.

He gave her a look of incredulity, "of course not Rose, that's not how things work, you're not supposed to go with your best friend, plus I was thinking of taking Emma."

Rose frowned and looked at the enchanted ceiling.

"Well you could always go with-," Lorcan didn't get to finish as Rose glared at him. He laughed and she got up, picking up her bag and rushing off to their Arithmancy lesson, 15 minutes before the lessons start.

**10:25 AM - The Next Day **

Scorpius was standing in front of Lorcan and Rose's desk in Potions, Albus being preoccupied with a scolding by their professor.

"I asked Alastair and he said that its final, the ball will be on the 12th of December. They're sending letters out to parents, and they're going to make the announcement at dinner."

Rose sighed and Scorpius raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius asked, Lorcan smirked and shook his head.

"One thing you should know about Rose, she is no dancer." Rose glared at Lorcan and shrugged, Scorpius was smiling.

"We'll have to fix that, won't we," he replied simply and walked back to his seat with Albus.

Rose was looking into the potion in front of them and slowly mixing it, Lorcan noticing her ears were looking red.

**XxX**

By lunchtime there was already speculation over a ball before Christmas. There hadn't been a ball since the Yule Ball in 1994, so the students were eager to hear some good news. The prefects were being continually pestered, the whole student population aware that they knew more than they were letting on, especially Rose's roommates; Marianne, Carina, Chi and Zelda. A ball would be the one thing they had probably been wishing for since they'd come to Hogwarts.

"I've been reading the tea leaves Rose," Chi said sliding into the seat next to Rose in Ancient Runes.

"Not more of that Divination rubbish Chi, it is total garbage, you realise that?" Rose replied exasperated at her friend's illogical love of Divination.

"It's important Rose, just because you're no good at it. My great grandmother was a seer you know." Chi replied, nodding and flicking her jet black hair.

"I know Chi!" Rose laughed and wrote her name on the top of her parchment, Lorcan was on the other side of the classroom with Joseph Corner, Rose partnered with Chi for the year. "Anyway, why have you been reading the tea leaves?"

"Well you've been acting rather strange, so I've been studying and using various means to find the answer. I've looked in my crystal ball, read the tarots, and looked at-."

Rose swiftly interrupted her, "oh don't tell me you've cut open some poor animal and looked at its organs."

Chi made a face of disgust and shook her head, "of course not, I've been looking for fire-omens, and since you would never ever tell me your dreams, I would like to read your palm." She asked smiling, and holding out her hand for Rose to lay her own in hers. "It's the perfect time because Professor Janus is currently held up by a peculiar puddle in her office."

She sighed in reply and let go of her quill, holding her hand out to Chi. Chi quickly grabbed it with a hungry expression, and began running her forefinger over the lines on Rose's hand.

"Ooh, interesting... ahh, very interesting... hmm strange," Chi went on, mumbling into Rose's hand.

"I don't believe you are not just saying random things, to make you seem like you know what you're looking at." Rose said, giving Chi a look.

Chi glared at her and went back to Rose's hand. "I know your secret Rosie."

"Don't call me Rosie! I've told you a thousand times!" Rose whispered angrily, trying not to attract the attention of the class.

"Do you want to know what the tarot cards showed me?" Chi asked, grinning at Rose and letting go of her hand.

"No thank you, I'd rather not be pulled into that rubbish, it's very illogical Chi, you should know better." Rose gave her a look and picked up her quill again.

"I asked myself 'why is Rose acting so strangely' guess what I picked up?" she asked smiling.

Rose rolled her eyes and didn't reply, looking over to Lorcan for some sort of saviour. He wasn't paying her the slightest bit of attention.

"I knew you wanted to know Rose," Chi continued grinning now, "I first picked out The High Priestess, then Justice, The Star, The Moon, The Hanged Man –."

"And death I suppose," Rose interrupted a frown on her face, "what's it supposed to mean anyway, _The High Priestess_."

Chi smiled sincerely, "don't worry Rose, nothing too dramatic. I interpreted it that you've got a lot ahead. The Moon and The High Priestess together show a lack of clarity in your relationships, you are confused about them. Justice which is usually logic and reason, something you have been lacking, mixed with The Hanged Man shows a distance and complications ahead, the coldness that Justice represents is definitely related to this Hanged Man. But there is hope for you yet, The Star shows regeneration, and everything will be okay. The High Priestess however is important, it was the first card I picked out."

"And what does The High Priestess mean?" Rose asked, suddenly very drawn into what Chi was saying.

"Love Rose," she said smiling warmly, "always love." Chi looked into her bag, removing her parchment, text books and quill. "I know your secret," she repeated, smiling to herself as Professor Janus walked in, coughing lightly to quieten the class down.

Rose stared at Chi as she looked ahead at the blackboard. Truly flummoxed.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading!

**And if you do choose to favourite/add me to your alerts, please review telling me why. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Guys! Remember to please please please review if you like it! :D**

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter :'(

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

* * *

Rose hadn't spoken to Chi again, Chi had been sending her looks throughout the lesson and smiling every time she saw that Rose had gone a deep shade of red.

Chi Wong had always been able to figure Rose out, the other girls would always suggest it was her 'incredible skill' at Divination, though she would usually just make something up to humour them. Except with Rose. Chi really had looked for fire-omens, Tessomancy and done crystal-gazing. It was tarot reading that she was left with, a skill her grandmother had taught her and she had never liked. It just always revealed too much if the question was too specific. Chi never told Rose what her other question was, nor the answers to it.

Once the school day had ended, Rose was still confused. Lorcan would ask her questions and she would only mumble a response, completely enraptured by what Chi had said.

"Rose! What is going on with you?" Lorcan whispered frustrated as they exited Potions. Rose didn't answer she was looking at the palm of her hand, tracing the lines there.

Lorcan nudged her with his shoulder and she shook her head, coming back to reality.

"Huh?" she asked, tucking some out of control curls out of her face.

"Why are you so distracted suddenly?" he said, looking into her face as they walked to the common room.

"It's something that Chi said," she replied quietly, finally looking up at Lorcan who was frowning.

"What did she say? Did she find a bad omen," he said smiling, and putting an arm over her shoulder, "I doubt it was that bad, you're acting like a zombie."

"No, it –" Rose wasn't able to finish her sentence as Scorpius appeared behind them, Albus trailing him with a frown fixed on his face.

"Prefect's meeting, 20 minutes, Classroom 1B." He said quickly, almost breathlessly, something Scorpius never was.

"McGonagall's classroom?" Lorcan asked, a questioning expression on his face.

He nodded, "see you guys there," he smiled, mostly directed at Rose, and himself and Albus continued ahead of them, talking lowly to each other.

**XxX Albus & Scorpius XxX**

"You can tell me you know," Albus said slightly annoyed.

"About what?" Scorpius replied casually, looking at the palms of his hands, noticing they were slightly blue, "what did you put in that potion?"

Albus shrugged and shook his head, "don't distract me, you can tell me that you fancy Rose." He said frowning deeply, gripping the strap of his bag.

"What?" Scorpius said, feeling the back of his neck heat up, he rubbed at it and laughed lightly. "Come on Al."

"I'm not stupid Scorpius, you can tell me, if you want." Albus added the last bit as a test, his own test to see whether Scorpius was actually going to own up to it. If he actually cared that Albus really wanted to know whether Rose was even closer to getting Scorpius too, and she'd done it so quickly, Albus thought.

"I'm serious Albus, we're just friends and fellow prefects, trust me." Scorpius said smiling, his eyes blinking a fraction faster than they had been before. However Albus didn't notice this.

Albus looked him in the eye, and after a few moments, he nodded. "I'm taking your word for that," he said seriously, still staring Scorpius down.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, and put his hands in his pockets, "great."

He smiled weakly, Scorpius hated lying, and he had to admit it to himself. He actually liked Rose, and like liked her. And there was no chance he was going to make Albus or anyone else angry by actually admitting it to them. He'd just get over it, the feelings would probably disappear soon enough – _well that's what he thought. _

**XxX Rose & Lorcan XxX**

"I caught you," Lorcan said, throwing his bag down onto his bed and exiting the room again, Rose standing on the outside.

"Caught me doing what?" she asked haughtily, gripping the notebook and Muggle pen she had traded for her bag, in her hands.

"Giving Scorpius twinkly eyes," he said laughing, and attempting to mimic Rose's wide eyed look, "I would say you were fluttering your eyelashes, but we both know you're incapable of that."

Rose glared at Lorcan and punched him in the arm, "I wasn't doing anything of the sort."

He laughed, "look, this is you," he said, resting his chin on the palms of his hands, pouting and fluttering his eyelashes, and winking his green eyes.

"Uh," Rose screamed, almost pushing Lorcan down the stairs from the boys' dormitory.

"Hey, Miss Denial," he laughed, "I bet if I talked to your roommates, they'd tell me in a flash."

"Doubtful Lorcan, truly doubtful," she replied, though suddenly feeling over exposed. She looked towards the common room, seeing Zelda and Marianne talking in a corner, she bit her lip.

"Caught you again!" Lorcan said laughing, and making his way down to the bottom of the stairs. "You're looking all nervous and suspicious," he continued grinning at her.

"Come off it Lorcan," she said offhandedly, walking down after him, and crossing her arms against her chest.

"Don't worry, I won't make you admit it, but Chi on the other hand." Lorcan said, spotting Chi enter the room and he jogged over to her.

Rose quickly ran after him and pulled at his arm, "no, no, leave it," she said pleadingly, he grinned.

"Hey Chi, what did the tea leaves say?" he asked.

Chi gave him a questioning glance, looked at Rose's pained face and turned back to Lorcan. "I see dark and dank conditions in your future Lorcan, I'd advise carrying a chocolate bar with you at all times, and of course your wand."

Lorcan frowned, "what do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Don't question the tea leaves Lorcan, they might help you one day." She grinned and flicking out her long straight hair, she skipped over to Zelda and Marianne.

Lorcan turned to Rose, and saw that she was smirking at him, her arms folded.

"You deserve it Lorcan," she said, he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just open the door," he replied. Rose turned and opened the door out of the common room. Turning and noticing the two 5th year prefects; Anisha Bashkar and Ed Samuels.

Lorcan held the door for the two younger students, as both himself and Rose exited the common room, Rose sighing and grabbing onto Lorcan's arm, leaning her head against his arm, her notebook tucked into her robes.

"I've missed this Lorie, Emma seems to have taken you away from me," she said smiling.

"No one can replace my sister, Rose." He said smiling.

"Good, I therefore now officially give you my blessing."

"Oh thanks Rose, I really felt like I needed that from you, you realise you're not my real sister, you're just as close as I can get."

"Well since I hardly ever see my _dear _brother Hugo, you have to be my substitute for all of my sisterly duties." She said smiling.

**XxX**

They reached the ground floor and Rose let go of Lorcan, and they followed the two other prefects into Classroom 1B.

On entrance to the headmistress's classroom, the majority of the schools' prefects were sitting on the chairs which had been moved into a circle. McGonagall was standing behind her desk, talking to Violet who was quickly writing things down.

Lorcan noticed Scorpius speaking to his fellow prefect Lyra Finnegan. He went over and sat on the seats next to him, Rose following suit.

Lysander and Jessica Smith entered the room, making their way over to sit next to Rose.

"Hello brother," Lysander said to Lorcan, leaning over Rose. The wand tucked behind his ear nearly poking Rose in the eye.

"Hey, you nearly took my eye out," she muttered, Jessica laughed at her, leading Rose to glare at her.

To put it finely, they weren't friends.

"Oh sorry Rose," he said smiling warmly, a light edge to his voice.

She shook it off and smiled, "how is Molly?" she asked, folding her hands in her lap.

"Fine I suppose, she did show me this really good spell though, it animates toys for a couple hours. We scared Lucy with them," he replied whimsically, smiling to himself. However Lucy entered the room looking very red in the face, and pushing her glasses further up her nose. Avoiding looking at Lysander directly.

Rose smiled, and looked at Lorcan who was rolling his eyes at his brother.

Jessica (who had her lips pursed at Rose) looked past Rose and Lorcan, and towards Scorpius who had turned toward Lorcan when he entered.

"Hi Scorp," she said winking at him, and fluffing up her brown curls.

"Hey Jessica," he replied, exactly the way he had replied to Moaning Myrtle two weeks before. Polite indifference.

There was no other way to put it other than Jessica was the school bitch. Not only the school bitch, but the school slut too, having led many a male astray. However, no matter how hard she tried, she had never managed to trap Scorpius Malfoy. Something she always tried to fix.

Scorpius ran a hand through his hair and leaned back into his chair, no longer looking at Jessica, but at his feet.

The rest of the prefects began to trail into the classroom, and they all sat on the circle of chairs, waiting for McGonagall to speak.

She stepped forward, straightening her square glasses and clearing her throat.

"I've gathered you all here to officially announce the Winter Ball which will be held on Saturday the 12th of December. All prefects will be expected to attend, alternately patrolling the ground floor in pairs. Miss Zabini and Mr Nott will be in charge of organising pairs and the schedule. The teachers will be chaperoning the actual Ball, and it is not permitted that any student be anywhere other than the Great Hall and ground floor. As this was Miss Zabini's idea, she has told me she is prepared to organise the whole thing. I trust that you can all follow her instruction responsibly, and I will personally announce this to the rest of the school during Dinner." McGonagall nodded towards the prefects, then at Violet before exiting her classroom.

Violet stepped forward, leaning against the desk at the front of the room, a notebook in hand.

"Right, there will be 4 groups, comprende. No complaining who I put you with," Violet sent a glare towards Jessica. "Everything goes through me or Alastair, step out of line and just like if you miss a patrol, you will have to deal with my fury. This is my baby, and you will not ruin it" she said sternly.

The fifth year prefects who were not aware of Violet's anger and forceful ways were squirming in their seats, trying to not keep eye contact with her dark and brooding eyes. She could be nice, when she felt like it.

"The 4 groups are for the following; group 1 will be for food and drinks-," Violet stopped seeing that Jessica had opened her mouth to say something. She gave her a look and Jessica closed her mouth again, Rose laughed silently to herself.

"Yes, that means speaking with the house elves _Jessica, _group 2 will be in charge of music, group 3 decoration and group 4 will deal with numbers and our budget. _I _will decide where everyone fits into it, and that's because I know exactly what every single one of you can bring to the table."

Violet flicked open her note book, and walked towards the blackboard drawing a table and putting the titles; Music, Decoration, Numbers, Food & Drink. She left space under them to fill in the names of the 22 prefects, not including herself and Alastair.

"Now those of you who can count can tell that there are two of you who will be the extras in a group, therefore those two will be myself and Alastair's personal assistants, big jobs. I will not accept volunteers _Jessica_." She said glaring atJessica who was fluttering her eyelashes at Alastair who was standing at the side of desk, grimacing.

"Out of the 22 of you, Scorpius and Rose are the smartest, therefore they will do the job." She said smiling at them both, who had gasped, frowning deeply.

"Now, Jessica Smith since you are so willing to be up for anything, you will sort out food and drink," Violet winked at her evilly, "along with Lyra Finnegan, Summer Washington and the 5th year Hufflepuffs. Lorcan & Lysander Scamander, Roxanne Weasley, Michael Jones and Ed Samuels, you'll do music. Lucy, though you are a 5th year, you are very meticulous, I like that, you'll be in charge of numbers along with the rest of the 7th year prefects. That leaves decoration to the 5th year Slytherins, Anisha Bashkar and Alan Thomas, I trust my brother can control you, can't you Dino," she looked at her brother who nodded silently.

Nobody wanted to show their anger at Violet's choices, mixing Slytherins and Gryffindors together was never a good idea, but mixing years was probably worse.

Violet finished writing the groups on the chalk board and wrote Scorpius and Rose next to the groups, separately.

"Look guys, I want everyone to enjoy this," she began more softly this time, "organising it is just the hard bit. I know I can trust you all, because McGonagall trusts you all, I also think this will give you all the chance to know your fellow prefects. The next two weekends will be organising, the Ball is in 24 days and I want you to gather up your thoughts, meet your groups and chat it out, sorting it quickly and well. This is no easy task! Tell Alastair and myself your final ideas, and we shall finalise them."

Alastair stepped forward this time, and cleared his throat, and in his strong deep voice spoke up.

"There are of course guidelines, there will be no house discrimination, decorators. If you want to use red, you have to use blue, green and yellow as well. Choose a reasonable colour and theme, make it original, we want this to be remembered for years to come.

Food group, talk to the house elves and see what they have in their repertoire, drinks and snacks can be negotiated by mail with the various companies. No alcohol, obviously, and try to choose both traditional drinks as well as something new and special.

Music, you guys have knowledge of Muggle and Wizard music, we want a mix. Find a band that's good, even better.

Numbers, everyone in the school is invited to attend, obviously not everyone will be able to. Several students will not be permitted to go, for behaviour or their parents will not allow it. Therefore it is important you know exactly who is coming, and how much this will cost. You will need to meet with the other 3 groups before they speak to us." Alastair nodded and stepped back again.

"Patrols are as normal, however those who are usually paired with Rose and Scorpius will have to do their patrols alone until the end of term. Though you will both still do your Tuesday patrol together. And thanks to Muggle technology we have these," Violet went into her pocket and took out two small silver devices. "Pagers, they will blink when you are needed, I will give you all the number, I expect that at least one person in each group has a muggle phone, and will be able to page Rose or Scorpius, who will help you until they need to contact me. Now everyone can go, besides Rose and Scorpius."

Everyone began to traipse out slowly, trying to organise a meet up between themselves to discuss their chosen field.

Rose and Scorpius still sat, looking solemnly at each other. They knew being assistants to the two heads was probably going to be the worst experience of their lives.

When everyone was gone, Violet beckoned them both up to the desk and they nodded as they reached her.

Violet moved around them and attached the pagers to their robes, "As if it isn't obvious, you both are prime candidates for Head-ship. Therefore this will be a... learning experience for you both," she said, eyeing them both in a suspicious looking way, and stepping back after she had finished attaching the pagers.

Alastair stood by her side and smiled at them both, entwining his fingers with Violet's.

"Don't worry, I won't make you two wash my clothes, or clean our dorm or anything, you are just the middle men, okay. If we miss something, we hope you'll catch it. Do you both understand that?" Violet asked, smiling.

Rose and Scorpius both nodded and Violet ushered them to get out of the classroom and in to the great hall for dinner.

When Rose turned around, Violet was whispering something into Alastair's ear, and he laughed and nodded.

"What are you looking at?" Scorpius asked when they left the room and started to walk towards the great hall.

"Nothing," Rose replied, shaking her head and wondering whether she actually heard Violet say 'the plan's working'. Because what plan could that be?

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading, and please review! Pretty please, with sugar on top!


	10. Chapter 10

**Another day, another update. **

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

The school was in uproar after everyone discovered that there would be a Winter Ball. Rose was bombarded by her roommates who shouted at her for not telling them earlier. While also shaking her till she felt dizzy.

Albus was still slightly agitated at Scorpius' answer, still suspecting he wasn't speaking the whole truth, based on the way Scorpius would smile at Rose, and how he would accidently _protego _her when Albus aimed a hex her way during DADA.

Whenever anyone around them would talk about the Winter Ball, Albus would notice Scorpius looking over at Rose, who would be too busy talking to one of her roommates or speaking to Lorcan. Albus was just glad that Rose hadn't noticed the way Scorpius looked at her, because everyone else certainly had.

"Hey Albus," a 5th year said in the great hall at lunchtime on Friday, walking over towards him and smiling widely.

"Uh hi," he replied, he waited patiently for her to say something and when she didn't he gave her a confused look, "can I help you with something?" he said distractedly, looking towards Scorpius who was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Rose.

"Are you going to the Ball?" the 5th year asked timidly, still smiling away.

"I don't know," Albus said, quickly realising what the girl was asking him. He hadn't even thought about taking a date.

The girl frowned, and waited for Albus to speak again, but he was distracted again, she coughed and he still didn't reply. "Well, uh, okay, bye," she said, backing away from his part of the table, and walking back to her friends at the end.

Albus shook his head lightly and picked his bag up, dragging it away with him to Transfiguration, ignoring the calls of Scorpius who was now jogging after him.

**XxX**

"So Rose, who are you taking to the Winter Ball," Chi asked grinning, leaning out of her seat next to Rose in Ancient Runes.

"No one, I'm a prefect, I'm one of the people in charge, I cant-" Rose was interrupted by Chi's small hand, being held in front of her face.

"You can do anything you like Rose, prefects can't get fired remember." Chi said smiling, and taking out some parchment. "Plus, there are plenty of people who would _love _to take you Rosie." She continued grinning and putting her wand on the table.

"It's Rose, not Rosie," she said sternly, breathing through her nose. Chi nudged her in the shoulder and laughed lightly.

"I have an idea for you Rose, I'll just let that stew with you. I'm thinking about asking Dino." She said whimsically, looking at the ceiling and twisting a couple strands of coal-coloured hair between her fingers.

"Dino Zabini? The Slytherin," Rose asked shocked, Chi looked at her and smiled.

"We share a love of Divination and the stars," she said dreamily, and started to doodle hearts around the edge of her parchment.

"How do the others feel about it," Rose asked, an eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean? It's not up to them silly," she said chuckling, "and since Dino is also a prefect, he can lead by example. If he can have a date, so can you." She continued smiling, pointing the end of her quill at Rose's face, and tickling the tip of her nose.

"Who do Zelda, Marianne and Carina want to go with?" Rose asked holding back a sneeze and picking up her quill.

"I don't think they are too bothered about it, Marianne said there was three things she wanted in a date; a nice face, fresh breath and a good personality. They're not too picky, they just want to go." Chi replied smiling and playing with the star-shaped earring she had in her right ear.

Rose nodded and paused in thought, should she really go with someone? And would she actually admit who she really wanted to go with?

She glanced at Chi again, who was flipping through her book, while Professor Janus began drawing a selection of runes on the blackboard.

**XxX**

"Have you asked Emma yet?" Rose asked Lorcan as he walked into the common room.

He shook his head and sat in the space next to Rose, taking a look at the notebook she had in her hand which was scrawled with instructions and various diagrams.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Well Violet has asked me to both make a sketch of the stage, and draw up some ideas for it do something spectacular." She replied sighing.

"Aren't the decorators supposed to be doing things like that?"

"They will decorate it, but they don't have the 'qualifications' to successfully draw a plan for something to build, or know the various spells that will needed to be cast upon it." She said sighing.

Lorcan opened his mouth to speak but a loud beeping noise went off, which caused Rose to jump. She grabbed at the small contraption attached to her skirt and rolled her eyes.

"Got to be going now Lorie, see you later," she said huffing, grabbing her things and getting up.

**XxX**

Rose ended up in the Slytherin common room, the whole common room staring at her, several sending her sneers, and many more whispering to each other and pointing.

Violet was digging around in her bag, completely unaware of how strange it was for not only a Ravenclaw to be in the Slytherin common room, but also a Weasley.

"Can you hurry up please Violet," Rose whispered, eager to get out of the dungeons, and actually see some light.

"Excuse me?" she said, her voice sounding slightly annoyed and shocked.

Rose sighed and crossed her arms, sending shooting glares at those who did the same to her.

"Goodness Rose, you can be very impatient, remember I am your superior," Violet said straightening up and handing Rose a layout idea that the decoration group had made up. "Check that, and add any ideas you have, I have already done some. I was thinking we could make use of all of the suits of armour around school, maybe as waiters?"

She frowned and shook her head, "not a good idea, some people are scared of them," Rose would rather not admit that the 'some people' was just Albus Potter.

Violet pouted and paused in thought, "well anyway, get your ideas down and talk to Scorpius please, you can do that can't you?"

Rose nodded and quickly exited the room, not chancing a look behind her.

**XxX **

"Malfoy," Rose said, walking quickly behind him as he walked down the hall.

He turned and frowned, "back to last names are we?" he asked, pushing his hands in his pockets.

"Can you look at this please," she asked giving him the plans and waiting for him to take them, "check through it, add anything if you like."

Scorpius kept his frown on his face, "what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, besides having to basically organise this thing," she replied sighing.

"Don't you want to go then?" he asked, sounding somewhat distressed, Rose didn't notice the slight difference in his voice.

"If I had a choice," she trailed off and straightened herself up, "just do it, and get it back to Violet, okay?"

Scorpius nodded, just as Rose was starting to walk off back down the hall Scorpius spoke after her, "have fun once in a while Rose, it looks good on you."

Rose turned and blinked at him, he was grinning at her, she turned back and continued walking, not being able to stop the blush creeping from the back of her neck and covering her face.

**XxX Scorpius & Albus XxX**

Scorpius walked into the dormitory with the plans tucked away in his pocket. Albus was lying on the bed, reading through a magazine about Quidditch.

"Have you asked anyone to the Ball yet?" Scorpius asked, as he began to take off his robes.

"No, should I?" he replied, carelessly throwing the magazine into his open trunk, filled with various sweets and chocolates he would give out as Christmas presents.

"Well, I'd think you'd want to, what is wrong with you? Lately you've been acting rather strange, you didn't even try to make that 5th year swoon this morning." Scorpius asked, carefully folding his robe and placing it inside his trunk, and then proceeding to sit on it.

"Wow, so that means there is something wrong with me? Well what about you Scorpius, I haven't seen you trying to make anyone swoon for a while." Albus retorted, giving his best friend a look.

Scorpius crossed his arms, forcing himself to not make any outward reaction, "I suppose you're right." He said finally, "then ask someone to the Ball," he continued.

Albus looked at him, trying to find a crack, "I might," he replied leaning back and putting his hands behind his head.

"Why not one of Rose's roommates," Scorpius suggested, getting up and walking towards the door, "see you at dinner."

"Maybe," Albus called after him when Scorpius exited the room.

Scorpius scratched at the back of his neck, biting at his lip as he walked towards the common room, trying to fight the question that was overrunning his head concerning Rose Weasley.

Albus glared at the door, trying to think of his next step. The past 2 weeks had been terrible. The faster he eradicated Rose and Scorpius' friendship, the better it would be.

**XxX Rose XxX**

"Rosie my dear," Zelda said, opening the door to the dorm just before Rose could do so.

It was just before curfew and Chi & Carina were still in the common room, working on their Astronomy together.

Rose gave her a look and Zelda just smiled in reply.

"Guess what Miss Weasley," Zelda continued, sitting on her bed, "I have something to say." She said to Rose and to Marianne who was lying on her bed.

"What? Roger Davies asked you on a date?" Marianne muttered, flicking through Witch Weekly.

"No, Scorpius did," she replied grinning at them both. Marianne shot up with her mouth wide open.

"But, but, Rose, what?" she stuttered, putting her magazine down and giving Rose a confused look. Rose had gone slightly pale, and she started to curl the tips of her hair. Rose walked silently towards Marianne's bed and looked at Zelda.

Marianne started to shake her head and whispered lowly to Rose, "it's supposed to be you Rose."

"You two aren't exactly ecstatic for me, are you?" Zelda spoke up, a frown unsettling her usually happy features.

"Well Z, this just sounds... well all a bit sudden," Marianne chocked out, scratching her head.

"Thanks Marianne," Zelda said rolling her eyes, and Rose was stuck in contemplative silence.

What did this mean? She'd wanted to Scorpius to ask her, and he had gone and asked Zelda. He didn't even know Zelda.

"It's just that, well..." Marianne looked at Rose and she replied with a nod. "well Zelda, Carina and I thought Scorpius was going to ask Rose, it was just... you know... obvious. When did he ask you?"

Zelda was frowning, but leaned over to her bedside table, grabbing a carefully folded letter that was on top.

"Here," she replied plainly.

Marianne took the letter and both her and Rose began to read through it.

_I know this seems sort of out of the blue, but I was just wondering whether you'd go to the Winter Ball with me. Humour me at least? _

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. _

"I'm sorry Rose, I guess we were wrong," Marianne said, deeply confused at the letter in her hand.

"So you believe me?" Zelda asked, Rose had paled even more, and was just staring at the letter.

It was definitely Scorpius' handwriting, Rose could tell by the curl of the 'S' in his name. It was also unmistakably Scorpius-like to mention his regal middle name.

Marianne put her hand on Rose's shoulder but she pushed it off and got up, "I've got to go," she said quickly, Zelda staring incredulously after her. Marianne looking worriedly after her, especially since it was her who'd told Rose to go for it.

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reading ;)

**Please Review x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi :D**

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the potter-verse

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

It was the perfect plan really, Albus was surprised he hadn't thought of it earlier.

When Scorpius had come back, Albus noticed him make a quick note and put it in his pocket. Albus being the talented sneak that he was, easily took the note from his pocket during dinner and as he reluctantly suspected, it was an invitation to the ball. Albus was unsurprised to see there wasn't a line saying 'To...' he would have probably just said he was asking someone else if Albus found out.

It was pretty simple attaching the note to Scorpius' owl, which Albus often used.

Albus knew that of course the misconception that Scorpius had asked Zelda (a girl he barely knew) to the Winter Ball would not last for long, but he knew it would stir something in Rose that would probably end in her breaking her friendship with Scorpius. A probability he liked the sound of.

**XxX Rose XxX**

"Are you okay?" Chi asked timidly the next morning, Rose was still lying under the covers of her bed and had missed breakfast. "Marianne told Carina and I last night."

Rose turned over and Chi heard her sniffle lightly, "come on Rose, don't make it out like it's just the end of everything."

"You say you see everything, but you don't and you didn't see this." Rose murmured to Chi.

Chi sat on the edge of her bed and patted Rose's shoulder, "come on you know I didn't say that, but I know that you might think it's all over, but it's not. Just don't count your chickens before they hatch." Rose didn't reply so Chi continued, "I wish Lorcan could get up here, he knows how to sort you out much better than I do."

Rose turned to her, and saw that Chi was smiling.

"What happened with Dino?" Rose asked, feeling slightly better.

Chi smiled, "well I haven't asked him yet, do you want to come with me and find him, we've got to get you out of here and we can get you some food from the kitchens."

Rose looked around her covers and then to her watch, it said 2. She nodded and started to get up. Rose's hair sticking up in an odd array, truly personifying the phrase 'bed head'.

Chi pushed her into the bathroom and waited while she had a shower and got dressed.

**XxX Scorpius XxX**

"Have you seen Rose, she hasn't answered her pages." Violet asked Scorpius who had just handed back the Great hall plans.

Scorpius shook his head, taking a glance around the Slytherin common room, which was mostly empty.

"Well would you mind checking up on her, I wouldn't want one of my top men to be lying unconscious in the girls bathroom, okay?"

Scorpius nodded and turned to leave, "and Scorpius, when exactly are you going to ask her to the Ball? The whole hiding your feelings thing is getting kind of old." He raised his eyebrows in surprise and continued out of the door, hearing Violet laugh after him.

He hadn't seen Rose at breakfast or lunch, it was strange, Lorcan hadn't given him an answer to her whereabouts either, and that girl in Rose's dorm, Zelda had been winking at him the whole morning.

Albus was seemingly in a more chipper mood, having not had an outburst at his cousins the whole morning, Scorpius suspected foul play.

**XxX Albus XxX**

Albus could already tell his plan was working, there had been no sign of Rose all morning, and that probably meant she was lying in bed, forcing herself not to get up. Just perfect.

**XxX Rose XxX**

Rose came out of the bathroom, her hair still in a mess, Chi quickly whipped out her wand and started to mutter spells at it, slowly but surely calming the birds nest.

"I would love for you to do that every day," Rose said smiling, Chi just rolled her eyes and dragged her out of the dormitory and into the common room.

"She lives!" Lorcan shouted across the room, making several students around him jump in surprise.

He got up and jogged over to Chi and Rose, his hands on his hips, "so where were you this morning?" he asked.

Chi looked at Rose's face, she had a pained expression, "she'll tell you later Lorcan," Chi replied for her, taking her arm and pulling her to the exit. Lorcan frowning after them, "and ask Emma to the Winter Ball before she decides on someone else," Chi called back opening the door and swiftly exiting with Rose.

"Thanks for that," Rose said quietly, Chi smiled and grabbed onto the crook of her arm.

"Don't worry about it, now where shall we start?" she asked happily, tossing her head from left to right as they walked, her ponytail waving about.

"Could I get some food first," Rose said and Chi nodded, pulling her towards the kitchens on the lower ground floor.

**XxX**

When they got to the kitchens and tickled the pear on the portrait outside the door, Rose was given a ham sandwich by the house elves, and they went on their way towards the dungeons.

"Oh Rose," Violet shouted, "it's about time, you haven't answered any of my pages." Violet said frowning and folding her arms across her chest. "Did Scorpius find you then?" she added.

"No," Rose said flatly. Violet looked at her quizzically and turned to Chi.

"And you are?" Violet asked Chi politely.

Chi smiled warmly, "Chi, friend of Rose." She replied.

Violet looked at her face for a second, thinking, "oh, the seer." Chi blushed and smiled again.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, not just yet anyway."

"Well do you have any info on how are Ball will go?" Violet asked smiling.

"It's going to be a grand event," she said.

Violet sighed, "well it is _me_ who is organising it. And Rose, collect the files I have given Scorpius and like before, check through them."

Rose frowned, "do I have to?"

"Now why wouldn't you?" Violet asked, looking at Rose truly confused at her change of heart.

She looked down and didn't reply, "fine, I will get the files and give them to you later, but do sort out your current problem with him please."

Rose nodded, twiddling her fingers together and Violet turned to Chi. "My brother is over there by the way," Violet said smiling and pointed to a selection of sofas in a far corner. Chi nodded and smiled, slightly going red.

"Come on then Rose," Chi said pulling Rose over to the corner, Violet walking away from where they were standing at the door of the common room.

"Hi Dino," Chi said smiling, approaching Dino who was sitting on a sofa and flicking through a magazine which seemed to be titled 'Cosmopolitan'. He looked up and quickly hid the magazine.

"Uh hi Chi, and Rose what brings you down to the dungeons?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What were you reading?" Chi asked, trying to look at the magazine he had turned over.

"Just a Muggle magazine about cars and stuff," He said quickly. Chi gave him a look and crossed her arms. He started again, "a girl magazine." Chi chuckled softly, and Rose raised her eyebrows.

"What are you looking for exactly," Chi asked grabbing the magazine and reading the cover, frowning at what she read.

"Just some advice," he said casually, leaning back into the sofa and smiling at Chi.

"About what can I ask?" Chi asked.

"Well, how exactly I was going to ask you to the Winter Ball," he replied confidently. Chi grinned and Rose couldn't help nudging her in the side. "That's a yes then, is it?" he continued, standing up and standing in front of Chi.

"Why don't you consult your tea leaves," she replied grinning.

Dino nodded and smiled at her, Chi pulled on Rose's arm, "we've got to go Dino, I will see you later," Chi said smiling and pulling Rose toward the exit.

"Is that a yes then?" Dino asked quickly, still smiling at Chi.

"Of course," she called as she opened the door and exited with Rose. Chi just about contained her scream of excitement, and Rose was laughing.

"It's not like you didn't know that, didn't you like predict it or something?" Rose stated, Chi just laughed.

"You wish it worked that way Rose, then I could tell you _everything _you want to know." Chi replied, holding onto the crook of Rose's arm and leading her back to Ravenclaw tower.

They stopped on the ground floor, noticing Albus chatting to a Hufflepuff in the same year on the staircase. She was blushing and curling her hair between her fingers, Albus running a hand through his hair and twinkling his green eyes at her.

"Oh Rose," he said, looking past the girl, and whispering something to her causing her to giggle. He walked past her and stood in front of Chi and Rose.

"Good morning to you too," Chi said, giving him a look.

"Morning," he replied, Chi was looking at him suspiciously but didn't say anything more.

"Finally started talking to girls again then Albus?" Rose asked offhandedly.

"I was thinking about what Scorp said about finding a date to this Ball," Albus said pretending to act like he didn't know what was going on.

Rose stiffened though still tried to not show an emotion, and Chi grabbed onto her arm and squeezed it.

"About the Ball, has Scorpius asked you yet?" he said politely a small smile on his face.

"Why would you say that? You said to stop being friends with him." Rose said, frowning at Albus.

"Yes, but just because I say something, doesn't mean Scorpius will listen, I can't control him. I'm surprised he hasn't." He replied casually.

"Well he asked Zelda," Rose said angrily, Albus reacted with a mock shocked expression.

"Looks like I was wrong, doesn't it, I thought when he said that you were not his type, he was lying." Albus said lying, but remaining completely convincing.

"He said that?" Rose asked, her voice slightly going an octave higher, her cheeks turning crimson.

"Well he said you were okay as a friend, that's all you wanted, no?" Albus replied, changing his voice to sound sympathetic.

"Ye..Yes," Rose stuttered out and then turned quickly walking away from Chi and Rose. Chi sent a shooting glare at Albus and chased after Rose, taking hold of her arm.

"Calm down Rose, just breathe, it doesn't matter, it will be fine, remember The Star, come on Rose." Chi said, starting to lead Rose up the staircase.

Rose was breathing deeply, holding back the tears she felt trying to escape.

"I'm fine," she kept on repeating, her hand gripping the wand that had appeared in her hand, her unconscious defence mechanism.

"I'm not usually stern, but I will use a cheering charm on you Rose, seriously Rose Weasley, maybe it's all just a misunderstanding." Chi said adamantly, holding Rose by the shoulders, even though she was a couple of inches shorter than Rose.

"Just don't Chi, I just want to be alone, okay? Don't worry, I won't go back to bed or anything. And if you see Scorpius, don't tell him where I am." Rose said quietly, Chi wanted to say something more, but Rose quickly left for Ravenclaw tower, leaving Chi standing in the corridor of the 2nd floor.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading, I hope you review :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, I'm really tired.**

_D__isclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

"What do you mean Scorpius asked Zelda to the Ball?" Lorcan asked, truly shocked.

Chi shook her head and scratched it, "I shouldn't even be telling you this, but you're her best friend, and I am helpless."

"Is that why she is being so antisocial today?" Lorcan asked quietly, frowning and leaning closer to Chi on the sofa.

She nodded and sighed, "Scorpius sent Zelda a letter, and then when she was just getting over it, Albus went and made it worse."

"He keeps on doing that, he just keeps on making situations worse." Lorcan replied, "but why would Scorpius do that, I thought he liked Rose?"

"I know, that's what I am thinking, I would tell Rose to talk to him, but you know how she is."

"Stubborn as an Ox," Lorcan continued for her, "I'll try and speak to her, maybe some good old fashioned insults will snap her out of this."

"Thanks," Chi said getting up and smiling at Lorcan, he smiled back and she walked away from him.

Lorcan had never known Rose to act this way about rejection, though that may have stemmed from the fact that Rose didn't get rejected. There hadn't been one instance where she had been rejected, it probably always seemed like an impossible thing to her.

**XxX Albus & Scorpius XxX **

"You seen Rose yet?" Albus asked Scorpius casually, leaning into an armchair in the Gryffindor common room.

Scorpius rose an eyebrow, and was slightly distracted from playing with the edge of his trousers.

He hadn't been able to concentrate the whole day, he'd searched everywhere for the note he made, and he couldn't find it anywhere. Albus couldn't have found it he thought, because he would have said something, like 'who were you planning on asking'. Scorpius hoped it wasn't obvious, he hadn't written a name on it for a reason. He had written the note in a rush, he hadn't actually meant for it to leave his possession, and for all he knew someone could be walking around with his note, planning on setting him or someone else up.

Then his mind went to what Violet had said, was it that obvious? It was hard enough admitting it to himself; Scorpius Malfoy actually fancying a Weasley and Rose at that. It especially wasn't the most conventional pairing, seeing their families history and the various prejudices that went with being a Malfoy. It was just problems, problems, problems, not only Albus but his _whole _family.

So he decided, he wasn't going to ask Rose to the Ball, things happen for a reason, and if it's meant to be, then it's meant to be. Scorpius thought, finally clearing his throat to give his reply to Albus.

"No, why?" he said.

Albus shrugged and stretched his arms, "just wondering, she wasn't at breakfast or lunch, and because you were out running errands, I thought you might have seen her."

He shook his head and sat straighter, "she's supposed to get some files from me, but I didn't see her. What do _you_ need from her?" he asked.

"Come on Scorp, I am her cousin, do I have to have an ulterior motive to see my own flesh and blood?" Albus said acting glumly.

Scorpius gave him a look, though Albus continued to make the face. "I suppose not," he said simply, standing up and giving Albus one last fleeting look before walking towards the boys' dormitory.

It was always a strange experience when Albus acted like a good and valuable family member, but it never did last for long. And it always ended up with someone very angry with Albus, the majority of the time it being either Rose or Lily.

Albus watched Scorpius walk through the door and smirked, folding his fingers together and leaning further into the arm chair.

**XxX Rose & Lorcan XxX**

After about an hour of searching the whole of Hogwarts, Lorcan found her sitting in the alcove of a statue on the 2nd floor, the statue completely blocking her from view.

"Hey Rose," Lorcan said, stepping into the small alcove and sitting next to her.

She was frowning and reading through her Transfiguration book, gripping the edges of the book tightly.

"I've been looking for you for _ages_, do you have to try so hard to hide?" Lorcan asked exasperated and nudging her with his shoulder.

"Lorcan," she said quietly and sternly, "I just want to be alone."

Lorcan smiled, "no you don't, you want my charming company."

Rose looked at him still frowning, she folded the book closed, tossing it on the floor in front of her.

"Come on Rosie, give me a smile don't be such a killjoy." He continued, "I'll use a cheering charm on you," he warned.

Rose folded her arms and glared at him her face turning red, "it's Rose!" she shouted, "and don't you threaten me Lorcan Scamander!" she continued, getting up and kicking at the wall in annoyance.

Lorcan got up grinning and Rose pushed him, "I hate you so much Lorcan, you are such an ass, just leave me alone!" she screamed.

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "I don't believe a bit of that, nice to see some emotion though. I was scared I'd have to give you a draught." Lorcan smiled and sat back down, pulling Rose by the arm next to him. "Now let's get down to business," he said calculatingly.

Rose sighed, the rouge in her cheeks calming down, "what business?" she asked sceptically.

Lorcan rolled his eyes, "tell me, go on, tell me everything and anything, and I mean the truth Rose, I'm serious about this. I also give you permission to call me names and make declarations about your hatred for me. Just, I want the girl with 'the sun in her eyes' back."

He nudged her again and Rose's flat expression turned into a smile at the Beatle's reference.

"I prefer 'kaleidoscope eyes'," she replied, Lorcan smiled and she sighed again, pulling her fingers through her curls, lightly pulling at them. "Fine Lorcan, go on, shoot me with your questions."

Lorcan grinned and turned fully to her, "first of all, tell me how you feel about Scorpius, full truth please."

Rose started twiddling her fingers, staring into her lap, she whispered something incoherent and Lorcan frowned.

"Once more please," he said.

"I suppose you could say that I find him somewhat agreeable in more of a nonsensical way." She whispered a bit loudly this time, her cheeks going red.

Lorcan burst out laughing, "you're such a sneak Rose, so in layman's terms?"

Rose looked up, revealing an extremely crimson face, "I like him, like like him, and not even a little, I mean like a lot, like I want to rip out Zelda's heart and feed it to her." She said, Lorcan noticing she had her hands in fists.

Lorcan just about contained another laugh, "a bit far-fetched isn't it Roe?"

She shrugged and rubbed at the back of her neck, "there's something wrong with me, it's like I can't stop myself, I've never felt this way before and I don't know why I am so worked up about this all, it's not as if it's important at all."

He smiled and put an arm around her shoulder, "look what you've gone and done Rose, fallen in love with a Malfoy, or better yet, you have been in love with him for a while. I know a lot of people who are going to _love _that."

Rose harshly pushed his arm off and punched him in the shoulder, "I am not in love with Malfoy, that's completely illogical and unlikely."

Lorcan shrugged and leaned onto the back of the statue, "okay then Rose, I believe you of course," he said sarcastically, Rose not quite catching the mocking edge. "Next question Miss Weasley, why are you acting so insane?"

She frowned, "well seeing as I was completely rejected by the person in question, I don't exactly feel up to seeing him or others." She replied.

He nodded, "I understand that, but Rose, I'm your best friend and basically your brother, you can't just hide things from me, you have to speak your mind or you'll end up building it all up and you'll just explode. Even Chi, she understands you just as well as I do but you'd rather hide away and read your school books. So Rose Weasley, I am giving you a proposition, you talk to me or at least Chi about everything and anything. I don't want it to get to the stage in which I need to _legilimens_ you, okay?

Rose laughed slightly and leaned her head against his shoulder, "yes Lorcan."

"You Promise?"

She smiled and nodded against his shoulder, "promise."

"Now hopefully you'll start acting normal again, starting with dinner," Lorcan said firmly, standing up.

"Well what about Scorpius?" she asked timidly, following his lead.

"You can either ignore him, or you can act completely normal and maybe he'll come around, remember you are supposed to be friends." Lorcan said simply, grabbing onto Rose's arm and pulling her out of the alcove.

"Fine," she said passively, allowing Lorcan to lead her towards the stairway and to the Great Hall for dinner.

Rose was still angry beyond belief, she was just angry that she had let herself believe that Scorpius had fancied her in any way. She couldn't believe that she had completely deluded herself, something she had never done before. It was therefore no surprise that she would blame Scorpius for her unrequited feelings. It was just so Rose.

**XxX Scorpius XxX**

Scorpius had gone up to the Ravenclaw common room to give Rose the files Violet had given him, to find when he was invited into the room, three of Rose's roommates sent him angry glares and the other roommate he didn't quite know the name of was grinning and winking at him.

He attempted to talk to Marianne who he knew was definitely Rose's partner in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

She snubbed him leaving him clueless as to where Rose was, and why everyone was looking at him with complete distaste. A very peculiar sight in his opinion.

**XxX Albus XxX**

"Oh come off it _Lillian_," Albus snarled at his sister who was sending Albus shooting glares.

"Don't you try and lie to me Albus I can see right through your facade, don't you dare try and cosy up to my friends when you have no intention of going through with anything! Plus, how _dare _you, you might be able to trick Scorpius into thinking you're all innocent, but I know you are not and I hope you understand one day that this won't go on forever." She shouted at him, she searched the area in front of her and grabbing a bread roll, threw it at his head.

He frowned and Lily dragged her friend away who was extremely red in the face.

Just as Lily and her friend exited the Great Hall, Lorcan and Rose walked in looking warily at the pair and at Albus' expression which was one of fear.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked quickly, her caring instincts kicking in, which even went into action for Albus Potter.

Albus straightened his face out and grimaced, "nothing," he said simply and turned to the plate of food in front of him.

Rose turned to Lorcan and he shrugged, "how come you're here alone?" Lorcan asked, seeing that there were hardly any Gryffindor's on the table.

He shrugged in reply and ate a potato, "it's still early," he said mid-swallow.

Rose sighed and began to walk towards the Ravenclaw table, Lorcan following after her.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked, squinting as if trying to think very hard about something, she sat down and tapped her fingers on the table.

"I don't know, he seems to be getting a little crazier each day," Lorcan said laughing lightly, Rose smirked and nudged him playfully. "I suppose we can blame it on puberty." He added mock-seriously.

Rose covered her mouth quickly as she burst out laughing, knocking over a bowl of rolls with her elbow, and several of the others on the table looked at her questioningly.

"Miss Prefect, throwing food about are we?" Lorcan said seriously, "I might have to deduct house points for that."

She began to calm down and shook her head, "I really do love you Lorcan," she said smiling.

He rolled his eyes and stretched his hand out to grab a spoonful of steamed carrots.

"So Lorcan, while I was otherwise preoccupied did you ask Emma to the Ball?" Rose asked, gingerly putting the rolls back into the bowl and taking one for herself.

"Actually I did and she said yes, but really, who could deny me?" Lorcan said trying to be modest. Rose grinned and shook her head, she felt the seat fill next to her and it was Chi.

"Oh modesty is so becoming of you Lorcan, and I see you found Miss Hide-and-no-seek." She said smiling and taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

Lorcan smiled, "my one skill," he said taking a bite from his dinner.

"Sorry about earlier," Rose said quietly.

Chi smiled in reply and shrugged. "No need to apologize, I'm not angry at you though I really want to have words with that cousin of yours." She frowned at her mention of Albus.

"Don't worry about him, it's just puberty," Rose said slightly smiling.

Chi raised an eyebrow and started eating her dinner.

Marianne came running over and sat across from Rose and next to Lorcan on the table.

"Rose they found you, oh Merlin, you have missed _so _much," Marianne said quickly and out of breath. She stopped taking a few gulps of air and then started again. "I think I'm about to faint, the last 24 hours have been insane."

Chi gave her a questioning glance and Marianne smiled, "excuse-me while I breathe, I just ran all the way from the tower."

Rose giggled and finished her roll and started on the main bulk of the meal.

"Okay, I'm ready now, one word, Scorpius, in our common room, asking for you." She said still breathless.

"That's eight words Marianne," Lorcan said smarmily, Marianne gave him an ugly grimace and this time Chi laughed.

Rose was frowning and slowly started spooning the stew into her mouth, "now why would he be asking for me Marianne? He made it pretty clear in that letter that he likes Zelda." She said slowly.

"I don't know," Marianne said quickly, "it was actually kind of strange, he didn't talk to Zelda at all, he sort of just gave her a look of confusion."

Lorcan looked at Marianne and she nodded slowly, "I'd guess that he was probably confused that she had yet to give him an answer," Rose said simply, hiding her face away by leaning more closely into her bowl.

Marianne, Chi and Lorcan frowned at Rose who didn't notice.

"Well, I don't know about that Rose," Chi said slowly, "this could all be a big misunderstanding you know. I bet it's in the cards, I can read them if you like?" Chi asked.

Lorcan groaned, "don't start with that Chi."

Chi sent him a glare, "I hope you've been carrying around that chocolate bar," she said sternly.

He frowned and looked into his plate, feeling the Honeydukes bar of Choco-loco resting on his leg in his pocket.

Even though Lorcan didn't believe in the nonsense which was Divination, he wasn't going to leave it up to bad luck that he was wrong and was stuck in a really bad situation when he had been given guidance from the start.

"No thank you," Rose finally said, taking another spoonful and then resting her spoon in the middle of her empty plate. She leaned her head against her hand, which was propped up by her elbow and unconsciously began to stroke at the dark red curls at the base of her neck.

Marianne saw that Rose was no longer fully paying attention so leaned into Lorcan, whispering in his ear. "I don't want to get her hopes up if I am wrong, but I don't think Scorpius actually knows about this note. I really don't think he meant to send it to Zelda, he doesn't even know her."

Lorcan nodded and folded his arms, he looked at Chi and she was holding her tarot cards in her hand and slowly shuffling them. She shook her head, not knowing the solution and the three sighed together.

**XxX Scorpius XxX**

Scorpius had been looking for Rose for a good hour before he bumped into Violet. She gave him an angry look.

"I'll take those, and I am _very _disappointed in you Scorpius," she growled grabbing the files from his hand and prodding him in the chest with her index finger.

"Ow, what did I do?" he asked, scratching his head in confusion, "I've been looking for Rose all day."

"What? So you can make it even worse?" Violet asked, sending him a menacing glare, "I heard what you did Scorpius and that was so stupid of you."

"What did I do?" he said defensively standing straighter so to not be intimidated by Violet's indigo eyes.

"I truly believed you weren't that type of person, it's really wrong to just convince everyone you are a certain thing, or think a certain way and then you just go out and ask her roommate." Violet said frowning her arms folded across her chest tightly.

Scorpius was completely lost in what Violet was saying, he didn't even know where to start to understand what she meant.

Violet took his lack of speech as a confession.

"Scorpius!" she said exasperated, "you are such a prick, and you better apologize to her because I don't want you ruining my Ball because she hates you and you can no longer work together." Violet gave him a shrewd look and marched away.

Scorpius had no idea what to say, he didn't even have a clue about what she was talking about. The only guess he could make as to why everyone was acting crazy, and as if he was evil, was that someone had spiked their morning pumpkin juice.

As he began his walk towards the Great Hall, he noticed that the people around him were whispering.

He was unaware that a substantial amount of the school populace knew that he had asked Zelda Brandt to the Winter Ball.

When he entered the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table, Albus was smiling, and quite a big smile at that.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked, peering around at the people sitting at the table, several of whom were giving him strange looks.

"I really like Treacle tart," Albus said, heaping his spoon with more tart.

Scorpius gave him a look of suspicion as he took some apple pie for himself, having missed dinner.

"Have you noticed everyone giving me weird looks? And Violet said something really strange to me." Scorpius asked Albus, frowning as someone shook their head at him from across the room.

"No," Albus replied airily, "maybe they want something from you," he suggested finishing his tart off.

He frowned and shook his head, "I'm getting some real looks of hate, especially from Rose's roommates, but then one of them is doing the complete opposite." Scorpius ran a hand through his hair, thinking.

"Sorry, but I don't have a clue what that means," Albus said sympathetically.

Scorpius groaned and finished his pie, "_great_, I'm going to go to the common room."

Albus shrugged in reply and Scorpius stood up. Breathing out he turned towards the door, however noticing red hair in his peripherals he turned towards the bright colour, and he saw that Rose was sitting on the Ravenclaw table, her back towards him.

He slowly made his way towards her, Marianne and Lorcan looked up at him with a look of surprise. Rose noticed that they were looking at someone behind herself and Chi, so quickly turned to see. When seeing that it was Scorpius she made a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second.

"Hi, I've been meaning to talk to you Rose," Scorpius said, Chi, Marianne, Lorcan and Rose gave him looks of shock and confusion.

"What?" he asked frowning weakly.

Rose bit down on her lip hard, grabbing onto the edge of the table and turning away from him.

Scorpius sat down, his movements being followed by everyone's eyes other than Rose's.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" he asked, fidgeting slightly under their gaze.

"Should you really be here?" Marianne started slowly, her eyes shifting from Scorpius to Rose's downturned head.

He frowned, none of them said anymore but they continued to stare. "I don't see why not? What, have I done something to offend you all?" he said annoyed.

Lorcan blinked, "well not us personally," he said, indicating to everyone but Rose.

Scorpius rubbed at his chin still confused, he looked at Rose, only seeing the side of her face. "Rose, what's going on? I couldn't find you before because you weren't answering your pages, but Violet said the strangest thing to me."

Rose grimaced, and straightened herself, "this, right here Malfoy, this isn't going to happen anymore, you can't have normal." She said confidently, she then got up and walked away from the table.

Scorpius looked after her, his mouth partly open. Lorcan let out a breath he was holding and got up, rushing after Rose.

**

* * *

**

I'm soooo tired. WOW, that took me AGES to finish XD

**Well I hope you liked it ;) **

**x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, seriously guys,** **thank you for the reviews! You definitely make me want to update quicker! :D and give away like the whoooolllleeee storyline. **

**There is actually swearing in this, so watch out! I'm serious, don't complain about it! I have used it for a reason. Yeah? Okay. So again WARNING.**

**Oh yeah, and remember how I said at the beginning it wasn't going to be more than 20, well my writing has escaped me, in my head this was supposed to be chapter 9 :/ **

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

When Rose walked away, Scorpius looked at Marianne and Chi for guidance, but they looked down at their plates.

He was truly flummoxed, he had been given rude looks the whole day, nobody would explain themselves and now Rose hated him, reverting back to calling him 'Malfoy'. What was worse was that he swore he heard Albus laughing from across the hall.

Scorpius got up from the table, stuck between going after Rose and Lorcan, or finding out what was wrong with everyone today. He decided to leave for bed, remembering something his father always told him – 'sleep on it'.

**XxX Rose &Lorcan XxX**

"Well Rose, I certainly didn't expect that," Lorcan said getting into step with Rose as she walked out of the Great Hall.

"It is how I feel, and I'm glad he understands that now," she replied smiling, Lorcan could tell it was as fake as the words that just came out of her mouth.

"You promised the truth Rose, you just broke your friendship with Scorpius, you realise that?" Lorcan asked frowning.

"Well this is the truth Lorcan, you told me I could ignore him if I wanted to, I want to ignore him, I don't want to be friends with him knowing," Rose cut herself off and started walking up the staircase.

"Knowing what Rose? Knowing that you deluded yourself? Rose, you didn't! I promise you that, you have not deluded yourself. He likes you I'm sure of it, maybe he's just scared or something, you are quite intimidating at times."

Rose sent him a withering glare and Lorcan pulled at her arm.

"Merlin, Rose! The fact of the matter is that you just broke your friendship with him, and you never even got the chance to ask him why he asked Zelda." He continued, shaking his head at Rose's actions.

"It's not like it matters, we were only friends for like two weeks," Rose replied carelessly, as she threw open a tapestry to a shortcut.

"Don't even try that Rose, you've known him since First Year, just because you weren't officially friends doesn't mean you didn't know him. You've spent part of your holidays' with him, don't pretend you've only known him for two weeks. It's been six years!" Lorcan replied, getting slightly angry at Rose's attitude.

"I don't give a shit," she said angrily, "I hate him and that's that."

Lorcan started to laugh disjointedly, "you are a fucking terrible liar Rose," he replied with malice.

Rose glared at him and went in her jumper's pocket, taking out her notepad and pen.

"Well look at this Lorcan, this is how much I don't care," she said, scribbling down on a sheet of the paper.

When she was done she showed it to Lorcan, it read – _'Dear ass-face, you can fuck Gri_Selda_ for all I care, don't try and talk to me anymore. Love Red!' _

Lorcan frowned, "don't do it Rose, you don't think that one bit, why are you being such an idiot?" his temper not lowering.

Rose laughed manically, "I can do whatever I like Lorcan, thank you very much." She took out her wand and pointed it at the sheet allowing it to hang in the air.

Lorcan knew things were bad when irrational Rose came into play. It usually ended with Rose feeling guilty over what she'd done and Lorcan having to forgive her. He couldn't say he loved when Rose would act foolishly, but he had to deal with it because she was his best friend, and she always did apologize afterwards. However he'd have rather lessened the guilt Rose would surely face then just watch her explode and do nothing.

"If you do this Rose you'll make everything worse, please don't do this," Lorcan said, snapping into strict mode and practically begging. "I know you, you'll regret this."

"I don't give a shit," she repeated and twirled her wand again, and the note folded into a paper plane.

Lorcan reached for it but she kicked him in the crotch and he hit the floor, rolling and shouting profanities at Rose.

She allowed the note to leave, its destination – Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy of Gryffindor house.

Her _best friend_ was still rolling on the floor, she was starting to walk away when she heard her name being called.

"Miss Weasley, why is Mr Scamander on the floor?"

Rose frowned recognizing the voice, she turned and McGonagall was frowning deeply.

"I think he fell or something," Rose replied dismissively, not even trying to sound innocent.

"I am going to kill you Rose," Lorcan whispered, biting at his lip.

"Are you alright? Both of you," McGonagall said, looking at Rose sceptically.

Rose crossed her arms across her chest and looked away, Lorcan slowly started to get up sending Rose a menacing stare.

"No Professor McGonagall, Rose is not _alright_,she just physically abused me," Lorcan said glaring at Rose.

McGonagall's eyebrows went up, "is this true Miss Weasley?"

Rose didn't reply, she gave Lorcan a shrewd look, the wand that was still in her hand feeling the strain of her harsh grip.

"Well you'll have to come with me, that will be detention." McGonagall said simply, though she gave Rose a worried look.

Professor McGonagall gestured for Rose to follow her which Rose did, and as they passed Lorcan, she barged him.

Lorcan shook his head after her as he trudged up to the Ravenclaw Common Room.

The last time Rose had hit him was in 4th year, he was trying to tell her that Jeremy Pucey hadn't actually called her a humpbacked witch, but she had proceeded to send him a death threat and also kick Lorcan in exactly the same spot.

**Three days later – Tuesday 25****th**** November, 4 days before the final Hogsmeade Weekend, 17 days before The Winter Ball and 23 days before the End of Term.**

As expected, Lorcan had swiftly forgiven Rose who had apologized profusely, also offering various sweets and chocolates. Then she had started her routine of feeling extremely guilty about the note she had sent.

Lorcan discovered that Scorpius had received the note from asking Emma, who had been in the room when Scorpius read it, went red and stormed into his room. Therefore Rose decided to skip Monday and Tuesdays lessons blaming it on the flu, and even eating a Puking Pastille to simulate her illness.

Rose had been trying to convince Lorcan into speaking to Scorpius, however Lorcan decided to avoid him and the grey cloud that hovered over his head. He'd bark at Albus, who seemed substantially happier and didn't mind Scorpius' anger. It was all a very peculiar sight.

Violet had reached a point in which she was threatening Scorpius with various hex's to get him to do the work, and catch up on Rose's, but he would go into a tizzy at the mention of her name. He'd even tried to change his patrols which Rose would have to participate in, but Violet rejected his request.

Nobody suspected Albus of any foul play, as far as all who were involved were concerned, Scorpius _had _written the note to Zelda, and though she hadn't actually spoken to Scorpius, the suggestion was that they _were _going together.

Of course nobody had felt the need to speak to Scorpius about it, the very disheartening note that he had received from Rose confused him even more. He didn't know who Zelda was, and why Rose was so angry at him for something concerning this other girl.

Albus hadn't seen Rose in days, which meant Scorpius hadn't seen Rose in days, and that made him very happy. Breaking up their friendship was so simple and he was surprised nobody had suspected him. One of the reasons being; people didn't ask Scorpius questions. They always just guessed. It was one of the things Scorpius hated, everyone would make assumptions about him and therefore he was left in the dark about a lot of things revolving around himself and his life.

Though Rose was obligated to go on patrols with Scorpius, she had no plan of speaking to him and was therefore adopting Lorcan's suggestion of ignoring him. He had made several attempts to send her letters and messages, though she would rip them up and not read them.

"Rose," Lorcan said, "are you okay to go? I can go instead," he suggested, as he watched Rose shrewdly scribble something on a sheet of parchment.

"I'll be fine Lorcan, and if I really have to I'll use _silencio _on him," she replied sighing and not looking up.

He made a sound and nodded, "please don't get angry again, he won't be as pleasant as me about getting kicked in the crotch."

Rose looked up, "you got me Sunday detention Lorcan, it was the whole day! I had to feed those horrible creatures they use in Care of Magical Creatures, then McGonagall made me clean all of the Doxy tanks!"

Lorcan laughed, "well next time don't kick me!"

She rolled her eyes, "fine" she got up and put her parchment away, "but Lorcan, I'll need someone to kick after a whole patrol with Malfoy."

"Your brother is perfectly fine for that job," he replied and further settled into the arm chair he was sitting on.

Rose sighed and moved towards the door of the common room, she turned to hear a girl shouting at her, "tell him I said Hi," it was Zelda, waving at Rose. She couldn't help sending her an ugly glare before opening the door and making her way down the spiral staircase.

**XxX**

Scorpius knew that patrols were unavoidable, and that meant he could finally talk to Rose and get a grasp at what was going on, and why she had sent him that hateful note.

He could hear her walking to their meeting place outside the Trophy room on the third floor. Her feet making quick pace to reach him, however when she rounded the corner she didn't look pleased at all to be seeing him.

Rose approached him and stood in front of him, her arms tightly crossed and focusing her gaze on a small crack in the flooring.

"I want to talk to you," Scorpius said sharply.

Her head snapped up and he saw a grimace etched on her face, "no thank you," she said simply and began to walk down the hall, beginning the patrol.

"Rose, come on, you've been ignoring me since Friday and that note, what was that supposed to mean?" he asked rushing after her, tired of not knowing anything.

"You know exactly what it meant Malfoy, it means stop talking to me, we are not friends." She didn't turn, but kept her pace down the hall.

"Why are you calling me Malfoy again, and why aren't we friends anymore?" he asked, having to speed up his walk again.

"You started this," she said shaking her head, her curls bobbing about frantically.

Scorpius ran forward and wrapped a hand around her wrist, jerking her backwards and stopping her from moving. By the time she turned to him, he saw that she had her wand in her other hand, pointing directly at his neck.

"I know a few spells you know, I could remove your teeth, or maybe remove all of your hair, how would you feel about that? Maybe all the girls wouldn't be fawning over you then, you couldn't get away with anything." She said unpleasantly.

"Now what's that supposed to mean? I don't have a clue what you are on about Rose," he said breathing out in frustration, and ever so slightly edging away from the tip of her wand.

"I'd do it," she said flatly.

"I have no doubt you would, but why?"

"You make me sick Malfoy, just prancing around thinking you can have whatever you want, it's not fair. I hate it, and I can't believe you, I won't apologize for the note, I was angry and I still am, but I do care and I hate you for making me care." Rose said dejectedly, her arm falling to her waist.

Rose's face was downturned, her hair blanketing her face, Scorpius attempted to peer behind the curtains but she stepped back, he raised a hand to her face, stroking the hair from it and forcing her to look into his face.

"You are just talking complete and utter nonsense to me, all I wanted to do on Friday was to ask you to this stupid Ball and then -," Scorpius didn't get to finish. Rose had gone completely red, and not in embarrassment.

"So you asked Zelda instead? And told Albus you thought I was 'okay' as a friend, you are such an ass Scorpius Malfoy."

Scorpius frowned, "is Zelda that girl in your dormitory who keeps on looking at me weirdly?"

Rose didn't say anything so Scorpius continued.

"Plus, when did I ask her out exactly? You'd think I'd remember something like that, and I never said anything like that to Albus, you really believed that nutter?" he said sighing deeply.

"What?" Rose said quietly, she peered up into his eyes and saw they were a light and sincere grey, "but the note."

Scorpius ran a hand through his hair and looked around the corridor gritting his teeth together, "I'll kill him," he murmured. He finally faced Rose who was suddenly looking very vulnerable, her cheeks still flushed and her blue eyes darkened and red-rimmed.

"So, what?" she asked slowly, her hand loosening the wand in its grasp.

"I didn't ask Zelda to The Ball, I didn't send that note it was meant for you, and I didn't tell Al you were 'okay'." He said slowly, managing a small smile.

Rose looked down, and put her wand into her pocket, she started to walk down the hall again, but much more slowly.

Scorpius walked after her and when she wouldn't speak he slightly nudged her, she looked up and her eyes were even redder, but there were no tears.

She opened her mouth and then closed it again.

"You don't have to apologize," Scorpius said, and Rose breathed out.

"Good, though I am very embarrassed right now, I just can't believe Albus would do that, and then he... he just twisted everything." She said getting frustrated.

He chuckled deeply, and Rose couldn't help smiling at the sound, and the way his mouth would tilt slightly up more on one side.

"I suppose this calls for payback?" Scorpius asked, they rounded a corner and Rose was in silent speculation.

"I want to say yes, definitely, but I don't think it will help. I mean, I feel like he sort of likes it, like he is trying to get a rise out of me, and he definitely did. I ended up in detention for Merlin's sake, and I sent you that horrible note, I'm going to apologize anyway, I'm sorry." She said, though reluctantly and looked him directly in the eye.

"You don't need to," he said simply, though Rose sighed and stepped in front of him, laying a hand on his chest and stopping him from moving.

"Seriously Scorpius, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it and Lorcan said I would regret it and I do." She said staring him directly in the eye, and making shallow breaths.

The way he was looking down at her she nearly forgot to breathe out. He smiled, putting his hand against the hand that was resting against his chest.

"I forgive you Rose," he said softly, continuing to smile down at her.

She snapped back into reality as she swore she saw Scorpius leaning into her, she removed her hand from his chest and stepped back. Scorpius made a face of confusion, which quickly disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

"You ended up in detention?" Scorpius started, changing his smile into a smirk. "What did you do?"

Rose sighed and started walking again, "well I may have got into a fight."

He grinned, "go on," he said as they began opening various doors and checking for students.

From then on Rose explained exactly what had gone down between herself and Lorcan and the many antics she had gotten up to in her attempts at avoiding Scorpius for the past three days.

**

* * *

**

Well I didn't expect it to go that way :D I always have it a way in my mind, and then it just completely avoids it, and I end up having to add another chapter! XD You guys are lucky I didn't cut it in half, I felt the suspense was just getting to me XD


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

Albus knew it was over – As soon as Scorpius stepped into the dorm after patrols, all humming away and jumping into his bed.

He'd peered over at Albus' bed, but he had closed his eyes quickly. Albus had at least taken this into account – the chance that it wouldn't last for long, and everyone would know it was Albus. Scorpius was probably ready to hex him into the next year.

Albus had at least had a couple days of perfection – his best friend back, even if he was unhappy. Not having to see Rose, nobody putting Rose on a pedestal like the various professors did in the classes they shared. Scorpius hadn't spoken about her to him, it was just peace and how he liked it.

He'd have preferred if he had had at least another week without the constant hearing of Rose's praise. And now he had to deal with the repercussions of his actions.

**XxX**

By the time Albus had woken up in the morning, Scorpius had already left, therefore leaving him alone in the dorm. As they always went to breakfast together it was an occurrence that rarely happened.

It was the first sign that Scorpius was none too pleased with him.

After rushing around to get dressed – as Scorpius was his daily alarm clock – Albus quickly went down to the Great Hall.

On entrance he noticed that Scorpius was sitting on the Gryffindor table, silently eating his breakfast with Louis and Hugo. Albus had been half expecting Scorpius to be sitting with Rose and Lorcan, but when he looked over towards the Ravenclaw table they were both laughing and smiling together.

He cautiously sat down but Scorpius wasn't fazed.

"You didn't wake me up?" Albus stated, though it turned into more of a question. Scorpius turned to him and shrugged.

"Why wake you?" he said simply and ate more of the porridge that was in front of him.

Albus frowned and took a glass of pumpkin juice.

"You don't have to be like that."Albus said, taking some bacon and toast.

Scorpius breathed out heavily and turned to Albus, "be real Albus, you made a mess, now that Zelda girl thinks I am going to the Winter Ball with her."

"Just tell her you're not," he replied simply.

"You're the one who sent her that note," Scorpius said sternly, under his breath.

"Maybe you shouldn't have led her on," Albus said casually, taking a bite out of his toast.

Scorpius looked at him, a mixture of confusion and amusement covering his face. The amusement broke through and he laughed, shaking his head at his best friend. "I'm supposed to hate you right now Al, you really try too hard to make my life a living hell."

He looked at the enchanted ceiling and ran a hand through his hair, "apologize to Rose though, at least do that. She went maniacal on Saturday, and it was all because of you."

Albus shrugged, hiding his frown. There was no way he was going to apologize to his _dear ole cousin_, she could suck it up.

"She'll survive, I'm sure she is aware of my antics by now," Albus said regretfully.

Scorpius frowned and stood up, grabbing his bag and tossing it onto his shoulder, slightly pulling a hand through the front of his hair and straightening his tie.

"Getting ready for Rose are we?" Albus asked, slightly sneering.

"I don't have a clue what you are on about Al," he said simply, and quickly glancing over to the Ravenclaw table he began strolling towards the door.

"Don't you have the same class?" Hugo asked, looking up from his plate. Albus looked over at him and shrugged.

He watched as Rose and Lorcan got up from their seats and began walking towards the door, he got up and followed them at a distance out of the doors.

**XxX Rose & Lorcan XxX**

"What? So it's all fine and dandy?" Lorcan asked.

Rose nodded and as she walked through the Great Hall, began to sweep her arms.

"I suppose there is still a problem with Albus, but I think he'll get over himself soon enough." She replied, giving Lorcan a small smile.

"Maybe, but you shouldn't count your chickens before they hatch, he has been keeping this up for 6 years," Lorcan stated.

Rose breathed out exhaustingly and nodded, "I can't see why he does it, and the past few weeks he has been getting worse."

"He might be jealous, you are sort of taking his best friend away from him."

"I am not," she replied shocked, and frowning at Lorcan. "However, that would explain it, but why would he be jealous? I already have a best friend." She smiled and playfully bumped into Lorcan.

"That's true," he replied, putting an arm over Rose's shoulder, as they walked up to the third floor.

"Anyway, Scorpius and I are just friends," she said matter-of-factly, reaching the top of the stairs and walking towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Okay Rose," he replied, she gave him a look and hurried over towards Marianne who was waiting outside the door.

**XxX**

Rose was standing across from Scorpius who was her duelling partner of the lesson. They were all practising Jinxes and Anti-Jinxes.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" Scorpius asked, casting a Knock-Back jinx on Rose, causing her to bump into Summer standing behind her. The Slytherin raised an eyebrow at her, but continued jinxing her partner.

"I thought it was obvious Scorpius," Rose replied, sending a Jelly-Legs Jinx Scorpius' way which he countered.

"What? So you've finally decided to come to this Ball and buy something to wear?" he asked grinning.

"Well yes, I was convinced," she said smiling, her cheeks slowly turning crimson, "why? Aren't you doing the same?"

"No, my mother has ordered robes for me, she does things like that," he replied shaking his head, and aiming another jinx at her, which Rose countered.

"Oh, I wouldn't expect any less, you deserve _only_ tailor made robes." Rose said grinning, and casting an Impediment jinx on Scorpius.

"Yeah, yeah, so who were you planning on going with?" he asked offhandedly, aiming a couple more jinxes at her.

"Well my friends," she replied.

"So who is included into this group?" he asked, lowering his wand.

"Marianne, Carina and Chi." Rose replied.

"So what about Zelda? You do know she was just being messed around with?" he asked, a frown upsetting his perfect features.

"Yeah, I know, but she's always been a bit independent, and you know how she works at Madam Malkin's over the summer? Well she has decided to make her own dress robes with Roxy, so they're staying in on Saturday." She smiled, and their professor walked past and gave them a quizzical look so she raised her wand hand higher.

"So you're not angry with her anymore?" he asked cautiously.

"I can't be, she hates you though, and Albus of course," she added laughing, during which she unconsciously conjured her _Avis _birds up and they flew around Scorpius.

"This isn't a charms lesson Miss Weasley," the professor shouted from across the room, the whole class looked at her and she went red.

The birds disappeared and she grinned at Scorpius, who was giving her his lop-sided smile.

"That's hardly fair though, we haven't even met before," he said glumly.

"I'll be sure to introduce you then," she replied, "anyway, why are you so interested in who I am going with? Would you like to go dress shopping with us Scorpius?" she smirked and countered a jinx he sent at her.

"So I'll know how long you'll need to be in Hogsmeade for," he replied smiling.

Rose raised an eyebrow, and unconsciously tightened the hold she had on her wand. "Why?" she asked sceptically.

"Well so I can take you –."

"_Langlock_," she said quickly, stopping Scorpius from finishing his statement as his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth and he started spluttering.

"Oh, sorry sorry," she said manically and started to say counter-jinxes which weren't working.

Scorpius started to make sounds reminiscent of laughter, however it sounded more like he was choking.

The professor came over and frowned, "now where did you learn this Miss Weasley? This isn't in the text book," he shook his head, Scorpius was completely red and tears were falling down his cheeks as he continued to make muffled laughs.

Rose was peering into Scorpius' mouth and biting her lip, struggling to remember the counter-jinx.

"I'm sorry sir, my uncle told me about it, but I didn't think it was a real jinx." She said desperately.

He smiled at Rose, "oh don't worry about it, I know what this spell is, but just for this lesson keep to the text book please." The professor cast the counter-jinx and Scorpius' tongue detached itself from the roof of his mouth.

"Thanks sir," he said gallantly and grinned at Rose.

Their professor walked away nodding, and Scorpius took his duelling stance – his right arm held up, holding his wand loosely between his fingers. His legs stretched slightly apart.

"I know you did that on purpose," Scorpius said smirking at Rose, twisting the wand slightly in his hand.

"Now why would I cast a jinx on you that I didn't know how to remove?" Rose asked, taking her stance and trying very hard not to blush.

"Maybe you're scared?" he said simply.

"Scared of what exactly?" she said, straightening her shoulders and sending another Impediment jinx on Scorpius. He landed on his bottom and frowned, he slowly got up again to a grinning Rose.

He stood completely transfixed by her warm smile, and didn't raise his wand hand causing Rose to send a Knock-back Jinx at him, snapping him into reality.

"Scared of admitting that you really like me," he whispered so only Rose could hear, as he noticed Albus looking suspiciously at them.

Rose shut her mouth tightly, feeling heat crawl up her neck and behind her ears. She looked over towards the door, and lowered her wand.

Scorpius grinned at her facial expression and took a step closer, making them about 2 metres away from each other. "Well say something," he said, staring at her questioningly.

"Uhm," she began before the bell rang and the class quickly emptied out, she felt a hand wrap around her wrist and she was dragged out. She turned back to Scorpius now smiling again, "see you at lunch Scorpius."

He frowned, and Albus approached him from the side, nudging him so he would pay attention. "Are you coming then?" he asked, edging towards the door.

Scorpius nodded and slowly followed him, them breaking apart as they reached the ground floor – Scorpius going to his Muggle Studies class, and Albus going to his Care of Magical Creatures class.

**XxX**

"So is it love I see in the air?" Marianne said whimsically as she held onto Rose's arm. Lorcan grinning as they walked to the Great Hall for their free period.

"Seriously Marianne, do you have to have your head in the clouds?" Rose asked rolling her eyes, "and Lorcan, stop laughing, she isn't funny."

"Come on Rose, it's old news now that you completely love him, it doesn't matter that you can't admit it, we can just read it on your face." He replied.

Rose gawped and frowned, "actually... well... just stop talking about me and Scorpius, and don't mention it around Albus please, I don't want another embarrassment like last week happening again, okay?"

"Fine Rosie, we'll comply with your requests," Marianne said sighing, smiling at the glare Rose then proceeded to send her way. "However, when we go to Hogsmeade on Saturday, we are going to get you a dress that is so jaw dropping that Albus will no longer be a problem."

"And how will that be Marianne?" Lorcan asked, now interested.

"Well, when Scorpius sees you, and Albus starts to complain about 'bros before hoes' he'll be too mesmerized by you and he'll completely ignore Albus' pleas." Marianne said confidently and definitely.

Rose and Lorcan both looked at each other, truly amazed by what Marianne had said. She entered the Great Hall, her head held high.

As they reached their spot on the empty Ravenclaw table, both Rose and Lorcan burst out laughing and Marianne gave them a look of confusion.

"Seriously Marianne, you've got to stop watching the television, 'bros before hoes' what does that even mean?" Rose asked.

"Well excuse me for being cultured in the world of Muggles, plus I'm right, and I bet Chi will back me up about it." She crossed her arms across her chest and started to take out her books to begin her homework.

"I don't think it's that easy at all," Rose said, also removing her books from her bag, "I mean, things don't work like that in the real world Marianne."

"Now wait a minute Rose, I think Marianne is right in some way," Lorcan interjected, dipping his quill into his red ink as he began to cross through songs on the track list for the Winter Ball. "Scorpius would be 'mesmerized' with anything you wear, well that's my opinion. The logical opinion I should add."

Rose frowned, "you shouldn't keep pushing this, you make me feel like it's not going to end well at all."

"And when did you become a seer Rosie?" Marianne asked, looking up from her fresh roll of parchment, "do you remember back when we actually did Muggle Studies, 'the course of true love never did run smooth'?"

"Stop being smart about this Marianne," Rose said sternly, starting to scratch harshly at her parchment.

"I am a Ravenclaw Rose, it's like my job," she smiled at Rose who was frowning. Lorcan was smiling as he looked down at his parchment.

"I have a headache now, thanks for that." Rose leaned her head on the table, breathing deeply. Lorcan and Marianne started to laugh as Rose groaned.

**Saturday Morning**

Scorpius had not managed to ask Rose out for a Butterbeer again (what he had planned on saying), every time he attempted to do so, he was stopped by either the end of a lesson, someone interrupting or a sudden bout of sickness on Rose's part.

He had decided to give up for another week, deciding that he could try and successfully ask her to The Winter Ball, though after he spoke to Albus about it, who would definitely not be happy about it.

The overall agreement concerning Albus Severus Potter, was that he was just anxious of having his best friend and closest cousin becoming too close. Jealous that Scorpius was having more luck in the girl department than himself, and therefore not a problem, just a minor technicality.

While Albus was not happy about what everyone thought about him, he was able to do whatever he liked with limited suspicion, keeping himself mostly to himself.

**XxX**

The girls had decided to leave early, and had arrived to a still packed shop at 10 AM. They had tried to at least increase the chance that they would be able to find something to wear. Gladrags wasn't exactly known for its fashionable merchandise; therefore they had taken a big chance in leaving it all up to this one shop.

"Well Rosie, don't you look a sight," Carina said grinning as Rose slowly turned in front of them in a quite becoming sapphire dress in Gladrags.

"Do you think so?" Rose asked, sceptically looking at herself in the mirror.

"Of course, though it would look much better with your hair tied up," Chi said smiling, as she looked through various pieces of costume jewellery on a nearby table, sending a third year a withering glare as they tried to grab a necklace from her hands. "I especially love the glittery fabric," she added in her soft voice.

Carina and Marianne both nodded.

"Have you seen anything you like Chi?" Rose asked, seeing that Chi was holding huge yellow earrings to her ears, and gagging at the sight.

"Well since I ordered my Cheongsam straight from Shanghai, I can't base what accessories I buy on colour, since I don't know the exact colour it will be." She said, sifting through the things in a drawer, picking out a coral coloured lotus hair slide.

Rose nodded and went back into the changing room, taking off the dress and holding it in her hand.

"I heard Scorpius wanted to ask you out today," Carina said grinning behind a silk black and yellow scarf.

"He didn't," Rose said sharply, handing the dress to the cashier and paying.

Marianne whispered to Carina who grinned, "I know," she said excitedly. They both giggled together and Rose frowned.

"Stop making everything so... girly!" Rose said angrily, and they continued to laugh. "Okay, I'm going, that's it, I've had enough of all of you."

Chi rolled her eyes, and they all watched Rose storm out, her dress wrapped up in a bag, Rose tightly clutching it to her chest.

"Do you two have to take the mick all of the time, she can be very unstable," Chi said to the two girls who were still giggling.

She rolled her eyes, and after quickly purchasing her chosen pieces of jewellery, she exited the shop after Rose, who had managed to be distracted outside of Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop.

Rose still had an annoyed expression written into her features, however with a couple words, Chi knew that she would be able to snap her out of it.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Gonna be updating every weekend :D

**Sorry that not a lot happened, but it takes time. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry that not a lot happened, but it takes time.**

**Sorry for the late update :/ I was gonna update last night, but when I got in, I was deathly tired and couldn't check through it again. My eyes were burning XD**

**And if I haven't replied to a review (because I fail) I shall say THANK YOU NOW! :D I love every one of them! **

_Disclaimer: _ I do not own Harry Potter

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

* * *

Chi had found it harder than expected to snap Rose out of her funk. Chi's excuse for Rose's behaviour was that she had a blockage in her chakra flow and her aura had become cloudy. It had been enough to reduce Rose to laughter as she began to get into the positive uses of feng shui.

The true reason why Rose was in such a mood was because she couldn't completely admit to herself that she liked Scorpius. Admit it to such an extent in which she would accept an invitation to Hogsmeade, or at least let him finish his question.

It had taken a lot of convincing on Chi's part to at least let Rose think about the possibility of going out for a Butterbeer with Scorpius, even just as friends. It had in fact taken a whole pitcher of Butterbeer and several Cauldron cakes – Rose's one true weakness. And Chi narrowly missed having to make an unbreakable vow.

However, Chi had the distinct impression that she was just playing it up to get the free food. While Rose didn't eat like her cousin or brother, she did like a good selection of Honeydukes sweets. Sooner or later she would come around and say yes to Scorpius. Marianne was definitely hoping for sooner though, she did love her dramatic romances.

**XxX**

"So how was Hogsmeade, did you find anything nice?" Scorpius asked, taking a seat across from Rose on the Ravenclaw table during Lunch.

Marianne, sitting next to Rose raised an eyebrow, "interested in girls clothes, are we?" she asked, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Rose added, shaking her head but grinning.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and rubbed at the back of his neck, "well I would rather talk about girls' clothes than the day I've had."

Rose made a questioning expression, but was slightly distracted by Chi skipping over, her hair fanning out after her, and floating into the seat next to Scorpius.

"I heard what happened Scorpius, complete tragedy." Chi said shaking her head and pouring herself a glass of water. "I saw it in my ball, but I thought it was just my imagination."

Scorpius turned to Chi, "you saw that and didn't say anything?"

Chi grinned, and Rose and Marianne leaned further forward, wanting to hear exactly what had happened.

"What happened?" Rose asked eagerly.

He turned back to the two girls and sighed, "Albus. I thought I'd take it upon myself to get revenge and it didn't work out as planned."

An outburst from Chi made everyone turn her way as she started to laugh, gripping at her sides. Noticing that everyone was looking she halted quickly, "oh sorry it was Dino, he just sent me a note, quite hilarious." She said showing them the small piece of parchment. "Must be off then, I already know the story, well nearly everyone does. No longer Suave-Malfoy I suppose, maybe Train-Wreck-Malfoy?" she grinned again and stood up, flitting over to the Slytherin table and she began laughing with Dino.

"Now I'm sure it wasn't that bad, was it?" Rose asked carefully, unconsciously her hand moved across the table as a gesture of comfort. Scorpius looked down at it and his lop-sided grin appeared on his face, the look of discomfort completely gone. Rose also looked down at her own hand and quickly moved it to her goblet, and took a quick swig. She looked to Marianne who was grinning at the behaviour of both Rose and Scorpius.

Scorpius folded his hands on the table, "It wasn't terrible, it wasn't a 'train-wreck'" Scorpius said rolling his eyes at Chi's remark before she had gone. "I don't actually know how he did it, I definitely didn't expect it from Albus at least." He breathed again and started. "Well I was looking for him and he was in the lower grounds having a snow fight, I tried aiming a leek jinx at him. I was thinking, 'hey that would be the perfect punishment, leeks growing out of your ears isn't exactly desirable'. But when I cast it, that Jessica girl cast a deflecting spell and it hit me."

Marianne was holding back a laugh, "so you're saying that you grew leeks out of your ears in the middle of the lower gardens?"

He nodded, breathing out, "and they had to cart me off to the hospital wing, Madam Minstra had a right go at me and she sent a letter home to my dad. He is going to murder me, I just know it." He covered his face with his hands and shook his head.

"Well Scorpius... I'd have to say... that's a train-wreck," Rose said taking huge gulps of air to stop her from laughing. Though Marianne had already gotten up and ran across the room to avoid laughing in Scorpius' face. She was currently laughing on the Hufflepuff table, sitting next to a very scared looking first year.

"So Jessica is defending Albus?" Rose said calming down after Scorpius' glare, "that sounds suspicious, did he notice?"

"You mean notice that his best friend was sprouting leeks?" Scorpius said abashedly.

Rose rolled her eyes, "oh stop crying about it, we'll get him back, don't worry about that."

Scorpius frowned, "yes, and just like you would expect, he laughed. He even high-fived Jessica, the ultimate betrayal I'd say."

"You were trying to Jinx him!" Rose said laughing and shaking her head.

He gave her a look, a very Slytherin-like look, Rose tried to look innocent, carefully looking around the room and starting to twist her curls around her fingers.

"Anyway Scorpius," she started again, "why is Jessica all of a sudden bouncing back to Albus, didn't she... well..." Rose scratched at her head.

"You have to ask? You know what Jessica is like, with everybody." Scorpius said, looking around the table for an empty goblet which he then filled with pomegranate juice.

Rose frowned, and took a long gulp of her pumpkin juice.

Scorpius saw her frown and smirked, "well except me, I have much stronger willpower Rosie," he grinned.

"Rose." She said adamantly. "And for your information, I wasn't wondering." She said shrewdly and took a pastry from the dessert platter that had appeared.

"Well to answer your question, I don't know," he replied, smiling behind his glass.

Rose couldn't help smiling with him, she felt the heat reach her cheeks and knew they were probably a bright red.

They were looking at each other for a couple of seconds, the blush on Rose's face growing.

"Scorp!" Albus shouted from across the Hall, he quickly turned, breaking eye contact with Rose and she looked down.

"I'll see you later Rose," Scorpius said sighing and getting up from the seat.

She smiled briefly, and as Scorpius walked towards the Gryffindor table – which Lorcan had been sitting at and looking very comfortable with Emma –, Rose swirled the juice in her goblet, imagining herself and Scorpius dancing at the Ball.

**XxX Albus & Scorpius XxX**

"Did you apologize to Zelda like I said you should?" Scorpius asked, slipping into the seat next to Albus and ignoring the remnants of laughter he could hear around him.

"Before or after you grew leeks?" Albus said loudly, trying to attract attention.

Scorpius made a pinched expression and rolled his eyes, "well did you?" he said exasperatedly.

"Well no, I was busy with Jessica," he said easily, waving a hand at Scorpius.

He glared at Albus, "you need to Albus, you're being a right asshole, and you shouldn't have done what you did to Zelda."

"Collateral damage, what are you going to do?"

Scorpius clenched his fists together and closed his eyes, breathing. Albus watched him do so and laughed offhandedly.

"You hate it don't you? I'm making Prince Malfoy feel like a pauper, sorry you can't be in charge of me, my friend." Albus said grinning, though his green eyes were looking strangely menacing.

"What's wrong with you? You seriously have some issues Al."

Albus shrugged and spooned some treacle tart into his mouth, he turned around and saw Rose was getting up from her position on the table, being ushered over to the Slytherin table by Violet and Alastair.

"Aren't you going to go off with Rosie to follow your cousin's instructions?" Albus asked, slightly sneering.

Scorpius stayed silent, taken aback by Albus' attitude.

"Now what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, now that you have Rosie, there is no need for you to be hanging around with me anymore, is there? Isn't it obvious?"

Scorpius couldn't help gawping at Albus, something his father had always drilled into him not to do. He unconsciously felt for his wand in his pocket, and his fists clenched tighter.

"You really need to stop that Albus, it's not funny."

"I'm not trying to be," Albus said slowly and surely, trying to get a rise out of Scorpius who was going red with anger.

"I swear Albus, you are so lucky –"

"That you were brought up to not use violence as a way to resolve issues? It wouldn't look too good if a Malfoy attracted a lot of attention, like say by sprouting leeks?" Albus said interrupting.

Scorpius bit down on his bottom lip until he tasted blood, getting up and slammed his fists down onto the table.

"Your weakness," Albus said smirking. Scorpius raised a fist looking at Albus intently before lowering it and stalking away, pushing past several second years as he walked towards the door.

**XxX Rose XxX**

"Well Rose, everything seems to be in order, we've got Forever Phoenix performing." Violet said, reading off a list she had written on a very long roll of parchment.

"Really?" Rose asked, slightly shocked, completely unaware that her cousin Dominique's band would be performing, especially since they had hit the big time last year. Roxanne must have talked her into it.

Violet nodded, "cool right? Who knew that Dominique Weasley, always strumming away on her guitar, would be big? Well maybe besides her parents, but that's what everyone's parents are supposed to think." Violet said absent-mindedly, Alastair nudged her and she snapped back into focus.

"Yes, well there isn't much left to do, we have to just tie everything together, double check the orders, make sure we have all the specifications for the decoration and the definite numbers. So do you think you could just have a talk with the house elves Rose?" Violet asked, biting her lip.

"Why?" Rose asked, pushing a couple loose curls from her face.

"Well, Jessica," Violet looked over to the Hufflepuff table and Jessica was hanging off of Lysander. "She doesn't like the elves much, and I don't trust that she has done what I have asked of her correctly. Merlin knows why McGonagall made her prefect, she is the bane of my existence. I have a limited amount of trust for Summer, she _is_ a Slytherin, and that Lyra Finnegan is way too insane for me. I think she has too much Gryffindor in her, and of course the other two are Hufflepuffs." Violet said practically grimacing.

"A tad discriminatory, isn't it Vi?" Alastair said, smiling, "I trust you and you're a Slytherin." He added.

"Well you shouldn't, I certainly don't trust myself," Violet said simply, "to get to the point, Jessica is not the best of prefects, while you Rose are prefect personified. I have heard about your stack of Honeyduke goodies in your room."

Rose blushed and looked away, "fine Violet," Rose got up to leave but Violet pulled her back down.

"So Rose, who are you going to my Ball with?" Violet asked.

"No one," Rose replied quickly, trying to mask her sudden nervousness with a chuckle.

"Still in the denial faze I see, isn't she Alastair?" Violet stated, Alastair nodded.

"It's not looking very good for my cousin, is it?" He replied, shaking his head.

"You need to reach acceptance at some point Rose, it's a much better look. You see, I'm taking Alastair and I am as happy as a hammock."

Rose rolled her eyes and laughed, "he's your boyfriend, Violet."

"Well Scorpius could be yours," Violet stated.

Rose turned thinking she heard her name being called, she turned in the direction of Albus and Scorpius. Albus was looking carefree and Scorpius was looking furious, his fists clenched, and the tips of his ears red.

"Bye Violet, Alastair," Rose said quickly standing up, and she began to make her way to the door.

They met just before the door, both walking out of it together.

As Scorpius exited he kicked the first thing he saw, which happened to be a bucket and a mop. They flew across the corridor and he continued kicking things in his way.

"Stop that Scorpius," Rose said worriedly, grabbing at his arm which he swiftly tore away.

"I swear Rose I'm going to strangle him, he's such a git. Please, let's just throw him into the Black Lake, come on, we can do it now while his heads still swollen with arrogance. It will weigh him down," Scorpius said sneering and kicking at a small statue that went flying towards a group of third year Hufflepuffs.

"If you don't stop it Scorpius I'll stun you and take you to the Hospital wing, you're acting insane." Rose said, her hands on her waist and giving Scorpius a glare.

Scorpius froze and tried to regain his composure, he breathed deeply and then turned to Rose, however the anger was only partially gone.

"What's wrong?" she asked, more soothingly this time.

"It's Albus," he forced out, his mouth screwing up in an ugly way. "I can't describe in words how much I hate him right now, he has sunk so low."

"Why? What did he say?" she asked pulling him over to a bench and sitting down with him.

He ran both his hands through his hair and breathed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "The question is, what didn't he say? Insulting my intelligence, my family, everything."

Rose thought in silence, crossing her legs. Scorpius waited and watched her.

"I know that he isn't exactly ecstatic with us being friends, but I mean, you and him are best friends, why would he jeopardise that? Even when I have no effect on him, you always do. I just find it strange that he would push you further away like this, maybe he's just joking?"

"Well it wasn't much of a joke, he took a great kick at my ego." Scorpius leaned against the stone wall and shut his eyes. "I thought he was my friend, but he's acting like he doesn't want that anymore."

Rose mimicked his actions, folding her arms across her chest, "I suppose you could always do what he wants, stop being friends with him, and he'll probably just bounce back. He is very temperamental."

"But do I actually want to do that, is it really worth it?" Scorpius asked.

He felt his hand being grabbed as Rose entwined their fingers together, "Probably no man ever had a friend that he did not dislike a little" she whispered, a radiant smile etched on her face.

Scorpius opened his eyes and looked at their joined hands. "But aren't you supposed to hold a true friend with both your hands?"

Rose laughed, "you're such a girl Scorpius Malfoy." She opened her eyes, the smile still on her face and looked at Scorpius. "Anyhow, don't let Albus get under your skin, he's a softy at heart. Though you have to dig very deep, best friends don't just appear out of thin air, you have known each other for nearly 6 years and have been inseparable. I can testify for that, so just let it set for a while, he'll find his way back."

She let go of his hand and rested her hands on her now unfolded legs, "let's take a walk, I've got some house elves to see to." Rose stood up and straightened the blue jumper she was wearing.

Scorpius smiled and also got up. He swiftly looked down at his hand that he still felt tingling. And followed after Rose who had already began walking down the corridor towards the kitchens.

**

* * *

Thanks for reading :D **

**And sorry again for the lateness! :D**

**Might release 2 more chapters before Sunday!**


	16. Chapter 16

**My username is temporary. It was a dare. **

**I keep on forgetting something XD or maybe it's you! Review please ~wink wink, hint hint~**

**Big update, you are totally welcome ;)**

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter

**

* * *

Chapter 16**

* * *

Rose and Scorpius avoided Albus like the plague. Scorpius had taken to sleeping in the common room to avoid any altercations, as suggested by Rose. He had changed partners in the classes they shared, and wouldn't even look at him.

Scorpius started to sit at the Ravenclaw table with Rose rather than the Gryffindor table. Especially since Jessica had started sitting with Albus, and would then send looks Scorpius' way.

Like Rose had said, the plan was working. Albus was looking more and more dejected at having only Hugo to talk to, since Louis was not interested in the complex life of Albus Severus Potter. Albus had not realised that because James was no longer at Hogwarts, he only had Scorpius as _good _company. And he would definitely not sink so low as to speak to his sister for more than 15 minutes a day.

However the situation with Jessica was further perplexing not only Scorpius and Rose, but a huge portion of the Gryffindors. As Albus was Quidditch captain and Jessica was definitely not a good influence, they were all worried that this newly formed 'relationship' would mess with the season and their desired win.

Lily and Louis had even tried to talk Albus into letting Jessica go. They weren't the most subtle of people, so their attempts ended with an angry Albus who had decided to cancel Quidditch practice to 'hang out' with Jessica Smith.

As Scorpius had not spoken to Albus, he was no help either. So all fingers pointed to Jessica, there were even suggestions that she had put a spell on him, or drugged his morning Pumpkin juice. However the rumours had no foundation, Albus had truly chosen to punish himself with her poisonous company.

**Friday 5****th**** December. 7 days before the Winter Ball. 13 days before the end of term.**

Albus was in the common room, Jessica in a somewhat compromising position on his lap on an arm chair by the fireplace. The Gryffindor common room were in whispers and they eagerly waited for some sort of altercation as Scorpius walked into the common room.

Scorpius looked over to the arm chair and speeded his walk towards the dorms.

"Scorpius," he heard his name being called and sighed, slowly turning towards Albus and the arm chair again.

"What?" he asked, a shrewd look on his face as he strangled the strap of his bag.

"No need to be so abrupt," Albus said casually, as if the conversation on Saturday had not happened between them.

Scorpius didn't reply, just giving Albus a sharp look.

"Come on then," Albus said ushering him over with the hand that wasn't around Jessica's waist. Scorpius sighed again as he walked closer to them, now only a metre away from the chair, Jessica staring at him intently.

"What do you want Albus?" Scorpius said tiredly, leaning on one leg, his hand in his pocket.

"Well I just wanted to talk, I haven't seen you in a week." He replied, as if he was hard done by.

Scorpius unconsciously sneered and balanced onto his other foot, "you seemed to make it pretty clear on Saturday that you didn't want to talk to me anymore. You even went out of your way to openly insult me."

"Oh come on, you know I was only joking." Albus said laughing, though his eyes betrayed him, they looked fearful.

"You said you weren't trying to be funny, as far as I'm concerned Albus, you don't want to be my friend anymore." Scorpius said, his arms now crossed in discomfort.

"Oh come on Scorpius," Scorpius' eyes snapped up to Jessica who had just begun speaking. Her lips in a suspicious smile, "I'm sure Albie didn't mean anything," she said slightly leaning forward and winking at Scorpius.

He stepped back slightly and frowned, "look Albus, you can't just treat me like a piece of rubbish. I do not like being insulted, and I hate that you think you can have whatever you want."

"Sorry, is that good enough?" Albus said finally, rolling his eyes.

Scorpius looked at him sceptically, "only this once," he finally answered, "I don't know how we'll stand if this happens again Albus. I won't be so forgiving next time."

Albus smiled, "great," Scorpius was about to walk away but Albus spoke again, "and it was only a joke Scorpius."

Scorpius nodded though still unconvinced and he continued his way to the dormitory. Once he had reached the corridor he heard laughter and when he turned again, he saw Jessica laughing at Albus tickling her, but Jessica staring straight at Scorpius.

**XxX Rose XxX**

Rose was sitting on a chaise longue in the Ravenclaw Common Room, Marianne and Carina sitting around her and chatting animatedly about the Ball.

"I didn't expect it really," Marianne said grinning, "I mean, I was in Herbology struggling with a Venomous Tentacula, not the most fun situation to be in, and then Eoin McLaggen came over and while he was helping me, he just went out and asked me."

Rose smiled, "well lucky you Marianne, and Carina?"

"Llywelyn asked me during Lunch," she replied, "but what we are most interested in Rose, is who has asked you?"

Rose rolled her eyes and leaned back onto the seat, and pulled her legs up. "No one, just let it go, both of you."

Marianne was pouting, "oh Rose, why are you such a spoilsport?"

She laughed in reply and looked up to see Lorcan standing by the seat.

"Look what I found," he said grinning and holding out a package for Rose. She grabbed at it and quickly opened it.

Rose took the letter first and quickly read through it, before completely opening the package to reveal a pair of silver heels and silver hair slides.

Marianne grabbed for the heels admiring them, "these are nice, your mother has some style." She said smiling, Rose rolled her eyes and took the heels back.

"It's this I am more interested in," Rose said, showing them the small note at the bottom of the letter.

"A spell?" Carina questioned.

Rose smiled, "more than a spell, it's an extension charm, and it can also a few other spells, although it should stay in safe hands." Rose folded the letter up and put it in her pocket and picked up the heels and hair slides.

"So you aren't going to share?" Lorcan said, frowning.

"Maybe when you're older," she replied smiling and getting up, making her way to the dormitory.

**Sunday**

Rose and Scorpius were walking out of the Slytherin Common Room after finalizing details with Violet, it had been a long day but everything had been paid for and the Ball looked like it was going to go on without a hitch.

"I told you Albus would come running back," Rose said smiling, "he is very predictable."

"I know, but I still don't understand the whole Jessica Smith situation. He's been messing with Quidditch practices and the team isn't very happy with his behaviour."

"And I suppose they wouldn't want an uprising, even if that would be better for Ravenclaw," Rose said sadly.

Scorpius looked at her and laughed, "you aren't exactly one for Quidditch though Rose."

She shrugged, "if you like it, I like it," she replied smiling, "it's not too bad when you get used to it, it has its moments, but when people fall off their brooms it becomes a problem."

Scorpius smiled, "you should have seen Jessica on Friday though, she was giving me these really strange looks."

"What? Like looks saying that she liked you?" Rose asked.

"I suppose so, but she's with Albus, or whatever you would call what they have."

Rose nodded and frowned, "I know it's horrible to say, especially about my own cousin, but maybe she's just playing him. I mean to get to you. I hate saying it, but you know how she just wants a bit of everyone, and she already had Albus, so she could want you." She shook her head and began to walk up the stairs. "Do you think that's possible?" she continued, turning back.

Scorpius thought for a second, "I'd hope it isn't, but I can't just ignore that completely."

She shrugged and stuffed her hands in her pockets, "lucky you, you've got Jessica Smith falling all over you."

Scorpius laughed, "It leaves much to be desired, Rose."

Rose smiled and they continued to the Great Hall.

**2 Hours Later**

"Hey Scorpius."

Scorpius turned at his name to see Jessica standing in the middle of the hallway, with a very low cut top and a smile on her face.

"Uh hi Jessica," he replied, a slight smile on his face. Scorpius looked around him, noticing he was currently in a deserted corridor on the fourth floor.

An unfortunate occurrence.

"I was just wondering if you knew the homework for Muggle Studies?" she asked, walking forward slowly.

"Oh, it's write an essay on the various uses of the Internet." He replied quickly, his eyebrows rising as Jessica got closer to him. He smiled sincerely and began backing away to leave before Jessica halted him with a hand wrapped around his wrist.

"I was wondering, well, whether you could help me?" Jessica removed her hand from his wrist and it slowly traced up his arm. "I've always had trouble with understanding the various Muggle terms. What is it... connection," she cocked an eyebrow as her hand reached Scorpius' bicep.

Scorpius was frowning and sifting through his brain for an efficient way out of this situation. Wishing that he hadn't decided to leave dinner early to pick a book up from the library. Or that he had at least dragged someone with him.

"Explore... interlaced," she continued up his arm, squeezing his bicep before reaching his shoulder and resting her hand there. "Bytes" she added, pretending to bite at him before winking.

"I think you've got it down fine," Scorpius muttered, desperately trying to hide the disgust he was feeling at Jessica's touch. "I should go Jessica," he said quickly, looking down at his bare wrist where his watch should have been.

"I was thinking we could do something together," Jessica whispered, her other arm reaching up and connecting with the other around Scorpius' neck, his arms were frozen by his sides. "It could be... educational you know, how about it Scorp?"

Scorpius breathed, a frown playing on his lips, "what about Albus?" he asked, getting increasingly more worried at Jessica's encompassing body. She licked at her lips, and smiled again. He looked into her eyes quickly and they had a mischievous resonance about them.

"There's nothing between us," she replied, Scorpius felt the hair at the base of his neck being twisted, and he could feel Jessica's hot breath on his face.

"Are you sure he agrees with that?" Scorpius asked, forgetting ever so slightly the compromising position they were in and more concerned about the welfare of his best friend.

"I told him when we entered into this... agreement, that it was nothing, anyway, it's you I want Scorpius. I can give you what you want, what Weasley can't give you." She said getting closer to Scorpius, he moved his neck further away, now frowning.

She slowly disconnected her arms and her hands slid from his neck to his shoulders, and then down his chest, a very alluring smile on her face, staring into Scorpius' eyes.

He was feeling more than a sense of confusion, specifically disbelief and the feeling like there was a definite miscommunication between himself and Jessica Smith.

"Now Jessica, Albus is my best friend and I would never just stand by and watch as he gets hurt, especially by you." He finally said exasperated, a hand running through the front of his hair, allowing Jessica full view of his eyes, eyebrows and forehead.

"Perfect," she muttered, Scorpius gave her a questioning look as his arms fell down to his sides again.

"Look Jessica, I can't say I know you very well, but well you're –" Scorpius was completely cut off by Jessica pulling her body up towards him, and forcing her lips against his. He held his arms up defensively, and began pulling at Jessica who was holding him in a vice like grip, almost python-like.

Unfortunately Scorpius felt wetness form on his lips as Jessica added her tongue into the equation.

He finally managed to pry the pariah off his face and she was grinning, her lips slightly red, even from the lack of contribution by Scorpius.

Scorpius' voice was stuck in his throat, unable to string together a coherent sentence, he just stared in shock as Jessica grinned, her hands which were again resting on Scorpius' chest slid lower, and just as she touched the skin between the bottom of his jumper and his trousers he swiftly stepped back.

"Oh don't play hard to get Scorpius," Jessica said winking, "_we _should do this."

While Scorpius had had various girlfriends over the years, Jessica wasn't one of them. It had been the one thing that he had continually chosen to avoid – any romantic contact with her. She was a social pariah, those unfortunate enough to understand that, for example Albus, were used and abused. A good way to described Jessica would be as a leech, taking what she needed from whoever she came upon. But she wouldn't ever repeat, she had to have fresh blood, a new taste.

Scorpius shook his head, "there is no chance Jessica, and you need to stop using Albus. Because this." Scorpius pointed from Jessica to himself, "will never happen."

Jessica pouted and stepped forward, "I can easily change that," she replied.

Scorpius shook his head again, and put his hands up defensively, "no, actually you can't. There is a reason this has never happened before, I don't like you. Not even a little," he replied, not afraid to show his emotions on his face. He was now sneering.

She looked slightly taken aback, but shaking her head and brown curls out, she pushed her shoulders back and turning on her heel stalked away.

"You'll come begging," she shouted from half way down the corridor.

"No chance," Scorpius shouted back, continuing to walk to the Library's door shaking his head.

**XxX**

"You need to stop 'seeing' Jessica," Scorpius said, entering the dorm and seeing that Albus was sifting through his messy trunk.

"And why should I do that now? Jealous?" Scorpius couldn't help letting out a laugh, and Albus grimaced.

"She attacked me outside the Prefects bathroom," he replied, giving Albus a questioning look.

"Did she get in a couple good jinxes? I would have loved to see that," Albus said grinning from behind his trunk.

"No Al, she practically molested me in the corridor." Scorpius said, his voice faltering.

"Oh great, just fan-fucking-tastic," he replied sarcastically , allowing his trunk to close and jumping onto his bed.

Albus hadn't meant anything by Jessica, but he found it definitely infuriating that she was using him to get to Scorpius. A definite travesty in Albus' opinion. Losing again.

"It's not like I didn't expect it," he said after a deep breath, "she isn't exactly take-home-to-your-parents material, now is she?"

Scorpius looked at Albus carefully, "I suppose so."

"How was it? Traumatic I can guess from your face," Albus said looking at Scorpius.

He nodded in reply, and took off his shoes.

Scorpius was readily expecting something more from Albus, not a joke and a suggestion that they should laugh it off. Scorpius was still deeply confused about the fact that Albus was changing his mood continuously, and far too often.

"Told Rosie?" Albus asked carelessly, sifting through the various rubbish on his bedside table, picking at half a chocolate frog that had been there for a while.

"Well no, she'd probably laugh in my face," Scorpius replied frowning and messing with the hem of his trousers.

"You sure she wouldn't get all jealous and angry at you?" Albus said hopefully, also implying that Scorpius and Rose had some sort of relationship other than friendship.

"She's not my girlfriend Albus, I doubt that she would react like that," he said quickly, looking up from his trouser leg.

"Oh are you sure about that?" Albus replied, cocking an eyebrow at Scorpius, "she is my cousin, I think I know when she–."

Scorpius abruptly got up, "stop stirring things Potter," he said accusingly. Albus laughed at the sound of his own surname. "You keep on doing that, what's wrong with you? Rose and I are friends."

"Stop being such a baby," Albus said rolling his eyes and grabbing a magazine from his bed side table opened it up, missing the look of incredulity that Scorpius had aimed at him.

Albus was again causing confusion in Scorpius, he acted as if Rose & Scorpius shouldn't ever be said and they shouldn't be friends, yet he'd go out and hint that they were already something more. The complete contradiction made Scorpius wary of opening up completely to his best friend, which he usually did in these kind of situations. Well Albus had been pretty helpful up until Saturday the 8th of November.

Scorpius had never known Albus to be much of a family-life talker, and Albus despised talking about the various things Rose got up to. Scorpius had always found it quite confusing, Albus was a boaster, but he never boasted about his status as Harry Potter's son. He never boasted about anything revolving around his family. Scorpius had a slight inkling that there might be something wrong with his family, but the numerous times he had met them, he found they were a completely normal and happy family.

While Scorpius had thought about what actually made Albus tick numerous times, he had not yet come upon the Rose situation. He, like everyone else was completely unaware of Albus' pure jealously when Rose Weasley came into play.

It was probably the most obvious thing, well at least Albus thought it was obvious. He didn't play down his hate when Rose was praised in his company, especially over him. Though everyone was too distracted by Rose to notice the expression written on Albus' face.

If people had noticed, or at least noticed the strange change from 11 year old Albus, just starting Hogwarts, compared to 12 year old Albus, just finishing his first year at Hogwarts, they would have got it. And it would have been likely that Albus wouldn't be the Albus that everyone knew him as in his sixth year. Scorpius wasn't even aware that the Albus he had become best friends with in first year was long gone. The Albus who worked hard for recognition and trying to best his cousin, had given up trying to be the good Albus.

**XxX Rose & Scorpius XxX**

Rose & Scorpius were walking down the first floor corridor on their Tuesday patrol. The first time they had spoken alone since Sunday. Scorpius knowing it was the perfect opportunity to tell Rose about Jessica, knowing full well she would probably verbally abuse him over it.

"You are mighty quiet tonight Scorpius," Rose stated, peering into a classroom and then continuing down the hallway.

"I'm thinking about the best way to say this without you laughing in my face." Scorpius said, frowning slightly.

Rose smiled and as they reached a staircase, she sat down and patted the space beside her, "sit down and tell me dear." She said, offering her best McGonagall accent.

He grinned and sat down, leaning his back against the stair and sighing. He sifted through the pocket of his robe and revealed an unopened box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. He opened the top and offered one to Rose, who grinning poured 5 into her hand.

"Oh, how you know how to pull at a girls heartstrings Scorpius Malfoy," she said with a wide grin.

Scorpius smiled and put the box between them, and popped a pink one into his mouth.

"Hmm, salmon, not too bad," he said with a slight grimace.

Rose frowned and put a yellow one into her mouth and grinned, "lemon, so tell me Mr Malfoy, what has got your knickers in a twist?"

"You know the whole Jessica situation?" he said quietly, and taking another bean, "gross dirty sock."

She giggled and nodded, "still giving you the smoulder?" Rose asked, trying to reproduce Jessica's trademark look, quite successfully as Scorpius was slightly distracted. "Grass, how lovely."

Scorpius blinked, "yes actually, and more" he said dejectedly, taking another bean which was purple, "grape jelly."

Rose's eyebrows rose, "oh really now, and what exactly was this 'more'?" she questioned.

"She kissed me," he said looking down, after no reply for a couple of seconds he looked at Rose's face, she had her mouth clasped shut and had gone red.

"Rose?" She suddenly broke into laughter, holding onto her sides and resting her head on her knees to slow down the laughs.

"So... how... was...it," she managed out between giggles, her hair completely covering her face.

Scorpius was frowning, "I knew you would just laugh at me, it was traumatic, she has a grip like a boa constrictor."

This led Rose to even more laughter, and she leaned her head against the steps, holding her stomach and going red. "So... you wouldn't... want to... repeat it?" she asked, tears freely flowing down her face.

"No!" he shouted defensively and then quietened his tone noting that it was 11 o'clock at night. "Next time, don't let me go the library by myself, hopefully I scared her off though."

Rose quietened down, nodding but still having slight bursts of laughter, and softly nudging Scorpius with her shoulder, "at least you know you're not missing out on anything."

Scorpius looked at her, and laughed, "are you seriously implying that I should be glad that I experienced a kiss from Jessica Smith, like too many other people?"

She shrugged absentmindedly and gave him a sly smile and picked out another bean.

Her face grew into a grimace as she swallowed, "earwax," she frowned and leaned her head against the banister, her hair falling to the side, revealing the side of her neck.

"I suppose that means she won't be going to the Ball with you?" Rose said smiling, though looking at the tips of her hair, and playing with them.

"That was never the plan," he replied smirking and taking a bean, "broccoli."

"Shame really, you would have been the perfect pair," Rose said with a serious expression on her face.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "I know what you are trying to do Rose," he said smiling.

"Me? I'm not trying to do anything," she replied, slightly abashed, though making a cross by her heart.

He smiled, "you're trying to avoid the question I've been attempting to ask you for the last week, in your own complicated way."

Rose's eyebrows went up and she began to get up, "shall we continue rounds?"

Scorpius grabbed her hand and pulled her back down onto the staircase.

"Can't run today I'm afraid, have another bean," he said holding out the box and Rose reluctantly took another multi-coloured bean.

"I knew you tricked me with your Every Flavour Beans, what did Chi say to you?" Rose said sceptically, but again changing the subject.

Scorpius smiled, "come to the Ball with me," he said easily.

Rose frowned, and looked at the bean still in her hand.

Scorpius began pouting and fluttering his eyelashes causing Rose to let out a laugh. "Rose?"

She looked casually down the corridor, stopping laughing and she breathed out.

"Rose," she continued to not reply, even as Scorpius nudged her. "Rosie."

Her head snapped his way and she was glaring, "watch it Malfoy," she snapped, though he was smiling.

"How about it then Rose?" he asked, a worried look in his eye.

Rose was in thought, still looking at the bean in her hand. "It's a difficult decision to make, like what would Albus think?"

"I don't think he'd care," Rose looked up a confused look on her face.

Rose knew full well that Albus would care, and she also knew that Scorpius knew that too.

"I know he would," she said, looking at him confused, "plus, how do you know I want to go with you?"

Scorpius smiled, "if that Bean in your hand is tutti-frutti and not vomit, you have to go with me."

Rose rolled her eyes, "I could just not eat it," she suggested, turning the bean between her fingers. "I do like tutti-frutti though, and I hate vomit. Decisions, decisions." She mused.

"Go with me, Rose," he asked softly, a smile on his face and his grey eyes sparkling with sincerity.

She couldn't help smiling, and popped the bean into her mouth. Scorpius waited for her reaction as she chewed, her face not revealing any emotions.

"So?" he asked, trying to read her face.

"Tutti-frutti," she said simply, and Scorpius broke into a grin.

"Good, I'll pick you up at 6," he said winking.

Rose sighed and got up, "fine" she said, "now let's finish up" she continued, and started down the corridor again. Scorpius speeded up after her and slyly took Rose's hand. She looked down, a look of confusion on her face but didn't let go. Just allowing them to have this moment tonight, without anyone there watching.

**

* * *

A/N: I bet you can guess what's happening in the next chapter. **

**I actually updated like I said! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**The day has come!**

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter :'(

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

* * *

"Now who's put the skip in your step," Lorcan said cheerily as Rose jumped down the stairs to the girls' dormitory, Wednesday morning.

"Oh nothing, it's a nice morning Lorcan, look the sun is shining, the birds are singing." Rose said dreamily as she met her best friend at the bottom of the stairs. "Perfectly fine day for Defence Against the Dark Arts," she smiled and entered the Common Room.

"Oh really now Rose, so it had nothing to do with your patrol last night?" Lorcan inquired, shouldering his bag and moving towards the door.

"It might have done," she admitted, opening the door and beginning her descent down the spiral staircase. "No interruptions by Peeves or anything," she continued.

Lorcan laughed, "so there weren't any moments of an intimate nature?" he asked slyly, Rose looked at him and laughed, shaking her head.

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" she asked, getting to the bottom of the stairs.

"Well," Rose cut him off with a sharp look as she continued her walk to the Great Hall for breakfast. "I don't mean that in a bad way Rose, so are you going to tell me?"

"Well Scorpius asked me to the Ball, and I may have said yes." She replied, turning and sending him a quick smile. Lorcan jogged after her, and when he reached her side she turned to him, "don't tell anyone. If you know what's good for you."

"Why? It won't exactly be unobvious if you turn up together," Lorcan stated.

"I'm more concerned about my family knowing openly, and then if someone sent a letter to my dad, well you know my dad. He doesn't even know that me and Scorpius are friends, since I always gave him the impression that I hated Scorpius. Well that was up until last month, and he'll take it as a personal betrayal. I mean he isn't exactly on the best of terms with the Malfoy's. Fact is I just want to rule out all possibilities of him running up here and trying to strangle Scorpius." Rose said with haste, nervousness evident in her grimace.

Lorcan grinned, "look at Rose getting all nervous, it's getting all serious for you."

Rose frowned, and hurried down the staircase, "I'm not nervous Lorcan, I'm just wary. And I know it's not the best way to go about Albus' feelings, but I feel like telling him will just make things really bad."

"It could be worse if he found out from someone else," Lorcan replied.

Rose paused midway down the last staircase and then turned to Lorcan, "I'll have to take that chance. And the worse I'd expect is a couple of jinxes, and even then, he'd have to wait till after the Ball to do that."

"Your funeral," Lorcan replied quietly and continued after her.

She turned again, squinting at Lorcan before finishing her ascent.

"What are you going to say to the girls?" Lorcan asked as they began walking down the corridor.

"They'll find out on the day, simple." Rose said smiling now.

They both entered the Great Hall and made their way over to the Ravenclaw table, before they sat down Lorcan took the opportunity to say something more to Rose.

"Please consider it Rose, Albus hasn't been the same for a while. And neither us want to see him do something drastic." He whispered to her. She sat down and shook her head and mouthed a 'no'.

**Friday – The Day of the Winter Ball**

Lorcan hadn't managed to change Rose's mind. He felt that it was a bad idea to not tell Albus, but she continued to not listen.

It didn't seem like Scorpius had said anything to Albus either.

Rose held the belief that Albus would be angry for a while, maybe throw around a few jinxes here or there, and then finally forgive Scorpius and herself. While it wasn't impossible, Lorcan felt as if this wasn't how it would end. He had been a side line watcher of the drama that was Rose & Albus, and he knew Albus was just as temperamental as Rose. And Lorcan knew that when Rose was angry and didn't get her own way, she turned into irrational Rose. Irrational Rose who wasn't afraid to hit, scratch and fight her way out of a situation. Lorcan knew that Albus was susceptible to this type of behaviour, especially by what he had seen Albus do over the years. He hadn't yet burst, and deep down Lorcan knew Albus would.

Lorcan was even tempted to tell Chi, he knew she probably had something smart to say about right and wrong. He even went as far as thinking that she could take a glance in her crystal ball.

**XxX**

"Rose" Lorcan said as he entered the Common Room to find Rose sitting on a chaise longue after Ancient Runes lesson.

She turned and smiled, "oh good Lorcan, I was wondering where you were."

"I'm only going to ask one more time, since the Ball is literally in 3 hours. Tell Albus, please Rose, I don't feel good about this at all." He said gripping the strap of his bag and looking worried.

Rose sighed and stood up, putting her hand on Lorcan's shoulder. "Lorcan, I shouldn't have to tell him, me and Scorpius are still just friends. Just because Scorpius is my 'date' doesn't mean anything. I don't want to make things look bigger than they are." She smiled sincerely but Lorcan shook his head.

"I just don't want to clear up this mess that this will become," he replied.

"I promise Lorcan, that if this whole thing blows up in my face, I will not ask you for any help, and I will handle everything myself. Just get ready for the Ball and look forward to seeing your girlfriend and dancing the night away."

Lorcan looked at her, thinking and then he nodded, "I won't help you," he said nodding and Rose smiled.

He walked to his dormitory and Rose went to hers. The Common Room was now mostly empty, everyone getting ready for the Ball.

**XxX **

"Rosie!" Marianne called into their room, just outside on the landing of the stairs.

"That's not my name Marianne!" she shouted back sternly, "and I'm coming, just be patient."

Marianne breathed out and rolled her eyes, though seconds later Rose came out and joined her on the landing. Dressed in the sapphire dress she had picked out, the silver hair slides holding her hair up, with loose curls falling down the sides of her face. She had a wrap around silver necklace on and diamond studs in her ears, along with the heels her mother had sent her.

"Very nice Rosie," Marianne said, thumbs up and a grin on her face.

Rose glared at her, and began walking down the stairs, "you look very nice yourself Marianne."

Marianne beamed and skipped down the stairs, her red dress fanning out slightly behind her. "Really?" she asked.

Rose turned towards her and looked at the wavy red material and the jewel encrusted bodice of Marianne's dress, her dangling silver earrings and the quiff that she had put in her straight blonde hair. "Definitely," she replied grinning.

They continued into the Common Room where Chi and Carina were sitting, waiting for their dates.

Carina was wearing a one-shouldered pink dress, which contrasted nicely with her short dark brown hair which she had carefully curled.

While Chi had her long black hair tied in a bun, the coral lotus hair slide placed in her hair. Her cheongsam – which was red, had a cherry blossom design.

"You both look great," Rose said smiling. They returned her smile and Rose glanced at the clock: **5:58**.

The knocker was knocked and they heard the sounds of it giving the knocker a question. Rose hastily reached the door and pulled it open.

"Oh, hi Scorpius," she said smiling and admiring his dress robes, which matched her sapphire dress. Both the robes and his bow tie being a dark blue. She turned around to face the girls who were all looking at her with their mouths agape.

"Well, it looks like I'll be off then ladies," she said simply and waved, they dumbly responded with weak waves of their own.

Rose shut the door after her and looked up at Scorpius on the landing. He had a huge grin on his face, and was looking her up and down.

"You look beautiful," he said smoothly and Rose rolled her eyes.

"You look lovely too," she replied, pulling him down the spiral stairs with one hand and lifting up her dress with the other. "It looks like you forgot something though Scorpius," she said reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"And what would that be?" he asked, taking another look at Rose.

"Your prefect's badge," she smiled and taking her wand from the place where she had attached it to her leg, summoning his badge and attaching it to his dress robes. Her own one placed on the strap of her dress.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "thanks," he said sarcastically and she smiled.

"No problem," she winked and placed the wand back in its place, and started down the rest of the flights of stairs.

**XxX Albus XxX**

"So Scorpius didn't get a date then?" Jessica asked Albus innocently, holding onto Albus' arm, though he looked disinterested.

Albus had completely ignored what Scorpius had said about Jessica, and though he knew she was just a bimbo, he couldn't be asked to get someone different to take to the Ball, so just stuck with a pretty face since Jessica's personality left a lot to be desired.

"Nope, as far as I'm concerned he's gone off girls," Albus replied looking at his surroundings in the Hufflepuff Common Room, it wasn't to his fancy.

"What?" Jessica said abruptly and Albus looked at her, she had a menacing glare on her face.

"I wouldn't be surprised, he hasn't had a date for months." He said lazily, and glanced at his watch: **6:05**.

"And what about Rose, I thought she was his fancy of the moment?" she asked, a tone of aggravation in her voice.

"He's told me that there is nothing between them, I trust that that is the truth. He has no reason to lie to me, so can we go now?" he asked exasperated and looking longingly at the door.

Jessica's lips were pursed and she glanced at Albus, ruffling his black hair and straightening the bottom of her short yellow dress. "Yes," she said with a sigh. Her mind working through various strategies to get her way.

As they exited the Common Room, Jessica turned to him again, "and what if there was?"

There was a glimmer of annoyance in Albus' eyes, but she forced him to think about it. His emotions were mixed so he just shrugged, unable to answer her question. He wasn't paying attention to the mechanisms in his unconscious slowly turning and thinking unspeakable things.

**XxX Rose, Lorcan & Scorpius XxX**

"And don't you look lovely Rosie," Lorcan said with a grin and Rose replied with a glare.

"Hi Emma, I love your earrings," Rose said to Emma, avoiding looking at Lorcan.

"Thanks," Emma replied quite confused as she was still looking at Scorpius. "I certainly didn't expect this," she said casually, "was it some sort of secret?" she asked, quite interested.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, "well no, we just didn't tell anyone." He answered slowly and then looked at Rose who was preoccupied with a decoration that was slightly askew. "Rose."

She turned, "yes."

"Did you keep this a secret? Specifically from Albus?" he asked.

Emma was smirking and looking at Lorcan who was shaking his head.

"Maybe a little, but you could have told him," she said nodding, self assuring herself.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and sighed, "he'll kill me," he muttered, "I should have told him."

Rose smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "I'm sure he'll be perfectly fine with it Scorpius, now come on, we've got the first round." She replied, only half convinced with what she was saying.

They stepped out of the Hall ready to patrol for the next 20 minutes, and minutes later Albus and Jessica entered the Great Hall.

Albus noted that he couldn't see either Rose or Scorpius, which meant they were probably patrolling. He sat down with Jessica and they waited for the feast to be served.

**XxX**

"Why didn't you tell him Rose?" Scorpius asked in a low voice as they patrolled the second floor.

She tugged on one of the curls that hung down her face and sighed, "I didn't want to get him angry for no reason, I mean we are only here as friends."

"Hmm," Scorpius replied noncommittally. "You're wrong though."

Rose looked up, questioning what he just said, "what do you mean?"

"He'll get angry Rose, because I made it even worse. I told him I wasn't taking you to the Ball because we are just friends." He said shaking his head.

"But we are," Rose replied, though she was looking at her feet as she walked.

Scorpius didn't reply, he looked at her downturned head.

"Aren't we?" she asked, trying to encourage an answer out of Scorpius.

"I don't want to be," he replied simply and speeded up his walk towards the staircase. "And I know you don't want to either," he continued.

Rose paused and when Scorpius turned to her, he noticed that she was scratching the back of her neck uncomfortably.

"That's not how things work Scorpius," she said, barely above a whisper. "Everything isn't black and white, yes and no. There are other factors that come into play, and you can't ignore them." She looked up and Scorpius had a blank expression on his face.

"I don't care," he said confidently, "you shouldn't either."

Rose shook her head and frowned, "it's not allowed to be Rose & Scorpius against the world. Maybe if things were different, and Albus wasn't –"

"Albus wasn't what?" Scorpius interrupted quickly, "he wasn't my best friend? If he is, he would be happy that I'm happy, and that you, as his cousin, also would be happy."

She laughed statically, "happy, with Albus around?"

"You don't mean that," Scorpius replied, his arms folded across his chest.

"I know I don't, but I should. I wish I did. He's making me doubt myself, and well my... feelings." She said sceptically and then she sighed and began walking to the staircase, making her way down it. "It's your fault Scorpius, for being so –"

"Perfect, maybe?" Scorpius suggested, a grin on his face as he followed Rose down the stairs.

"Yeah," she muttered, "for me."

"What was that?" Scorpius asked, not quite hearing what she had said under her breath.

"Can you at least promise me this Scorpius?" she started, reaching the bottom of the staircase and continuing down to the ground floor.

"What?" he asked.

"Just let it, I don't know, settle. I think if we warm Albus up the idea, then at least I will know that he won't think we betrayed him, because we haven't done anything. We are partners, so you inviting me to the Ball doesn't count." She said breathing out and stepping into the Entrance Hall.

"I don't want to wait for Albus to get his head sorted out, and it counts to me," Scorpius replied sternly, a hand running through the front of his hair as he breathed out.

Rose looked gloomily at the floor, "I don't know why I bother trying to convince you to do anything. And then you make it worse for me, when you say things like 'it counts to me' and look so ridiculously handsome in your tailor-made dress robes."

Scorpius grinned and chuckled softly, "why thank you."

She looked up and frowned, starting to walk towards the Great Hall.

Scorpius sped up after Rose and grabbed at her hand turning her around, "I like you Rose Weasley, and I want to be able to kiss you on a daily basis, insult you, complain about you and mess with your beautiful red hair whenever I want to." He said confidently, a lopsided smile on his face.

Rose was looking at the floor again, feeling her cheeks heat up, and noting that his hand was still in hers.

**XxX Albus XxX**

"Have you seen Scorpius?" Albus asked Lorcan, having narrowly managing to escape from Jessica's clutches.

"Him and Rose are still doing their patrol," he replied, sipping at his Butterbeer and glancing at his watch, "they should have been back about 10 minutes ago though."

Albus nodded, and Emma hit Lorcan in the arm.

"Lorcan! You don't know what could have kept them 10 minutes," she whispered harshly. Lorcan looked at her with a look of incredulity, before realising what he had done, and hoping that it wouldn't end up looking really bad.

Albus had moved towards the door to the Great Hall and had exited, looking down the hallway. There was nobody to ask if they had seen Rose or Scorpius so he began walking down. He could just about hear a voice that sounded distinctly like Scorpius. So he turned the corner towards the Entrance Hall, and stopped abruptly at the sight of Scorpius holding Rose's hand, and talking to her lowly. A smile on her downturned face and a grin on his. They hadn't noticed him, and he stood waiting for what they would do.

**XxX**

Scorpius' other hand had reached up and delicately stroked Rose's red cheek.

"You look beautiful when you blush," he said sweetly, and Rose carefully looked up. Her lips pursed together, "what are you thinking?" he said softly, Rose could feel his breath on her face.

"That you should stop," she forced out. Scorpius sighed and his hand dropped from her cheek, but he still held the other.

"You're making me feel like this is all very one-sided, and I would be embarrassed beyond belief if it was." He replied, his eyebrows raised in question.

Rose laughed softly, "the old Malfoy pride I see," she smiled though Scorpius was still waiting for her answer. "Fine, if you have to look at me like that."

She entwined their fingers with the hand that was holding his. Rose looked up from their now fully connected hands and smiled, though there was a flicker of reluctance in her eyes.

"I like you Scorpius _Hyperion _Malfoy, and I'm truly shocking myself, because 2 months ago I know I definitely didn't like you, well at least I think I did, and now you've gone and been... well different, but I suppose it's the same and I've just been stuck in this never-ending hate cycle." Rose said quickly, and she took a deep breath, Scorpius was smirking and she pushed him lightly with her free hand.

"Well are you going to list off my virtues?" he asked, grinning.

She rolled her eyes and looked back at the staircase they had just walked down, "do you have to be such an ass about it?"

Scorpius nodded, continuing to grin at the ever-reddening Rose Weasley.

"Anyway, how do you even know you want to kiss me? I could be terrible," Rose stated.

"I just know," he replied casually and Rose sighed again. "So," he continued, waiting for Rose to say what he wanted to hear.

Rose sighed and pulled at another curl, "I, Rose Weasley, would like to be, after we tell Albus at least," she corrected herself and Scorpius rolled his eyes, so she continued. "I would like to be your girlfriend, is that –."

Scorpius cut her off by tugging on the hand that was in his and leaning closer to her, lightly placing his lips on hers. Rose froze at first, but as Scorpius softly placed his free hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer, she relaxed. Their hands disconnected and he placed both hands on her waist, Rose's reaching around his neck. The continued closeness deepening their kiss. Rose sighed against his lips, her fingers twisted in his white-blond tresses.

They were completely unaware of the retreating figure who was angry. Very angry. His hands screwed into his fits, with a fixed grimace on his face, plotting his final deed.

They broke apart as they heard the bell that meant the feast was being served. Scorpius staring intently at Rose who was smiling, her cheeks even more red than before.

"I told you I'd know," he started, grinning.

Rose rolled her eyes but allowed herself to laugh. Scorpius took her hand and began dragging her back to the Great Hall.

"If we don't hurry, we're going to miss dinner," he said smiling.

"Is that right?" Rose said, and Scorpius frowned as he opened the door to the Great Hall and let go of Rose's hand. They slid onto a table next to Chi and Dino, who had already started to eat.

Albus was peering over at them, not hiding the sneer on his face. Completely ignoring the questions of Jessica next to him, and messily eating.

He'd been betrayed and he wasn't going to take it lightly. If anything got in the way of his actions, well, that would be collateral damage.

**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**I apologize profusely for my late update, but seriously. My laptop broke, and I therefore couldn't get to the opening of the chapter, and there was no way I was going to start it again. So after a week, I finally gave it a quick-fix, so that I could get my original file :D So yeah...**

**Enjoy :D**

**EDIT: This is another A/N. I wrote the above with the intent to publish this on the 19th! FF was sooo broke /and still is/ but I have found a resolution, so hopefully this works XD Sorry for the EVEN longer wait XD **

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter.

**

* * *

Chapter 18**

* * *

While Albus had witnessed the apparent betrayal by Scorpius and Rose when they had kissed, he had heard mere pieces of their conversation and had completely missed the beginning of it. So, he was unaware of Rose's reluctance to cause him harm, her wish to be able to have him be okay with herself and Scorpius, Scorpius' own opinion on how Albus treated his wishes and their regret at having lied to him – even if it was only minute.

Rose and Scorpius had talked, danced and smiled the night away, completely oblivious to the looks of a concentrated form of jealousy mixed with hatred Albus had been sending their way. While they didn't make it obvious that anything had happened, they found it extremely hard to keep the grins off their faces.

Everyone was having fun, Dominique's band were fantastic, the food was amazing, and when it had reached 10pm the decorations released a selection of indoor fireworks that amazed everyone in the Great Hall. Violet had done a good job, and that was felt everywhere. Therefore the grins on Scorpius and Rose's faces were interpreted as happiness that the Ball had gone on flawlessly and without a hitch. Some even speculated that this meant that next year, the possibility of another Winter Ball was evident.

Albus was the only person who hadn't enjoyed the Ball in the least, he couldn't even enjoy his dinner – a fact that unsettled him.

**XxX Rose & Lorcan XxX**

"Mornin' Rosie" Lorcan said to Rose with a grin. She was lying on a chaise longue looking at the cylindrical and starry ceiling of the empty Ravenclaw Common Room the day after the Ball. Her mouth pursed in thought as Lorcan approached her from the boys Dormitory.

"Morning Lorcan," she replied distractedly, not noticing the nickname she hated, her hand reaching out in front of her as she counted on her fingers.

Lorcan cocked an eyebrow and leaned over her, looking at her quizzically. Her arms fell back down to her sides heavily and quickly and she sighed. "I'm in a predicament Lorie," she said closing her eyes and putting her hands to her face, lightly rubbing at her closed eyes.

"What kind of a predicament?" Lorcan asked, sitting at the edge of an armchair. Rose turned her head and blinked slowly before sitting up and turning her body toward Lorcan. "You are acting strangely, did you take something?"

"No, of course I didn't Lorcan, I have a problem, a really difficult problem, and it's not one I have encountered before." She combed a hand through her curls and looked intently at Lorcan, her voice soft though agitated.

"Very well, but it's like you took a calming draught, you never move that slowly." He replied, smiling lightly and resting his right ankle on his left thigh.

Rose rolled her eyes and his smile grew.

"Go on then Rosie, tell me what's going on in your head."

She suppressed a glare and nodded, "well, last night," she paused and frowned, "last night when me and Scorpius."

"Scorpius and I," Lorcan said quickly, and Rose threw a pillow at him.

"Fine, if you don't want to hear it, I'll just wallow." She looked dejected and her eyes moved towards the large windows, it had started to snow again.

"I promise no more interruptions," he said straightening himself, and looking keen. "When you and Scorpius were on your patrol?"

Rose nodded and sucked in a breath again, "he kissed me," she said quickly, allowing what she had said to flow out along with her breath.

Lorcan's eyes grew and then he smiled, "well I half didn't expect you to admit that to me if it ever happened. Not surprised though, he hasn't exactly looked like he has wanted to stay in the friend-zone for a while."

She frowned, "so you kept this from me, you know I'm not good at reading people Lorcan!"

He shrugged, "why? That makes watching it unfold less fun, doesn't it Rosie dear?"

She threw another pillow at him, and folded her arms across her chest.

Lorcan laughed and stood up, sitting next to her on the seat. He put an arm over her shoulder and she leaned against his. "Didn't you want it to happen?" he asked.

"I suppose, but –,"

"You wanted to be in control and you didn't want it to be so surprising," Lorcan finished for her and Rose nodded.

"I just feel guilty because I lied to Al and I didn't tell him how I felt and I should have. And then Scorpius says everything will be alright, but I don't believe that." She said sighing, "that's not weird, is it?"

Lorcan shook his head, "not at all, that's just your way, don't feel too guilty though Rose, things happen and it gets out of your control, there's nothing you can do about it. Plus you can always tell Albus," he suggested.

"He probably wouldn't understand that, he seems to hate me all of a sudden."

"I don't think he hates you Rose," he said easily.

Rose didn't say anything, she just breathed out.

Lorcan went sifting around in the pocket of his trousers, and pulled out a medium sized bar of Honeydukes Chocolate, and offered it to Rose. "Want some chocolate?" he asked with a smile.

She looked down at the bar and smiled, turning fully to Lorcan and hugging him tightly, "that's exactly what my dad would have said. Thanks Lorcan."

"You're welcome, I suppose," he said slowly.

"He messes with my head, you know. I swear he does," she said, slightly muffled by Lorcan's jumper covered shoulder.

"What? Like an _Imperius_ curse?" Lorcan questioned, chuckling lightly.

Rose let go and frowned, "but what-," she started but Lorcan interrupted.

"No Rose, Scorpius is not using an _Imperius_ on you, you strange girl." He shook his head and put his head in his right hand. "You surprise me sometimes."

"Fine, but still, I'm behaving completely illogically because of him." She said slightly angry.

Lorcan laughed again, "I think they call that love," he nodded knowingly.

Rose reacted with a disgusted face, he smiled and placed the chocolate back in his pocket.

"Why are you carrying that anyway?" Rose asked, looking at him quizzically, he didn't answer and the answer slowly dawned on her. "I thought you didn't believe in all that Divination mumbo jumbo, Chi really scared you, didn't she." She said, now grinning.

He frowned and crossed his arms, "better to be safe than sorry, that's the saying, isn't it?"

Rose smiled, "where did you learn that?" she asked, "it's not like your family readily follows that, do they? Crumple-Horned Snorkack, anyone?" she said teasingly, and nudging her shoulder against his.

Lorcan rolled his eyes, "do you want to go for a walk?" he asked and watched as Rose nodded. "Anyway Rose, love is _never_ logical." He said as they separated.

Rose looked back swiftly and then continued into her dorm, meeting Lorcan back in the Common Room 5 minutes later, with her coat, scarf, hat and gloves.

They exited and began their way down the spiral staircase, deciding to go to the lower gardens, which connected to a Porch off the castle. It presented a view of the Forbidden Forest and the Black Lake, while giving a cliff like feel. It wasn't the safest of places in the school grounds, so it was off limits to years one to four.

**XxX Albus & Scorpius XxX**

"How was last night?" Albus asked, plastering on a fake smile as he watched Scorpius attach a letter to his Owl and watch it fly away.

"It was great," Scorpius turned to him smiling, and moving towards the door of the Owlery. "How was it for you with _Jessica_? You clearly didn't want to take my advice," he said shaking his head at Albus' actions.

Albus shrugged, "she doesn't matter."

Scorpius made his way to the stairs of the Owlery and began his descent, sending a quick glance at Albus. "Good, I worry about your taste sometimes Al." He said smiling.

"Really?" he replied lowly and reaching the bottom of the staircase, "is that all you worry about me?"

"Nah, I worry about your sanity at times," Scorpius replied with a smirk, "you do go a bit off when Rose comes around."

Albus looked away, hiding his frown and walking ahead of Scorpius slightly, asked breathing through his nose; "how is your girlfriend, anyway?"

Scorpius laughed brokenly, "we're just friends Al, do you have to keep saying stuff like that." He replied, looking at the floor.

Albus, who was still in front of him had his fists clenched, his mouth set in a line, gradually going redder with suppressed anger.

"Yeah," he replied distantly, and started his way to the lower grounds, quickening his pace.

"Slow down Al," Scorpius said after him, slightly jogging and smiling again.

Albus didn't reply, but stuck his hands deep into his coat pockets and trudged on. Scorpius frowned and walked with him, his hands in the pockets of his trousers.

Scorpius was about to say something when he noticed Rose and Lorcan walking ahead of them, their heads low and talking in whispers. Albus was looking at the ground and grunting to himself. Scorpius watched as they approached the porch area at the bottom of the castle.

He watched Albus, who was now kicking at the ground, which was being covered with fresh snow.

**XxX**

"Did he seriously say that?" Lorcan asked, his hands stuffed in his pockets for warmth, and his head low next to Rose, whose cheeks were very red and freckly from the cold and flurries of snow hitting her.

She nodded and sighed, "What should I do? Scorpius wants Albus to be irrelevant, and have nothing to do with... well _us _and I know Albus would murder me. Scorpius was his best friend first."

Lorcan bit on his lip in thought, "well let's look at this situation logically, because Lysander would probably say something about following your heart and your heart is the problem."

"I thought you said that 'love is never logical'?" Rose said, frowning.

"We're not talking about love in this instance, we are talking about whether you should inform Albus about everything first, because really, if it was any other girl, and not his cousin, he wouldn't have such a problem with it, would he?" Lorcan questioned, gesturing his head to Rose.

"I suppose you're right about that, but he doesn't exactly act cousinly to me normally, so why would he start now and with this situation?" Rose asked.

"Oh, he doesn't care about Scorpius hurting you, he probably just cares about you messing with Scorp, and the fact that if you started going out, he would see less of him."

Rose gawped and crossed her arms, "wow, I feel the love. Well it's not like that with you, is it?" she questioned and Lorcan shrugged.

"Anyway Rose, logically, you should come clean to Albus, get it all out, no matter how embarrassing, he'll at least respect that you have the guts to tell him, I think. Even if he does hate you for all eternity." Lorcan smiled and Rose pushed him with her gloved hands and groaned.

"Why didn't I just like someone else, this is rubbish." She felt her cheeks redden more as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Rose stepped onto the porch they had now reached, noting it was empty. She made her way across it to the wall and sat on it, not scared of the height.

"It's not bad, it should be fixable." Lorcan nodded and leaned against the wall next to her.

"Hmm" Rose muttered out, "sometimes I wish I could fly away and just go anywhere."

"Too bad you can't fly a broomstick."Rose sent Lorcan a glare and kicked him lightly. "Plus, your mum would kill you."

"I blame you, you know," she stated, looking up at the empty pale white sky, which had now stopped emptying its contents on them.

"And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"You told me to go outside that day, we could have stayed in and played Exploding Snap, but no, you had to have fun," she said sighing.

Lorcan laughed easily, "first of all, you hate Exploding Snap and it would have happened at some point anyway Rosie, remember what Chi always says. It's fate."

She kicked him for real this time and looked at the stone floor, her face shadowed by her fringe of curls and the huge woollen hat.

"Thanks anyway," she muttered as she twiddled with her gloves.

**XxX**

Albus had become active again, though they were nearing the porch much quicker now.

"I'm serious Scorp, 27" Albus said, gesturing the amount on his fingers unsuccessfully.

"I think James is lying to you, Al," Scorpius replied, pulling a hand through his hair and placing his hands in his trouser pockets again.

"I doubt it," Albus said harrumphing and squinting ahead of him, finally seeing Lorcan and Rose talking, Rose nearly hanging off the wall of the porch.

"Let's go over and talk," Scorpius said perkily and Al sent him an angry look, though was however dragged by the scarf onto the porch.

"Hi," Scorpius said easily and as Rose looked up, her cheeks went a deep shade of crimson and her blue eyes grew.

"Hello" she replied, slipping off the wall and standing in front of it.

Albus took a side glance at Scorpius, to see he was grinning like a fool and that Rose was looking quite flustered. Lorcan was indifferent to the whole situation, just leaning back on his elbows on the wall.

"Last night was good, wasn't it?" Scorpius asked, though he was mostly speaking to Rose than Lorcan.

She nodded and nervously turned and looked at the Black Lake before turning back.

"Did you enjoy yourself Albus?" She asked, breathing slowly to calm herself. She felt it was a good opportunity to bare her soul right now.

He had his face set in a grimace and just grunted in reply.

She stepped back unconsciously, her back hitting the wall. Her brain had taken the reply as a personal insult.

"I'm glad you did, Scorpius and I worked really hard to make it perfect." She said smiling sincerely at Albus, though he wasn't look at her, but behind her at the forest and lake. She avoided Scorpius' gaze, which she swore she could feel burning her skin.

"I bet you did," Albus replied, he looked at Rose quickly, and she caught a flash of dark emerald that was not the usual bright and happy colour Albus' eyes used to be.

"Well I enjoyed myself," Lorcan said quickly, smiling and diverting the conversation.

"Yeah, me too," Scorpius agreed with him and this caused Albus to give him a withering look.

Rose felt lost, and it could be read on her expression.

She finally looked up at Scorpius who was still sending her a beaming smile. Rose couldn't help reacting straight away, and she felt her mouth turn up into a smile without her input.

Albus looked at them both and felt his face heat up and his hands made fists.

"You did look rather beautiful, Rosie." Scorpius said grinning.

Rose didn't show the slightest sign of anger, which is what infuriated Albus even more. No one managed to call Rose 'Rosie' without her getting annoyed. What was worse, is that her smile widened.

"Thank you, you didn't look too bad yourself." She replied, a twinkle in her eyes.

Lorcan could tell the atmosphere had shifted as he watched anger continually grow on Albus' face. He leaned off the wall and stepped closer to the group, they were further away from the wall now. Much more in the centre of the porch.

"Now what about me?" Lorcan interjected, trying again to navigate the conversation onto a safer path.

"You looked beautiful too, Lorie," Rose said smiling, and patting Lorcan's shoulder.

He rolled his eyes, but he thought he saw Albus go slightly paler still.

"Jessica did look rather nice too, didn't she Al" Rose said, smiling at Albus who still wouldn't grace her with the image of his own smile.

"Not really actually, she looked as skanky as usual." Albus muttered, his hand tightening over the wand in his pocket.

Rose grimaced, but she quickly hid it, "why?" she asked, unable to complete her sentence because of her confusion.

Albus didn't reply so she took a deep breath.

"Mum sent me the weirdest letter today-," Rose started.

"I don't care," Albus interrupted, now looking directly at Rose, and his eyes going from her to Scorpius. "I don't care about a stupid letter from your mum about how great you are and how proud she is of you. How they all are." He began angrily. His hand now clenched tightly over his wand.

Rose frowned, "I don't know what-,"

"What did you both do last night?" he asked, interrupting again, even though he knew the answer.

"Nothing Al," Rose replied defensively, "what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't lie to me," he shouted now, Rose jumped and Lorcan and Scorpius stepped closer to him on either side of her. "Don't lie to me anymore."

"But Al, I don't know what you mean," Rose said, her voice shaking and trying to get in front of the two boys.

"I hate you," he said maliciously, though as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

She winced but sucked in a breath. "That's not fair, Al."

"I can tell you plenty of things that aren't fair Rose, and this isn't one of them." He replied, his hand coming from his trousers, his wand held resolutely at Rose.

Rose stepped back fearfully and Scorpius and Lorcan stepped in front of her.

"Come on Albus, this is getting a little ridiculous," Scorpius said, trying to laugh the situation off. "Just calm down mate."

Albus glared at Scorpius who frowned, Lorcan was shaking his head.

"Al, this doesn't have to go like this, now come on, just think about what you are doing. You're scaring us," Lorcan said, his hands up defensively, though empty of a wand.

"No," Albus shouted loudly, further pointing his wand at Rose, even with Lorcan and Scorpius in the way. "I'm angry," he screamed furiously.

"Let's talk about this Al," Lorcan pleaded, though Albus was gritting his teeth as if in physical pain, his eyes became slits and his breathing shallow.

"Al," Scorpius started, putting a hand on Al's shoulder, but Al, being in the wrong mindset threw a jinx unthinkingly at Scorpius, who fell to the ground in slight pain. In the same thought, Albus turned back to Rose and sent a knock-back jinx at her, and though they had stepped away from the wall, they were still rather close to the edge.

The jinx would push her two metres, and she was only one metre away from the wall.

Rose rolled over the top of it, screaming as she was just about grabbed by Lorcan as she swung across the ledge. Her feet dangling, and tears falling from her face. Lorcan was trying to pull her up, his face going red with the effort.

Albus had frozen.

Scorpius blinked hard and looked up confused, he saw Rose's hands just peeking over the wall. He got up as quickly as he could, grabbing onto her hands with Lorcan, and they slowly pulled her up over the wall.

She was sobbing, crouched against the wall, her hands wrapped around her knees.

Lorcan and Scorpius were staring at Albus with confusion and shock.

"I... I...I" Albus spluttered, hardly managing to breathe.

Rose looked up, struggling to wipe the tears from her cheeks. When she saw a lack of reaction from Albus, she slowly pulled herself up, looking at him with burning eyes. Lorcan and Scorpius were still worried, trying to get her to stop, but she pushed their hands away.

She stood straight in front of Albus, a look of intense betrayal and sadness. Her wand now held loosely in her hand, out of fear of sending a jinx or worse at Albus, Scorpius held her wand hand away from him, not wanting to make the situation worse.

"How could you do that to me?" she asked slowly, her voice and body slightly shaking.

Albus was frozen, his mouth stuck in a gape and his thoughts going all over the place.

"Fine, you've won Albus, you've finally cracked me, well done." Rose said screaming, tears still pouring down her cheeks. "Do you really want me gone from your life that badly? Do you hate me so much you'd rather let me fall of the side of the castle then let me 'have my way'. I thought we were... family. You've won! Are you happy now? I won't talk to you anymore if that's what you have strived so hard to show you want. We aren't cousins anymore. You can have Scorpius, if he is all you care about, because it seems like you don't love me like I you. I shouldn't have to deal with your abuse 24/7, it's not fair. _I'm_ sorry that I let my feelings get in the way of what _you_ want. But I give up, thank you Albus for making me understand why you've done all of this. If you had told me before, at least then I could have stopped myself from treating you like I wanted to be treated for so long."

Scorpius still held onto her arm but she shrugged him off, wiping the tears from her face. Albus still didn't say anything, realising his mistake, all the mistakes he had made.

Albus had always thought about finally beating Rose. Finally doing so hadn't given him the feeling he wanted. He didn't feel happy, as if he had fulfilled something, made the world a better place. He felt like a bully, he felt like a fool, an idiot, and he didn't like the feeling one bit.

"Al, what...Why would you do that?" Scorpius asked.

Albus paled even more and stuttered something incoherent, before turning and running towards the castle, he heard footsteps behind him. He quickly turned seeing Lorcan running after him, however his wand was not in his hand.

He felt disgusted in himself. He did love Rose even if he had said otherwise. Always.

He continued running, Lorcan shouting at him to slow down, but he didn't let up. Not until he reached an unfamiliar corridor somewhere on the 7th floor, and he stopped by an unusual tapestry of trolls doing ballet.

Lorcan stopped a couple of metres behind him, frowning.

"Albus, are you literally insane? You could have killed her! Then what would you have done?" Lorcan shouted, his face going red with anger.

"I, I" Albus couldn't hold it back any longer, he started to cry, turning on himself and walking back and forth. "I'm sorry, I didn't- I wasn't thinking, I was being stupid, and I, oh God, Lorcan what's wrong with me? I can't stop acting like an idiot, I feel so ill, I feel so sick of myself." He cried out, turning a third time and walking. "I'm such a vile person, I can't believe I did that, I can't believe I keep on doing this."

Albus heard a grating sound and swiftly turned, it sounded as if a crank was being pulled, a loud pop happened, and a door appeared.

He slowly wiped at his eyes, and turned to the door.

"Albus look, just talk to me, I can help you." Lorcan said, lowering his tone.

Albus shook his head quickly, combing his hands through his hair and turning towards the door. He pulled it open, stopping for a moment before entering the room.

"Don't go in there Albus!" Lorcan shouted after him, as the door shut. He quickly ran towards it, tugging it open and following Albus in.

The door shut behind him, and he turned but it had already disappeared. Albus had crawled into the corner, next to what looked like a severely burnt wardrobe.

The room was a mess, there were pieces of burnt furniture, mannequins, smashed glass, books, various pillows and smashed lamps.

"Where are we?" Lorcan asked, edging closer to Albus.

Albus shook his head, covering his face with his hands.

"Come on Al, I know you would never really hurt Rose like that, just tell me what's wrong and we can fix this."

"We can't fix it, I can't fix this. I've ruined everything, just leave me in here. I deserve to be punished for the way I've treated Rose, I've been selfish and horrible for so long." Albus replied feebly, sniffling and crying into his coat sleeves as he held himself in the small corner.

Lorcan sighed and turned back to the space where the door was, feeling the wall for the handle or the edge. It was just flat wall, and there was no sign of another exit in the whole destroyed room.

"Albus don't be like this, you fell apart, it happens sometimes, but it's still fixable." Lorcan started, noting that he couldn't find a door on this wall.

"It's all my fault, you don't understand Lorcan, you'd never understand. You have your brother and your mum and your dad, your family isn't like mine. You wouldn't understand, especially what it's like to be the biggest git."

"You're not that bad Al, just –"

"No, I am" Albus interrupted, "that's what it's all been about, I'm a git, and Rose is... Rose. Perfect perfect perfect, I'm not."

"No one is perfect Al, and I can definitely say that Rose isn't." Lorca replied, making his way over to the wardrobe, and sitting on a charred box.

"Stop it Lorcan, just let me fucking die in here." Albus said angrily, looking up at Lorcan and sending him a harsh look.

"Even if I wanted to leave, I can't, there isn't a door. Stop being dramatic Albus, we've got to talk about this. You need to understand that you don't need to compare yourself to Rose, you are just as special. Just because she likes Scorpius, wouldn't ever mean he wasn't your best friend anymore Al." Lorcan said soothingly.

Albus looked around for a door quickly, before looking back at Lorcan; "you don't know what it's like being second fiddle to Rose Weasley, and you'll _never_ understand how I feel."

Lorcan stared at Albus earnestly before saying; "well tell me how you feel then. Because it looks as if this room won't be letting us out for a while."

**

* * *

WOW**

**:D THANK YOU. Can you guess where they are? ;)**

**X **

**Review! I beg of you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews guys :D they mean the world!**

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter - _le sigh_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

As Lorcan ran after Albus, Scorpius stared at Rose's back. He watched as she wiped away the last traces of tears from her cheeks, and made several laboured breaths.

Rose put her wand in her pocket, and angled her face to the sky before making one last breath and turning to Scorpius. Anger and sadness was etched on her features. Her mouth set in a grim line, and her eyes, cheeks and nose red from the crying and cold weather.

She wasn't one who cried often, and she wasn't one who cried in public. Therefore the realisation of her crying in front of Scorpius-especially, made the whole situation worse. Rose thought everything would be better if she just stopped crying, she felt that it only made things worse. Crying being catharsis was a false statement to Rose Weasley.

"Are you okay Rose?" Scorpius asked carefully, holding out a hand in comfort, but she stepped away from it, staring at it distressingly.

She stood firm, her hands reaching up to pull her hat straight, trying to flatten the strands that stuck, out to resemble something like how it was before she rolled over the wall. Rose made one last breath before opening her mouth to speak; "Didn't you hear what I said Scorpius?" she asked, trying to sound malicious, but only sounding downcast.

Rose scrunched her hands into fists at the sound of her own meek and tired voice.

"I don't care what you said Rose, I'm not going to let you _or_ Albus decide who I should keep in my company." He replied confidently, his hand dropping back to his side, but his stare not faltering.

"Just leave me alone Scorpius, I don't want to see you anymore," she replied weakly, "I...I promised," she continued, mumbling.

"I don't remember you promising anything Rose, and as far as I'm concerned, the decision is up to me." Scorpius said, stepping closer to Rose and forcing her to look at him with his searing gaze and the hand that lifted her chin up.

Rose stared into his steel eyes, and her breathing grew shallower, "no, we can't be friends anymore. You were Albus' first, it wouldn't be fair, and I...I have Lorcan." She managed, slightly falling over her words.

Scorpius didn't reply for a few seconds, just stared in her red-rimmed eyes, tears still brimming over the bottom of her eye lids and wanting to fall. When one did, he swiftly wiped it away causing Rose to bite her lip. "That's good then," he replied after seconds of silence.

Her eyes changed, presenting confusion, she opened her mouth to speak, but didn't know the words to say.

"I thought it was obvious I didn't want to be your friend," he continued, the seriousness melting from his face and forming a playful smile, one which was followed by a laugh.

"I didn't think you would have done me the courtesy of saying it out loud, I thought you would have pushed for our friendship," Rose replied, her eyes leaking fresh tears again, her state of mind causing her to completely misunderstand what Scorpius was saying. She slowly turned away from him, her hands fully covering her face. "I'm quite repulsive, that's what must have happened at some point." Rose sniffled, "the worst part is, is that I don't know what I've done to make it happen... I don't blame you, most people go off me after a while, it's okay, I understand." She said stuttering, "I'd just beg you to stop smiling about it, it's hard enough being in love with you when you don't even like me anymore." She continued, trying to sound strong, but her voice easily shaking. The word 'love' having easily fallen off her tongue, as if natural and out of habit.

Scorpius was staring at the back of her head with dismay, carefully constructing sentences in his head to escape the situation, and make Rose smile, the way he _loved?_

Rose looked to the ground, her hands moving to her pockets and completely turning her back to Scorpius. "At least now that Albus doesn't want me as family anymore; it will be easier for me to keep away from you." She started again, her voice fully shaking and tears easily falling down her face. "You don't have to explain why, I know," she said softly, "I know" she repeated finally, before running from the porch, not caring about the danger of slipping because of the fresh snow.

Scorpius was left in her wake, his mind going crazy. She had said '_in love with you'_, he thought distractedly, before turning his attention back to the running Rose.

"No Rose, wait!" he shouted, running after her, "you don't understand," he screamed, as he watched her run, reaching the castle doors before him, even with his longer and much stronger legs as an advantage.

When he did reach the doors, not much longer after Rose, he found they didn't open and had been obstructed. Angrily he kicked at it, the old wood groaning but not weakening.

Scorpius regretted his phrasing of what he had said, but it's what he meant. He didn't want to be her friend anymore, he just wanted to be hers.

**XxX Albus & Lorcan XxX**

"_You don't know what it's like being second fiddle to Rose Weasley, and you'll _never_ understand how I feel."_

"_Well tell me how you feel then. Because it looks as if this room won't be letting us out for a while."_

Lorcan looked at Albus in anticipation, patiently watching as Albus breathed in, coughing slightly at the dust and aged-ash that was in the air.

"I feel separated, like I don't belong." Albus began, looking up at Lorcan from behind his arms, his knees pulled tightly against his chest now.

"How long have you felt this way?" Lorcan asked, getting more comfortable on the charred box.

Albus looked down and shrugged, "a while I guess."

"When do you remember?" Lorcan asked, a worried look written on his features.

"Well it's only been since we've been at Hogwarts, before I was fine, but as soon as we started doing exams and started getting graded on how well we do, I felt left out. Nobody cares how I do. I do well, and because Rose has done better, she gets all of the recognition. I just want people to see me and how hard I've worked." Albus said lowly.

"Then why have you tried so hard to push Rose away? Why have you pulled pranks and made her angry?"

"Nobody looks until I create a spectacle, it's either be ignored or be paid attention for being the first person to have 30 detentions over the course of 8 days." Albus replied snidely.

Lorcan frowned, "I know you don't want to hear it Albus, but it's not important. Recognition isn't important, you've got to do things for yourself sometimes."

Albus sent a burning look at Lorcan, "I knew you wouldn't understand, you think I care what McGonagall thinks, or even Scorpius?"

"Well," Lorcan started, but Albus continued.

"I don't care what they think, I care what my family thinks. Everyone's got their own thing, I have nothing. I can't even be known for my good grades, because Rose is smarter than me, more behaved than me, kinder than me, everything more than me. I'm the shade in comparison to her, it's what happens when you have the misfortune of having a cousin in the same year as you."

"Well Lysander," Lorcan started again, but Albus shook his head angrily.

"No! Lysander isn't me, he doesn't care. I care. You can't see that, Dominique has her musical abilities, Molly is a brilliant writer, Roxy is the funniest person I've ever met. You see? They all have something, but Rose, she just pushes me in the dirt. I just have to wait back. Do you even know how it felt in the summer for me when me and Rose got our O.W.L marks back? Do you even know what I got?"

Lorcan thought, but Albus just nodded, knowing the silence meant no.

"I thought so, I got all E's."

"Wow, that's great Albus."

"Don't you think I know that," he replied harshly, "it would have been nice if my own father had said that to me. But no, everyone was too busy cooing over Rose's complete set of O's. Always." He settled down, and leaned his head against the wardrobe. "My family only has an opinion about my behaviour, 'oh Albus, why did you turn the stairs from the fourth floor into a slide?' 'Albus, why does it tell me here that you lit a man's hut on fire?' I know it's stupid, but because it's all I get, I keep on doing bad things, stupid and reckless things."

"But if you just told them what you've told me, then it would all be okay." Lorcan answered.

Albus forced out a laugh, "I wish it were that easy."

Lorcan looked at Albus and then nodded, "I know why, and I think you know why too. You're proud Albus. You are stubbornly proud, and you are an attention seeker." Lorcan said truthfully, his soft tone of voice didn't change the fact that what he was saying was affecting Albus negatively.

"I am not an attention seeker," Albus replied spitefully and glared at Lorcan.

"You are Albus, you need the attention because you hate being the person to be left out. If someone makes a joke, you have to be in on it, because you can't take being by yourself. It's a terrible quality, because sometimes you've got to do things on your own, and I would have thought you would have understood that." Lorcan said sternly.

Albus' grimace grew, and he slowly got up from the wardrobe. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your dad spent his whole life as an orphan, and was treated badly by people who he was supposed to share blood with! He managed, he didn't hurt others because he didn't get enough attention, presents, recognition or whatever. Even if what you did to Rose was unintentional. You are selfish and egotistical Albus Severus Potter and you need to grow up!"

He growled, his wand now in his hand and pointed directly at Lorcan's chest, his eyes watering, but he held still.

"You've got to own up to the fact Albus, you can't take being second place. You're first everywhere else, aren't you? Quidditch Captain, most beloved Gryffindor in the whole castle." Lorcan said sarcastically, and ignored the wand in Albus' hand.

The tears were freely flowing from Albus' eyes now, and he struggled to hold the wand still and wipe the tears away at the same time. "You don't understand, I'm a stranger in my own family. You don't understand anything. I...I might be selfish, but it's because I wish someone would just act like they loved me!"

Albus dropped his arm and turned away from Lorcan, running deeper into the large and half-destroyed room. He kept on running until he reached a pair of huge stuffed feet, probably belonging to what was once a stuffed ogre. He climbed it and sat in it, continuing to cry.

Lorcan shook his head and crossed his arms across his chest, tactically thinking of what to do next.

**4 hours Later (3.30pm)**

Rose had hidden back behind the same statue on the 2nd floor she had hidden behind 3 weeks before. It had taken her a while, but she had managed to push back the tears, and was just sitting, staring out of the window, watching the lower years playing in the snow, and watching the Whomping Willow as it twisted in the wind.

Rose thought that Scorpius didn't want to know her anymore because of her crying. A silly thing to think, but as far as she was concerned, crying was the be all and end all. Crying was weakness and frailty, things that contradicted her completely. Being contradicted meant her own personality was a contradiction, being seen with tears shining on her cheeks meant that she wasn't Rose Weasley anymore.

She couldn't quite grasp why she couldn't stop crying, maybe it meant that once she cried in public, she wouldn't stop? Ridiculous thoughts that went through her head, she even guessed heart-break, her heart was thumping, hurting. But who for? Albus or Scorpius?

She sighed and put her head to her knees. Wishing Lorcan was around. When she had come into the castle, the first place she had gone was the Common Room, but he was nowhere in sight. People had only seen him run after Albus up the stairs. He always knew what to say to make things better. He was always the person she went to when she had serious problems, her roommates could only help her to a certain extent. Lorcan understood her completely, and she thought Scorpius did too. Well he probably still did, but as she thought he didn't want to know her anymore, he wasn't the best person to talk to, especially when the problem concerned him.

Her head was comfortably resting on her knees and forearms before she heard footsteps and looked between the legs of the statue to see Emma and Lyra walking down the stairs, Emma sounding quite angry.

"He was supposed to meet me 20 minutes ago to help me with my Potions work. And he's not in his Common Room."

Lyra frowned, "maybe he forgot?"

"Lorcan doesn't forget." She replied, moving her potion books from one arm to the other.

Lyra nodded in reply, and they continued down the hall. When Rose could hear their footsteps going down the next set of stairs, she turned back to the window.

Lorcan didn't ever forget, that was one of his qualities people found infuriating when they owed him something. Rose couldn't think why he wouldn't have met Emma, Lorcan would have at least told her that he couldn't make it if he was still talking to Albus, or still looking for him.

Rose wrapped her arms more tightly around herself, holding back a shudder as she breathed through her nose and wished the day had gone differently.

She sat that way for seconds, maybe minutes, maybe hours. Steadily breathing in and out, blocking out her surroundings. She was surprised that she heard the murmur of her name, she was surprised anyone had found her in the alcove.

"Rose?" the voice asked softly. "Rose," it repeated, now much more closer, Rose's eyes were closed and she didn't open them to see who the voice belonged to. She didn't even think who the familiar voice belonged to.

When minutes went by and she still hadn't answered, she felt a hand around her wrist and a gentle tug, urging her to exit the alcove.

After being pulled out, she opened her eyes and her face fell into a deep grimace. Her sadness coming back to her almost immediately.

"What do you want from me?" She asked Scorpius desperately. Sucking in a breath and looking into his eyes.

"You do jump to conclusions a lot Rose." He said sighing, "I've been looking for you for hours, I passed this staircase 10 times. If it wasn't for your mumbling I wouldn't have found you."

"I don't mumble," she said adamantly, before turning away, a stricken look on her face, "you don't want to be my friend, so stop talking to me."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and pulled a hand through the front of his blonde hair. "No Rose I don't want to be your friend, I want to be your bloody boyfriend, you idiot."

Rose gawped at the insult and then straightened up, her face turning slightly angry. "No," she replied simply.

"But yesterday you said,-"

"Never mind what I said yesterday," she replied, interrupting. "Things are different now, we can be friends. That's it."

He grimaced, "you've changed your mind very quickly, haven't you? Weren't you just crying about not being able to be my friend any longer? Didn't you say you lo-,"

"No!" she shouted, screwing her face up. "Shut up shut up shut up" she repeated, putting her hands to her ears.

"Has Albus' crazy rubbed off on you too?" he asked, smirking at Rose's actions. "Come on Rosie, don't be like this" he said softer this time and putting a hand on her shoulder, which she quickly shrugged off.

"Don't" she said, glaring at him.

Scorpius sighed painfully and rolled his eyes, "fine Rose, but this isn't the end of the story, trust me on that one."

Rose didn't reply, and watched after Scorpius as he walked up the stairs.

He just remembered something Lorcan had said; _"don't make Rose too angry, she'll turn into Irrational-Rose." _He realised he'd come metres away from seeing it, but he knew he'd have to see it to snap Rose out of her craziness.

Rose didn't know what to do, so she did the first thing that popped into her head. She went to find Lorcan, and at least if she didn't find him, he'd be in the Hall for dinner, wouldn't he? She suspected he took a nap in the middle of the day and lost track of time, something he had only done once in Second Year. It was her only suggestion, because if Lorcan was awake and on the school premises, he would have never skipped out on helping Emma with her Potions.

She stood in quiet contemplation, swearing she could still hear Scorpius' footsteps, minutes later.

* * *

**I know, I know. GAHHHH ALBUS. He's a tortured soul ~cries for him~.**

**Please Review, I love to read them :D**

**What's going to happen? Hmm? The term ends on Friday. Dun dun dunnnnn**


	20. Chapter 20

**Back again my dears ;) Thank you for those reviews!**

**But like, don't favourite without reviewing, it's kind of disheartening. **

_Disclaimer: _This is getting annoying, I don't own Harry Potter. GAHHHH

* * *

**Chapter 20**

* * *

"Come on Al," Lorcan shouted up to him after searching for him for an hour.

"Fuck off," Albus shouted.

Lorcan rolled his eyes and started pushing at the legs, making the whole structure shake and Albus peer over in annoyance.

"I do have a wand," he said down to Lorcan. Lorcan shrugged.

"I'm better at counter-spells than you," Lorcan replied, his wand in his hand as he continued to push at the legs.

Albus finally jumped down, sending an angry glare at Lorcan.

Lorcan went in his pocket and held out his bar of chocolate, "I bet you're hungry."

"I'd much prefer my proper dinner," Albus replied, "why are you still here anyway? Shouldn't you have gone?" he asked, not looking at Lorcan.

"No, we're locked in, and I don't know how long we'll be in here. This chocolate bar and the _Engorgio_ spell is all I have." He replied.

Albus peered at the chocolate bar, tight-lipped and looking angry. He held out his hand, and Lorcan cast the enlargement spell on it, and broke him off a sizable piece.

"Why exactly do you have a chocolate bar, anyway?" Albus asked, looking at Lorcan questionally, as he began to eat his share.

"I got some advice and it's a good thing I followed it, or we'd starve in here." Lorcan said observantly, and beginning to move through the shelves of burnt and useless items, Albus following after him.

"What do you mean, we'd starve?" Albus asked, sounding fearful.

"Well there isn't a door, Albus. Nobody knows we are here, and for all I know, we could be here over the Christmas break." He replied, frowning at some smashed glass that was under his foot. "You conjured us here Albus, I'd at least expect you to know a way out."

Albus glared at him, "I did not conjure anyone here, as far as I am concerned, this is a room in the castle." He folded his arms across his chest as he stuffed the final piece of chocolate in his mouth.

He watched as Lorcan picked up two half cracked glasses on a shelf, and held them in his hands.

"Are you serious, Lorcan?" Albus asked quieter this time, "that we could be here for more than 2 weeks?"

Lorcan nodded, not turning to look at Albus, "the room might let us out, maybe someone will figure it out, I don't know. Have you ever heard about a room that just pops up, before?" Lorcan asked, stacking up various things in his arms on his way.

Albus paused momentarily and then shook his head, "I don't know, my dad might have told me about a secret room, but I don't remember. If it's a secret room, then not a lot of people are going to know about it."

He nodded in agreement, "we've got to at least prepare for the worst Albus, and the only way I can see this working out, and we working together is by you telling me what is wrong, what has been wrong for so long Albus."

Lorcan waited for a reply and when he didn't receive one, he turned around and looked at Albus whose face was downcast.

"Al," Lorcan said, walking forward still, but keeping an eye on Albus. "Al?" he repeated, pursing his lips together.

"It's not like you'd understand, you just have this one view of me." Albus replied angrily, and kicked at a metal box that was on the floor.

"Wouldn't you want at least one person to know what's wrong, what if we die of scurvy? You'd really want to keep that on your conscience?" Lorcan said, half-joking.

Albus pierced his eyes at him, "we aren't going to die."

"That's a good, positive reaction to a difficult situation, Albus. At least you haven't lost all of your marbles." Lorcan replied smiling.

"You are extremely lucky I don't have anything to throw at you," Albus replied, though having brightened up considerably.

They reached an opening, the shelves all leaving a circular space in the middle. In the space sat two beat sofas, covered in dirt, grime and ash.

"Perfect, a place to sleep." Lorcan stated smiling.

Albus groaned, watching as Lorcan laid all he had collected by his feet and took out his wand and began working on cleaning the furniture, and transfiguring various items into blankets, pillows and eating utensils.

"Do you plan on making a four course meal out of chocolate?" Albus asked, rolling his eyes.

"Cleanliness is not a bad thing, Albus." He replied.

"And what about a toilet?" Albus added, smirking at Lorcan.

"Good one Al, I didn't think of that. That's quite difficult, but I suppose there is a logical answer. Well it's widely known in architecture circles that you should never put a toilet by the front door, therefore I can suggest that it is South of the front door. I doubt that a room of this size and _magical _capabilities doesn't have a toilet _somewhere. _Would you like to help me find it, and then we can have another chat about your problems." Lorcan added the end with a huge smile.

Albus grunted, "fine," he replied, "if we ever get out of here Lorcan..." he didn't finish his sentence, but just shook his head at Lorcan.

"_Point Me" _Lorcan said, his wand pointing North in correlation to the un-plotted room, and him turning on his heel in a southerly direction.

"Do you even remember where the front door is?" Albus asked.

Lorcan nodded as he began walking, Albus following after him.

"Now, we'll have another go at this Albus. So you started with giving Peeves what exactly?"

**XxX **

Lorcan didn't turn up for dinner. While Rose was quite worried as she hadn't seen her best friend in several hours, she was very confident that he would be able to fend for himself if he was in any imminent danger.

However, she had noticed during dinner Emma look worriedly at her from the Gryffindor table. It was also quite strange that Albus hadn't turned up either, he did love his dinner and he wouldn't have missed it for an unimportant reason.

She didn't even listen to the various questions given to her by Marianne, Carina and Chi about how the Ball was, and whether she was ever going to tell them that she was going with Scorpius. Who continued to look over at her with hope.

The day had turned out a mess and Rose just hoped that Lorcan would at least turn up for breakfast or the morning lessons.

**Monday Morning**

"Where's Lorcan?" Marianne asked as she slipped into the seat next to Rose at breakfast time.

"I'm thinking the same thing, Marianne. I haven't seen him since yesterday, he ran off with Albus and I haven't seen either of them since." Rose replied, slowly spooning porridge into her mouth trying to distract herself.

Marianne had her lips pursed together. "How strange."

Rose nodded, "I didn't think the day would ever come when Lorcan wasn't there when I needed him. What if Albus has done something to him?" she questioned, worry etched on her features.

Marianne shook her head, putting a hand on Rose's shoulder. "I don't know what happened yesterday Rose, but Albus isn't that kind of person. You know that. He'd never hurt someone purposely, especially you or someone you love. He's your cousin and you should know that." She replied soothingly.

"How can I be sure about that? I can't trust him anymore."

She smirked in reply, "don't be silly Rose, you have no reason not to trust him. Now tell me," she began in another tone of voice, "why have I not seen you speak to Scorpius? What did myself and Carina say about our wish for a fairytale love story?"

Rose couldn't help letting out a small laugh as she took a sip of her drink.

"Well?" she pushed, nudging Rose.

Rose looked across to the Gryffindor table, seeing Scorpius' blonde head move as he talked to her brother.

"I... well you don't know what happened, so it wouldn't make any sense." Rose looked down into her empty bowl and ran a hand through her curls. "I told him we couldn't be friends anymore, and then –,"

She was slightly distracted by the drop of Marianne's jaw.

"Why would you ever say that?" she near shouted, causing Rose to jump.

"It was Albus," she replied quietly.

Marianne rolled her eyes and shook her head, "continue anyway."

"But he said it's up to him whether I am his friend or not, but Albus doesn't want us to be friends, and he hates me enough. He practically disowned me yesterday, or I did. It just happened so fast, and I was upset." Rose said panicked.

"That's good of him, I'm glad you didn't completely ruin everything," Marianne replied with a nod.

Rose sighed, "this is why I need Lorcan to talk to, you are fine to talk to when it's just about who is the hottest, but he has depth!"

Marianne looked taken aback and grabbed at her heart, "thank you Rose for insulting me on my lack of depth." She replied laughing and shaking her head. "Especially when only 2 minutes ago I gave you pretty good advice."

She frowned and Marianne laughed again, getting up from the table. "You need to sort out your feelings, Rose. What do you want? Find the answer and you should be set." Marianne smiled and flicked the back of Rose's hair as she walked off, landing in the arms of Eoin McLaggen.

Rose thought about what Marianne had said, taking another glance at Scorpius who had also sneaked her a look. She blushed and turned back parallel to the table, she grabbed her bag and got up, moving towards the door, fully acknowledging that Scorpius was following behind her.

**XxX Albus & Lorcan XxX**

Albus and Lorcan had talked for a fair few hours, getting out the basics of Albus' problems and what the probable underlying reasons were. They just hadn't reached his fixation with taking everything out on Rose and only Rose. Albus knew that he'd have to talk about Rose at some point, she was partly the reason why he had changed so much.

Lorcan was completely sure that it wasn't about Rose, at least to the extent that Albus thought. He guessed that he just felt neglected and that because Rose got attention, he became jealous of her. It simply was because they were the same age. The problem probably would have occurred if it was any of his other cousins if they were his age. Lorcan also supposed that Rose now liking Scorpius made Albus' jealousy even worse, and his desire to have everything he wants even more prominent.

He hadn't realised before how...emotional Albus really was. He was extremely temperamental and grew angry when Lorcan didn't understand what he was trying to tell him.

Albus had been explaining what exactly happened during the summer when the O.W.L.s had come. Lorcan interpreting that Albus had shown his parents his results, they had congratulated him accordingly, and then when Rose had opened hers, everyone had started clapping and shouting in congratulation. Thus completely overshadowing Albus, just because Rose had bested her mother's 9 _Outstandings_, receiving her 10th _Outsanding_ in Defence Against the Dark Arts, the one Hermione Granger had only received an _Exceeds Expectations_ in.

He had claimed that they told Rose she could have anything she wanted. Lorcan knew that Albus was a very material person, however Albus said he would rather have been asked the same, regardless of whether he would have taken anything.

Lorcan, being no counsellor, could only try his best to not let Albus snap again, and try to help him at least stop his irrational feelings towards Rose, and apologize to her for what he had done. Lorcan was at least happy that he was aware of his own behaviour, and knew the difference between right and wrong.

Luckily, they both had managed to survive the night in the Room of Requirement. They had found a toilet after 15 minutes, and when they had gotten back to their makeshift camp, Lorcan had poured them both an _aguamenti_ glass full. It had gotten quite cold, so it was a good idea that Lorcan had transfigured various pieces of debris into blankets and pillows.

However, Lorcan woke up to a frowning Albus who preferred his fluffy Gryffindor covers and not having chocolate all of the time.

"Will we ever get out of here?" he moaned, hitting his head on the scratchy pillow.

"Yeah, at some point," Lorcan replied smiling and wiping the sleep from his eyes, "anyway, it can't be that bad. You have my company!"

Albus groaned and buried himself under the covers, "we don't even have music here."

"I can give you music," Lorcan replied and clearing his throat, he began to belt out the Queen of the Night's second aria from 'The Magic Flute'. Doing a very good rendition of it, by managing to reach the high notes.

Albus had pulled back the cover and stared at Lorcan dumfoundedly, "what are you doing?"

Lorcan stopped singing in German abruptly and laughed, "you wanted music, I can sing opera, I thought you would have liked it."

He shook his head in reply, "that was quite scary, Lorcan. I was thinking something written in maybe the last 100 years as well." Albus replied, his eyes still wide, but his mouth having creeped up into a small smile.

"Well you can't please everyone, my mum loves it. It was me who got Lysander into music, you know."

"I don't believe that," Albus replied quickly, Lorcan gasped in reply and shook his head.

"Nobody ever does," he trailed off, still humming the tune and handing Albus some of the chocolate and getting himself a glass of water. "Hey, it's not too bad here, at least you can end the term in some style."

Albus shook his head, "this isn't style, Lorcan. This is like a jail, a really messed up jail. It looks like it was burned down or something." When he finished he paused in thought, looking at his surroundings. "During the Battle, there was someone who died in a fire and his body was never found. But there were no recorded major fires on the grounds during the Battle." Albus said finally.

"So are you saying that someone died in here, because of a fire?" Lorcan looked around himself, "but you'd think they would have been able to control it. Unless it was cursed."

"That's it! This is the Room of Requirement," Albus said smiling and proud of himself.

"Really? My mum sometimes talks about it, but it's supposed to do whatever you want. Such as let us out."

"Maybe it's broken."

Lorcan pondered for a couple of seconds, sipping at his glass. "I suppose the cursed fire could have done that. However, that does not help our situation one bit, since we still don't know how to get out."

Albus sighed and laid back on his settee, breathing through his nose.

Lorcan looked over to him and picked his feet up to sit on them, "what were you thinking when Rose rolled over the porch wall?" he asked tentatively.

"I thought she was going to die, and I couldn't have taken that. I'd never want her to die, especially because of my idiocy. I just wasn't thinking," Albus replied easily now, being able to open up quicker.

"Then why didn't you say anything Albus? You just ran away."

He breathed through his nose, "I was horrible, I was just so disappointed and embarrassed in myself, and I just wished I could take it all back, but I didn't know what to say. And then Rose said we weren't cousins anymore, and that's not what I wanted." He said forced.

Lorcan nodded, "you know, I think you've forgotten Albus. Rose can forgive people, she can forgive you. She just needs an explanation. You can be like you were 6 years ago. It's not hard to go back, you just have to get all these silly ideas out of your head. If Scorpius and Rose are meant to be together, you just have to deal with it."

Albus frowned, "but it's."

"No, Albus. It doesn't work like this, you might prefer Scorpius to keep as far away from Rose as you want, for reasons that escape me, but you have to let him make his own decision. And I doubt that he wants to harm your friendship anyway. You've got to give a little to get back, Albus."

Albus nodded, "you'd think she would forgive me after everything?"

Lorcan nodded, "I'm sure of it."

"But what if that doesn't stop me from doing something worse? What if I end up hurting her really badly?"

"Well then you have to sort out the rest of your problems. You need to talk to your parents, because you clearly feel like you're not being paid enough attention to. I don't know if that's true, but you have to tell them how you feel. It will make you feel better, I promise you that."

Albus nodded solemnly, twisting the fingers that were lying on his stomach. "Thanks, Lorcan."

Lorcan shrugged and then sat up, "want to play 'I-Spy'?"

"I spy with my little eye..."

**XxX Rose & Scorpius XxX**

"Gosh Rose, do you have to walk so fast?" Scorpius shouted after her as Rose continued her way to their Potions class.

"We're not friends Scorpius, we don't have to walk together," she called out, not turning.

Scorpius finally reached her side, putting an arm over her shoulder as he breathed out.

She shrugged him off, a frown painted on her features.

"Back to not friends, are we? Nice to know you're changing your mind every couple of hours," he said winking at her.

"What do you want?"

"Have you seen Albus, I know you-," Rose cut him off with a stern look.

"Haven't I been through this! We are not cousins anymore!" she shouted at him, getting looks from various passersby's.

"Gosh Rose, well the blood flowing through your veins begs to differ." He replied, his voice low.

Rose sent him a withering glare, and he rolled his eyes.

"Well he wasn't in the Dormitory last night, or this morning, and he was a mess yesterday, you can't deny it." He placed himself in front of Rose, having to walk backwards.

She didn't reply straight away, thinking about where Lorcan could be.

"He probably found somewhere else to sleep, and overslept or something. Aren't you the one who normally wakes him up?" Rose replied snappily.

"Well, yes. But don't you think we should worry about this? I haven't seen Lorcan either." He replied, a frown unsettling his features.

"I know," Rose said quietly, looking at the ground.

"Though I'm sure Lorcan is fine, Rose. He's a survivor," Scorpius said in a different tone. Rose looked up to see him smiling warmly at her, without thinking she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly in a hug.

"Thank you for saving me, Scorpius." She whispered in his ear, as his arms snaked around her waist.

"I knew I'd have you crawling back," he said, laughing. But Rose frowned and pushed him back, shaking her head at him.

"Not funny, _Malfoy_." She snarled, "We're not friends Scorpius, remember that." She continued as she turned a corner towards the Potions corridor.

Scorpius was still standing where she had left him, smirking after her.

**XxX Rose XxX**

"I've called you in my office concerning your cousin Mr Potter and your friend Mr Scamander." McGonagall said simply.

Rose sighed and settled into the huge chair she was sitting in, in the Headmistresses office, having been called in during her Charms lesson after lunch. She looked at her surroundings, noticing the various paintings staring her down.

"Have you seen them, Miss Weasley?" she asked kindly.

"No, sorry Headmistress. I haven't seen either of them since yesterday, at around lunch time." Rose paused for a second before turning quite pale and leaning forward in the chair. "You don't think they are hurt, do you?"

McGonagall shook her head, "no, I have complete faith in Mr Scamander that he is managing, and I would say the same for Mr Potter if they are together. However it is rather peculiar that we cannot find them. I've sent a letter to their parents, but I hoped you would have some ideas. I've already asked Mr Malfoy and he doesn't seem to know where they could have gone.

I don't want to worry you, _Rose, _however, we will have to call the Ministry if we don't find them soon."

Rose shook her head, combing her hands through her hair, "this is so unlike Lorcan, Professor. He'd never intentionally go missing."

McGonagall nodded in agreement, "I fear they have found a hidden room in the castle and have gotten themselves stuck. Not all of them are plottable, and not all of them are known."

She nodded in reply, "I understand headmistress. Can I do anything?"

"Could you just cover Lorcan's patrol with Dino Zabini tonight, and myself and Madam Minstra will be looking around the castle."

Rose nodded and stood up from the large chair. Noticing her reflection in the mirror behind the headmistresses head, she could see that her face was red and blotchy, her eyes red.

She turned to leave, thinking. Though she had told Albus they weren't cousins anymore, she knew she didn't want that. They used to be best friends for a reason.

**XxX **

"Really? This again?" Rose said annoyed, and half turning to the approaching Scorpius as she walked down the corridor of the Fourth floor to meet with Dino.

"Oh come on Rose, give a guy a break, please," Scorpius said grinning, "plus, I said it wasn't over. I get the last word, as always."

Scorpius knew that Rose had been with McGonagall that afternoon, and if she didn't ask him to cover for Lorcan, he knew she would have asked Rose. Luckily he had found Rose before she had met Dino, though he was going to have to apologize to him tomorrow for what he was going to do. Lorcan's description of Irrational Rose sounded like he'd end up in the Hospital Wing, nursing both physical and mental wounds. However, he knew she needed to get out all her feelings, or she'd continue to be this confusing brick wall until someone else made her angry.

"Fine, speak your last words." Rose replied, stopping momentarily with a hand on her hip.

"Well I was thinking, during the Holidays, since it's likely I'll be visiting the Potters, well if we ever find Albus. Well I was thinking whether you wanted to go out... with me, obviously." Scorpius said in that voice Rose hated – smooth and tempting.

"No!" she shouted, trying to sound sure with herself by shouting, however it didn't really work. "I said no, I don't break promises," she said, wary of what she was saying.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, picking up his pace to walk beside the now slowly walking Rose.

"I don't see why you bother continuing to deny it all." He said grinning, an arm place precariously around her shoulders. His fingers twisting the red hair behind her ear in a fashion that Rose did not dislike.

"I said we can't be friends anymore," she replied, however her angered tone had completely evaporated.

"Now that's not really fair, is it Rose? I want to be your friend, but you won't ask me how I feel about the situation." Scorpius said with a pout.

"I have things to do Scorpius, such as patrolling while my best friend could be lying in a ditch bleeding out." Rose's forehead was creased in the middle.

"Oh come on Rose, he's fine. He's probably having a party without you around," Scorpius replied winking at her.

Rose frowned and elbowed him in the stomach, however his arm didn't move from her shoulders.

"Shouldn't you be in your Dormitory, Scorpius. It is beyond curfew," Rose said, hinting that he should leave her alone.

"Well seeing as I'm a prefect, I don't think any of the teachers will mind," he grinned and squeezed Rose's shoulder, "plus, don't you enjoy my company."

Rose didn't reply, she just sighed.

Scorpius let go and turned himself to walk in front of her, having to walk backwards to do so. "I can see it on your face, Rosie."

He could see she was smiling slightly, and he noticed she had disregarded her hated nickname.

Scorpius bent down slightly to be completely level with her blue eyes. "Please Rose," he said softly.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, but as she opened her mouth to speak, Scorpius closed the gap between them, capturing her lips with his own.

It took Rose approximately 10 seconds to react to Scorpius' actions negatively. For the previous 10 seconds she had joined in, before remembering her own promise to herself.

As Scorpius expected, when she roughly pushed him off, her eyes were burning with anger. He closed his eyes in preparation for the physical abuse he would be receiving.

He was relieved when he was only hit sharply with the palm of Rose's hand across his face. Scorpius opened his eyes to see what she was now doing, and she was glaring at him.

"I said no, Scorpius. No means no," she said menacingly, every word being emphasised with her right forefinger poking directly into Scorpius' chest, him wincing back at every jab.

"Oh come on, Rose. There were seconds there in which you absolutely loved the contact," Scorpius replied smirking at her.

Rose went even redder, Scorpius noticing she was building up to her threshold.

"You do it again and you'll regret 'running' into me this evening, Scorpius Malfoy." She said darkly, her wand clearly tucked away in her pocket, but her limbs to the ready.

Scorpius continued to smirk at Rose, "I think the pros are rather better than the cons... Rosie." He replied, her nickname receiving its own breath and an especially devious wink.

Rose twitched slightly, trying to hold herself back. She held her arms tightly at her sides and stared Scorpius down. His grin wasn't moving, it only got more and more Malfoy-like.

"Lost for words are we, Rosie?" he started, his smirk breaking into a full grin, though he was preparing himself in his own mind. "I didn't think I could leave you speechless, Rosie. I suppose we all learn something new every day." He continued grinning at her and sending her a wink.

She bit down hard on her lip, her hands turning into fists.

"Breathless now, Rosie?" he added smiling, looking her directly into her narrowed eyes.

"I fricking hate you," she spoke up threateningly, "you won't like me angry Scorpius, don't push your luck."

The lack of swearing meant he knew that he still hadn't broken through yet.

"Why? Are you going to turn into this giant monster and rip my head off?" he questioned. "Come on Rosie, just say yes. We both know that you want to," he said easily, a small pout on his face, carefully touching one of her fists.

She looked down at the hand he had touched her with, grimacing further.

"I don't want to," she said brokenly.

"Please, please, pleaseeeeeee," he replied, his pout increasing in size and balancing both his hands on his thighs, bent down to be directly in front of her face.

Rose turned away slightly, her hair brushing Scorpius' face lightly, she looked down at her watch, noting that she was already 5 minutes late.

She turned back and Scorpius' face hadn't changed. His grey eyes twinkling at her in a way that caused her to start strangling her mind for liking.

"Leave me alone, Scorpius." She said with harsh finality, her eyes closed now.

"No chance, I'm waiting for you to admit that you want to kiss me senseless, take me into that broom closet over there, Rosie and –."

Scorpius was completely cut off with a look of pure venom from Rose and a tight fist hitting him on the left side of his face.

She then continued to kick him in the crotch, and push him onto the floor before he could fall.

"If you call me Rosie one more fucking time, I will hit you so hard that you won't be able to think let alone talk for weeks." She shouted angrily at him.

Scorpius wasn't listening very well, just nursing his sensitive areas, and swallowing the blood from his four back teeth that were now very loose from the gum. He also noticed that his eye was quickly swelling.

He dismissed the thoughts that were screaming in his head, such as; 'why do you like this girl?' 'Where did she learn to punch like that?' 'She's just given you a black eye' 'your face! You're going home in 4 days, your parents are going to kill you!'

Scorpius swallowed some more of his own blood, before looking up at the vehement and irrational Rose from the floor. "Tell the truth, what you feel in your heart."

He had the slightest inkling that he may have over stepped the _Irrational Rose _territory, and gone slightly over it. Lorcan hadn't said she made threats like this.

Rose shook her head, and backed up, "I can't, I can't say I love you, because I fucking hate your guts." She said quickly, before putting her hands to her mouth and swearing to herself. "Look what you've done, I said don't piss me off, you can't listen for shit, can you?"

"You know me, I never do what you want me to," he said, managing a weak smile through the pain surging through his face.

She blinked, the redness of her face slightly reducing. "I know," she replied quietly, and turning ran off down the hall, pushing the confused Dino out of the way, who had arrived because of the noise.

"Mind taking me to the Hospital Wing, mate?" Scorpius asked, squinting at the pain subsiding from his lower regions at a snail-like pace, and he slightly sat up.

Dino got closer to him, "did Rose just do this to you?" he asked, helping Scorpius up from the floor.

"She might of done, anyway, there's no love without a bit of pain." He said laughing wheezily, his stomach hurting slightly from the force of Rose's kick.

"I don't know about that one Scorp," Dino replied shaking his head, his tone sympathetic. "Maybe you should talk to my mum?"

"I don't need a Love Guru thank you very much," Scorpius replied sharply, as he started walking down the corridor with Dino.

He shrugged in reply, "just saying."

Scorpius sighed and allowed himself to be helped down the stairs to the third floor as his face continued to throb, a headache forming by his temple as Dino dragged him into the probably empty Hospital Wing. Again he ignored the questions that his head continued to bring up. A main one being:

'Now wasn't that a terrible idea?'

* * *

**ZOMG Chapter 20 is over 5000 words. SNAP XD **

**I suppose I should stop that there, and start a new chapter. HAHAHA**

**This is getting kind of crazy, isn't it? :3**

**Thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW. Like seriously, I need them to feel some sort of pride in my own work. XD **

**And again. NO FAVOURITING WITHOUT REVIEWING :P**

**Till next time...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello Hello Hello ;)**

**I don't mean to be a Moaning Myrtle, but the correlation of reviews to alerting/favouriting is getting out of proportion, and it sort of upsets me that you could like something but not say you like it. So could you please not favourite/alert without reviewing ;)**

**On a happier note, here is CHAPTER 21. There are 3 give or take a few, chapters left. Who knows for sure? I certainly don't XD.**

**Thank you for those who continue to review, I love you for it! :D**

_Disclaimer: _Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

**Chapter 21**

* * *

It took Rose approximately 7 hours to realise that she had made a gargantuan mistake. She sat upright in her bed, breathing erratically and biting at her lip.

She picked up the pager from her bedside table that she hadn't given back to Violet and looked at the small screen. She started to type the letters before shaking her head and putting it back down.

Rose knew that she shouldn't have hit Scorpius, especially as hard as she did. Her purpling knuckles evidence for that.

She couldn't help getting angry at him for saying what he had said, and the way he knew exactly what would make her snap just made her feel like he did it on purpose.

Then there was the disappearance of Lorcan and Albus, and Rose knew that finding them would be difficult, especially because of the size and the amount of hidden rooms in Hogwarts.

**XxX**

Scorpius waited in the Hospital Wing for an hour before Madam Minstra came back, he was alone as Dino had left to finish his rounds at the instruction of Scorpius.

She gave him a look of utter surprised. First because it was approximately 12 o'clock and Second because he looked like he had beaten up – even though he had been. It certainly wasn't what the Matron expected so late at night.

Scorpius looked worse than he felt, he'd only received a black eye, some loose teeth and some slight pain in his abdominal area. Madam Minstra had given him ointment for the eye, giving him a potion for his teeth so they wouldn't fall out – something Scorpius was very happy about, and a bag of ice for his nether regions.

She had interrogated him over his injuries, and had even speculated that he was being bullied. Scorpius easily laughed it off and his excuse was that he got into a fight with a nasty Grindylow which had escaped from the D.A.D.A classroom, which was a terrible excuse considering there weren't any Grindylows in the school, a fact that Madam Minstra wasn't aware of.

Surprisingly, Scorpius found he wasn't that bothered about Rose hitting him, considering he would have to explain his black eye for the next week to everyone who encountered him (including his parents) was his only problem, because it suggested that someone had gotten the upper hand on Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius didn't deem Rose's little tirade as having the upper hand, but more of her being lucky.

He just hoped that like Lorcan had said, she'd come back bearing gifts and would have become somewhat more emotionally open.

That was another thing, he was starting to get antsy about the disappearance of Lorcan and Albus. He could trust that they were alive, but he couldn't trust that they would find them, because Hogwarts was known for losing students within its walls and them turning up weeks later.

**XxX**

It was about 8:30 the next day and Scorpius was sitting on the Gryffindor table eating his breakfast, everyone whispering around him and looking at his purple eye, and his slightly swollen jaw.

"Now _that's_ a shiner," Lyra Finnegan, Scorpius' fellow Gryffindor prefect said from across the table. "Did you get in a fight Scorpius?" she asked, laughing with Emma.

"Yes actually, I had it out with a Mountain Troll," Scorpius replied simply, winking his other eye and taking a bite out of his toast, which proved to be slightly painful.

Emma stopped laughing and spoke up, "Scorp, we heard Lorcan and Albus are missing, is that true?" her voice was one of concern.

Others around the table heard and began whispering between themselves, those who had yet to hear the rumour finally did.

Scorpius nodded, noting the empty seat beside him, and Hugo's lack of talking from across the table. Lily had a frown on her face, not eating.

"I'm sure they are fine," Scorpius said, trying to comfort the people around him.

"But what if we can't find them before Friday," Emma said quickly, going red with worry.

Scorpius was lost for words and paused momentarily, "I don't know Emma, but we will, trust me on that one." He said with a weak smile.

Emma breathed out difficultly and turned back to her breakfast. Scorpius wanted to say something more but the words were lost to him.

As he turned in his seat to leave the table, he saw Rose enter the Great Hall looking very red and distressed. Her books held in her hands and her bag tied up in her arms.

She dropped most of the books and pulled at the curls in her hair, going redder as several people started to look at the disorientated girl.

He quickly got up moving towards her and kneeling besides her and helping her pick up her books and various pieces of parchment, one which was folded and had his name on it, and another that was folded with a wax seal on the back, Rose's name on the front.

She looked up a shocked look on her face as she stared at his swollen eye.

"Oh Scorpius, I'm so sorry, oh Merlin." She tucked her curls behind her ears with both hands and covered her face momentarily.

"Rose," he started but she wasn't listening. "Rose, it's okay, look I'm fine, it doesn't hurt at all." He continued, trying to look under her curtain of red hair and into her face.

She quickly started to pick up her things, forgetting the letters in Scorpius' hands and she turned and stumbled out of the door.

Scorpius followed after her touching her shoulder to stop her, but she just dropped the books and gave up, collapsing into a seating position beside the doors and leaning against the wall.

He watched confused and began to collect her things and place them on a nearby bench, after carefully placing them in her bag.

"Rose," he said, standing in front of her as she rubbed her face with her hands. "Rose," he repeated and when she didn't reply again, he roughly grabbed her from under the armpits and forced her to sit on the bench he had put her books on. "Is this for me Rose?" he asked, holding the letter with his name on it in his hand.

Rose nodded, a frown on her features and Scorpius opened it and began to read.

_Scorpius,_

_I'm sorry, I'm an idiot. Forgive me?_

_Rose_

He folded it back up and placed it in Rose's hands.

"Go on, tell me what's wrong Rose." He asked, taking a seat next to her and pushing her bag out of the way.

"Aren't you angry with me?" she asked quietly, starting to look up at him.

Scorpius smiled, "'course not Rose, it's only a little black eye, it'll be gone in a week or two."

She frowned and looked at the remaining letter in his hand.

He took this as a clue and laid the letter in his hand, the seal was broken.

"Can I look at the letter?" he asked. Rose nodded and he opened it, the writing not familiar to him.

_Rose,_

_We are getting increasingly more worried here. _

_It's been 2 days and you haven't heard anything from Albus or Lorcan? I know full well that Lorcan is able to look after himself, his grades show just that. But Luna and Rolf are very worried, they don't have the same faith in their sons safety as we do. Which is completely understandable considering that Hogwarts is a very mysterious place. It even says in _Hogwarts: A History _that there are still unknown rooms about the castle. I know you know this too, Rose. I know two brains are better than one, and you have the whole of the library to help you, please try today to find something of use. _

_I know I can't leave it all in your hands, so we plan on coming down tomorrow. _

_I can't stress the importance of finding them both. I know I have faith in them being okay, but if they are in a room without food, they will starve if we don't find them in time. You know Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration as well as I do, Rose. Food cannot be created out of thin air. _

_Search through some of the passages, I know the kind of person Albus is, so he could have gotten in to one of them and they aren't the safest of places Rose. They have been known to collapse and either Albus or Lorcan could have gotten hurt. _

_Just please Rosie. I know how responsible you are, and I trust that you know the many wiles of Albus Potter and might be able to find him._

_Love you always,_

_Your Mother._

Scorpius folded the letter back up and looked at Rose who had been reading along with him.

"What am I supposed to do Scorpius? I can't find them, I don't know where they are." She said sadly. "They expect so much from me, but I just don't think that way."

"You're going to surprise yourself and you'll come up with the answer, I know you Rose. You always have an answer," he replied smiling and trying to transmit his smile onto her face.

She uncomfortably rubbed at her mouth and chin before looking at him again, "you think?"

"Well from the girl who claims to know everything, I'd expect so," he said, a grin on his face as he put an arm behind her, allowing it to lean along the top of the bench. She didn't shy away from him.

"I don't know everything, I'd say the complete opposite." She replied quietly.

Scorpius knew what she meant and sighed, "that's what I'm here for, just waiting for you to figure it out."

Rose made a sound which sounded reminiscent of a laugh before leaning back and looking at Scorpius from out of the corners of her eyes. At this angle she was just able to see the slight bruising on the bridge of his nose, but not the full black eye.

"I really messed up your face," Rose started a small smile playing on her lips and a hint of a snigger behind her still slightly upset voice.

"You can say that again," Scorpius replied, leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes momentarily, despite the pain.

Rose didn't say anything for a few seconds before saying, "I really messed up your face."

Scorpius opened his eyes and looked over at Rose who had turned directly to him, she was laughing, and he couldn't help joining in with her, even if it was a lame joke.

"Where did you learn to punch like that anyway?" he asked seriously, seeing the purple tint on her right knuckles.

"You have to find a way to control my cousins," she replied with a smile.

Scorpius' eyebrows went up and he grinned.

"Can I at least do something about it?" she asked, to get a better view of Scorpius she folded her left leg under her, fully facing his turned head.

"Well I could think of numerous things that you could do. I don't think any of them would make my eye better though," he replied a definite Malfoy-smirk on his face.

"Ha ha," she said dryly, hitting him lightly on the leg. "But I feel bad about disfiguring you for more than a week, you do value your looks a lot. And I doubt your parents are going to be happy about you coming home with a black eye."

Scorpius shrugged, his smirk turning into a smile, "I think it adds the bad boy of Gryffindor element to my persona," he said with a wink. "My dad will hate it, he'll think that the Slytherins did it, I don't know what would be worse for him. His son being attacked by a group of Slytherins, or Rose Weasley."

Rose was slightly red and balanced her head on her hand, it leaning to one side. "I suppose I could always explain the situation to him, he might take my side," she said with a smile.

"You might be onto something there, though he might resent that you could over power any son of his," Scorpius replied with a grin. "Though Rose, are you suggesting that you should meet my father?"

She rolled her eyes and straightened herself up, "I've met your father before Scorpius, or have you forgotten the various Potter gatherings and Ministry parties we've all been to?"

"Ahhh, but not when you were my girlfriend," he replied confidently, the smirk coming back.

"You do like jumping to conclusions Scorpius, what a big head you have," Rose said, however she had a huge smile on her face.

"My head is a perfectly normal size," he replied, a pretend hurt look on his face.

Rose smiled at this, and before she realized she had taken her arm from resting on her leg and brought it up to touch his face, just under his black eye. "Well your eye certainly isn't."

"And your hands are rather cold," he replied, a grin on his face at Rose's actions.

"All the better for your eye, I suppose," she replied distantly, cooling Scorpius' still throbbing eye with the back of her hand, and turning her hand again, her fingers dancing along the skin around his eye and the side of his nose.

"I'd have to agree," he said, the grin still there. Even when Rose's hand dropped back into her lap and she breathed out a sigh. "You couldn't be more obvious, you know that right?" he asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Rose said easily, looking down the corridor, the smallest of smiles on her lips.

Scorpius couldn't help thinking: _Mission Accomplished_, at Rose's actions. She'd opened up.

Rose started to twist her hands, and her face suddenly looked downcast. "Scorpius?" she said tentatively, looking at her jittering hands.

"Hmm," he replied unthinkingly, his arm still resting on the top of the bench behind Rose.

"Do you think Albus will have forgiven me?" she asked, a frown on her face.

"Forgive you for what? You didn't do anything wrong. It's Albus who needs to apologize to you Rose." He said, slightly angry.

"But it's me –,"

"No it's not you who made him so angry, he made himself angry and didn't talk to anyone about his anger." Scorpius interrupted sharply.

Rose looked down, "I still feel terrible about what I said though Scorpius, I wasn't nice."

"When are you ever nice?" Scorpius asked with a grin.

She rolled her eyes and Scorpius touched her shoulder with the hand that was behind her back.

"I think you were right to be that angry, hopefully during these few days of seclusion, Lorcan would have talked to him about it." He said with a smile.

"If Albus hasn't killed him, Lorcan can get a little carried away when it comes to making people feel better," she replied, recollecting the various times she had hit him because of it.

Scorpius nodded, "you do hit him an awful lot of the time, don't you?"

Rose paused, a confused look on her face as she looked up into Scorpius' face, which wasn't exactly giving. "How do you know I hit him? Did he tell you something?" She couldn't read a response on his face and her frown deepened. "Is that why you made me so angry yesterday?" she asked, an annoyed look on her face.

"It could have something to do with it," he said with a smile. "Now don't get angry, I'm the one with the black eye remember."

Rose was about to say something more and then stopped herself.

"I don't want to know the reason why you wanted to make me angry. I don't think I'd be able to understand it, seeing as you knew what I'd do."

Scorpius smiled and looked carefully at his watch, noting they didn't have long.

"I want to suggest something, and think about it before you say no. How about we take a look around the castle?"

Rose opened her mouth widely but Scorpius gave her a _think about it_ look. She pondered momentarily before speaking, "but we have lessons."

He shrugged, "it's the last week, plus everyone knows the problem, they'd understand."

She paused and then nodded, "I suppose you're right, but where would we start? This place is huge."

"I don't know, we can retrace their steps somehow."

Rose nodded and started up to leave, before Scorpius placed his other hand on her shoulder stopping her. He took her hand in his and smiled at her, tracing the bruising on her knuckles.

"We'll find them Rose, trust me, our brains put together, we'll figure it out."

She looked down at their hands and smiled, "I still want to do something to make it better."

Scorpius' eyes rose slightly and he grinned, "well I certainly didn't expect that from you, Rose."

Rose shrugged, mimicking the one Scorpius had done before. "Only this one time though Scorpius, you can't expect this type of behaviour from me all of the time." She replied with a sly grin.

Scorpius' hand tightened around Rose's and he started to lean forward, a smile etched on his features.

As if the world was against them both, however. The Great Hall started to empty and they quickly backed away, people giving them looks of confusion but continuing on.

"How long can you survive without food do you think" They heard Summer say to her friend as she walked past, her friend laughed and replied, "not long I can guess."

Rose looked over to Scorpius, worry colouring her eyes and he shook his head, taking her hand and pulling her up and taking her bag in the other hand, walking through the crowds towards the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"You don't think they were talking about Albus and Lorcan, do you?" she asked quickly as they reached an empty staircase.

"I'm not going to lie Rose," Scorpius replied simply, climbing the spiral staircase up the common room.

She looked down at her feet and frowned, hoping that Lorcan still had that chocolate bar he had offered her.

* * *

**Pretty fluffy chapter update. :3**

**Thanks for reading ;)**

**X**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi again :D **

**As you can see, we are at Chapter 22 O.O. I suppose the whole less than 20 chapters thing went out the window XD.**

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**Chapter 22 **

* * *

**Tuesday – 9:15**

Once Rose and Scorpius had reached the Ravenclaw Common Room, they put their things down and Rose went searching in her trunk for _Hogwarts: A History_. Before she had exited her room, she glanced at the letter that her mother had sent her along with her shoes and hair slides. The spell was still written on the end, and she carefully wrote it down on her hand, giving it a contemplative look as she walked out and met Scorpius at the bottom of the stairs.

"What do you have there?" he asked, taking the book from her and starting to flick through it.

"It's a spell my mum sent me, and I'm trying to think of a way to use it effectively. It's not going very well."

"Let me see," he asked, looking at the spell as Rose held out the palm of her hand.

His eyebrows rose and he nodded, Rose took her hand back and began towards the door, "looks like a pretty decent extension spell if you know how to use it right." Scorpius said, giving her the history book.

Rose nodded and opened the book, flicking to a section on _The Rooms of Hogwarts. _They began their descent down the spiral staircase, Rose still closely reading the book.

"I can't imagine that they are anywhere other than the castle, and it says here that _The amount of unestablished rooms in Hogwarts is yet to be known, however to enter such rooms, one must be either very magically skilled, have the right mind set, luck or several other attributes which cannot be taught or learnt. There is also a possibility that such rooms could also be password protected, however the passwords have surely been lost through time._" Rose finished with a frown and closed the book between her fingers.

"I suppose all is not lost, do you think running around the halls shouting various words would do the trick?" Scorpius said, trying to lighten Rose's frown, however she just frowned more.

"It's nice to know you care so much about the situation at hand, my best friend and my cousin are stuck in a room somewhere in this place, and you're cracking jokes."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and shook his head, "don't you remember what your mum said '_two brains are better than one'_ and she's just as smart as you, so I trust in her judgement that you'll find them."

Rose sighed and thought for a couple of seconds before replying; "there must be a tracking spell somewhere, except the problem with that is that this castle is unplottable, so we wouldn't be able to pinpoint it on a map unless it was one made by hand of the actual school grounds, like James' map." Rose paused in thought and then shook her head, "but then these rooms are hidden for a reason, so they definitely wouldn't turn up on any map."

"Well I know somewhere we can start. We need to start searching through our heads for possible rooms, and there must be one we at least heard of in passing or something." Scorpius said logically, moving down the staircase towards the library.

Rose stayed quiet as she thought, and only spoke up in a hushed whisper once they had reached the library and were sitting on a table in the back, far away from the Madam Magbee – the Librarian's watchful eyes.

"I know about one room that was used during the war months. I think some of the students, like Professor Longbottom and Lorcan's mum used it as a hideout. They did other things in it, but I don't know exactly what, my mum doesn't really talk about the castle grounds. But apparently it could transform into whatever you wanted at that moment, but that's where mum said she, dad and uncle Harry were there when it burned, and –"

"And my father," Scorpius cut her off with a frown, "that's where Vincent Crabbe died, he cast a _Fiendfyre_ curse and he couldn't control it, so that would have destroyed the room."

"How do you know that?" Rose asked, trying to keep the shock from her face, her mother didn't talk about the details of the war, especially what the Malfoy's had to do with it. The likely reason was to avoid any prejudices, which her dad didn't mind bringing up. "I mean, it's not in any books."

"Well firstly, my father uses the example of _Fiendfyre _to make a point as to why I should _never _practice the Dark Arts. He also didn't want me hearing things about him from other people, so he told me everything he had done before I started First Year." Scorpius rubbed at his neck and looked down, "and let's just say, I can understand why your family doesn't like me."

Rose looked slightly confused and then she leaned towards Scorpius who was on the other side of the table, "hey, I like you," she said softly, smiling and touching his hand that was casually lying on the desk. "I suppose there are a few who are sceptical of you, well mostly my dad, but that's just because he's like that. Trust me, if he actually spoke to you, he'd forget his prejudices."

Scorpius smirked, and looked up, "I've spoken to him numerous times over a 6 year time span, he still gives me those glares though. Is it because I look like my dad too much?" he said worriedly, though Rose could tell he had a thick layer of humour slathered all over that question.

"No Scorpius, you aren't balding," she replied with her own smirk.

He laughed and leaned back, "don't let him hear you say that, there'd definitely be a duel in order. The last time I said anything relating to his hair line he chased me around the manor with a rolled up _Prophet_."

"You couldn't outrun a man over 20 years your senior?" Rose asked with a grin.

"He has the ability to Apparate, remember that." He replied.

"Anyway Scorpius, I completely trust you, therefore I deduce that with enough force, my dad will too."

Scorpius made a sound and shook his head, "I can just imagine him asking, 'now why should I trust that Malfoy-brat'".

Rose opened her mouth to protest but Scorpius held up his hand to stop her.

"Then you'll say, 'because he's my friend' even though it probably won't be true," Scorpius sent her a wink which she frowned at. "He'll start questioning you about _my _motives, and then by the end of the day, I'll be in a duel with a fully trained Auror, and my own dad will have to scrape me off the pavement, and of course, because I'm his only son, he'll have to avenge me. So that just leaves my Mother alone, and my Mother does not like being left alone, if you see the bruises she leaves on my arms from grabbing onto me too tightly on Platform 9 ¾ you'd be shocked. Anyway, she'll have a go at it, and it just wouldn't end well." Scorpius said quite simply.

Rose was frozen momentarily before letting out a huge laugh that made Scorpius jump at the volume. Milliseconds later, while Rose was still having an episode, they both heard a scrape of a chair.

Before the Librarian could reach them, they had both bolted from their seats and hidden behind two book cases. She looked around for them both, but came up with nothing. After a futile search and a mutter under her breath, she went back to her desk.

They giggled together, before Rose decided not to chance sitting back at the table and slid down to the floor by the half-concealed bookcase, Scorpius doing the same.

"Trust me," she whispered, their shoulders touching and her curls stuck between them. "My dad would never call you a 'brat', he usually just settles for Ferret-boy-junior."

Scorpius groaned knowing what she meant from another one of his father's self-deprecating stories._ HoHog_

"Why does your Uncle even invite my family to your parties, there is just so much bad blood between us."

Rose smiled and nudged him, "there _was _bad blood between your _dad_ and my _Uncle_, but because of _you_, it's gone. Because you are just so amazing, that you managed to coax a Potter into being your best friend, and a stubborn one at that."

Scorpius grinned, "and I'd say I managed to also coax a rather stubborn Weasley into doing all number of things with me."

"You should really rephrase your statement, my dad would murder you if he heard you say anything like that, and then probably murder me." She said sternly, but with a smile on her face.

"You're brilliant, you know that Rose Weasley?"

Rose leaned her head against the books behind her blushing, "Of course, I'd say it back to you, but then I'd be lying." She laughed quietly and Scorpius frowned, bumping her with his shoulder.

"I take it back," he said but she continued to laugh.

"You can't it's far too late," she stuck her tongue out and Scorpius gave her an annoyed look.

He didn't stop giving her the look until she sighed and replied back, "you're bloody brilliant too Scorpius Malfoy, are you happy now?" she asked.

Scorpius grinned and he moved closer to her face, "very actually," he started to close in on her lips, and just before they even connected, they heard a cough.

They both turned their heads in the direction of Madam Magbee who had her arms crossed across her purple cloak and a glare aimed at them behind her angular glasses.

"Let's go you two, we're taking a little trip to your head of house, Weasley isn't it? That'll be Gryffindor then."

Rose blushed angrily at the Librarians profiling of her, just because she had red hair, and all of the Weasley's in the school were in Gryffindor except her. However as they walked after her, Scorpius gave her a 'don't worry' look and she nodded.

While they both hated being interrupted, it meant that they could talk to Professor Longbottom about this secret room that they had remembered.

"What have I told you students about sneaking off and trying to have romantic sessions in the library? This is a place of work and learning! Not a rendezvous for couples," Madam Magbee mumbled as she pushed open the Library door with force.

Rose and Scorpius sniggered, and that's when Rose blinked.

"I've got it."

She didn't get to explain, however, as the Librarian gave them an angry look and held her wand threateningly at Scorpius.

**XxX**

After the encounter with Madam Magbee, Rose and Scorpius had managed to convince Professor Longbottom into letting them off a punishment, which was likely to collect Bobotuber Pus – the reason they had both quite Herbology in the first place.

Rose had managed to persuade him by pulling him into the trap of helping out the child of a friend, and that Albus was basically his godson.

"_What exactly do you want to know?" Professor Longbottom had asked, sitting on his desk uncomfortably and folding his arms._

_Rose and Scorpius both grinned, and suspicious thoughts went through the Herbology Professor's head._

"_We just need you to tell us as much about that room which you hid in." Rose started._

"_You mean the Room of Requirement?" Professor Longbottom questioned, a frown on his features._

_The two Sixth years in front of him looked at each other, a gleam in Rose's eye._

"_I don't think Lorcan or Albus would be in there, it got destroyed during the Battle. It couldn't survive cursed fire." _

"_But what if?" Scorpius started but the teacher shook his head._

"_I've tried, that room is the reason I'm still alive, if you create with a detailed enough purpose, it can protect you from anything and I've tried to get back in there, it doesn't work anymore."_

"_Well maybe you're not" Scorpius had begun again._

_The Professor shook his head again, "I'm thinking hard enough, remember I've used it before, and you two haven't."_

_Rose sighed and paused in thought._

"_Where is it sir?" she asked._

"_The Seventh Floor, by the picture of the ballet-dancing Trolls." He replied, "but you two should really get to your lesson. I'm sure Professor McGonagall is searching through the castle and she'll find them." _

"_How do you get in?" Rose continued._

"_Just like your parents," he replied with a sigh, "you must think of something that you want, and keep that thought, and you have to go up and down past the painting 3 times. Then a door should open, but of course, the room is broken so it wouldn't work." _

"_Thank you Professor Longbottom, it's been great," Rose said with a grin and pulled on Scorpius' school jumper and pulled him out of the Professors office._

"_Go to your lesson," he had shouted, but they weren't listening._

"What are you thinking of then?" Rose asked Scorpius as she watched him walk up and down the corridor of the Seventh Floor, past the horrendous painting of the trolls in tutus which he kept on getting distracted by.

"Well with you talking to me, it's quite hard to concentrate. And I'm thinking about finding Albus and Lorcan." He replied, watching his footwork as he walked in a completely straight line.

"I doubt that will work," Rose replied matter-of-factly.

Scorpius sent her a glare and moved out of the straight line he was walking in and leaned against the wall. "You try then Miss Know-it-all."

Rose nodded and stood in the centre of the hall, casually walking with her thoughts on _a place to find what I'm looking for_. When she finished, she turned to Scorpius who was not amused.

"If we can't do it, then how can we say that Lorcan and Albus did. Are you sure this isn't a lost cause?" Scorpius asked, leaning off the wall and walking over to Rose, his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know, but we can only try," Rose took her wand out and flicking her wrist said; "_Homenum Revelio_."

Nothing happened and she screwed her face up in annoyance, sending a glare at her wand. "What's the point owning you if you can't find anything?" she said to the wand.

Scorpius' eyebrows rose at her outburst and he laughed lightly. "How about using the extension charm your mum sent you?"

Rose stopped and then grinned, "good idea there Malfoy."

Before he could say anything about her use of his surname she flicked her wand again, saying the extension charm along with _Homenum Revelio_. She felt a slight tingle, but it was miniscule.

"Anything?" Scorpius asked eagerly, but frowned at the shake of Rose's head.

"I got something, but it could have easily have picked up the other people in the castle other than on the Seventh Floor. We're going to have to go at this from a different angle." She said calculatingly, a hand at her chin as she tapped her foot.

Rose began to hum and Scorpius spoke up, "how about bulldozing a wall?" he suggested.

She rolled her eyes and continued humming, mouthing the words to the song she was singing.

"You're not singing that song again, are you? That one you made up about the uses of Dragons Blood?" Scorpius asked with a moan.

"No, this one is about Gamp's Law and I make them to remember important things." She replied. Rose quickly turned and blinked with recollection, "oh how could I forget," she exclaimed, astonished with herself.

"What exactly?" Scorpius asked perking up.

"I made a song up about the Battle in First Year, and it completely went out of my mind because it was quite terrible. I had to amend it for the sake –."

"What is it Rose?" Scorpius interrupted, rolling his eyes at Rose's digressions.

Rose frowned but began anyway, she started singing the words to her song in a quiet voice, raking her memory for the words. Scorpius noting that she had started from the build up of the war, he gave her a look and she fast forwarded to the important part.

"The rebels emptied the room and they went back in with a zoom, but who would know the danger that would follow. So Mum, Dad and Uncle H were playing with fire, and the situation was growing dire. They searched and searched until they found, but when they found there was fire on the ground. The cursed kill the cursed, but it still had a thirst. It ate and ate until it were in a bloated state. Fiendfyre always needs a mate, so it will wait and wait. But the trio were already late to their date..."

"Oh Merlin, stop Rose, that's terrible." Scorpius said shaking his head and covering his ears.

She sent him a glare and put her hands on her hips, "well sorry, I was only 11."

"So can you please explain to me how that was helpful?" he asked, rubbing at his temples.

Rose grimaced and began, "well as I sang, Fiendfyre must be extinguished; it just lays dormant waiting for something to trigger it again. But it has been over 20 years since it basically ate itself, so it merely has a slight resonance, but my thought is that the room is in a type of alternate space, and that it is surrounded by this Fiendfyre which is waiting. Albus and Lorcan only got in out of sheer luck, like a gap. The room intends to protect its occupiers as explained by Professor Longbottom, therefore –."

"Therefore the Fiendfyre is still alive, but it's stopping the room from functioning correctly as it's surrounding it in a sort of suspended animation. But the Room of Requirement won't open its door because then the Cursed fire would get in again, and kill its occupants like last time."

She grinned, "we are just so smart," she stated.

"I'd have to agree with that one," he replied with a smile.

"Library or McGonagall?" Rose said, moving away from the Troll painting.

"Sneak past Madam Magbee, let's have a go at finding the counter-curse ourselves."

Scorpius followed after Rose, towards the Library they had been kicked out of only a couple of hours before.

**Wednesday**

Albus turned, falling directly onto the floor and he shouted in annoyance, dragging himself up and kicking at the sofa.

Bags were starting to form under his eyes and he was feeling incredibly tired, now understanding why his mother never let him have chocolate for dinner.

The chocolate diet was not doing wonders for his head or his body. He had a headache and his stomach was stiff and it hurt.

Lorcan had been looking around the Room for books in case there was some kind of information, even though there was such a small chance of this. The room was more reminiscent of a junk yard than a place to keep books, and even if they did find any, they were all nearly burnt to a pile of ash.

While Lorcan had been doing that, Albus took it upon himself to find any kind of food other than the chocolate they had been _Engorgio-ing_ for 3 days. He was even willing to settle for anything growing in corners if they had to be in the room for more than a week, a notion Lorcan was completely against.

"Oh stop crying Albus," Lorcan said sighing, looking at the dirty and black ceiling as he lay on his own couch.

He'd gone through every spell in his repertoire and hadn't come up with any escape plan. It was starting to grate on his nerves, he was happy that he had at least made Albus a bit better. Lorcan knew full well that he needed to talk to the people he had the problem with rather than just him. Well, unless they ended up in the Room of Requirement forever.

"Are you sure you don't know a... projection spell or something?" Albus asked exasperated, kicking at a stack of burnt boxes.

"No! A spell like that doesn't exist Albus, we just need to send a message," Lorcan said with a groan, "but I can't think of anything other than a Protean Charm."

Albus frowned, "you know what the worst thing is?" he asked.

Lorcan shrugged tiredly.

"If we weren't Wizards we would have those portable phones, even that pager that Scorpius had would have helped."

Lorcan looked over towards him, Albus just had an expression of annoyance on his face. But he started to laugh anyway – the first time since Sunday.

Albus looked over to him concerned, "finally managed to cast a cheering charm on yourself?" he asked, rubbing at his forehead.

"Oh come on Al, that's funny. I bet you never thought there was a point in your life where you would have been better off if you were a Muggle. Imagine that, we would be in class right now if we had phones."

He didn't laugh, just glowered. "And I would have been able to have a proper bath."

Lorcan laughed some more, "it's nice to know you're still thinking of hygiene. I could hose you down with an _Aguamenti _if you like."

Albus glared at him, "if you even think about it Lorcan, it will be the end of your days."

"If you killed me Albus, you'd be alone in here, remember that." He said with a wink. He then got up and swiftly took out his wand, "_Aguamenti."_ He shouted before Albus could protest who then after getting a blast of cold water, took his own wand out and pointed at Lorcan. "Smile, Albus."

Albus rolled his eyes and cast an _Aguamenti_ back at Lorcan who laughed, also stirring Albus to laugh.

They sat back down on the sofa, soaking wet and laughing.

"You know what you said about sending a message?" Albus started, breaking through his chuckles.

Lorcan nodded and leaned back against the sofa, his clothes sticking to him.

"Well I was thinking, do you remember that time last year when my dad had to rush out to the Ministry and they sent him a message. Well it was like an animal and it could go anywhere, and –."

Albus didn't finish as Lorcan sat straighter, a hand reaching his forehead. "A Patronus Charm, of course. I suppose you are good for something Albus," he smiled but Albus glared at him and pushed his wet hair from his eyes.

"Well cast it then, and we can get help and be out of here," Albus said impatiently.

Lorcan sighed and sat back down, "we seem to have hit a problem, I can't cast one, we haven't even started it in Charms, and they say not everyone can do it. Well at least do it well enough that it can send a message."

"Fantastic," Albus replied sarcastically.

"Well seeing as your dad knows how to use it, do you even know the spell?" Lorcan asked, giving Albus a questioning look.

"_Expecto Patronum_," he replied simply.

"Well I suppose if Rose manages to figure that out, she'd be able to work it out, she is better at doing things like that. Or better yet, your dad," Lorcan said with hope.

Albus didn't say anything, but looked at his twiddling thumbs. Lorcan therefore didn't say anymore, but just sat in contemplative silence, waving his wand and mouthing the words to the Charm that could be their way out.

It was several minutes before Albus spoke up again.

"That still doesn't give us a way out though." He said solemnly and then he moved onto his own sofa and curled into it, facing away from Lorcan who had been practising the spell and had only managed a small amount of silver smoke, the amount that would emanate from a blown out candle.

He put his wand away and sighed, hoping that he didn't have to eat chocolate forever, he already felt like he was going to throw up.

**Rose & Scorpius – 8:30**

Rose and Scorpius had been in the Library all day, looking for the counter-curse. They managed to find it in a very old book on _Curses and How to get rid of them._ It was stuck behind a grouping of books on Dragons and it was just by luck that they had found it – A Third year had come in and knocked the books off the shelf.

It was 8:00pm by the time they had found the spell, so Madam Magbee, shocked at finding them in her Library again, shooed them and everyone else out. They had therefore decided to get some Dinner from the House elves in the kitchen, the big issue with that was that they stayed inside far longer than expected. So when they had made their way up to the Seventh Floor to cast the counter-curse, they were sent back to their respective towers by a very angry Potions teacher.

They decided to regroup in the morning and would attempt to get the door open before Rose and Albus' parents arrived.

Rose had decided against sending her mother a letter telling them not to come up to Hogwarts. Scorpius and herself had also decided against telling McGonagall their ideas, because she'd stop Albus and Rose's parents from coming up and that would mean they wouldn't get to speak to Albus, which she felt was something that needed to happen.

**XxX**

"Okay, do it," Scorpius said standing next to the Troll painting and watching Rose who had her eyes closed and her wand raised.

She nodded and cast the counter-curse crisply and clearly, following the hand movements as instructed by the book.

There was no obvious reaction, and so Rose opened her eyes and turned to Scorpius who shrugged.

Rose began walking down the hall back and forth to test it, and still nothing happened and she frowned.

"Please don't tell me what I think you are going to," Scorpius said with a frown.

She shook her head and crossed her arms, "I think if this room is separate in some way from the castle, the spell has to be cast from inside."

"Shit," Scorpius replied angrily.

"I know," Rose said, leaning against the wall opposite Scorpius and sliding into a sitting position.

"You know what this means?" he spoke up, giving her a knowing look.

Rose nodded, "it means we need my parents right now."

* * *

**Yeah, so that's it for this week.**

**I like withholding it.**

**All logic in this chapter is courtesy of me - my own opinion, so don't kill me. XD**


	23. Chapter 23

**Oh Hai there :D**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

* * *

**XxX Albus & Lorcan XxX**

"Figured it out yet?" Albus asked waking up and watching Lorcan wave his wand quickly and mumble the enchantment.

"I suppose you could say I have something," Lorcan replied, waving his wand again and showing Albus a half-formed shell of an animal.

"Well are you thinking of your happiest thought ever?" Albus asked.

Lorcan gave him an angry look, "you didn't think to say that yesterday?" he replied, grimacing.

Albus shrugged defensively, "I thought you were supposed to be smarter than me! As far as I was concerned, you knew that. You were doing well without knowing that."

"I give up anyway, I've had enough." Lorcan replied with a humph, putting his wand in his pocket and holding his aching stomach.

"You can't give up Lorcan, how are we supposed to get out of here?" Albus asked, rubbing at his heavy eyes.

Lorcan groaned, "why don't you try it for a change?"

"Fine," Albus replied, getting up and moving towards the stacks of shelves and out of the eyesight of Lorcan.

The situation was really getting to them. They both felt ill and were slowly starting to lose hope.

Albus regretted not listening to Lorcan from the beginning and not going through a door that had just appeared out of nowhere.

**10 minutes later – 8:50**

Scorpius and Rose were looking forlorn as they sat on the steps of the Entrance Hall waiting for Rose and Albus' parents.

"You sure you should be here?" Rose mumbled to Scorpius, her chin on her hand.

He smirked weakly, "might as well face the bull head on as they say," he replied.

Rose chuckled before leaning back onto the stairs and moving slightly more towards Scorpius to let some students pass them.

"I suppose we have our solution now don't we," Rose said.

Scorpius nodded, "unless Lorcan and Albus aren't actually in the Room of Requirement."

"Don't say that," Rose replied combing her fingers through her hair and sighing.

"Sorry," he said and was silent. Watching students move into the Great Hall and craning his neck whenever the doors of the Entrance Hall opened.

"Nervous aren't you? My dad can't smell fear you know," Rose said with a smile towards him.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and leaned back casually, "I'm not scared," he paused and then looked at the doors, "what if we can't get them out?"

"We will get them out Scorpius, no doubt about that." She grinned and Rose put her hand comfortingly on his wrist.

"Rose, what exactly are you doing?" said an angry voice from across the hall.

Both Scorpius and Rose's heads snapped in its direction and Rose's eyes grew, quickly removing her hand from Scorpius' wrist.

"Hi Dad," she said with a smile. Rose stood up and raced over to her Dad, and hugged him quickly. She turned to her Mum, Uncle, Auntie and Lorcan's parents who had come in after her dad, and they all looked anxious.

"Any luck Rose?" her mum asked lightly after Rose had hugged her tightly.

"Well Scorpius and I," she began and ushered him over. Her dad made a strange face, a likely reaction to the deep purple bruise around his left eye. The rest of her family didn't seem to care and smiled at him.

"Good Morning Mr and Mrs Weasley, Mr and Mrs Potter, and Mr and Mrs Scamander" he said politely.

"Hello Scorpius," Harry said with a smile.

"Well Rose?" Hermione asked slightly impatient.

"Oh, well we have come to the conclusion that Albus and Lorcan are in the Room of Requirement," Rose paused and looked at the faces around her. They all had faces of confusion and disbelief etched on their features.

"That Room couldn't have survived that fire," Ron said shaking his head, but the others stayed silent.

"What does Professor McGonagall think?" Hermione asked, a frown still on her face.

"We haven't exactly spoken to her," Scorpius spoke up, putting a hand through his hair.

"Your doing I s'pose," Ron replied and Scorpius held back a grimace.

Rose however, did not, "it was both our ideas, and she'll know right now anyway."

Not very soon after Rose had said that, McGonagall exited the Great Hall and neared them all.

"Good Morning," she said sharply, a serious look on her face, "it's quite unfortunate that we couldn't meet together under less stressed conditions."

The adults all nodded and then Ginny spoke up, "Rose and Scorpius think that the boys are in the Room of Requirement, that can't be possible, can it?"

McGonagall paused in thought and straightened her glasses, "well there is a chance that it could have survived the cursed fire, however in that case, I would have thought the room would have allowed anyone who entered it, out."

"That's what we thought, and we came up of a hypothesis of our own for that," Rose said with a smile. She motioned to Scorpius to start.

All seven of the older witches and wizards looked at them, waiting for Scorpius to speak. He cleared his throat, avoiding the grimace that was on Ron's face and started.

"We think that there is still some of the _fiendfyre_ from 20 years ago left, and that it is lying dormant for something to ignite it again. But as the Room of Requirement is a source of protection, it has over the years, pushed the remaining _fiendfyre_ from the room and we think that the cursed fire has somewhat surrounded the room in its suspended animation, waiting for an entrance." Scorpius looked to Rose who continued.

"We believe that it was luck that Lorcan and Albus managed to get in, like a gap in the _fiendfyres_ scope, but also a gap in the Rooms protection. This would therefore mean that –,"

Rose was cut off by Hermione, "we need to use a counter-curse before we can enter the room again," she said with a smile at both Scorpius and Rose. "I knew you could do it, well both of you."

"That is very smart of you both," McGonagall said, nodding them both in a sort of congratulation, "such deduction skills deserve 10 points to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor."

The students both smiled and nodded.

"You are sure that Lorcan and Albus are in there?" Luna asked, a twinge in her usually whimsical voice. "And are safe?"

Rose nodded, "I'm sure of it, they have to be in there."

"This room wouldn't have the ability to make food, would it?" Rolf asked, unknown to the magic of the Hogwarts grounds, having never been a student there.

Scorpius shook his head, "but they probably managed to find some way to get some food. That's Albus' forte," he said with a smile. Which would have looked more sincere if it weren't for the temporary facial disfiguration.

Harry and Ginny both laughed as they followed McGonagall up the stairs, followed by Ron and Hermione and then by Rolf and Luna.

Scorpius turned to Rose whispering to her, "you're not going to tell them how they both ended up in there are you?"

Rose frowned, "I just want them to understand _why_ it happened, not _how_ it happened."

He nodded, "but what if he hasn't changed, what if he is the same old Albus."

She paused in thought, "I'd hope so."

"What do you mean?" Scorpius asked slightly confused as he held onto the banister of the staircase.

"The old Albus who used to play Wizards Chess with me, and who used to be my best friend." She replied with a weak smile. "It would be nice to get that Albus back."

Scorpius frowned, "then who's supposed to be my best friend?"

Rose started to laugh, followed by Scorpius, but they both stopped abruptly at a look administered by Ron Weasley.

"Still not in the good books," Rose said with a giggle and Scorpius sighed.

"I told you I wouldn't be," he replied knowingly as they climbed another staircase.

McGonagall turned off on the third floor, reaching the Hospital Wing and swiftly going inside for Madam Minstra. They returned with a basket full of oranges and various potions.

Rose looked at the basket worriedly, wondering how badly Lorcan and Albus would have been living.

**XxX Albus & Lorcan XxX**

"I think we'll die in here, you know?" Albus stated as he lay on the floor by his sofa, staring at the ceiling and counting his fingers over and over again. He had given up casting the Patronus Charm after 5 minutes.

"Don't be so dramatic, we'll get out of here at some point, just have some faith in our parents. Your dad is the famous Harry Potter." Lorcan replied, breaking a piece of chocolate and chewing it miserably.

"I doubt 'love' is gonna get us out of this mess to be honest," he said sarcastically.

Lorcan looked over at Albus with a frown, "don't say that Al, you don't mean it."

Albus didn't reply, he just sighed.

"I can tell you one good thing that has come out of this experience though," he started, now a smile evident on his face.

"What exactly?"

"I think your mum and dad are going to be glad that you've gone off chocolate," he continued with a grin.

Albus turned his head in Lorcan's direction and picking up the closest thing to him – a broken lamp, threw it at Lorcan, narrowly missing hitting him in the face.

Lorcan just laughed, though the laugh was quite peculiar.

"I'm quite worried about you Lorcan, you sure you haven't caught anything?" Albus asked, sitting up and leaning his back against the sofa.

"I'm sure I've contracted something. We've been alone in a dirty room for 4 days, with only chocolate and water to eat and drink. I'm sure I've got some sort of illness." He said with a shrug, "I doubt it's lethal though."

Albus groaned and rested his head on his knees, moaning.

"At least now you know what it would be like to be stuck with Lorcan in a room without proper nourishment for 4 days," Lorcan continued with a grin, making Albus groan louder.

**XxX Rose, Scorpius & Co XxX**

When they reached the Seventh Floor all the students were already in their classes and the Castle was slightly quieter.

"Would you like to do the honours?" McGonagall asked Harry as they stood across from the painting of the dancing trolls.

Harry nodded and stepped back, taking his wand out and pointing it at the space where the door had appeared to him so many times before.

He spoke a counter-curse neither Scorpius or Rose had found in the books, when Harry had put his wand away, Rose couldn't help asking.

"What was that counter-curse?"

"Not yet Ministry approved," he said with a laugh, "strongest one you'll ever encounter though."

"Are you sure you should be using non-ministry approved counter-curses, Harry?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"I doubt it's going to kill anyone Hermione," Ron answered, receiving a look from his wife.

"Can we just try now?" Scorpius asked eagerly. They all looked at him, Ron giving him an especially horrible look.

They hadn't noticed that Luna had already began to walk up and down the hall, Rolf watching her with a confused look as her blonde hair covered her face as she looked at her feet as she walked. She made sure her feet kept in a perfectly straight line, and thought as hard as she could.

There was a crank and dust and smoke seemed to seep out of the surrounding walls. After a few seconds there was the sound of a key clicking into a lock and a door appeared next to them. It looked quite charred and the door knob was rusty and used.

Ginny was the first to the door, wrenching it open and rushing inside.

"Albus?" she shouted.

She was followed by the rest of the adults all shouting, "Albus" and "Lorcan."

"This place looks a mess," Ron stated, glancing at the charred remains of the Room of Requirement.

"Well it is how we left it," Hermione replied, stepping further into the room and looking at the many shelving units that still remained, going off into the distance.

"Lorcan would have found a better place to set up camp," Rose said, projecting her voice so that everybody could hear.

"I have to agree with Miss Weasley," McGonagall replied and they all moved off into different groups, searching through the room for any sign of Albus or Lorcan.

Scorpius and Rose were with her parents, starting off through the middle of the shelves.

"They can't hear us?" Scorpius asked Rose, and considering that her parents were right behind her, quite close to her.

Ron decided to speak up at that moment, "how did this mess even happen Rose?"

Rose sighed and cleared her throat, "it's a long story dad, can we talk about it later."

"Why later? Why not now? Or are you trying to cover up for someone?" he continued. Hermione rolled her eyes and Rose turned around, halting the group from continuing to move.

"No dad, it's just not important at this moment, it will be later on, okay?" she replied, trying to hold back her anger.

Ron frowned but nodded anyway.

Rose turned back around, "Lorcan!" she shouted.

**XxX Albus & Lorcan XxX**

Albus stood up quickly, his ear quirked in the direction of the book shelves coming from the left.

"Did you hear that?" he asked Lorcan who was drawing on the floor with a charred piece of wood.

He looked up at him lazily and shook his head, "it's probably a shelf falling over or something. They do, do that often."

"No, it sounded like a voice," he said, trying to force his ears to hear better.

"Probably just your echo," he replied absentmindedly.

Seeing that Albus didn't relax, Lorcan stood up and looked into the distance.

"I'd suggest we take a look, but then I'm too tired to do that."

Albus frowned, "I know, you're too tired to do anything. Why couldn't you have had an apple in your pocket?"

"Like a normal person?" Lorcan answered with a glare, "first off, Apples go mouldy, secondly I was advised to carry a chocolate bar thank you very much."

"You've been in here for far too long, it's like you've gone stir crazy or something. Stop acting strange Lorcan," he said angrily.

Lorcan gave him another angry look, "I'm completely sane, it's you."

Albus shook his head, a smirk on his face, "I don't believe that. Look at you, you're drawing runes on the floor."

"I'm bored, merlin, aren't I allowed to be bored?"Lorcan replied, picking up a pillow and hitting Albus with it.

He rolled his eyes in reply and shook his head, "yep, you're crazy, and I'll bet I'll catch it. Great, just great." Albus said to himself sitting on the sofa again.

"You can't catch mental disorders, Albus." Lorcan replied, sitting on his sofa and keeping silent.

They didn't speak for a couple seconds before Lorcan looked over towards the book cases.

"I heard it that time," he said and Albus groaned.

**XxX Rose, Scorpius, Ron & Hermione XxX**

"I think I can hear them," Scorpius said, quickening his pace down the row of shelves.

"Really?" Rose said, speeding up with him and hearing the quickening pace of her parents.

The book cases started to open up in front of them, into a circular area. There were two sofas in the middle of it, with pillows, blankets and all matter of junk around them.

And there was Albus and Lorcan, sitting on the two different sofas, looking rather unhappy.

"Lorcan," Rose shouted, breaking into a run and jumping onto him, hugging him with all her might. "Oh Lorcan, you idiot."

"Rose?" he said, blinking and looking at the other approaching figures. "Wait, how did you get in here?"

"Long story," she replied still squeezing him, "it took forever to find you."

Albus was looking at them both with a nervous look. He turned his eyes to his Uncle and Auntie who had begun to contact the other groups with a wave of their wands.

He saw Scorpius approach him and then sit next to him.

"You're an idiot, you are aware of that, aren't you?" Scorpius said in a casual voice.

Albus nodded solemnly, "I see that now."

Scorpius turned his head to look at his best friend before putting an arm around him, "it's good to see you mate. Gryffindor life is very hard without you."

Albus grinned and pushed Scorpius' arm away. "So now you're grateful."

He rolled his eyes and laughed, "you gave us a scare Albus, and you look a state."

"I'm starving, that's why. Lorcan had me eating chocolate 24/7," he replied with a sigh.

Lorcan turned from Rose and gave Albus a look, "you could have starved if you really wanted to."

That's when Rose and Albus looked at each other for the first time since Sunday. She had a shrewd and worried look on her face, while he looked dejected.

"I'm so sorry Rose, I didn't think, I didn't mean for it to get that far," he started before noticing his Uncle Ron giving him a look and he quietened down.

"What happened?" he asked sternly.

Rose rubbed her face before she answered but Ron's face changed yet again.

"What happened to your knuckles young lady?" he asked angrily, taking her hand in his and roughly turning it over, looking at her bruised hand.

He looked at Scorpius again, seeing the purple black eye.

"Did you hit him?" he asked, not hiding the smirk on his face.

Rose rolled her eyes and pursed her lips, "it was a misunderstanding."

"I highly doubt that, no one ever misunderstands you," Ron replied with a laugh, receiving a very angry look from his daughter.

"Stop laughing Ron," Hermione said with a sigh.

"Oh come on Hermione, you make it out like you haven't given a Malfoy a black eye before."

Rose looked at Scorpius who groaned and looked to the floor, while Hermione looked embarrassed as her husband continued to laugh.

* * *

**Wow I nearly preformed an act no writer should ever do. I nearly forgot what I wrote! :O**

**This will get far more serious next time, so be prepared ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi Readers :D**

_Disclaimer:_ I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER :/

* * *

**Chapter 24**

* * *

"I'm going to apologize before this gets any worse," Rose quickly whispered to Scorpius as the rest of the adults gathered, hugged, kissed and talked.

After a quick conversation, McGonagall had instructed Madam Minstra to give Lorcan and Albus oranges, so as not to 'excite' their stomachs. She asked them to go to the Hospital Wing after they both had talked with their parents, to receive the much needed medical treatment that they needed after 4 days in an old and dirty room. The two older women had then left the room to continue their separate duties.

"Don't worry about it," Scorpius replied and unsuccessfully winked with his bruised eye. Rose giggled to herself and he sighed.

They all slowly began to exit the room, and every time Ron caught sight of Scorpius and the damage his own daughter had made, he couldn't help letting out a chuckle, which Scorpius both glowered and blushed at.

"What exactly did he do Rosie?" Ron asked, though quickly backing up at the look of vehemence in Rose's eyes at her nickname. "Rose," he corrected himself.

"Nothing!" she replied angrily, and Scorpius sniggered.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked Scorpius with a frown who stopped immediately. "What could you have done to my daughter to have her hit you?"

"I just couldn't dodge her fist in time, you know how it is," Scorpius replied casually, before realising who he was speaking to, but Harry and Albus were already laughing.

"Shut up," Rose whispered quickly and harshly.

"Lovers bout maybe?" a voice said, most likely belonging to Rolf, being the clueless one of the bunch.

"Oh Merlin," Rose said to herself as her dad quickly turned beet-red and glared inquisitively at both Rose and Scorpius.

They never replied. Scorpius had edged away from them all, quickly walking ahead, opening the exit and stepping into the Seventh floor corridor.

"Well?" Ron started and Rose had her mouth set in a straight line.

"Oh look at that, a bird cage," Rose said dismissively, avoiding her father's eyes, and then hurrying after Scorpius.

"You better –"

Ron was interrupted by Harry clearing his throat, and speaking. "This place really got destroyed, didn't it Gin."

Ginny, who was laughing, nodded.

"I suppose this day brought some nostalgia with it," Hermione said.

All of the adults nodded, besides Rolf.

"It's perfectly clear of Wrackspurts as well, you are lucky Lorcan and Albus that there hasn't been an infestation." Luna spoke up.

Lorcan groaned and Rolf smiled.

Ron was still giving Rose and Scorpius a look but they had moved as far away from him as possible.

"I suppose this is all for the day, isn't it?" Hermione said, she looked down at her watch, "and it's only 12, we can go get some lunch."

Lorcan turned quickly, "no, I don't think that's a good idea."

Everyone looked at him with confusion, except Albus, who looked at him with worry and anxiety.

"I think, well I think Albus needs to explain why we ended up in there and just..." Lorcan looked to Albus who nodded.

"To just explain myself," he continued, his head downcast as his family continued to look confused.

Rose tried to speak but Scorpius shook his head, "it's important Rose, you know that," he whispered, standing incredibly close to her, and his lips centimetres away from touching her.

"But they'll get angry Scorp," she replied with the same whisper, turning to face him and looking for some sort of comfort in his pale grey eyes.

He smiled sincerely and touched her hand, "don't worry about that."

The others were too distracted by Lorcan and Albus to pay attention to the proximity of Scorpius and Rose.

"Plus," Scorpius added, lowering his voice even more, "you have to tell them and Albus about _us_."

Rose was quickly going to protest before she heard a voice clear their throat. She swiftly turned to see two eyes glaring at her, the others were impassive.

"Classroom 3D, Third floor," she said without thinking and they all nodded in agreement.

Lorcan turned to his parents whose job was over now, "you can go home, I'm alive and fine, and you'll see me on Friday anyway," he said with a smile.

"You sure you are okay Lorcan, we can take you home early." Luna suggested, anxiety evident in her doe-full eyes.

Lorcan nodded and smiled warmly, "Lysander would hate me."

"Don't be silly," Rolf said shaking his head, his brown ponytail waving. "Plus, did he even try to look for you?"

"I promise, I'm fine, I just have a bit of a headache." Lorcan said dismissively.

Luna looked sceptically at her son, touching his face, looking into his mouth and ears before nodding, "you seem to be clear. Make sure you go to the Hospital Wing, Lorcan," she continued, her face unusually serious.

Lorcan nodded and his parents both smiled.

"Let's go and find Lysander," Luna said, turning to her husband.

"Good idea Luna," Rolf replied, and they went down the hall towards the stairwell, saying goodbye to the others as they made their way.

"What's this that we need to speak about then?" Harry asked his son, who looked to the ground.

"This seems to be private," Ron said uncomfortably, moving away but Scorpius stopped him.

"No, you have to be there too," Scorpius said.

Ron gave him a look but Rose supported Scorpius with a nod.

"I suppose you can get some lunch then Scorpius?" Hermione said kindly.

He looked to Albus who shook his head, "no, Scorpius has to be there too."

Ginny looked upset, "what happened Albus?" she asked, looking at her son intently.

Albus struggled to say something, so Rose spoke for him, "don't blame Albus, just wait, please Aunt Ginny."

She gave her niece a passive look.

"Let's go to the classroom," Harry said taking his wife's hand and allowing Albus to lead them, followed by Ron and Hermione and Rose and Scorpius who looked at each other knowingly.

Lorcan mouthed 'I'll talk to you later' to Rose before disappearing the opposite way without attracting the attention of the rest of the party.

**XxX**

They reached the classroom not long after and Albus was eating one of the oranges Madam Minstra had given him, with a stressed look in his eyes. His family sat down, Rose and Scorpius sitting next to each other, and he took a seat behind the desk at the front of the room.

Rose and Scorpius quickly whispered to each other and Rose nodded.

Albus wrung his hands nervously, which confused his parents even more. Albus never usually got nervous. "Could we make this a bit more comfortable... dad?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

They all got up again, however Hermione moved the desks around so that they created a circle in the middle of the room which they sat around, and which Albus also sat at, being able to see all of his family members.

"I, well I want to explain myself," Albus began, looking from Hermione and Ron to both of his parents.

"Why? What did you do Al?" Harry asked, his face calm.

Albus sucked in a breath, "I want to tell you how I ended up in the Room of Requirement, and why," he started. After another breath he began, "it was because I nearly pushed Rose over the edge of the porch and into the Lake."

The adults all made sounds of surprise, Harry looking especially shocked.

"What the hell would make you do that Albus?" he said angrily, a serious look on his face.

"You could of hurt her or even killed her," Ginny started, shaking her head. "Why do you think you can behave like this Albus. I've told you to leave Rose alone, don't you understand that?"

Rose looked from her Uncle to her Auntie, as her mother began to ask if she was alright but she shook her head.

"It was my fault," Scorpius began but Albus shook his head.

"I knew you were trouble," Ron said to Scorpius and Rose swore, and received a shocked and angry look from her mother.

Albus had his head in his hands as his parents continued to shout at him, and Ron began to insult Scorpius as Rose tried to control the situation.

"Stop!" Rose shouted, "stop, stop, stop. You don't understand. Albus didn't mean to do it, it was my fault."

"Don't try and defend him Rose, he keeps on acting like this, and I know because you are you, that you don't want him to get into any trouble," Ginny said, her face set in a grimace.

Rose shook her head, "it was my fault, I just wouldn't understand what Albus wanted."

"This is not your fault Rose," Albus spoke up, pain in his eyes. "This is my entire fault, because I'm so selfish and rude and I'm the biggest git to have ever walked the earth."

Scorpius made a sound in protest, but was ignored.

"I nearly hurt Rose really badly on Sunday because I got angry. I got angry about things that didn't even matter, and I blamed her for how I felt about everything that I hate about my life." Albus looked down, his voice breaking up, "I just felt, well I feel second rate, and I hated when Rose would get all the attention, and I know I'm selfish, and I know I'm an attention seeker but it's just how I am, I can't help it. But with Rose, it's just a different thing. I feel so disconnected from my own family, because I get so frustrated and I'm stupid because I don't explain myself. I don't tell anyone how I feel and that's what made it all worse."

"Well how do you feel Albus?" Ginny said with a more calm tone, watching her son who had tears in his eyes.

"I don't really know anymore. I've just been stuck in this circle of hatred, and I'm so sorry Rose. I'm so sorry for doing everything I've ever done to you. I...I don't know how to make it better." He stuttered out.

"Are you saying that all this acting out, misbehaving is just..." Harry started, unable to complete what he was saying, though Albus continued for him.

"It's just me trying to prove something. I just want to prove that I'm worth something, and it's the only thing that makes a difference."

Ginny gasped, "Albus, you are worth the world to us, a thousand times over, don't ever think you're not. We love you."

"But I don't feel that," Albus said desperately, "I'm not special, I'm not important, I can't do anything amazing and the thing that I can do best, Rose is better at it than me. That's why I aim it all at her, I...I just have nothing."

"But being the best isn't important Albus, it really isn't." Hermione said softly.

"You can't say that, you don't know how it feels to be at the bottom, especially being at the bottom of a family like ours."

The adults were shaking their heads, "Albus we don't want you to feel like you have to prove something. We know how smart you are, you may misbehave, but it's not like you just throw rocks at windows. You try your best to be bad, don't you think we've seen that?" Ginny said.

Albus face was mixed with confusion and guilt.

"We can't exactly go around congratulating you on destroying property, even if you do it with a controlled earth-shaking spell." Harry said, continuing for Ginny.

"You're brilliant Albus, and we know that. I'm sorry if you don't feel like we've made it clear how much we love you and how proud we are of your grades." Her eyes softened and she attempted a small smile. "I just thought you wanted to be independent Albus, you do all these things, and I never would have thought you did them for the reasons you've said you do." Ginny said, reaching her hand out comfortingly. "You see, when your Uncle George and Fred pulled pranks, they pulled them to create anarchy. And to be truthful, I just thought you wanted to do the same, and it made me smile thinking you were sort of reliving their heyday. Like it was all a tribute to them, Albus I'd never want you to feel alone, never."

Albus rubbed at his eyes, "I wanted to be stopped mum, I wanted you to punish me worse than taking my pocket money. I thought that if I wasn't going to receive praise, I'd be happy with anything else, but you didn't give me anything."

Harry sat up uncomfortably, "well what was it you expected from us? What kind of punishment did you want?" he asked, trying to understand.

"I don't know, maybe if you had sent me to Romania to stay with Uncle Charlie, at least then I could have gotten over being second best to Rose." Albus replied quickly.

Rose spoke up, her face red with sadness, "don't say that Albus, and you know you could have never survived more than a week with Uncle Charlie."

Ron, though downcast and in deep thought and listening to what was happening, chuckled slightly at what his daughter had said.

Ginny sniffled, a tear sliding down her face, "Albus, I wanted you to be yourself, and when it came to my brothers, they couldn't be stopped. I just thought you were the same, I'm sorry I misunderstood you."

Albus shook his head, "stop apologizing, it's not exactly the best way to get your attention, Lorcan told me that. I should have just spoken to you and dad."

This is when Ron spoke up, "Al," he said attracting the attention, and everyone turned to him. "I know as well as anybody what it's like when you know how you feel but you don't know how to say it. Don't blame yourself, just take it and twist it into something good, at least see the bright side of every situation, every situation has a bright side."

"Like what Uncle Ron?" Albus asked.

Ron smiled, "well this won't ever happen again and that Harry and Gin didn't send you to Romania to rot away with Charlie and his dragons."

There was a murmur of amusement and Albus' mouth tweaked up slightly.

Hermione gripped Ron's hand and smiled, "Albus, trust me, we all love you, appreciate you and we are so proud of you." Hermione said. "It probably didn't look like we cared about your grades, especially when we asked what Rose wanted as a congratulations present, but we didn't ask you, because we knew exactly what you wanted."

Ginny nodded with a smile, "Al, did you really think we forgot about you? It's just at times you seem to have all the charisma and pride in yourself that we can sort of just sit back and watch you."

"And I'm terribly self-conscious," Rose spoke up, a stiff smile on her face, "it's not like I'd ever want you to be left out Al, I think everyone just thinks that you can handle things better than I. That's why they keep their distance sometimes."

"Well I can't," Albus replied simply and the others nodded in understanding.

"I promise Al, any problems, if there is anything wrong, just tell us. We are your family, we love you and we'd never stay angry at you," Harry said with a grin. "Just please refrain from torturing Rose, she can't help being Hermione Granger's daughter."

Hermione's mouth dropped open and she hit Harry in the arm who just laughed.

Albus nodded and then looked towards Rose and Scorpius who looked identical in their pained expressions.

"I'm sorry I acted the way I did, Rose and Scorpius. I know it really isn't any of my business how you feel about each other." Albus began, looking at them apologetically.

Ron coughed lightly, and his eyebrow rose at what Albus said.

Rose shook her head animatedly, a stern look on her face. "No Albus, it is your business."

"No," he shook his head, "I don't own you, and I don't expect you to tell me everything, especially after how I've been. I understand why you didn't want to say anything."

"But we did Al, and we should have. You're my cousin and I love you and I should be open with you with these kind of things, and even if I knew that you'd react badly, I should have done what's right. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize Rose, I shouldn't have made it such an issue. My pride got in the way, I just thought that Scorp wouldn't ever need to lie to me about a girl, and the realisation that I had driven him to lying, just makes me feel terrible. I'm a terrible friend and cousin, you shouldn't have to go through me to be happy."

Ron was now coughing hysterically and the other adults attempted to remove themselves from the conversation, as it seemed private between Albus, Rose and Scorpius.

Rose smirked, "Albus, you don't understand. You don't understand how important you are to both of us. I'd never ever do anything that would affect you in the slightest without telling you. Because you're important to me, though our relationship may be rocky, I know that one day we'll be okay again, and I can't have you hating me for withholding information from you."

Scorpius nodded, a smile now evident on his face, contrasting greatly to Rose's smirk. "We're best mates Al, I might have a mind of my own, and I'd never let you order me around, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't take your own opinion into consideration."

"Yeah, plus it's not like anything is happening or anything," Rose choked out disjointedly, finally seeing her father turn purple and trying to cover it up.

Scorpius rolled his eyes at her actions. "Yeah, it's not like Rose is in love with me or anything," he said with a hint of sarcasm and a smirk on his features.

Rose's eyes grew and she laughed it off, though her dad wasn't having any of it.

"What the bloody hell have you been doing Rose Weasley?" Ron bellowed, earning a sigh and an eye roll from Hermione and a bout of laughter from Ginny and Harry.

"Absolutely nothing dad, Scorpius is just over sensationalising the fact that we are friends now, and no longer mortal enemies." Rose replied with ease, her voice not faltering.

Ron frowned, "but I liked those days."

Ginny and Harry sniggered again, and Albus also couldn't help holding back a laugh.

Hermione was in thought, "now that's what that picture of you both together during the Ball was supposed to mean, Hugo is rather ambiguous when he sends me information about you, Rose," she mused.

Rose's mouth dropped open, "that little bugger," she murmured.

"You went to the Winter Ball with _him_!" Ron shouted, and Rose put her head in her hands. Therefore Ron aimed his annoyed expression at Scorpius who was looking like he wanted to jump out of the nearest window.

"I, well uh, yes," Scorpius said, suddenly looking nervous.

Rose smirked because it was him who was so ready to tell her parents everything.

"We are going to sort this out on Friday young lady," Ron said sternly, pointing his finger at Rose who was laughing at Scorpius' completely drained-of-blood face.

Harry continued to snigger, and stood up from his seat, "let's all get some lunch."

"Great idea Harry," Hermione said, following his lead, and it was like a domino effect throughout the room.

"I have to go to the Hospital Wing," Albus said drearily.

"No worries," he said, putting an arm around his sons shoulder, "we can eat there."

Albus smiled, feeling lighter and relaxed, he turned to his Aunt. "What was this present you mentioned anyway?" he asked sneakily.

Hermione laughed, "I can't tell you that, but it's something you want and I know you'll love it, the only reason we haven't given it to you is because it has to be made."

"A Nimbus 5th generation broom?" he asked excitedly, his eyes wide.

Hermione didn't say anything, she just walked ahead, Rose walking and smiling next to her.

Scorpius walked in step next to Albus and grinned, "life with Lorcan wasn't too bad was it?"

"It was hell, no wonder he's friends with Rose," Albus replied with a laugh.

"Lorcan is not bad!" Rose shouted, turning to them both, a cross look on her face.

Albus continued to laugh, "he started singing opera in German," he said quietly to Scorpius who burst out laughing.

"I've missed you mate," Scorpius said with a sigh and another choked laugh.

Albus smiled, "finally seen the advantages of having me as a friend than Rose? The lectures must have gotten to you, well considering that shiner, they didn't." He laughed again but Scorpius grimaced.

"Shut up," he replied with a grumble and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I take it back, would you mind going back into that room and never coming out again?"

His best friend just laughed, a genuinely happy Albus laugh.

* * *

**Le sigh. **

**See ya next time**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi, I know I missed last week. I was supposed to write 12 essays :/**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**Chapter 25**

* * *

After a hearty lunch in the Hospital Wing, a stern look from Ron towards Madam Minstra and several more directed at Scorpius who had been forced to stay by both Rose and Albus. The family had resolved their issues and Albus was a smiling young man again.

Of course it wouldn't be simple, he couldn't just simply transition from his self from the past 5 years to 11 year old Albus. It would take time. Of course Rose and Albus could never be the kind of friends they were when they were 11, again. But at least Rose understood what had been happening and they could begin to repair their relationship.

Scorpius may have emanated confidence his whole life, but definitely not when it came down to Ron Weasley questioning him about his relationship with his daughter, especially with his wand a minute distance away from his Auror hands. At times during the lunch he just stayed quiet out of fear of saying something wrong. Years of forced etiquette lessons from his parents, could not prepare him for a conversation with Ron Weasley, who easily took things the wrong way.

Though Rose was somewhat relieved and disappointed that Scorpius had been able to say anything about their relationship, she wasn't the least bit surprised. She knew how intimidating her father could be, especially when it came down to her personal life.

Rose could only laugh as Scorpius squirmed under the weight of her father's questions, and smoothly change the subject when the questions reached her.

Albus hadn't exactly shown his opinion to the situation through his facial expressions. He was at an impasse. He didn't want to have the last say in anything, he didn't want to be a problem. But he couldn't help still hating the idea of Rose and Scorpius getting closer and him being pushed out of the frame. Even though he wouldn't try and ruin their lives any more, it didn't mean he didn't want to be the centre of attention anymore.

Scorpius and Rose's lack of answers for Ron were also partly because of their reluctance to not anger Albus about their relationship.

**XxX**

The adults had made their way home at about 2 O'clock, and Albus and Lorcan were still getting final checks in the Hospital Wing, Rose and Scorpius sitting on the edge of a bed in front of Lorcan and Albus.

"I think I'm going to take up Divination," Lorcan mused, staring out of the Hospitals large and arched windows.

Rose chortled and shook her head, "Divination is complete nonsense, plus, you can't, you didn't take it as an O.W.L."

"Without Divination, Albus and I would be long dead," Lorcan replied simply.

"Oh come off it Lorcan, you know that you can survive 3 days without food," Scorpius joined in, laughing.

"We may have gone crazy though, if it weren't for Chi," Lorcan started but stopped at Rose's roaring laughter.

"Please don't let her hear that," she shouted out, laughing into her hands. "You sound like your brother, that room really did affect you!"

"I agree with Lorcan," Albus chimed in, "being locked up like that really puts things into perspective," he continued, sending a genuine look of apology at both Rose and Scorpius whose laughter had slowed.

Lorcan nodded, "I work pretty well in stressful situations, if I do say so myself," he said with a self-assuring nod.

"While I know that I'm not the centre of the world and can't control people anymore," Albus said, a stoic expression written on his features.

"Even though you nearly killed me Albus, I'm still glad you got out alive," Rose said with a grin.

"I agree, I think we have all benefited from this situation," Scorpius added, mirroring Rose's grin.

Lorcan frowned, "you got to speak to Rose's dad and manage to survive it to tell the tale?"

Scorpius looked out of the window quickly as Rose laughed, "oh you should have been their Lor, the face my dad had on, Scorpius was speechless."

"You were too!" Scorpius exclaimed, a frown on his face. "Plus, your dad is pretty hard to please, I tried making jokes but he just shut me down."

Rose gasped and turned to him fully, pointing him in the chest, "you said to him, and I quote 'it's not like Rose is in love with me or anything'."

"Can I stress the importance of the 'or anything', plus I think Al's dad found that hilarious." Scorpius replied, poking Rose back.

Lorcan was shaking his head, "now you've made him paranoid, Scorpius. He probably believes you."

Rose nodded, "there are times when he really doesn't understand sarcasm."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and pulled a hand casually through his blonde locks.

Albus was sitting silently, "though it is true, isn't it?" he asked.

They all turned to him, silent.

"What's true?" Rose started after a few seconds, trying to slow down her heartbeat and stop a blush appearing characteristically behind her ears.

"That you love Scorpius?" he said, his face not giving anything away.

Rose looked down at her hands, twiddling them, her voice was light as she spoke, "well I don't know about that."

"Just tell me Rose," Albus said, much harsher this time.

Her head snapped up and Scorpius was looking at the door.

"I, well," Rose stuttered out, "it's..." She couldn't finish.

Albus frowned deeply, "you really can't tell me, after everything. I apologized! Don't you trust me enough to know that I won't do anything?" Albus asked, a layer of anger covering his words.

Rose went fully red, looking to both Lorcan and Scorpius for help, but their faces were blanks. She was especially surprised to see Scorpius' was the blankest.

"Say something Rose!" Albus said loudly, though not yet shouting.

"Excuse- me," she said quickly, her eyes unusually red, her cheeks flushed, and her hands shaking. She jumped from the bed, hurrying towards the door and running from the Hospital Wing.

Lorcan got up after her, moving towards the door, "I'll, well I'll see you both around. Best friend duties you see," he said to both of them before jogging through the door and after Rose.

Albus looked at Scorpius who was looking at the door.

"Why couldn't she say anything?" Albus asked frustratingly, looking at his best friend, who slowly turned his way.

"Rose isn't exactly one to open up, you know that Al," Scorpius replied lowly. "I don't think she appreciated you pushing her like that."

"Well I don't appreciate her not telling me anything, I bet she has told you, hasn't she?" Albus asked, his mouth set in a straight line.

Scorpius winced, "well not in the right state of mine, she isn't even open to me so don't complain about it Albus. Why do you think I have a black eye?" he replied, looking at Al earnestly.

Albus frowned, though his eyes sparked with delight, "I do admire her handy work." He said with a small smile, which Scorpius sneered at. "But don't act like you don't want to know, you should go and talk to her."

"But," Scorpius started, but was swiftly interrupted.

"No Scorp, I'm trying to separate myself from you and Rose in this light, don't make me regret it."

Scorpius straightened with a start, "are you saying that you're actually fine with this? I thought you were just trying to be nice before."

Albus huffed, "I'm not fine with it, I'll never be fine with it. Especially if this actually gets somewhere, the idea of my best friend and my cousin together is a horrible concept. But not as bad as my best friend and my sister."

Scorpius grimaced, "Lily?"

Albus rolled his eyes and continued, "just don't expect to hear this again Scorp. But I actually value your friendship," he said with a sigh, "I want you to be happy and I want Rose to be happy, just never ever ask me advice about your relationship, okay?"

His best friend was silent, just staring at Al, before he burst out laughing.

"Do you actually think that I'd ask relationship advice from the guy who went out with Jessica Smith?" Scorpius exclaimed, holding his stomach as it heaved with laughter.

"Don't make a big deal of it or anything," Albus replied sardonically, glaring as his best friend rolled around in laughter. "Just you, you better not mess her up Scorpius," Albus added quickly and unsure of himself.

This made Scorpius laugh harder, "I'm not the one with the black eye!"

"Yeah, but I know your track record, and you said yourself that Rose is not very open, you think she would deal if-,"

Scorpius stopped abruptly, looking at Albus with shock, "if what? My track record? Come on Al."

"If, well if you... if you succumbed to Jessica Smith's many advances, or if you decided to just get rid of her and move on, like you've done before," Al said seriously.

His mouth was slightly agape, trying to interpret something else from Al's words.

"I don't know whether to feel insulted or glad you hold Rose in such esteem after that, Al." He said, his head swimming in thoughts. "But Rose isn't the same, she's stubborn, especially when it comes to me. She'll go out of her way to avoid me, she just doesn't treat me the same as everyone else, all the other girls. She's different, and I like different. And the last thing I'd want to do is hurt her, imagine that I got a black eye and a crotch-shot from making her a little angry. I could be found, my body mangled in the middle of Diagon Alley if I were ever to sink that low."

Albus watched him with uncertainty, his mouth pursed in contemplation.

"Are you sure she likes you at all? All this physical abuse makes me wonder," Albus said, more casually this time.

Scorpius chuckled, shaking his head.

"Is it actually worth it, Scorp?" he asked, dropping back to his serious tone.

Scorpius didn't have to think long, he grinned and nodded, "I think it is, my gut instinct tells me to go for it, and it has never done me wrong."

"What about when you downed that whole pitcher of pumpkin juice?" Albus asked smiling.

"I think those Firewhiskeys were worth it Al, even if I did get ill for 3 days." Scorpius replied with a nod.

They were both silent for a moment, silent in thought.

"Scorp?" Albus said quietly, looking at his feet. Scorpius mumbled so Albus continued. "Can we just set out some ground rules?" Albus asked, looking up at his best friend, pleading in his eyes.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway.

"Could you avoid any couple-y behaviour in front of me please, and I think that Uncle Ron would definitely agree with me." Albus asked politely.

Scorpius couldn't help letting out a laugh, "if her dad even knew about our relationship, I think I'd be banned from the house, in case of any tomfoolery." Albus grimaced, and Scorpius sighed and nodded, "yes, whatever Albus. Though I should tell you now, Rose can be rather reluctant about any relationship forming between us."

"Well this can be for just in case," Al said, he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, not wanting to see Scorpius' reaction after what he said next. "I'm deadly serious about this Scorpius. Marriage first, okay?"

There was silence again, Albus could only hear his own breathing. He decided to take a peek and opened one of his eyes, Scorpius was in a dead stare, straight at Albus. Albus opened both eyes and was about to say something when Scorpius burst like a balloon with laughter. Hindering himself partially from breathing, and having to hold his stomach and his heart to stop them from exploding from his body.

"Are... you... trying... to kill... me?" Scorpius shouted disjointedly through laughter.

Albus had his arms crossed across his chest, frowning, when Scorpius saw this, he straightened up and straightened his uniform, and took a huge breath.

"You are thinking rather a far distance ahead, aren't you Albus? Do you see a bright future ahead of us? With your new psychic abilities?" he asked, a grin on his face.

"Precautions," Albus mumbled under his breath, "I don't want to know, okay? At least give me peace of mind, she's my cousin for Merlin's sake! Not just any other girl that we can laugh about, conversation about you and Rose is strictly off limits!" Albus said, his voice sharper and his eyes in a fixed stare on Scorpius.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and sighed, "fine Al, no hanky-panky till we're married."

Albus grimaced, "just be thankful it's me and not Uncle Ron."

Scorpius' eyes grew and his face paled, "you may have just vetoed it all out, by New Years I'd have already had my grave picked out. Maybe this isn't such a good idea, now that I really think about it."

"You're an ass, you know that right?" Albus replied, giving Scorpius a hateful look. "You know just as well as I that my Uncle doesn't kill non-criminals, and that he shouldn't be the decider of you and Rose's relationship. And you're making me say this, even though you know I don't want to."

"Haven't you ever seen those Muggle crime shows?" Scorpius asked, leaning on his hands at the edge of the bed, "where they set up people? He could set me up, say I bought illegal fireworks and that I had a weapon, and he had no choice." Scorpius continued, surprisingly worried about what he was saying.

It was Albus' chance to laugh hysterically this time, shaking his head.

"You watch far too much television, Scorp." He said after his laughter had ceased. "Anyhow, Aunt Hermione would surely sort him out before he did any real damage," Albus added with a wink.

"I suppose you're right," Scorpius replied quite simply. "So the rules are; no PDA in front of you and no illicit behaviour before we are wed."

Albus sighed, "I sound like a right nutter," he grimaced and shook his head, "forget it, just... just don't do what...Uncle Percy wouldn't do." He said settling on his Uncle and smiling.

Scorpius frowned, "thanks Albus, you are just too kind. Do you think you could at least soften your Uncle up for me? Maybe fill him with a couple mince pies before I get to yours? Give him a potion of some sorts?"

"No, you have to deal with him yourself, now go away, I want to have my moment alone with Madam Minstra."

Scorpius laughed at his best friend as he slid off the bed, walking towards the large oak doors, his hands in his pockets.

* * *

**Cutting it short today. SORRY :P**

**Thanks for reading**

**x**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello again my dears :D**

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

**Chapter 26 **

* * *

Rose had run towards the Ravenclaw Common Room, unfortunately it wasn't the best place to run to considering you had to answer a question to enter. Therefore like several weeks before, she had ended up outside the Ravenclaw Common Room's door, pulling rigorously at the knocker.

"Rose, you are quite ridiculous, you know that right?" Lorcan said to her easily and pulling her hand away from the knocker.

"Why did he just proposition me like that Lorcan? You know how I am under pressure," Rose started, backing away from the door and taking a seat on the staircase, facing away from Lorcan.

"I know how you are, but Albus doesn't. He's just like you when it comes to reading people Rose," Lorcan replied pulling the knocker.

Rose had her head in her hands as the knocker spoke the riddle: "When you have too much of me you're bored. When you have too little of me you rush. What am I?"

"Time," Lorcan replied with ease, the door opened and Rose got up, following after him into the empty Common Room.

She sighed and lay on one of the sofas, pushing the curls from her eyes.

"What am I supposed to think Lorcan?"

Lorcan pursed his lips and sat in an arm chair, "well what does the tiny voice in your head say, the one deep down."

Rose bit her lip, "it says be careful," she replied cautiously.

"But why? Why do you have to be careful? Why can't you just be enthusiastic, compulsive, do something without worrying about it."

"Because that's not me, I have to think about it _logically,_ Lorcan, you always say that."

Lorcan scratched his head, "I remember what I said Rose, but not about things like this, you can't think logically about how you feel inside. No amount of thought will stop you from feeling the way you do."

Rose looked over at him, "it's not like that," she replied. She sat up and turned, leaning her back against the sofa and looking at her hands as she twiddled them. "I don't want the feelings to stop, I like them, they feel sort of good."

"Then what is it?" Lorcan asked.

"I know it sounds stupid, but I don't want to make anyone angry. Not Albus, not my dad, you know how he is about Scorpius, and that could–"

Rose stopped as she watched her best friends face change and he started to laugh, she frowned and he continued.

"Are you serious?"

"I hate you Lorcan, you're the worst friend ever," she crossed her arms and Lorcan shook his head.

"I'm only laughing Rose because you think that your dad is going to go as far as to disown you. Your dad loves you, and I hardly think that dating a Malfoy would mean him having to disconnect himself from you in fear of being associated with Scorpius' family. Plus, how many times has Albus openly been okay with this in the last few hours?"

Rose was quiet in thought, "you think?"

"I know," Lorcan said confidently and with a grin on his face. "So then Rosie," Lorcan ignored the glare that was directed his way and continued. "Are you going to utter those dreadful words you fear so much to speak? The actual truth maybe?"

She sat much straighter, nodding slightly, her mouth opened but shut quickly, "but I'm scared of saying it truthfully, I say things when I'm angry, but it's different this way, what if he rejects me? I don't have my anger to fall back on."

Lorcan smiled kindly, "he won't reject you and I know full well what you do when you are angry."

Rose laughed lightly and bit her lip again, "but how do you know?"

"Remember who I am, the love guru," Lorcan replied with a grin and Rose rolled her eyes, taking one of the pillows from the seat and throwing it at him.

"You are very funny Lorcan, hysterical," Rose chimed sardonically, her expression much lighter than before. "Speaking of love, Emma was really worried about you, so I'd advise you look for her."

"But I'm supposed to sort you out first, you're my number one girl," he said with a wink, making Rose throw another cushion at him.

"I am no one's number one girl, thank you very much," she stuck her tongue out at him, "and I'm fine. I'll just be hiding in my bedroom if you need me," her voice took on a solemn tone and Lorcan rolled his eyes.

"You disgust me Rose Weasley," he replied shaking his head, "first, don't try and deny it, you are. Plus, are you that scared? Say, if I went around the school telling everyone that you love Sco–"

Rose's eyes had grown and she clasped a hand around Lorcan's mouth, "don't. Fine, I'll sort it out, but don't jinx it or something, and I'm not sure if it is that. Aren't I allowed to be unsure?" she demanded, a frown on her face.

Lorcan sighed and leaned forward slightly, "there are certain things that aren't jinx-able, in fact," Lorcan started, a smile breaking out on his face, "it's nice to know that you are human and you're not sure about this, I wouldn't expect you to be. Just promise me that you won't start being closed off again, Rose."

She frowned slightly and then nodded quickly, taking a deep breath and pushing her curls from her face and standing up. She straightened her skirt and looked carefully at her watch: **3:15pm**. The school day ended at 4, and she was sure some of the teachers would let everyone out early as it was the final day of lessons.

Rose looked at Lorcan, thinking about what he had asked, "I can't promise that, but I can promise that I'll try."

"Thank you," he replied sighing, knowing that this was progress.

He got up, standing just like Rose. He moved towards the door, "do you want to come with me?" She shook her head and smiled, "I think I'll think for a while." Rose moved towards her room, slowly as she floundered around the thoughts in her head.

It was a simple yes or no. It couldn't have been that hard.

**XxX**

It hadn't been 10 minutes before she heard shouting from outside, it stirred her as she looked up from the letter in her hand.

Reluctantly she had gone to writing a letter to her cousin, while Victoire wasn't extraordinary at keeping secrets, she never would say anything to another person about something this personal. Plus, she always had something good to say about relationships.

She swiftly folded the letter, closing it and gripping it tightly in her hands. As she moved towards the door she looked down at it, looking at it with thought. Making her decision, she tucked it into the waist of her skirt and covered it with her jumper. Rose continued and opened the door, and at the bottom of the staircase was Scorpius.

"Those charmed staircases are the devil," he said as she stepped down, reaching the last step as Scorpius turned around rubbing his elbow. "I nearly killed myself," he continued with a grin.

Rose was blushing, a lot. She could feel her cheeks going supernova and tried to block them from sight with her hands, though she couldn't quite cover her neck, ears and most of her face beside her cheeks.

"What are you doing here, and how did you get in?" she asked quickly, moving past him and looking into the still empty common room.

"I think I can answer a riddle Rose, plus, I came to see you, you did rush off pretty quickly," Rose didn't turn as Scorpius came to stand behind her, a smile on his face.

"I'm prone to bouts of embarrassment," she murmured and then began walking through the Common Room and towards the door. She swiftly opened it and Scorpius was hot on her heels.

"Where are you going?" he asked confused, shutting the door behind him and following her down the spiral staircase quickly.

Rose thought slowly, "to find an owl," she replied, then she remembered she had no coat and sighed.

"You can use mine if you like," he said, falling into step next to her as she turned at the base of the stairs, deciding which way to go.

"No thank you, I'd rather use someone else's," she replied, not realising the exact meaning of what she was saying.

Scorpius frowned and tried to look into her face, which was still considerably red. "Why do you say it like that? What's wrong?"

He pulled at her shoulder and she turned, stopping in the hallway, she winced at the sight of his confused face. "I'm just, it's not important, just," she stumbled over her words, not being able to connect a reasonable reply. "I don't like your owl," she said quickly, "plus, it must be a quick delivery."

Scorpius laughed, "my owl is the fastest in the school and that's hardly fair, is it Rose?" He attempted to lower himself to be closer to her face and look her directly in the eyes, as she was staring adamantly at his chest.

"I've decided against that idea," she said and turned again, no destination in mind.

"Not using my owl, or sending a letter in general?" he asked, speeding up again, "why are you going so quickly?"

Rose struggled for an answer and ran both hands through her hair, breathing and her head hurt with the strain of thinking of what to say. "I've got to talk to my cousin," she replied, "I'll see you later Scorpius."

Scorpius scratched his head, "but I have to tell you what Albus said," he shouted after her as she started back up the Common Room steps.

"Later," she said quickly, running up and quickly answering the riddle to get inside.

Scorpius was left at the bottom of the step, a sigh escaping from his lips as he turned. On turning, he noticed a small letter folded up, with _Victoire_ written on the front.

While wanting to know what Rose had written to her cousin was a pressing thought, he had been brought up with better manners than that. He placed the letter in his pocket, ordering himself to not even touch the seal, because that would be unforgivable.

**XxX Lorcan & Emma XxX**

Lorcan had been waiting outside of Greenhouse three, a selection of sugar quills in his pocket. When Professor Longbottom let his class out slightly earlier, several of the students were rather surprised to see him, questioning him about where he had been.

Emma exited, talking to Joseph Corner, her ear muffs in a tight grip in her hands. When she turned away from Joseph, her eyes brightened at the sight of Lorcan and she smiled.

"Now where exactly have you been?" she asked, hugging him tightly. "You smell terrible."

"I got locked in this room with Albus and I thought I'd at least show that I'm alive before I had a shower, sorry I missed our study session, peace offering?" he asked, taking the quills from his pocket and handing them to a delighted Emma.

She bit into one of them straight away, and began walking with Lorcan, "now how exactly did that happen?"

Lorcan sighed and scratched his neck, "remember at the Ball, and Albus asked me where Scorpius was, and I said that Rose and Scorpius' duty had finished 10 minutes before. Well that's sort of where it started."

Emma sighed, taking another bite into her sugar quill and replying, her mouth half full, "there is always a reason for someone doing their prefect duty over, because they get preoccupied."

"Very intuitive of you, if only I had thought of that reason."

She smiled and motioned with the sugar quill in her hand for him to continue.

"Apparently Albus went looking for them, and found them–,"Lorcan stopped, wondering whether he should say non-public information, but considering it wouldn't matter at some point in the future, he continued. "–Found them frenching in the corridor."

Emma didn't reply with words, but with choked laughter, "frenching? Lorcan you are so weird," she grinned, "but I'm not too surprised, especially by the way they've been acting while you've been gone."

Lorcan's eyebrows raised, "how have they been acting?"

"They've been pretty close, though considering their respective others were not around, you could understand that. But Rose practically broke down yesterday at breakfast, and Scorpius went out after her and then by the time the lesson bell rang, and we were all emptying out, they were practically in the pre-kiss position. I don't have a clue what he could have said to her, but she completely did a u-turn, and they didn't turn up to any of their lessons that day."

He paused in thought, "maybe it's more than I thought," he said quickly.

"Well what did you think?" Emma asked, biting into her sugar quill again.

Lorcan huffed, "I thought that they liked each other, but well Albus asked her whether she loved Scorpius, and she couldn't answer, and when I asked her, she didn't know what to think."

"Definite denial there, love's a pretty big thing though, especially for a 16 year old going on 17."

Lorcan nodded, they were making their way toward the Ravenclaw Common Room. Likely because Lorcan was in great need of a warm shower and fresh clothes.

"That's what I was thinking, and Albus can get carried away, but not everyone is the same," he replied after some thought.

Emma smiled at him, putting the sugar quill away, "exactly Lorcan. Let Rose figure it out herself, she's bound to."

He nodded, "she can work quite well under pressure I suppose."

"Great," Emma said, and when they had reached the top of the spiral staircase and had knocked the knocker she looked at him with a look saying _shower now_.

**XxX **

When Rose had gone back into the Common Room she had turned the fire down, so it glowed. Performing the incantation, she managed to make a connection with Victoire's own fireplace, and after calling out, Victoire's face appeared.

"Rose? What's wrong, I heard they found Albus and Lorcan," she said with a smile.

Rose sighed and sat cross legged in front of the fire, "I have a problem, and I really don't know what to do, Vic."

Victoire's eyebrows went up and she nodded for Rose to begin.

"Don't tell anyone Vic, it's really important," she said quickly and Victoire nodded. "I think, well this is rather unexpected I know but, I think I'm in love with Scorpius."

Her cousin was frozen in surprise, her mouth opening slightly, after a few moments however, she began to laugh whimsically, her voice taking on a musical tone. "You're always so sure of yourself Rose, why not now?"

Rose sighed and shrugged, "I don't know, I can't understand, well am I?" she asked quickly.

Victoire sighed knowingly and smiled sincerely, "of course I can't answer that question for you Rose. However, considering you need some sort of help, I'll try as best as I can to do so."

Rose waited for her cousin to say something more, and she saw Victoire close her eyes in thought, a smile spread across her cheeks as she thought. "Do you feel nothing when he walks into the room?" she asked, her eyes still closed."

"No," Rose replied slowly, Victoire blinked her eyes open and smiled.

"What do you like about him the most?"

"I suppose that he cares how I feel and always tries to help me, and he makes me feel a thousand times better whenever he just talks to me. Well when he isn't being a complete git," Rose breathed out.

Victoire chuckled, "and your cheeks?"

Rose blinked with confusion, "what do you mean?"

"Well, the Weasley blush, we all have it, now I know for sure that the strongest of emotions make the blush spread further and deepen in colour."

She nodded and gulped, "well I suppose I easily go red, especially in the places I can't hide."

"That seems rather wide-spread," Victoire replied, "final question. The first thing you think when you hear the following words, are you ready?"

Rose nodded, and straightened herself up as Victoire began saying words.

"Chocolate."

"Best-friend."

"Telephone."

"Confusing."

"France."

"Aunt Fleur."

"Grey."

"Eyes."

"Hair."

"Blonde."

"Smile."

"Heart-stopping."

"Scorpius."

Rose just sighed with delight in reply, before realising and standing stark-straight.

"Well there's your answer Rose."

She didn't reply, but just blinked.

"Anything else? Or will I just see you tomorrow with everyone else?"

Rose nodded dumbly.

"Will I be expecting anything interesting?" Victoire asked with a wink, but Rose was completely lost.

She didn't even hear when Victoire said goodbye and disappeared, nor when Lorcan and Emma came in, trying to attract her attention while turning up the fire.

Even Emma tried to get something out of her, but she just sat there. It was about 15 minutes before she moved, Emma was lying on a chaise longue, reading through a copy of the Teen Wizarding-Wireless.

"You know Dominique is this week's feature," Emma stated, flicking through the magazine.

Rose turned slowly to see her cousin's band on the front, Dominique sticking her tongue out in the picture.

"What does it say?" Rose asked weakly, finally getting up from the position, and sitting straight in an arm chair.

"It's about her recent rise to stardom; she's doing really well for herself, considering she left Hogwarts only 2 years ago."

Rose nodded in agreement.

"You can tell me Rose, why you were just staring into the fire like that," Emma said, peering over the magazine.

Many of the other Ravenclaw students had started to file in, many of them going to their rooms to pack so they wouldn't be rushing in the morning.

"I'm in love with Scorpius," she said simply, and rather slowly. Shock colouring her eyes, especially considering she had never said it for real before.

Emma abruptly put down the magazine and moved her legs from the seat and sat up. "Well that's certainly a development, may I ask why you are so shocked about this realisation?"

Rose winced, "because this is strange, and unexpected, and I didn't think I did. I knew I liked him, but like and love are two different things, and I don't really know what to do about this now. I can't just go all out and say this to him, I don't even know why I'm saying this to you."

"It's because she has such a forth-coming face," Lorcan said with a grin as he jumped into an armchair, freshly showered and with clean clothes on, his hair still slightly wet.

Emma rolled her eyes, "why not? You're confident Rose, this should just be another adventure for you, going into the unknown. Don't you want to be a curse breaker? Think of this like an extremely difficult curse, that though it needs to be taken care of safely, you will only fail if you don't try." She smiled, and Lorcan grinned.

"You are very good at this type of thing, aren't you?" Lorcan said.

She sighed in reply, "I'm not proud of it, it's from rather terrible circumstances that I know what to say."

Rose had her hands clasped tightly in her lap. Her hands rested on the waist band of her skirt, and she noted that the letter was no longer where she put it, she frowned and looked around. Nodding swiftly and quickly getting up, she moved toward her dorm, feeling defeated.

"That's not the way to the Gryffindor Common Room Rose," Lorcan called after her, but Rose just ignored him and hurried away to her room. "What would be these terrible circumstances?" Lorcan turned to Emma, who grimaced.

"I'm an agony aunt for Witch Weekly," she replied with a sigh, she could already see Lorcan trying to hold in a laugh and before he could go full belt and attract the attention of those in the common room, she threw her magazine straight at his face, which hit him in the nose. "Serves you right," she replied, smiling.

**XxX Scorpius XxX**

Scorpius still had the letter in his pocket when he went into the Gryffindor Common Room. It was still empty, and he had been turning it in his hands. When Gryffindors started to file in, he put it away and leaned back with a sigh.

He tried to convince himself that he didn't need to know what was in the letter, but the way Rose was acting about needing to send a letter and then changing her mind when he offered his own owl, made the letter in his pocket seem important and maybe even involve him.

"Looking rather mopey, aren't we?" Albus started, sitting in an arm chair by Scorpius, fresh out of the shower. "I would have thought seeing my beautiful face would have cheered you up."

"Back to your old self I see," Scorpius mumbled.

"What happened?" Albus asked with a sigh.

Scorpius didn't reply, but just roughly and uncharacteristically rubbed his face.

Albus frowned and lay further into the chair, putting his feet up on the coffee table, "you know what shocked me Scorpius? The fact that when I come back to the dorm after 4 days in a jail, you couldn't do me the courtesy of packing my trunk. I thought that was what best friends were for."

"You have to think me insane if you ever thought I'd even think about packing your trunk. It's like a bomb went off in there," Scorpius replied, a smirk on his face. Albus waited for a continuation and Scorpius noticing, sighed and obliged. "Rose avoided me, and not fake avoidance, she actually completely avoided me. Successfully as well," his face was screwed in confusion.

Albus let out a laugh and Scorpius replied with a searing glare.

"This is your fault, you shouldn't have just propositioned her like that, it's not what you do."

He shrugged in reply, "it's just because she is a girl. You would have been perfectly capable of answering my question if it was directed at you. Wouldn't you?"

Scorpius paused in concentration, and Albus' eyebrows rose.

"Well, I see I was wrong, you're just as emotionally stingy as Rose, Scorpius. I certainly didn't expect that."

"Never consider being a psychiatrist," Scorpius said with a glare, "and I am not _emotionally stingy_, I just appropriate my thoughts, and you're just impatient."

Albus nodded unbelievingly, "these are just words Scorp."

"Fine, Merlin Al, persistent aren't we?"

"More words Scorpius, you're such a doggy paddler," Albus replied rolling his eyes.

Scorpius gave him another glare, "I am not a _doggy paddler_ and stop making up these strange idioms, they hardly make any sense."

Albus rolled his eyes again, "you're floundering, mate, like a guppy."

"I'm not a guppy either," Scorpius replied and threw a pillow at Albus.

"Then answer the question, Scorpius." Albus said, "do you love Rose?" he asked, quieting his tone so that the other students couldn't hear him.

"Define love," Scorpius said uncomfortably, straightening his tie and putting his hands in his pockets, feeling the letter inside.

Albus gave him an annoyed look, "who do you think I am, Scorpius? Do I look like my sister? Just answer the question idiot."

Scorpius pursed his lips, "well I don't know, shouldn't we consult a third party maybe? I'm not exactly acquainted with this, I know I like her at least. Well I like her a lot, more than I've liked anyone before." He stopped briefly, his thoughts distant before saying, "way more. I know that I can't just avoid how I feel, it's sort of out of my control in a way."

"Are you saying that just one day you started liking Rose a lot?" Albus asked, confusion on his face.

He shrugged in reply, "I think you could say that, I always liked her, at least a little bit, but I mean that was more in a way I like all girls–"

"For being girls obviously," Albus added for him, making a rather rude hand gesture.

"Say it in a more sexist way, won't you Albus?" Scorpius swallowed and leaned back, putting his head against his hands. "Yeah, I suppose it sort of jumped on me a couple months back that I actually wanted something with her." He looked towards Albus who was grimacing as if he smelled something bad, "you asked for it, you idiot."

"I think I'm going to throw up," Albus muttered, and pretended to do so in his hand, "you make me sick Scorpius, look," he held his empty hands up to Scorpius. "What happened to our two-man tag team? Hey?"

Scorpius burst out laughing, shaking his head continuously, "if I had a drink right now, you would be covered in its contents. There was never a _two-man tag team_, it was you fluttering your eyelashes at victims, and myself just happening to be in a very advantageous position, because I'm far better looking than you, let's face it."

Albus frowned and pointed a finger accusingly at him, "you better watch it, I'll tell Rose and we'll see how she'll leave your face afterwards."

There was a brief trace of fear on Scorpius' face before he laughed it off, much to Albus' surprise. "Hardly, I did tell her about Jessica, all she did was laugh."

"Fancy that," Albus said, shock in his eyes, "I didn't expect that I kind of reaction from Rose, especially considering Jessica tried to undress you in the middle of a hallway. How _do_ you manage to get into these situations Scorpius?"

Albus finally looked over at his best friend who was blushing furiously, a sight Albus didn't see often. Thus resulting in Albus laughing maniacally and Scorpius glowering.

"Anyway Scorp, what if say...Maris Fairchild decides to approach her and tell her about all of your encounters?" Albus asked.

"I'd be completely fine with that, considering it was you who had nightly encounters with Maris Fairchild. None of my 'encounters' went past dinner time, and hardly any of them left this Common Room."

Albus bit on his lip, half-embarrassed, "maybe I should have remembered that, anyway. Would you say you are at the state in your _feelings_," Albus made a disgusted face at the word and continued, "where a relationship with _my _cousin would result in lovey-dovey happiness for at least 2 months."

Scorpius thought momentarily, "I'd say more than 2 months."

"How many more, 3?" Albus asked, surprised and slight fear reminiscent on his features.

"Strangely, I'm leaning more towards the double figures, maybe triple."

Albus' mouth dropped open, "I know I'm no good at maths, but that's more than what we have left at school!"

Scorpius shrugged, "I like her that much, and I don't see that changing, it could actually get worse."

"No kidding," Albus said, shock still on his face as he stared at his best friend, "are you sure I shouldn't talk to Madam Minstra about this? Are you sure you aren't under a spell?"

"No, I'm perfectly coherent, I can't imagine wanting to be with someone else," Scorpius replied, slightly surprised with what he was saying, but continuing anyway.

Albus groaned and he rested his head against his hands which were on his thighs, "oh Merlin Scorpius, I think you've gone and fallen in love, you prick."

"Nice Albus," Scorpius replied, tossing a pillow at Albus' downturned head, "you bastard."

"You're the one who's fucking in love with my cousin, you freak!" Albus shouted, stirring the majority of the Gryffindors in the Common Room, whose eyes widened and they began whispering amongst themselves, several of them running towards the exit, most probably to spread the news, even if a name wasn't mentioned, which could prove severely problematic.

Scorpius huffed, "you're the biggest git to ever walk the earth, look what you've gone and done Albus. Now this will get me killed, great, you'll have to bring my dinner to me through a straw."

Albus gawked, "you're the one who wants to, you want to... ahhhhhh," he said, unable to construct an ending to his phrase. "You're implying... well, you've messed me up Scorpius, you're in love with the devil, and and and, this wasn't supposed to happen. You're a fool, and I'm saying this for your benefit, this is ROSE we are talking about," he said with a huff.

Molly, another one of the Weasley brood, who had been listening to most of the conversation and had been writing down the majority of it, spoke up at this moment. "We are all fools in love," she sent Albus a harsh look.

"What the hell are you doing Molly?" he shouted back at her, getting up and grabbing at the book in her hand. "What are you writing down? Have you been writing down what we are saying?" he boomed.

She just brushed it off with a chuckle, "actually I am. It's for my new book about teenage boys. You seem to fit that demographic. Plus Albus, your inside voice would be preferred, other people can hear you first of all and anyway, you can't frighten me, you have met my father, right?"

Albus was gaping again, his younger cousin just giving him the most incredulous and sneaky smile. Scorpius didn't seem to mind about Molly too much, she was hardly as big an issue compared to the rumour-millers of Hogwarts.

"Scorpius! Don't you see what she is doing?" Albus asked, shouting back at him.

"Leave Molly alone, she can be quite helpful."

Molly smiled with thanks and stood up, reaching Albus' height with ease. "I agree, and Albus, I'd highly recommend watching some romantic Muggle films, then maybe your heart will grow by three times, and the true meaning of Christmas will come through."

Albus didn't understand any of what Molly was saying, but Scorpius had burst out laughing and was rolling in the chair.

"It's nice to have you back Grinch," Molly continued with a grin, and giving Albus a quick peck on the cheek, moved towards the dormitories. Then remembering what she was trying to say, she turned again, looking at Scorpius. "Oh yes, and considering I am myself nursing my own mangled and bloody love-filled heart, I'd say that _is _love, and Albus." Molly turned to her cousin, staring him directly in his emerald eyes. "One day you will meet a girl who is going to turn your world around, and you'll be saying the exact same thing as Mr Malfoy here." Seeing Albus' repulsion spread across his face was enough for her and she walked off, giggling to herself.

Albus threw himself onto the arm chair, shaking his head, "that witch has cursed me, damn her."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "I doubt it works like that Albus, her wand wasn't even out. Now stop being a baby, and pack your trunk, and if you are nice enough I might help you."

Albus sighed finally with defeat, "and of course Prince Malfoy has packed his trunk per Mother-dear's instruction, neatly folded and colour co-ordinated."

"Don't be rude," Scorpius replied simply, sending Albus a pompous look and standing up, moving towards the dorm, followed begrudgingly by Albus.

"What about Rose?"

Scorpius paused momentarily, but after thinking it through he turned to Albus, "I'll see her at dinner, with witnesses."

* * *

**There's like one or two chapters left. I cut this one short, since it was stretching longer than the M6... that's 225 miles... haha. Well there's some info from the land of Harry Potter ;)**

**START SAYING YOUR LAST WORDS AND THOUGHTS! :D **

**I will actually write the next chapter before Sunday/Saturday if I get 10 reviews on this chapter! SERIOUSLY. Tempting, isn't it? ;)**

**Till next time**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello GUYS :P**

**Tut Tut. I didn't get 10 reviews. **

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 27**

* * *

Albus could tell that Scorpius was trying to drag out packing Albus' suitcase as long as he could. It was a pretty pathetic excuse to be late for dinner to avoid being mutilated by Rose Weasley.

"You know, getting there early is rather wiser if you wish to avoid her very strong hands," Albus said, smirking at Scorpius who was folding a travelling cloak for the third time.

"I'm not avoiding anything Albus, I'm trying to help you pack," he replied simply. Laying the final article in the trunk, and Albus noting that his desk was covered in various sweets and magazines, dragged his trunk over to his desk and knocked everything from it inside his trunk, much to Scorpius' dismay.

"Let's go then," Albus looked at the clock in the room: **5:18**. "And it's pie for dinner and treacle tart for dessert," he continued with a grin.

Scorpius winced slightly, "you sure there isn't anything left to pack?"

Albus shrugged seeing Scorpius squirm momentarily, "it's not like it matters, we are coming back in a couple of weeks anyway. It won't be the end of the world if I forget a sock or something."

He moved towards the door and Scorpius followed after him slowly.

"Get ready to meet your doom," Albus said under his breath, though Scorpius still heard him, and kicked him in the backside, making Albus stumble halfway down the stairs.

**XxX Rose XxX**

Rose had stayed in her room after leaving Emma and Lorcan, slowly folding and categorizing her things. Sifting through her thoughts and actually accepting them.

It wasn't long after that Chi and Marianne entered the room to do the same before dinner.

"You're looking quite flustered Rose, anything wrong?" Chi asked with a sly grin on her face, Marianne mimicking hers.

"What do you know?" Rose asked with a sigh, burying her head in her hands as she prepared for the worse.

"Actually, nothing really," Chi replied.

"However, myself and Carina are especially ecstatic to know that this fairytale romance is finally coming to fruition. Some of the others saw your dad and Scorpius talking, and we've decided it looks quite promising, even if your dad looked like he wanted to strangle something."

Rose rolled her eyes, "I'm not surprised, just please, control yourself. I think I actually may have destroyed this whole situation, you see I wrote a letter-,"

"To Scorpius?" Marianne exclaimed, jumping animatedly onto Rose's bed who sighed again.

"No, to Victoire, but then I lost the letter, and I think that Scorpius might have it, considering he's the only person I saw after I had tucked it into my skirt and before I came back in here. And that's why it's a mess." She said rushing.

"What did you write in the letter?" Chi asked.

"I asked her, well," Rose pulled a hand through the side of her hair and breathed deeply, "I asked her what it felt like when you love someone."

"Shouldn't you know that, considering?" Marianne asked, but stopped at Rose's glare.

"Scorpius isn't the type of person to open another person's letter, anyway Rose," Chi said simply, "he's far too respectful to do that."

Rose pursed her lips and then nodded. "I suppose you're right about that."

"What's led you to this, anyway Rose?" Chi asked, taking a seat next to Marianne on the bed, Rose sitting on the floor by her trunk.

"Well Albus and Lorcan are back now, as you know." Rose said and the girls nodded. "Well we were just having a conversation and then Albus propositioned me, about whether I was... in love with Scorpius."

Marianne sucked in a breath and pushed her blonde hair from her face, "he doesn't know how to not be blunt, does he?"

Rose chuckled softly, looking at her fingers as she twisted them. "It sort of threw me, you know? How can I say that to Albus, when I haven't even spoken to Scorpius. And then he was just there looking at me, and when he came back after, he acted so casual about it, when I was going insane."

"Maybe that's a good sign," Chi said, "you are holding onto all the crazy, and he can just relax about it."

Marianne nodded in agreement, "if he was casual about it, and you had left him with Albus, maybe he knows something you don't? Maybe he sorted Albus out for you, is he still against this whole thing?" she asked with a frown.

Rose made a small smile, "I don't think he is as much anymore, he wouldn't have just gone and asked me that, and he said he didn't want to be in charge of our lives."

Chi and Marianne both grinned, "well that sounds like a good thing." Marianne said.

"Sure you haven't seen any trouble ahead in your crystal ball?" Rose asked Chi, who smiled and shook her head.

"I've been spending my time with Dino, and away from the crystal gazing, sorry."

Rose sighed and shrugged, taking a glance at the dorm's ornate clock: **4:45**.

"You two want help packing?" she asked, getting up from her seated position and closing her trunk.

"Well, that would–," Marianne didn't get to finish as the door was bashed open, Carina stumbled inside, her face red and a grin on her face.

"What happened to you?" Marianne exclaimed as Carina crashed onto the bed next to Chi and Marianne. Rose looked surprised and sat across from them all, sitting on Zelda's bed.

"Ladies, I think it's happened. I just came from the Owlery and Selena literally ran in, spouting about just coming from the Gryffindor Common Room where Albus and Scorpius were talking rather loudly." She said hurriedly, and Rose groaned. "Don't you want to hear it Rose?" Carina asked with a pout.

Rose shook her head, "not really."

Marianne gasped, "it's probably very interesting information, Rose."

"It's probably very private information as well, during a private conversation that Selena rudely listened in on." Rose replied, nodding her head knowingly.

"Actually, Albus practically shouted it, do you really not want to know? Are you that considerate about Scorpius' feelings, when they very well may involve you?" Carina asked, shock colouring her eyes.

"Yes," Rose replied, though quite reluctantly.

Marianne gasped again in protest, "well I want to know, goodness Rose."

Rose groaned, but before she could say any more, Carina had started up again.

"Albus exclaimed that Scorpius was in love with his cousin," she said excitedly, looking at Chi and Marianne, who had broken into grins.

"What did Scorpius say?" Chi asked.

Carina paused in thought, "well nothing."

"Did it even cross your mind that he could have meant someone else? Roxanne, maybe?" Rose spoke up, her face extremely passive.

"Well, you're rather optimistic today Rosie," Marianne replied sardonically, a look of surprise on her face.

Rose sent her a glare, "I won't accept fourth hand information, thank you very much." She said with finality, standing up and straightening her uniform.

"But Rose," Chi started.

"No, I'm not going to listen to any of you. I'm going down to the Great Hall for dinner, you're more than welcome to join me. But no talking about this," she said sternly.

"But Rose," Carina tried.

"No buts, stop being so persistent." She replied, moving towards the door and opening it.

There were a chorus of sighs and Chi followed after her, but the other girls held back slightly.

"Well?" Chi asked them both.

Carina and Marianne conversed quickly, and both nodded. They also got up and walked out of the door and down the stairs with Chi and Rose.

"We're only coming because we want to see what you do," Marianne said to Rose with a smirk.

"I'm not going to do anything," she replied easily, walking through the common room, opening the door and making her descent down the spiral staircase.

The girls were whispering behind her, and she sighed.

**XxX**

The Great Hall was quite empty as it had only just gone 5 O'clock.

Rose took a seat on the Ravenclaw table, pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice while waiting for the dinner to appear in front of them. Chi took a seat beside her and Carina and Marianne sat across from them.

"Are you seriously not going to do anything?" Carina asked, stretching across the table with a frown.

"Yes, just leave it alone, or I'll move," Rose replied, sipping at her glass and putting it down.

Carina pouted and grabbed at the jug.

Marianne rolled her eyes and sat straighter, "doing anything for Christmas, Rose?" she asked quite innocently.

"I suppose just going from one family member's house to another, like usual. We might take a trip to my Aunt and Uncles cottage in Tinworth, but that's about it." She replied, finishing her juice and checking the clock at the end of the hall: **5:15**. Soon after, the dinner appeared on the tables – a selection of meat and vegetarian pies.

"Oh, so will Scorpius be there?" Marianne said, a sly look evident in her eyes.

Rose pursed her lips and took her pick of a Steak and Kidney pie. "I suppose he may visit Albus at _his _house. Scorpius doesn't often come to my house, considering we weren't friends and my father doesn't like him."

"New tradition then Rose?" Marianne asked.

"You do like to push me, don't you Marianne?" she replied, cutting into her pie and taking a bite. It was extremely hot, which caused Rose to go red, her eyes to water and her to try using various methods to cool her mouth.

The girls giggled between themselves, taking their own pies and blowing on their forks before putting the food into their mouths.

"Did you get distracted there Rose?" Carina asked with a grin.

"Yes, by your annoying questions obviously," she said, speaking past the hot food, as her face reduced in heat and she roughly swallowed the hot mouthful.

"They aren't annoying, you love the attention," Marianne said with a wink.

Chi laughed, and spooned some vegetables into her mouth, "At least it's you and not me, they were practically begging me to _look into the future,_ like I can even do that." Chi gave the two girls a stern look and they looked defeated.

"You could probably make a very good guess," Carina muttered, which made Chi laugh.

"How was your dad and Scorpius this morning anyway?" Marianne started, "his face didn't look exactly amused."

Rose made a small laugh and put another load of pie in her mouth, "It was amusing to say the least, my dad really dislikes him. Scorpius would attempt light-hearted humour, and my dad would just get angry. Then he probably made the worst hiccup in history by being sarcastic to him. My dad went completely red, and would have killed us both if given the chance."

They had all sat up, "what did he say?" Chi asked eagerly.

"Well," Rose began, a smile on her face at the thought of recollecting the situation. She was distracted however by a loud noise, which happened to be coming from the large doors.

She turned quickly, as did the majority of the students in the room, to see Albus laughing with a moody looking Scorpius at his side.

A lot of the students noticing Albus' appearance, bounded over to them both, asking where he had been. Albus was laughing away as he was led by a sea of people towards the Gryffindor table, sending a glance Rose's way.

Rose looked back at her food, and began to silently eat.

"Rose?" Carina asked cautiously, "aren't you going to finish?"

She looked up, a surprised look on her face, "what?" she asked distantly.

"Well what did Scorpius say?" Marianne asked, a lift in her eyebrow.

"Oh," Rose muttered, she shook her head quickly, "it doesn't matter, are you finished?" she asked quickly, finishing her pie and placing her cutlery in the plate.

The three girls shook their heads, worry on their faces.

"What about dessert?" Chi asked.

Rose laughed slightly, "you're beginning to sound like my family members," she wiped her mouth with a napkin and got up from the bench, again straightening her skirt before moving towards the doors.

"Hey Rose!" she heard as she reached the door, she turned to see Albus ushering her over to the very congested part of the Gryffindor table.

Her lips pursed as he sent her a genuine smile and she began towards the door again, before another voice piped up.

Scorpius.

She turned reluctantly and walked towards the table, there were intakes of breath which slightly confused her.

Some of the Gryffindors moved down to make space for her as she sat across from Albus and next to her brother, who was digging into his pies. Plural. Rose smiled briefly at Scorpius who was sitting next to Albus, and who hadn't touched the food in front of him.

"I see everyone is glad to see you're back," Rose started, as Albus took a bite of his dinner, and he nodded enthusiastically.

"I know. You just faltered at the door there, didn't want to see me?" Albus asked, his mouth half full.

Rose gulped uneasily and shook her head, "I'm quite busy, I have to pack and..."

Albus burst out laughing, "pack?" he exclaimed, "I know for certain you've been packed for days, you can't trick me Rose."

She gave him a shrewd look before looking over to the Ravenclaw table where Marianne, Carina and Chi were looking at her eagerly.

"Manage to talk to your cousin then, Rose?" Scorpius asked, stock still, his dinner still untouched.

Rose nodded, though didn't look at him, just stared down at her brother's plate.

"You can't have any by the way," Hugo said to her, thinking that her looking was because she wanted some. "This is the first time we've had pie in weeks!"

"I don't want any Hugo, don't worry," she replied, sighing. "What did you want Albus? I'm only here because you asked me to be."

Albus swallowed and nodded, "I wanted to apologize, for what I said earlier. It was a bit... forthright."

Rose quickly glanced at Scorpius who had paled, "it doesn't matter," she spoke up, "I should be used to it anyway." Rose began to get up, pushing her hair from her face as she did so. "I'll see you two at the carriages," she said with a wry smile.

"You're not going to stay? What about McGonagall's speech?" Scorpius asked, licking at his lips, and rubbing at his neck.

She blinked, and took a quick look at the teachers table which was mostly full. "Well, I didn't think to," she replied.

"Stay," he pleaded, a strange look in his eye.

Rose looked at Scorpius again and thought hard.

"It's treacle tart for dessert," Albus said excitedly.

She couldn't help laughing at Albus' tone, and making another sigh, sat back down. "You should really eat that before it gets cold," she stated to Scorpius, who was smiling.

Scorpius didn't reply, he just dug into his food in a similar fashion to Albus and Hugo, which worried Rose slightly.

"Why is he eating like that?" she mouthed to Albus, who laughed joyfully.

"Where are your manners Scorpius?" Albus said as Scorpius forked another mouthful of food into his mouth. He sat up quickly, slowing his pace, and going back to eating respectfully with his knife and fork.

Rose sat watching him, laughter coming from her without her input.

Albus watched the gleam in her eye as she watched Scorpius eat, his every motion precise, which made her laugh harder. Especially as he surreptitiously began to cut the ends off his broccoli, and only eat the bushy end.

"You're a strange eater Mr Malfoy," Rose chimed in.

Scorpius swallowed and sent her an accusing look, "I am not, I eat perfectly well."

Rose shook her head, a grin on her face, "if I had had the honour of noticing how you eat before today, I would have told you how ridiculously you eat. It's quite shocking."

Hugo was rolling his eyes, "please, go be all flirty somewhere else," he said, spooning peas into his mouth.

His sister raised her eyebrows in surprise as Albus laughed, "I tell him all the time anyway Rose. You should see my mum and dad when he eats around the table. They try not to laugh, and then it takes him ages because he cuts the chicken off the bone with his knife and fork instead of just picking it up."

Scorpius had a hurt look on his face, "that's bad manners, I'm sorry if my eating is too civilised for the Potters and the Weasley's."

Hugo pocked his tongue out at him, and Rose nudged him playfully. "Now that's not how a 14 year old should behave," she chided.

Her brother rolled his eyes, "sorry for defending the family name. You act like it won't be yours for long," he said, the meaning clear.

Rose gaped at him, before shaking her head, making her hair move in ripples. "Mum told me what you did, I'm not amused in the slightest."

Hugo gulped some of his juice and laughed, "like I don't do it all the time. Plus, her and dad have to know what you get up to at school." He said, sending Scorpius a look.

"Well lucky for me she doesn't show them to dad," Rose replied with a grin.

The food began to disappear and be replaced by the dessert, which Rose's surrounding relatives grabbed eagerly at. She took a slice of tart herself, and covered it in cream.

"I'll be sure to forward them straight to dad then," Hugo said, and then stuffed his spoon into his mouth.

Rose rolled her eyes, "maybe," she said, taking a bite of her tart. "However, you never know what could happen to ole Enoch, now do you?"

"You're not going to do anything to my owl, empty threats Rose," Hugo replied, his mouth full.

"You never know what your sister could be capable of Hugo, I think you should be careful," Scorpius said, and took a bite of his tart.

Hugo coughed out a laugh and shook his head, "she's sure capable of that black eye you have there."

This made Albus laugh mid chew, "yeah, what are your parents going to say about that?"

Rose was glowering, and silently eating, she muttered a "sorry" directed at Scorpius.

Scorpius brushed it off with a simple shrug and a smile, "don't worry about that, I'm sure there are plenty of ways to cover up a black eye, isn't there Rose?"

She looked up quickly, seeing the grin on Scorpius' face. "I suppose there are, concealer could work, though I don't know where you would get that from."

"So you'd wear girl's make-up?" Albus asked, hiding the laugh that would inevitably escape his lips.

"Only options Albus, do you have to make fun of everything?" he asked tiredly.

"Yes actually, it's therapeutic," Albus replied.

Scorpius grimaced, "well it's either I wear make-up, or be ridiculed by my parents, and most likely –,"

"Flogged?" Albus suggested.

He gave him a stern look, "my parents do not _flog _me. Actually I'd most likely be –,"

"Thrashed?" Rose chimed in.

Rose and Albus both laughed at Scorpius' annoyed expression, and he attempted to continue. "Really? Can I finish now?" he asked, and received nods, as Rose and Albus were holding in their laughs. "I'd most likely be –,"

"Flayed?" Hugo finished for him.

All three burst out laughing, and Scorpius went slightly red.

"Fine, that's it, I'm going to the library," he started, standing up, "where do you think my parents are from? Victorian England?"

"Oh come on Scorp, it was only a joke," Rose said with a warm smile, the use of his nickname convinced Scorpius to sit back down, however he was still grumpy.

Albus had a grin on his face, "yeah, we know you don't get flogged, thrashed or flayed. You only get chased around the house with a rolled up copy of the Prophet," Albus said simply, taking a final bite of his treacle tart.

Scorpius was startled by this, and gave both Rose and Albus a suspicious look, "did you tell him that?"

Rose put her hands up defensively, "of course I didn't, I can keep a secret," she replied abrasively.

"Then how did you know?" he asked Albus.

Albus started to laugh again, remembrance gleaming in his eye. "I came to yours during the summer and your mum answered the door and told me you couldn't come out with me at the moment, because your dad was too busy chasing you around the house with his newspaper because you called him bald."

"My mother really doesn't know how to keep things quiet," Scorpius said with a sigh, "now Hugo knows."

"Perfect material, really," Hugo said with a grin, "my dad will love to hear this."

Rose gave her brother a look, "you do that and I'll make you grow leeks out of your ears, and stick that tongue of yours to the roof of your mouth."

This made Albus laugh again, and he slammed his hands on the table, making Scorpius jump and then grimace.

"This dinner seems to have made a mockery out of me," Scorpius stated, shaking his head.

"You're such a ponce, Scorpius," Albus said simply.

Scorpius sent him a glare.

"That's not very nice Albus, you don't see anyone calling you a git out loud now do you?" Rose said with a self-explanatory nod.

"Yes," Scorpius said nodding, and then realised what he was nodding to, "wait, are you calling me a ponce too? Just because I like to dress nicely and –,"

Rose rolled her eyes, making Scorpius stop.

Albus pushed up his chest, "that's because I'm not. He's the slick git, common knowledge really."

"Excuse me, but how am I a slick git?" Scorpius shouted back, looking as if he had taken that as a deep insult.

"Well you look like one for starters," Albus replied.

Scorpius grimaced, "If I look like a slick git, then what do you look like?"

"A man, thank you very much," Albus said.

Scorpius laughed, at him, "oh really, you have the arms of a chicken and couldn't grow a beard if you even tried!"

"Chickens don't have arms! And I could, actually! I just enjoy comfort over having one hundred percent manly good looks. I'm sorry if you are jealous because you have skin like a baby's."

"You wish, you look 10 years old, you're like 5ft!" Scorpius replied, a smirk on his fine features.

Albus scowled, "I'm not 5ft! I'm taller than Rose and she's 5ft1!"

"What? By like two centimetres," Scorpius said with an eye roll.

"No actually, see, this is how you're a git, and a... a wanker!"

Scorpius feigned injury, gripping his heart, "oh you've wounded me Albus, how can I go on now that you think of me like this? I've heard it a thousand times! Prat," Scorpius finished.

Rose took this chance to stand up and back away slowly, a smile on her face. "Bye," she said and began walking away.

"Bye Rose," Albus said quickly, sending Scorpius a pompous look. "Well you're a twat!"

Scorpius smirked, opening his mouth to send another insult at his best friend, before he realised that Rose was leaving, and had already reached the door. "Wait, Rose?" he called after her, she turned quickly, sent him a smile and exited.

"Gonna go after her? Loser," Albus said, sending Scorpius an annoyed look.

"No actually," Scorpius replied, stretching his arms behind his head, a smirk on his lips.

Albus' eyebrow rose and he leaned forward slightly, "why? You've chased after her on numerous occasions, why not now?"

Scorpius shrugged, "I wanted to spend time with my best friend obviously," he replied with ease, however Albus could see right through him.

"You're a nervous wreck!" he shouted laughing, attracting attention from most people in a 5 metre radius. Including the majority of his family members, who glared at him.

"I'm not," Scorpius replied, pushing his knife and fork into the middle of his plate, and carefully wiping his mouth with a napkin. "I'm perfectly calm, unlike you who is shouting to the high heavens. Merlin Al, you can't keep quiet for 5 minutes can you? I bet those girls who ran out when you had your episode in the Common Room told everyone about what you said, and –."

Albus' mouth opened with realisation and he grinned, "that's why! You're scared she knows what I said and if you question her about it, she might laugh at you!" he exclaimed, and Scorpius recoiled.

"Could you stop shouting?" he said under his breath, giving Albus a menacing look.

The green eyed boy smirked and crossed his arms, "then go after her."

Hugo was trying as hard as he could to ignore them both, though it was getting increasingly hard to when they were talking about his sister. He wasn't amused. "You don't go Scorpius, and I might just strangle you both right now," he said seriously, sending them both deathly glares.

"Touchy aren't we?" Albus commented, swallowing some pumpkin juice, "well go then Scorpius, times-a-wasting."

Scorpius frowned, reluctant to do so, but he did get up and walked toward the doors, opening them swiftly and exiting. He turned to the left and stopped abruptly when he saw Rose sitting on a bench, her head in her lap and breathing steadily.

"Uh Rose?" he said, stepping closer to her.

She quickly looked up, blinked and then smiled, "oh, yes," she replied.

"What are you doing?" he asked cautiously.

"Just thinking," she said smiling up at him, "it is quite loud in there."

"Hmm," he murmured, and took a seat next to her.

Rose turned to face him, "had enough of throwing insults at Al, then?"

Scorpius leaned his head against the wall, closed his eyes and nodded, "yeah, it does get a bit ridiculous sometimes."

"Who won?" she asked, watching as his eyes moved under his lids.

"Me, naturally," he replied, a smile reaching his lips and they turned up slightly.

"Oh really? You didn't just give up? Because I know Al can last a while," she said with a grin.

Scorpius shook his head, "he actually told me to leave."

Rose sat up, turning fully to Scorpius, "really? And why was that?"

"Well, he is rather loud as you know," Scorpius stated.

She was waiting for a continuation which did not come. "Yes?" she asked, a frown on her face.

"That's it, he's really loud. I say something, and next thing you know he's shouting in the middle of the Common Room that I have a crush on Moaning Myrtle, when all I said was that I spoke to her." He said sighing.

Rose straightened herself up, "so he exaggerates things, you could say?"

Scorpius nodded, "then I have to tell everyone that no, I am not going on a date with Myrtle in the second floor girls toilets. It's like he isn't aware that he is in a public place."

She didn't reply, just turned away from him and stayed silent, looking at her fingers.

"Rose?" he said, leaning forward and opening his eyes. "What?"

"Oh nothing," she replied, trying to hold back the frown on her face, "I was just thinking about something, but it doesn't matter now. Don't worry about me though, I don't believe hearsay anyway." Rose gave him a weak smile and stood up, reflexively straightening her skirt.

Scorpius was confused, especially as he watched as Rose gave him a final goodbye smile and walked away and up the stairs. He thought again about what he was saying and realised his fault. He knew she had heard about what Albus had said. And as he had just said that what Albus says, is an exaggeration of the truth, and mostly not true at all. He had therefore implied that his feelings towards Rose were nowhere near love.

He got up sharply, rushing after her, but he couldn't even hear her footsteps anymore.

Then he stopped abruptly realising what this meant. If she was hurt thinking that he didn't love _her_, it meant that she most likely loved _him_.

* * *

**WOO. This is like the second to last chappy! :D**

**I'm thinking about a sequel of some sorts. How about that? Hmmm. I shall ponder.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola ;) I didn't expect this to go on for so long. LOL**

**I'm going to move my full on A/N to the end, it's important, so read it please. But I'm doing this so that I can dedicate this chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_Alex_** AKA**_ visions of a scarlet night_** who died yesterday. You were totally amazing Alex, and I hate that you had to leave us. But just rest in peace, yeah!**

**x**

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

**Chapter 28**

* * *

Scorpius had continued as quickly as he could after Rose, but it was like she had disappeared out of thin air. He knew he would have at least heard her knock the Ravenclaw knocker and the subsequent question, but he heard neither.

He frowned, moving away from the spiral staircase and looking around his surroundings.

This wasn't a situation he was aware of. Rose didn't usually just disappear on him, and he didn't know where she would hide, where she would go.

He could get into Ravenclaw Tower quite simply, however he had the distinct impression that if he were to go inside, he wouldn't find Rose.

Scorpius began walking through the corridors aimlessly, thinking about what to do next.

Love wasn't something he knew. Well apart from love of your parents or love of your friends. This was different. He could feel a dull ache in his chest, not exactly painful, but not comforting either. But then when he was with Rose, talking to her, even just looking at her, the ache subsided and turned into something else. It made his heart beat slightly faster, his mouth go dry and all his usual bodily functions go topsy-turvy.

At dinner he had only began to eat from her instruction. It's like he had become hungry on demand, which he found peculiar and unsettling. He felt like she could get him to do anything, and he _was_ an independent person. That's how he had been brought up. Friends and family are vital, but being independently strong and confident meant you couldn't be influenced negatively. Everything you did was thought about under your fully-honed scrutiny. Second hand opinion was always taken up in dire circumstances. Which Scorpius knew had been happening often recently. However, it was increasingly difficult considering the only person he had to confide in properly was Albus, and the matter involved him also.

He had stopped himself from taking drastic measures, but he needed some council. And the first person who came into his head was Myrtle. He knew she wouldn't tell anyone else, he was most likely the only person she even spoke to. Plus, she had helped his father out considerably.

Rather than taking a trip to the dank Second Floor girl's toilets, he chose to go to the Prefects' bathroom on the Fifth Floor. After giving the password and entering the bright room, he took a seat on the edge of the bathing area, waiting.

Soon enough Myrtle appeared, a smile on her face as she sat next to him.

"Good evening Scorpius, not going for a bathe?" she asked, an innocent look on her face.

"Actually no," he said with a chuckle, knowing the many wiles of Moaning Myrtle. "I just wanted to ask you a question, if you don't mind Myrtle."

She broke into a grin and nodded, pushing herself closer to him, "ooh I don't often get questions, how can I help you today then?"

He scratched his head, finding the best way to phrase the question, without insulting the ghost. "Well, I was wondering, how you felt about love? More precisely, what do you think it should feel like?"

"Oh," she said perking up, "well I always thought, when I was alive, that love would feel like the best thing in the world. I don't see much from these toilets, just blocked u-bends and the like, but I would think that if you are in love, you know it. You can't explain it, it's different for everyone, but you know that you don't want it to go." She finished with a smile.

"Thanks Myrtle, you're very smart," Scorpius said before getting up.

She blushed, "nobody usually gives me compliments."

"Would you like to know the truth Myrtle?" he asked.

She nodded enthusiastically, "well, you could get more compliments if you were like this to everyone. Maybe then people wouldn't mind coming into the toilets if they knew they would find a friendly face."

Scorpius moved towards the door, Myrtle let out a simplistic "oh", before she watched him disappear out of the door.

Myrtle stood in the centre of the bathroom, silent, before moving towards a cubicle. There was a closed door which she walked straight through, and if she weren't a ghost, she may have been startled by the person sitting inside it.

"What are you doing?" she asked snidely, looking down her nose at the girl.

She didn't reply, just stood frozen to the spot, a look of surprise, bewilderment and relief etched on her features.

"Ignoring me like I'm just not here, just because I'm a ghost," Myrtle screamed, attempting to move the girl from sitting on the closed toilet. "You're just as terrible as your mother and father, you horrible Weasley." Myrtle shouted, one last grimace before rushing away out of the cubicle and into the pipeline.

Rose stood up slowly, twisting her curls between her fingers as she exited the cubicle.

She had come to take a bath and relax, planning on summoning her bathing items, and leaving her school clothes in the cubicle, but had stopped when she heard the door opening. The last person she would have thought to have entered was Scorpius, especially considering it had been 5 minutes before he had even spoken, and she had been keeping as silently still as possible.

Then what he said, it couldn't have just been a coincidence. He must have been thinking about his own feelings for her, she thought. He had to have been. But he hadn't made it obvious, most likely to not offend Myrtle, but still, he felt something for Rose. Something that was more than just his monthly fancy.

Rose didn't know what to do, this whole situation had made itself apparent so quickly, and so strongly. Her mind was boggled with a solution. This wasn't a difficult Arithmancy problem that would need an extra 10 minutes concentration. Rose had no clue where to start. Her feelings were there, for sure. Though how could she make them clear? How could she show how she felt? Rose was never forthright, especially as forthright as Albus. It pained her to think that she could be rejected, even when she knew that Scorpius felt something more towards her than just a crush.

Her legs were carrying her from the bathroom, all ideas of having a bath in the huge tub forgotten. Her head and heart went to Scorpius, but the fear nagged away at her.

Where would she start? Should she find him? Or should she wait until tomorrow? Eagerness and fear were fighting it out, and she didn't know what do. So she settled for sitting on a bench on the Fifth Floor, the same distance from the spiral staircase to Ravenclaw Tower and the staircase which led to the Seventh Floor, and therefore Gryffindor Tower. If he walked past while she thought, then she would tell him everything. If he didn't, she would just wait till tomorrow, and be able to prepare more aptly.

**XxX Scorpius XxX**

Scorpius decided to continue his search for Rose, knowing for certain that she wasn't in Ravenclaw Tower after passing Lorcan and Emma on the spiral staircase. He therefore began at the Great Hall, McGonagall was nearly finished with her end of term speech, but there was no sign of Rose.

He began looking on each floor, asking anybody he saw. He had just gone up to the Fifth Floor again, to go to the Ravenclaw Common Room once more when he was stopped abruptly by Jessica on the stairway.

She had a somewhat roguish grin on her face, and he sighed. This wasn't what he wanted to happen upon. He was wishing that this had been Rose he had walked into, especially when Jessica smiled at him and squeezed his arm.

"I heard something quite displeasing a few minutes ago Scorpius, and I thought I just had to warn you about what's going around. We don't want you getting a bad name, now do we?" she said, with a pout, resting her hand on his chest.

Scorpius started to move away, but she pulled him back by his tie. Which to Scorpius' dismay, was quite effective.

"What do you want Jessica?" Scorpius asked with a sigh, running a hand through his hair as he looked behind her.

Jessica pulled his face down to hers, so he could look her in her eyes. Her mouth was still in a pout.

"Oh come on Scorp, you know the answer to that question," she replied, her hand slipping lower, and touching his abdomen, as she bit her lip. "Also, I haven't been able to speak to you alone in a while, especially considering you took Rose to the Ball and not me." She frowned.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, and moved onto the top step, so that Jessica's hand was no longer touching him. "You know why I didn't take you to the Ball, Jessica."

Jessica continued to frown, putting her hands on his shoulders. "That's what I wanted to question you about," she started, "considering I heard that you're in love with Weaslette. And there is no chance that is true, is it?"

He didn't reply, just looked down at her with a scrutinising look.

After a few moments, her mouth dropped open. She started to shake her head continuously, and Scorpius shook her hands from his shoulders.

"No," she said as he tried to walk around her, "this is just a simple crush. It's not real, and you know it."

He sighed, "do I really have to make it clear Jessica?"

"Yes, you do," she replied, her face still set in confusion.

Scorpius breathed, and smiling lightly said, "I'm in love with Rose."

It was the first time he had said it out loud and he didn't regret it. Not even a little. His smile grew, though Jessica's own mouth shrank considerably.

"She gave you that fucking black eye!" She shouted, pointing him harshly in the chest.

He shrugged, "makes me love her even more."

Jessica was gaping at him again, and she couldn't think of anything to do, so she ended up slapping him, on the face, just below his black eye. He twitched slightly at the contact.

"You feel better?" he asked, quite simply, she growled at his reaction.

"Bastard," she replied, pushing him and storming down the stairs, leaving him relieved at the top of the staircase.

**XxX Rose XxX**

Rose hadn't realised she had been sitting on the bench for 45 minutes, thinking about the correct way to initiate a conversation with Scorpius, surrounding the theme of 'love'. She still hadn't thought of the perfect way, that could not only lead to the least amount of embarrassment, but also, hopefully some sort of happy ending.

Which maybe even included her father not killing her or Scorpius.

She took one last glance down the corridor she was situated in, before getting up and walking towards the spiral staircase, to sleep in her bed.

**XxX Scorpius XxX**

Scorpius started down the Fifth Floor corridor, passing the bench that Rose had been sitting on minutes before. He would have caught her if he hadn't of ran into Jessica, he turned with a sigh as he reached the bottom of the spiral staircase, and that as it was nearly **7pm**, the majority of the Ravenclaws would be in the Common Room. Therefore, a conversation with Rose would certainly not be private.

He'd tried at least, if she was angry at him, he could at least say that he tried to make it right.

He was hoping that the feeling in his chest meant that Rose would understand, she wouldn't get angry. Because truthfully, Scorpius wouldn't know what to do. His charm, his wit, nothing like that would work with the knowledge that he was in love with her, and she could laugh in his face at any moment.

As he entered the Gryffindor Common Room, he was welcomed by the voices of excited students, unwilling to get a good night's sleep for an early morning.

Albus was sitting around the fireplace, several of his family members sitting closely, but he was sending Molly a glare as she grinned. Next to her was her twin sister Lucy, who was studiously flicking through her Charms notes, her glasses hanging crookedly off her nose.

When Scorpius took a seat in another of the plush arm chairs, Molly made a rather loud sound directed at Albus, which he jumped at.

"Stop it!" Albus demanded, throwing a cushion at his younger cousin.

Molly shook her head, "it's funny as long as you're scared Albus."

"What's he so scared about Moll?" Scorpius asked, taking a look at Albus' face, which was set in a grimace.

Molly smiled and sat straighter, "well Albus here is frightened, because I 'cursed' him."

"She's a witch, I tell you!" Albus said without thinking, when he had realised, so had all of the people in a 5 metre radius who were in hysterics. Even Lucy who had looked up briefly from her work.

"I think you'll find I am Albus, you were in that room for far too long," Molly was shaking her head at Albus as if he were a psychiatric patient and she were the psychiatrist.

"I mean the ones you read in those Muggle books, and they do voodoo and everything," Albus exclaimed.

Lucy put down her quill and raised a quizzical brow, "you read Albus?"

There was another burst of laughter from the surrounding area, however Lucy had phrased her question seriously, and was waiting for an answer.

Albus crossed his arms in a huff and Scorpius laughed offhandedly, shaking his head at Albus' actions.

"It's really not that bad Al," Scorpius started, nodding in understanding.

However, his best friend shot upright, a shocked expression on his face.

"Are you implying just because you like those disgusting feelings, I would like them too!" Albus replied, but stopped Scorpius from speaking. "Love is evil, it makes people or should I say best friends do unspeakable things. It makes you unable to think for yourself, you're just like a lost puppy, and you can't go anywhere without your owner and her leash. It makes me sick, and I'd never want that to happen to me, I have a life that I want to keep to myself. Why should I care how someone else feels about me to that extent, I have to deal with you peoples' problems enough already. Why would I want to have some hormonal girl complaining to me anyway? Saying 'Albus, do this' and because I'm fucking whipped I'd do it. Are you serious?" Albus finished.

Molly's mouth was in a thin line, "hold me back Lucy before I jinx his face off," she said in reply to Albus' ridiculous words, Lucy obliged and Molly shook her head, glaring at Albus. "You're going to get it Albus, when you haven't got magic to save you." She laughed lightly, which made it all the more terrifying as she smiled.

"Yeah Albus, where do you get off insulting girls, hey?" Hugo said from a couple of metres away, "Lily would kill you if she were here."

Scorpius had rolled his eyes at Albus' speech, "where does he get off insulting me? You should know much better than that Al. Remember, I know more hexes, jinxes and charms than you. I back Molly on this one, you're going to get it one day. Sooner than later, and I will only laugh at your 'misfortune', you're ridiculous."

"How many times am I going to hear that? You're still a wuss," Albus replied, "and it's people like her," he continued, pointing at Molly, "that spread the poison. I tell you now I will never fall in love, because love is for wimps and suckers. And Molly, we all know you're in love with Lysander, and because of your unrequited love, you wish to poison others with their own dose of unrequited love."

Molly snarled and stretched her hands out to strangle Albus, but she was still being held by her sister. Lucy had noticed the change in her sisters' stance, and knew that she would try to get away so she held on tightly. "It's not unrequited," she growled, glaring menacingly at Albus.

"Denial," Albus replied simply, his face upturned.

Molly had had enough; she pushed Lucy away and full on jumped Albus, hitting him as she started to cry. Lucy had responded quickly, pulling her sister off, but heads were all turned.

Roxanne, another of their cousins and Seventh Year prefect rushed over, looking from Molly to Albus, confused.

Lily who had recently arrived and had sat next to Hugo stood up abruptly, pointing her wand straight at her brother's throat.

"Albus Albus Albus, this again? Have you no soul? And you, Scorpius. How can you tolerate this? I might be younger than you Albus, but at least I am considerate of other peoples' feelings. Did the 4 days in confinement not even change you a little?" Lily leaned in closer and whispered, "Molly is upset, and you've made it worse. I can't expect you to relate to that, but could you at least hold back on your insulting her and the female sex. You're even worse than James, and I thought _he _was the misogynist. You're both going to get your comeuppance."

Albus sighed as if bored, "and that would be what exactly?"

Lily smiled, it seemed angelic but taking a closer look you could see the menace in her dark eyes. "You've been cursed Albus Severus Potter, of course it's metaphorical, so you can't go crying to mum and dad, but cursed nonetheless. Let's say this can be a repayment for your previous discrepancies," Lily finished with a wink.

He was hiding his fear with a smirk, "you don't agree do you Luce?" Albus asked the blonde who had started to collect her work to take her sister back to their dorm room.

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid Albus," she replied, her light voice taking an angry tone, "I might not know anything about love, but that doesn't mean I think it's anything like what you said. You shouldn't think like that Albus, it will only hurt more."

"Hurt more when?" Albus asked, but Lucy gathered her things and pulled her sniffling sister away from their cousin. Albus looked at Scorpius who didn't look amused.

Roxanne had her hands on her hips and sighed, "you watch it around Molly during the holidays Albus, or myself and Fred will make sure it's a holiday you never forget."

"You're the biggest idiot that ever graced the earth." Scorpius said, shaking his head.

Albus snorted, "doubt that. There's still James."

* * *

**I'm being sneaky and stretching this. HAHA. So there is still a few more chapters to go ;) I'm building the end up for the sequel, which will be a few years later ;) plus, there shall be a epilogue on this chapter. Ja? ;) **

**Guys. I've decided, after much thought and recollection and reminders from the reviews, I shall write a sequel of sorts, focusing on Albus and Molly's 'curse'. I just have to brainstorm the details, and think up some more epic-tastic OC's ;) also location-ish thing. I'm thinking out of Hogwarts. My mind is screaming WEDDING, but I don't know. Not everyone loves Wedding fics as much as I do. **

**It has to be a way in which a lot of the characters in this, have a place in the sequel, which shall be AlbusOC centric, with naturally a little bit of RoseScorpius here or there ;). **

**Hmm, I shall again ponder. I can tell you now though! The ideas swimming around my head are quite interesting to say the least. **

**You got to speak your mind about this! Or you might hate the outcome :P**

**If you want a sequel, say 'I' and also tell me how you feel about weddings and AlbusOC :D. Also ahead of time, since there is literally 1 or 2 chapters left (probably more), I shall tell you there will be numerous familiar faces in the sequel. ;) Who's your favourite HP character (still alive) who you'd like to see? :D **

**Or else we could end up with Great-Aunt Muriel chapters! :P**

**Finally, I'm gonna update before Sunday ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry about sort of lying last week XD. I was going to update on like Wednesday and then again on Saturday/Sunday, but I decided to bulk this whole chapter into 1 ;).**

**Yes people. This is the final chapter. But be aware, I shall release the sequel in the next few weeks! ;) I'm just working the kinks out of it, so be sure to add me to your thingy list XD. There is a possibility of an epilogue on this story. I can't say how high that possibility is, it shall either be the epilogue to this, or most likely the prologue to the sequel ;) **

**Cool Beans guys! It's been a journey ;) **

**Peace Out!**

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 29**

* * *

Albus' cousins weren't very impressed with him, even Louis wasn't and he was pretty lenient when it came to Albus' behaviour. However it didn't last very long, it was old news that Albus was not as appreciative of the female populace as he should have been, considering his charm had got him into various situations over the years.

However Molly wasn't as easily forgiving. While what he had said had added fuel to an already burning and painful inferno, it still wasn't right. Molly was aware of her own situation and she was trying to find a way out of it, by either making Lysander fall in love with her, or falling out of love with him.

Molly hoped and prayed that what she had said to Albus would come true. She felt in some minor way that if it did ever happen to him and he was shot with loves curse, then he would at least understand how she felt. She knew if it ever did happen, it would change him for the better. He wouldn't be such a git about everything, because the insults coming out of his mouth would hit him too.

**XxX Rose XxX**

Rose had gone into her dorm, and got ready for an early night. She could hear the noise downstairs in the Common Room – the giving of presents, general chatter and excitement for the last day of term. She just wanted to sleep.

As she slipped under the covers of her bed, she heard a faint beeping. She blinked and searched for the source. After much investigation, she found buried deeply in a drawer, the beeper that she still had. Written along the little screen was: **Need to talk**.

That's when she started hyperventilating.

Considering she wasn't usually one to hyperventilate, especially at three simple unassuming words, it made her chest constrict even more.

Once she had calmed down, which took several minutes, she quickly wrote a reply: **Can't, Sleeping**.

**XxX Scorpius XxX**

Scorpius sighed as he saw the words on the small screen, leaning into his pillow.

He assumed she was angry. It could have been the only answer, why else would she reply like that?

He tossed the pager back in his trunk, currently not caring about neatness. He stared at his crimson canopy and began mouthing what he would say and how he would say it.

It wasn't long before some of his other roommates started coming in to quickly finish their packing and turn in for the night. He continued what he was doing in his head, trying not to visualise Rose replying with a slap or another punch or kick to the groin. He didn't think he could take that, physically or emotionally.

**XxX Rose XxX**

Rose breathed steadily, pulling the covers over her head and just hearing herself breathe and the covers move minimally.

She heard the door open and a couple of whispers which she ignored as she turned to the side, her body fully covered with the blue sheets. She inwardly groaned and tried to force herself to fall asleep.

Marianne and Chi who had entered the room, whispered worriedly at Rose's actions, but did not disrupt her from her private thoughts.

**The Next Day**

"Rose! Get up, get up! Scorpius is outside, Merlin Chi, if you leave your face like that it will stick." Marianne said, jumping onto Rose who wheezed with pain.

"Marianne!" she screamed, hitting her harshly with her pillow.

"He's outside," Marianne said excitedly.

Rose groaned, noting that she was fresh out of bed and in her very ugly Pygmy Puff pyjamas. She managed to pull herself from the mattress, glancing at the clock and noting the time was truly unruly: **7.00**.

She dragged herself towards the door and opened it, not exactly looking down at the bottom of the staircase, she saw a blurry outline and wiped at her eyes. "What Scorpius? It's 7 AM, breakfast isn't for another half hour, couldn't you give me a few minutes sleep? Why are you up so early anyway?" she asked.

Scorpius frowned knowing he couldn't go up the steps. He had made the decision to get to her early just before he went to bed. Then he could talk to her privately. Though Rose didn't exactly look amused at him.

"I need to talk to you Rose," he replied, "could you?"

Rose continued to blink back the fog, closing the door behind her as she stood at the top of the staircase, "can I at least get dressed?"

Scorpius thought momentarily before nodding and Rose turned on her heel and back into the room, grabbing her things to take a quick shower and get into her going home clothes.

"What's he doing here so early?" Chi asked, grinning away as she sat next to Marianne on her bed.

"He wants to talk to me," Rose replied groggily, taking out her tights and dress.

"About what?" Marianne screeched, making Carina turn and Zelda growl angrily.

Rose rolled her eyes and considered the two girls still in bed, "I don't know," she whispered, and before they could ask any more she disappeared into the bathroom.

Scorpius took a deep breath at the bottom of the stairs and walked back into the Common Room area. It was empty, the sun had just about risen outside and he took a seat on one of the chaise longues. He unconsciously played with the bronze tassels hanging from its arm. He turned to the right, there was a mirror and he raised his eyebrows at the sight of his hair. It was stuck up in all sorts of directions, and he began to move it in a more presentable way, however it continued to be stubborn.

Then he looked down at the collar of the blue shirt he was wearing, seeing a peculiar green stain on its edge, and knowing full well that it was Albus' concoction of illegal Absinthe he had been brewing under his bed.

He took his wand from his pocket, removing the stain with a spell and he relaxed again, even if the back of his hair was sticking up.

Scorpius looked down at his watch: **7:10**, he wrung his hands and started making steady and even breaths. Silently giving himself a pep talk.

"This will be fine," he said to himself, as he smoothed the pant legs of his trousers. "You're Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Charming, witty, confident..."

"Self-absorbed?" a voice said from behind him.

He turned quickly, Rose was smiling at him, wearing a knitted purple dress and bright red tights. Her red curls were carelessly pushed back. Her boots were in her hand, as well as her red coat, woolly hat and black scarf.

"I thought, considering you wanted to talk to me this early, I would need my things, luckily my trunk is fully packed," Rose said with a smile, walking closer to him.

Scorpius stood up, still not speaking.

"Interesting jumper," she said, looking at his red jumper that had miniature white reindeers knitted into it.

"Thought I'd get into the festive mood, plus my mother likes me to look neat when I come off the train," he replied with a grin.

"It's nice," she continued to smile and then motioned to the door, "are we going somewhere?" she asked.

"Oh, we could go to breakfast?" he suggested.

Rose nodded and sticking on her boots, moved towards the door. As she opened it she noticed her hand shaking unsteadily, and she tried to hold it still. She began to go down the spiral staircase, Scorpius following closely behind her.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Rose asked, reaching the Fifth floor and continuing down the hall, "it must be something important considering you woke me up so early."

"Well yesterday, when I said about what Albus was talking about, I didn't mean it like that," he said quickly, his words becoming jumbled.

"I don't understand," she replied, going down another flight of steps.

"I like you Rose," he said

Rose turned with a smile, "I know."

Scorpius chuckled softly, "so you understand when I said Albus exaggerates, that he wasn't exaggerating about this? You heard about what he shouted in the Common Room, right?"

Her mouth opened minutely, before she began to go red and she looked to the ground. "Yes," she replied meekly.

"Well what did you think?" he asked with desperation tainting his voice.

Rose began walking down the corridor of the First Floor, making her way to the Great Hall.

"I don't want to follow something that I heard fourth hand," Rose said quietly, and then stopped outside the doors of the Great Hall.

"Though you're not against it, are you?" he asked, a smile turning up his lips slightly.

She smiled and shook her head, "no," she replied lightly.

Scorpius stepped forward slightly, pushing the loose red curls behind Rose's ear, a smile on his face. He leaned forward, nearing her lips before backing away, "let's go outside."

Rose blinked quickly and then nodded dumbly. She put on her coat, scarf and hat before Scorpius took her hand and dragged her through the entrance hall and to the front of the school. The carriages were already being brought up to the castle, and the elves had begun to load up the trunks.

They sat down on the steps, their hands intertwined.

The ground was covered in a sprinkling of light snow and the sky was white and clear. As they breathed, white clouds emanated from their mouths and noses.

Scorpius took a deep breath as Rose looked out towards the path to Hogsmeade, and watched as trunks continued to appear on the carriages.

"I love you Rose," Scorpius said, the words coming out along with a breath.

Rose turned to him quickly, assessing the truth in his eyes before a smile broke out on her face. "Really?"

"Well I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it," he stated, though there was a croak in his throat. "So?"

She was still grinning, looking down at their hands, his had tightened immensely, and she didn't say anything for a while, just stewing in the thought that Scorpius loved her, actually loved her. She laughed lightly as she thought about it, and Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you laughing? Don't tell me that you don't, humour me at least?" his eyes had gone dim and a frown was visible.

Rose laughed some more at his reaction and shook her head, "no it's just I didn't really expect any of this, I mean this has been years of near hatred, to just end like this, with me and you."

Scorpius brightened up at the prospect of them actually being something, "so you actually want to be my girlfriend? No go backs or anything, no changing your mind or asking Albus and making sure Albus is okay with this."

"My, aren't we pushy today, you make it sound like I have to make an oath to the gods, just so I won't break up with you," Rose said with a laugh. Her other hand reached to their connected hands, and she began to outline spirals on Scorpius' hand. She looked up and Scorpius was waiting, "yes, I'd be your girlfriend, on one condition though." She ended, her face serious.

"What?" he asked, taking her other hand.

Rose smiled and her face reddened slightly, "kiss me."

Scorpius smiled and decided to oblige, letting go of her hands and softly resting his hands below her ears and pulled her closer, her hands rested in her lap as they closed in on each others' lips. Once they reached their target, the kiss was soft and sweet. They smiled against each others' lips, Rose's hands reaching up and resting on his shoulders, pulling the collar of his coat as their kiss deepened.

After a few more seconds, Rose pulled away, blushing profusely before looking straight into Scorpius' eyes and tightening her hold on his collar. "I love you too," she said easily.

She was brought back into the kiss by the enthusiastic Scorpius, who now held onto her waist quite tightly. Rose giggled as his fingers pressed into her sides, making her squirm as they kissed.

However, they quickly broke apart at the sound of a throat clearing, to find as they looked up, a bemused looking Headmistress McGonagall was standing at the top of the stairs.

They stood up together, though Scorpius took Rose's hand.

"Good Morning Professor McGonagall," Rose croaked out from behind red lips, "lovely day isn't it?" she added, trying to bring some normality into the older woman's day.

"Hmmm," she said, walking past them both, "if you say so Miss Weasley."

McGonagall continued on her way, inspecting the carriages as Rose and Scorpius still stood there, hand in hand.

They began to go up the steps as the bell chimed half past 7, but could contain themselves no more, and laughter poured forth from their stomachs. Making them both go red with laughter at who they had just been interrupted by.

**XxX**

The Great Hall had been filling up quickly, the students filling their pockets with food for the long train journey, and filling their stomachs. The area around Albus and his family was practically barren as they dug in, leaving nothing behind.

Everyone who wasn't leaving for Christmas break was wrapped up tightly in their outdoor wear, laughing together about the last 'feast' before the start of the New Year. People were hugging and saying their goodbyes, and wishing good luck for the New Year.

Rose and Scorpius walked in beaming, hand in hand, though were undecided on where to sit.

"Maybe we should sit with Violet and Alastair," Rose suggested with a laugh as they both looked towards the Slytherin table, where Violet and Alastair were in their coats and looking right at them. Both with grins on their faces.

"Ravenclaw?" Scorpius proposed, though as their eyes reached Rose's own table, they could see her roommates looking considerably agitated at the thought of gossip galore.

"I feel like we should have stayed outside," Rose said smiling and looking up at Scorpius who rolled his eyes.

"Considering that your family has pretty much taken all of the food on the Gryffindor table, I say we take some food and run off."

Rose laughed and letting go of his hand, moved over to the Ravenclaw table and slipped into the seat next to Lorcan. He was eating toast and trying to ignore Marianne, who was talking animatedly to him.

"Oh Rose," Lorcan said with a smile, "and Scorpius? What brings you here this fine morning?" he asked, putting down his toast and following the food he had just swallowed with a swig of juice.

"We thought we'd get some breakfast, Albus has eaten everything over there," Scorpius said with a laugh, taking a seat next to Marianne across the table. She had stopped talking and just grinned at the pair.

"So where did you two get to?" Marianne asked, motioning to Scorpius and Rose with the crust of her toast.

Rose had reddened and picked at the food around them, "we just went for a walk."

"Oh, then you missed out on all of the lovely gossip straight from the Gryffindor Common Room, you Gryffindors do get up to a lot of things in that room, and it seems like no one knows how to keep it a secret either." Marianne said with a grin. While she could hold in her laughter, Chi and Carina were unable to do so.

Scorpius was partly covering his mouth and Rose looked from all of them trying to understand. She turned to Lorcan who was not laughing, but seemed in the know. "What happened?"

Lorcan spooned some yoghurt into his mouth, swallowing it before he spoke up, "well, it seems that last night, your family entered into a cursing war against Albus. He also showed his true colours as a woman hater."

Scorpius sighed and shook his head, "he was just exaggerating."

Rose sniggered, "what was the curse? Hopefully something good?"

"It was kind of a strange one," Scorpius said for Lorcan, "Molly pretty much stated that one day Albus would fall in love, and of course that's not something Albus wants to ever happen."

Her eyebrows raised, "and would this be especially painful for him?"

Scorpius tilted his head in thought and then nodded. "His reaction was not exactly appreciative towards Molly, not even to me."

"And how did you make it worse?" Rose asked knowingly.

"I promise I did nothing," Scorpius said defensively, a smile gracing his features.

Rose raised an eyebrow disbelievingly and grabbed at some toast, eating it quickly as she saw people begin to get up, saying their last goodbyes.

"I find that hard to believe," Lorcan said, finishing his breakfast and pulling on his coat.

The girls around them laughed and followed Lorcan's actions, wrapping pasties in tissues and putting them in their pockets.

"That's not fair," Scorpius replied, straightening his coat and taking a quick bite of his toast before standing up.

He looked over to the Gryffindor table to see Albus ushering him over with a hand, a disgruntled look on his face. "See you outside Rose," Scorpius said with a smile, and began walking towards Albus.

Marianne grinned at Rose, "so what did you two get up to outside?"

Rose sighed, though she was smiling and her face had reddened. "Let's go outside and see where the elves have put our trunks," Rose suggested, grabbing onto the crook of Lorcan's arm and pulling him away from the table. The girls rushed after them, Marianne taking Rose's spare arm herself.

"Being secretive is unfair Rosie," Marianne said with a grin.

"Rose," she replied simply, exiting the Great Hall with her head held high.

Marianne pouted and tugged on Rose's arm, "spill, please," she said, elongating her words to annoy Rose further.

Lorcan sighed, "you are very annoying Marianne," he said tiredly.

"That's bold," she replied with a laugh, "I'm not sure whether to be worried or glad that Albus had such an effect on you."

Rose mused momentarily, "well all I shall say is that myself and Scorpius are in a relationship."

Marianne held in a scream, tightening her grip on Rose's arm and turning to Chi and Carina who mirrored her emotion.

Lorcan raised an eyebrow, "oh really? And it was that easy was it?" he asked, stepping carefully down the front steps with Rose and Marianne hanging off him.

"Of course not, it took a lot of toil thank you very much," Rose said, raising her head.

"Hmmm, and how long will it last before you hex all of his hair off?" Lorcan asked.

Marianne hit him in the shoulder, "you pessimist, I see joy in their relationship, right Chi?"

"I agree with Marianne, and I _am_ the seer." She replied from behind.

Lorcan rolled his eyes, "the only reason I'm not denying that claim, is because you told me to carry a chocolate bar, but that's the only reason. Other than that, it _is _Rose who gave Scorpius that shiner."

They all turned to Rose who only stuck out her tongue in reply and flounced off towards a carriage that had her marked trunk attached.

**XxX Scorpius & Albus XxX**

"Morning," Scorpius said as he approached Albus who was readily stuffing his pockets with food from the table over.

"I've got myself into a right mess Scorp, I think those girls seriously cursed me last night." He stated worriedly.

Scorpius laughed in his face, "your own fault, anyway, it seriously won't be as bad as you think it is, you are just being over dramatic. You'll forget about all this by New Years," he grinned and Albus began walking beside him moodily.

"I think they are going to rub it in, and falling in _love _is the last thing I'd ever want to do," Albus replied with a frown.

"You could always become a priest? Move to... Antarctica?" Scorpius suggested as they exited the Great Hall.

Albus huffed and sent Scorpius a glare.

Scorpius chuckled, "you made all those statements of hate about women, when you know you couldn't survive without them, you _are _a mummy's boy most importantly."

"I'm not a mummy's boy," Albus said with a growl and nudged Scorpius. "While girls are quite nice in certain situations, I don't want to be too attached to one in that way."

Scorpius shrugged and breathed out a sigh, "then you will just have to keep yourself in check won't you, or you'll be the laughing stock of your family when you actually do fall desperately in love with a _girl_."

"Shut up Scorpius," he replied.

"I'm just saying that considering they've planted this idea in your head, it's only going to be worse when it does happen, if you're not careful of course. It'll be festering, I really would like to see it happen, it could be rather hilarious."

Albus grunted and walked ahead, "you are such a git," he mumbled as he pushed past people out of the Entrance Hall and searched for the carriage with his trunk on it.

Scorpius laughed and followed slowly after him.

**2 Hours Later**

After everyone had been connected with their trunks, the carriages set off to Hogsmeade Station, carrying the excited students. Once they reached the station, the trunks were loaded onto the train and they all began to take their seats in their choice of compartment.

Rose took a compartment with Marianne and Lorcan, while the rest of her family took the compartments on either side of theirs. They could hear the shouting and loud noises coming from preliminary Exploding Snap rounds before the train had even started to go.

"You aren't going to find Scorpius and sit with him?" Marianne asked with a raise in her eyebrow and a grin playing on her lips.

Rose laughed statically in reply, "aren't you going to find Eoin?"

Marianne rolled her eyes, "just because I went with him to the Ball does not mean that we are an item of some sort," she replied, her eyes wandering out of the window as the train picked up speed. She straightened the bottom of her blue dress and crossed her legs.

"Hmm, really? Your eyes say something different," Rose replied with a smirk.

Lorcan chuckled, "you can't read peoples' eyes Rose, she's just tricking you into changing the conversation Marianne."

"Really now Rose?" Marianne said with a smile, "so you wouldn't mind if Scorpius walked in at this moment?"

"Of course I wouldn't," Rose said with a sigh.

Lorcan rolled his eyes at Marianne, "why would she? They _are _officially a couple now."

Rose nodded, and Marianne grinned, "okay, just as long as we have confirmed this and that when we get to Kings Cross and your father sees you two together, he doesn't curse anyone, then and only then will I be completely content."

Rose glared at Marianne and she opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the door opening.

They all looked to see the smiling blonde Eoin, "hey guys, can I take you out for a bit Marianne?" he asked.

Marianne smiled and stood up, "sure, see you later _Rose_," she said to the annoyed Rose and gave a goodbye smile to Lorcan before she stepped out after Eoin.

"You could always ask Louis or Roxanne to protect you from your dad," Lorcan said just about containing a laugh. "Though I doubt two Seventh Years could defend very well against a fully trained Auror."

Rose stuck her tongue out at him before resting her legs up on the now free seat and leaning her head against the wall by the window, "if my dad tries anything I'll sort him out, don't worry about that."

Lorcan raised an eyebrow and leant forward, "you plan on beating him up or something?"

She closed her eyes and shrugged, "maybe, I can't imagine any other way of getting him to accept myself and Scorpius. Maybe my mum will join in and hold him for me, she likes Scorpius at least."

"You know I doubt that somehow Rose, and you never know, your dad could get angry and claim you abused an Auror and chuck you in Azkaban."

Rose laughed, "I'd like to see that, I don't think he'd stoop that low, plus he has to find out first. Well I mean I have to tell him first."

"You're going to tell him?" Lorcan asked, a grin on his face.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, a grin matching his, "yes, why not? I'm not scared of my dad, and even then, if he decides to get violent it wouldn't be me getting strangled first of all, and second of all he wouldn't try anything in the middle of Platform 9 and ¾ now would he?"

Lorcan thought momentarily, "well, I suppose he wouldn't. Though you are making it sound like you are going to make some sort of spectacle."

Rose just laughed and closed her eyes again.

Lorcan watched her laugh and grew suspicious of what that would mean. He went through his bag and grabbed a chocolate frog and ate it before leaning against the window and sighing.

They both were startled by the door opening again, to see Scorpius smiling away and Albus following him begrudgingly. Scorpius took the empty seat next to Lorcan and Albus pushed Rose's legs to sit down in that space.

Rose sent him a grimace before sitting straight.

"Nice of you to invite yourselves," she said to them both.

Albus frowned, "as a matter of fact, this was not my idea, this was your _boyfriend's_ idea."

She couldn't help laughing at Albus' tone, "why aren't we touchy today Albus. I heard about your little predicament, and I'll be sure to take advantage of it," she winked and Albus glowered.

"You dare and it will be the end of you," he replied.

Rose laughed lightly, "neither of us are 17 yet, so it will just be fist against fist."

Albus shrugged, "fine by me," he said.

"Make sure you schedule your fight for when I'm there, yeah?" Scorpius chimed in smiling and stretching his arms behind his neck.

"We should hit _you_ right now, that jumper is a disgrace," Albus said with a smirk, Rose laughed and nodded.

Scorpius glared at them both, "this is a very nice and expensive jumper thank you very much."

"Let the guy have his own clothes," Lorcan said tiredly, "Albus you know little to nothing about what is the latest Muggle clothing craze, for all you know, it may just be Reindeer jumpers."

"Doubt it," Albus said with a laugh, "do you have any chocolate Rose?"

Rose laughed, "so all those pumpkin pasties in your pockets aren't enough?"

"I want something sweet," he stated as if that were completely normal.

She stood up and stepping onto the seat, went in the overhead for her bag and took out a couple chocolate frogs and threw them down to Albus. "Did you eat my present?"

Albus opened his mouth in shock, "I never do that!" he stated, "your present is in your house."

Rose chuckled, "did you send it ahead to stop yourself from temptation?"

"Who says it's chocolate?" he asked.

She made a sound of surprise before she began to zip up her bag again, "you surprise me Albus," she said with a smile.

Though unluckily for Rose, as she was about to step down, the train slightly jerked and she lost her footing, landing directly on Lorcan and Scorpius who groaned.

"Rose, do you have to fall all of the time?" Scorpius moaned, rubbing his chest after an elbow had just hit him there.

"I concur that thought, at least make your elbows less sharp," Lorcan said.

"Thanks for catching me anyway," she said sarcastically and pulled herself up, "it's not always my fault," she said giggling and sitting in between them both. "Cheer up, it's not every day Rose Weasley falls uninjured," she smiled and put her arm around her best friend and her boyfriend.

Albus was ignoring them as he dug into his chocolate frogs, looking quickly at the cards, he lifted one up to show to the three of them with a grin on his face.

"Look it's your dad," Albus said to Rose who was frozen slightly as she saw the angered look of her father on the card.

Lorcan was laughing, "why are you looking so scared Rose? That's not actually your dad, it's just a picture."

"I know that, but did they have to use such a menacing picture? It looks like he is about to have a duel on a bad day." Rose replied, pushing the card away from her face with the arm that she had removed from around Scorpius' neck.

"This could suggest some level of fear," Lorcan stated plainly.

Rose frowned and removed her arm, "shut it, I'm not scared, I already told you."

"Great," Scorpius said with a smile, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

Albus cleared his throat from across from them and Scorpius swiftly let go, "remember," he said simply before finishing the last frog and moving onto the pasties.

Rose had an inquiring look on her face as she sat next to Albus again, "what do you have to remember Scorpius?" she asked.

"Just some rules," he replied with a grin.

She looked at Albus who gave her his own dismissive look, he shrugged, "you've got to set some ground rules. He is _my_ best friend and you are _my _cousin, I couldn't have it getting out that I just accepted it. I don't want to be on Uncle Ron's hitlist anyway."

Rose elbowed him and he squirmed back at its sharpness.

"Ouch, you didn't need to do that, they aren't exactly that shocking." He said with a groan.

She asked Scorpius with her eyes who nodded in agreement, "just nothing too couple-y in front of Albus here, apparently his virginal eyes can't take kissing."

Albus grimaced at the word 'kissing' before throwing half a pasty at Scorpius, it landed on his jumper and he groaned.

"Thanks Albus, my mum is going to kill me now," he said glumly, trying to wipe off the orange stain.

"Don't take the mick next time," Albus replied smarmily. Lorcan and Rose were too busy laughing hysterically at what Scorpius had said and the tone he had used.

The door was opened and in crashed Roxanne, Hugo, Molly and Lysander. Hugo was carrying a huge pack of Exploding Snap and they all squeezed onto the seats.

"Okay, the annual Exploding Snap tournament begins, who are the takers?" Roxanne started, pulling the portable table from under her arm and unfolding it about 20 times until it became large enough to nearly fill the compartment.

Scorpius was still rubbing at his jumper and Roxanne frowned, she took out her wand and quickly removed the stain on his jumper and as Hugo laid the deck on the table, the cards began self-shuffling.

"So the takers are?" she asked again.

"I'm in" chorused throughout the compartment and the girl smiled.

"Great, the rules are as normal, 20 cards each, pair them up and try not to get burnt guys. Loser stops playing, there are 8 of us so that makes 7 rounds. Winner gets 16 sickles, place your 2 sickles entrance fee in this sack," Roxy held out a scarlet sack and waited as they all placed 2 sickles inside. "Great, as the eldest of you all, I'm going to start," she said with a smile and the cards handed themselves to each of the players.

**XxX**

The tournament lasted a few hours and the next game on the schedule was Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Reusable Hangman, which lasted the rest of the journey.

Lysander proved victor of the Exploding Snap tournament and collected his winnings much to Roxanne's reluctance. Rose and Lorcan were victors of the many hangman games they played, and by the final hour of the train journey, it was them both against the other 6.

**XxX**

Just before the train came into the station, they all scattered to get their trunks and belongings, leaving Lorcan and Rose in the compartment.

"You're all good, right?" Lorcan asked as Rose stretched and started grabbing her stuff from the overhead area, Lorcan following her actions.

Rose smiled, "yeah I'm great. I'd be even better if this trace wasn't on me, so I didn't have to kill myself just to get my trunk down."

Lorcan laughed and helped Rose get it down, before they both got his own down.

"So you're definitely not going crazy about telling your dad?" he asked, as they sat down again, Rose blowing the curls out of her face.

She breathed, "it depends, I know he won't disown me or anything," she said with a laugh, "well at least I think. But it's just I wish that I didn't have to worry, even a little bit, just because my dad has an issue with the Malfoy's. But what can I do? It's not like my feelings are just going to disappear, even though it's highly likely that, that is what my dad is going to try and do."

They both chuckled and Rose began twisting the tips of her hair.

"Maybe this can finally be the end of a 30 year old feud? Even though it's not exactly a feud, and more like my dad just moaning and droning on about how much he dislikes Scorpius' dad. Considering Uncle Harry is completely fine with him now, you'd think my dad would follow lead, but of course I get my stubbornness from him." Rose smiled and rested her hands on her thighs, "and this is where my idea comes into plan, I'll shock my dad into accepting it, and that will be the end of it."

Lorcan crossed his arms, "what would this shock be?"

Rose shook her head, "I can't tell you, you can be as surprised as everyone else will be," she said with a wink. "Though I promise, no one will be harmed."

Lorcan laughed, "if only your dad knew what kind of scheming creature you are Rose Weasley, he would have made you change schools a long time ago."

"Funny Lorcan, but that's the last thing my dad would ever want to do," she replied with a grin.

The door was opened by a smiling Marianne, Eoin just behind her, his trunk with him.

"Hello again," she said to them both.

"You were gone a while Marianne," Lorcan said. Rose was grinning and Marianne went slightly red.

"We were otherwise preoccupied," she replied, motioning to Eoin who had put his trunk down and had entered the compartment with Marianne.

Rose was smirking, "oh really?"

"Yes," Marianne replied sharply, sending Rose a suspicious look before she reached up to grab her trunk and bag. Eoin helped her do so and she made a contended sigh.

"Rosie darling," she started turning to Rose again, who wasn't amused, "it's been a fantastic start of year and you have truly made a reality show out of your life just for me and Carina, therefore I thank you for that. The Ball was amazing, and I know you had a hand in that, and it is pretty clear who is going to be Head Girl next year." She turned to Lorcan with a smile, "I know Lorcan, you don't have to look at me like that, I'm far too much for you, but still, it's been fun, especially getting missy here to talk straight to us. Both of you, don't do anything I wouldn't do," she grinned, "and I'll see you in January."

Marianne went through her pockets and took out two small boxes and handed them both to Lorcan and Rose, "I told you I had a present for you Rose, and Lorcan, don't worry, it's not an eye shadow kit like I said I would get you."

Rose laughed, "really? You've cut it a bit fine this year, haven't you?"

She shrugged and gave Rose a hug, followed by Lorcan who was rolling his eyes.

"Have a good Christmas, Marianne and Eoin," Rose said with a smile.

Lorcan cleared his throat and nodded, "my sentiments exactly, Merry Christmas, and don't do something _I _wouldn't do."

Marianne practically burst out laughing as she grabbed the handle of her trunk and rolled it out of the compartment. Eoin said goodbye and Merry Christmas to them both before following Marianne out.

Rose turned to Lorcan who was frowning, "why did she laugh like that?" he asked.

"Do you have to ask?" she practically stated, a grin on her face as she put the small present in her coat pocket and put it on.

Lorcan followed suit with a grimace on his face, he spoke up when they were all kitted out and the train had slowed down considerably as the platform came in sight. "I'm deeply insulted by the way, she always makes me out to be such a prude."

"Don't mind Marianne, she likes you anyway, even if she continues to insult you, she did get you a present remember," Rose said with a laugh. She straightened her coat collar and put her scarf around her neck.

"Still," he said with a frown as he grabbed his rucksack and put it on his back, and took the handle of his trunk.

Rose smiled at her sulking best friend as she slid her bag over her shoulder, placing her hat inside it and pulling on her trunk and out of the door.

"You're still coming around mine tomorrow, right?" she asked, as they reached the train doors.

Lorcan laughed to himself, "if you're still alive, sure, should I bring Lysander with me?"

Rose had rolled her eyes, "yes, I'm sure Molly would greatly appreciate that." They stopped at the door and Lorcan went ahead of her, helping her bring down her trunk and then his own. "And before I forget, tell him to bring his guitar, I may just have an interesting proposition for him."

"You're far too kind to my brother, far more lenient to him than even I am," Lorcan replied shaking his head as they rolled their trunks down the platform.

She laughed, "well considering you and I plan on being curse breakers and travelling across the land, he'll be left alone. If all works to plan, he may just be travelling across the land like us. With Dominique."

Lorcan coughed and his eyes widened, he never got to question Rose as she flitted off ahead, stopping next to Scorpius who smiled. Albus had gone ahead, and they could see their parents all smiling and waving up ahead.

"Scorpius, stop for a minute," Rose asked, she could see her dad up ahead, hugging Hugo.

Scorpius slowed down to a stop, "what's wrong? I hope you're not actually scared of your dad," he said with a grin.

Rose rolled her eyes, "no, just listen up. You'll be at Albus' next week, won't you?"

"Yes," he said with a suspicious look, "until Christmas Eve, why?"

She shook her head and asked another question, "you are completely fine with us, and you don't mind if my family know?"

He smiled, "yes Rose, of course I don't," he let go of his trunk and folded his arms, "what's this about?"

"No regrets, right?" she asked with finality, her eyes moved over to her dad who was looking directly at them, quite confused. Her mother was pulling at his arm, but he wasn't paying attention, just looking intently at Rose and Scorpius.

"Well," he started, unfolding his arms and tightening his scarf, "I suppose I regret receiving this black eye that my father won't be pleased with. Luckily I can't currently see him, though I can see yours."

Rose laughed softly and looked at the ground, "yeah I know."

"So come on Rose, stop being all suspenseful, and tell me what you have to say, your dad looks like he is getting antsy. His brain might go in overload if he sees us talking for too long, maybe you should go."

"No," she said quickly and then breathed, "just wait for one second."

Scorpius made a confused look, "I _am_ waiting," he said with a laugh.

Rose nodded and took another breath, "don't hate me," she said quickly, nerves glinted in her eyes which Scorpius just caught.

He was about to ask what was wrong again when he was cut off by Rose. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her lips. He was surprised to say the least, especially considering her parents weren't too far away.

They heard intakes of breaths as they kissed, but Rose just smiled against his lips, her fingers curling Scorpius' blonde tresses. Not caring about the people around her, nor her red-faced father who was charging at them both.

Rose pulled back a smile on her face, "I love you," she said, kissing his lips one last time.

Scorpius was baffled but smiled anyway, "I love you too," he replied.

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Rose let go and with a wave, grabbed her trunk and dragged it behind her, meeting her dad halfway who took her by the upper arm with an angry face and pulled her away. However she continued to smile, even as her father muttered under his breath, trying to suggest a reason why is only daughter would do such a thing as kiss a Malfoy.

Rose only turned and watched as Scorpius' mouth broke into a grin and she knew right then, that she didn't care what her dad thought about them in the slightest. Rose knew that one day her father would understand that and even if it took her thousands of arguments and several hundred rounds of Firewhiskey, it was a means to an end and Rose was completely content with that.

The past few months may have been filled with confusion and indecision, but Rose at that moment was as sure as ever of her feelings, and smiled knowing that the Prefect and the Prankster were no longer at war.

* * *

**Fin.**

**You've been a great audience ;)**


	30. AN

**The sequel to The Prefect and the Prankster has been posted. It is an AlbusOC called A Lesson in Love. **

**SEE YOU ON THE FLIP SIDE. **


End file.
